Was geht?
by Asti-und-Keks
Summary: FERTIG! Zwei fast normale Mädchen geraten unerwartet nach Mittelerde, ausgerechnet in dem Moment als Elronds rat stattfindet. Die beiden großen HdRFans, Asti und Keks, schließen sich den Gefährten an und bringen mit viel Sarkasmus und Witz alles durche
1. Prolog: Galadriel erzählt

**Was geht?**

**Prolog: Galadriel erzählt**

**Gala, Asti, Keks:**

„Ich erzähle euch die Geschichte von zwei Mädchen..." _„Wir sind keine Maden!!" _„... aus einer anderen Welt. Eine tiefe Freundschaft verbindet sie..." _„Das ich nicht lache!" „Halt dein Maul, Keks!" _„... auch wenn sie ab und zu ein wenig, nun ja, überdreht erscheinen mögen," _„Das überhören wir jetzt mal, Gala!" _„...waren sie zwei völlig normale Mädchen, bis sie eines Tages durch ein Zeittor nach Mittelerde gelangten und dort einige Veränderungen brachten. Die Rede ist natürlich von niemand anderem als Asti und Keks... _„Ich bin berühmt!" „Und doof!" _„...Asti ist ungefähr 1,60cm, hat kurze braune Haare und trägt eine Brille..." _„Damit sehe ich intellektuel aus!" „Das glaubst auch nur du..." _„... Sie lebt in einem kleinen Dorf irgendwo in Süddeutschland, hat eine Vorliebe für shoppen, Legolas, Orlando Bloom und natürlich HDR. Außerdem ist Asti ausgezeichnet in der Schule, im Gegensatz zu Keks..." _„Das ist Diskriminierung!!! Immerhin ist mein Durchschnitt 2,8!!" „Das will keiner wissen, Keks!" _„... Keks ist ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Asti, doch trägt sie immer Schuhe mit Absätzen und wirkt deswegen größer..." _„Na und?!" _„... Keks hat schulterlange blonde Haare und lebt ebenfalls in einem kleinen Dorf in Süddeutschland, allerdings nicht im selben!..." _„Genau, da ist ein Unterschied!" „Meins ist kleiner 300 Einwohner, yeah!" _„... Auch sie hat eine Vorliebe für shoppen, HDR, doch mag sie Aragorn lieber als Legolas..." _„Ich hab schließlich Geschmack... aua! Asti du Arsch!" _„... Ihre Namen klingen für die Völker von Mittelerde wahrlich befremdlich, doch erzählten sie mir, dass Asti Asti heißt weil sie den Sekt Asti liebt und Keks heißt Keks, weil sie Kekse liebt..." _„Was gibt's den da zu lachen?!" „Asti und Keks ist auf jeden Fall besser als Brunhilde und Sieglinde, oder?!" _„... Alles weitere über die beiden wird sich im Laufe der Geschichte ergeben. Doch noch solltet ihr noch einige Dinge wissen: Keks und Asti sind sehr sarkastisch..." _„Und wir sind stolz darauf!" _„... Jedenfalls spielt diese Geschichte ungefähr im Sommer 2003, in den Sommerferien. Es war ein schöner sonniger Ferientag..." _„Ich mag den Prolog nicht!" „Jetzt sei endlich still und lass Gala erzählen!"_


	2. Kapitel 1: Was geht?

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 1: Was geht?**

**Asti:**

„Nein Asti!", sagte Keks mit diesem „du bist soooo irre"-Blick, mit dem sie mich eigentlich immer ansah.

„Ok!", murmelte ich und legte den hässlichen Strohhut zurück ins Regal.

Seufzend zerrte sie mich aus dem H&M, meinem Lieblingsladen und wir überlegten, wo wir als nächstes hingehen sollten. Wir waren gerade in Stuttgart shoppen und wie bei uns üblich debattierten wir ewig darum, wo wir als nächstes hingehen sollten.

„Body shop!", schlug ich vor. „Brauch neue Schminke."

„Ja, so siehst du aus", meinte sie sarkastisch und schenkte mir ihr typisches „Ha- Ha"-Lächeln.

„Danke!", sagte ich.

„Ich brauch neue Batterien für meinen Discman!", sagte Keks.

„Ich auch", stellte ich fest.

„Also Müller!", sagte Keks.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg.

Keks war eine meiner besten Freundinnen und unsere Freundschaft basierte auf....na ja...Hass-Liebe! Was uns verband: Wir waren beide total verrückt (In vielerlei Hinsicht), liebten Herr der Ringe über alles (Sie Aragorn- ich Legolasfan) und wir lachten uns beide bei jeder Kleinigkeit den Arsch ab. Heute Abend wollten wir eine kleine Pyjamaparty bei einer Freundin veranstalten, weshalb wir unsere großen Rucksäcke mit unserem ganzen Bad-Equipment dabei hatten. Ich hatte wie immer meinen Foto dabei und außerdem halt das übliche: Handys, Discman's und unsere fetten Kalender. Im Moment lief unser kleiner Einkaufsbummel fantastisch, da wir beide reiche Beute an Klamotten gemacht hatten. Als wir aus dem Müller kamen hatten wir außer einem Maxi-Pack Batterien auch noch mehrere Flaschen Asti (zwecks Party... Zur Erklärung: Ich liebe das Zeug so sehr, dass Keks (die den Namen aus dem selben Grund hat) mich danach benannt hatte) und...Kekse! Dabei.

„Wir müssen zur S-Bahn!", meinte Keks und seufzte.

Das hieß: Good bye Großstadt, Hallo Kaff! Leider wohnten wir etwa eine Stunde von Stuggie-Town entfernt. Langsam schlenderten wir in Richtung Bahnhof. Plötzlich hielt ich inne und blickte auf einen kleinen Laden.

„Sehe ich da Herr der Ringe – Sachen?", fragte ich Keks und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wenn du in die gleiche Richtung wie ich schaust schon!"

In weniger als einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde standen wir vor dem Schaufenster.

„Poster!", rief Keks. „Rein da, oder ich werde dich für immer hassen!"

Da sagte ich nicht Nein. Also hineingegangen. Der Laden hatte eine fantastische Auswahl an Büchern, Postern und sonstigen Fanartikel! Der Laden war ziemlich klein, dunkel und stickig. Keks stand seufzend vor einem Aragorn-Poster, als plötzlich eine Frau mit Kopftuch durch eine Hintertür hereinkam.

„Guten Tag", sagte sie mit einer etwas tieferen aber sehr eindrucksvollen Stimme.

„Hallo!", sagten wir synchron.

„Sucht ihr etwas?"

Wir sahen uns an und zuckten die Schultern. „Wir suchen generell alles, was mit Herr der Ringe zu tun hat."

Ihre blauen Augen fixierten uns und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund ertrug ich ihren Blick nicht und sah weg. „Sucht ihr etwas spezielles?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Keks sah eingeschüchtert zum Boden. Ihr schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen als mir. „Weiß auch nicht", murmelte sie.

Die Frau winkte uns zur Theke. Neugierig kamen wir näher. Sie zog ein kleines Kästchen heraus, das mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert war. Sie klappte den Deckel auf und darin lagen zwei wunderschöne Ketten: Die Anhänger hatten die Form einer verschlungenen Blüte, in deren Herz ein weißer Edelstein funkelte.

Keks sog neben mir scharf die Luft ein.

„Die sind ja geil!", sagte ich. Nicht gerade passend, in Anbetracht von so schönem Schmuck. Fünf Minuten später verließen wir mit den Ketten um den Hals und Glücksstrahlend den Laden.

„Zwei Euro!", meinte Keks. „Die waren verdammt billig!"

Ich betrachtete die Kette prüfend. „Das ist bestimmt kein echtes Silber", aber eigentlich wusste ich, dass diese Ketten echt waren. In welcher Hinsicht echt, konnte ich nicht sagen.

Zufrieden machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Erschöpft ließen wir uns auf unsere Sitze fallen und verstauten unsere unzähligen Tüten und Taschen. Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Zug an und wir kicherten und ließen den vergangenen Shopping-Trip noch einmal revue-passieren. Nach etwa der Hälfte der Fahrt hielt der Zug plötzlich stockend an.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich nervös.

Als dann auf einmal die Lichter ausgingen, verlor auch Keks ihre Nerven. Wir kreischten laut los und dann wusste ich gar nichts mehr...

**Keks:**

Ich blinzelte und schaute mich um. Asti lag neben mir. Verwirrt rieb ich mir die Augen. Wo war ich? Um mich herum waren Bäume...ein Wald! Ich hörte Vogelgezwitscher.

„Asti?"

Sie sah mich irritiert an. „Was geht?"

„Wir sind in einem Wald."

Sie sah blinzelnd um sich. „Ach nee!"

„Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein?"

„Ha ha, sehr witzig! Wie kommen wir in einen Wald?"

„Keine Ahnung, sag's du mir!"

„Wo – sind – wir – hier?"

„Ich – weiß – es – nicht!"

Sie stand auf und sah sich um. „Sieht nicht aus, wie der Wald zuhause."

„Du kannst Wälder auseinander halten?"

„Ich geh viel spazieren."

„Ach so!"

Sie half mir auf und wir sahen uns verzweifelt um. „Verdammte Scheiße, wo sind wir?" In ihrer Stimme schwang leichte Panik mit.

Wir stolperten in irgendeine Richtung, dabei stritten wir uns lautstark, so dass uns jeder im Umkreis von 2 Kilometern hören musste. Dabei übersahen wir einen Hang und rutschten halb stolpernd halb rollend hinunter. Als wir schlitternd zum stehen kamen, rieb ich mir meinen schmerzenden Arm.

„Autsch!", jammerte Asti neben mir.

Ich blickte noch verwirrter um mich als gerade eben und entdeckte einige Häuser in einem, naja... recht... sagen wir mal seltsamen Baustil. „Scheiße! Und wo sind wir jetzt?!"

„Aua!", jammerte Asti erneut neben mir.

„Was?"

„Mein Fuß!"

„Was: dein Fuß?"

„Er. Tut. Weh.", sagte Asti mit einem entnervten Blick zu mir.

„Jetzt flenn nicht rum, schauen wir uns lieber um!"

„Wo sind wir jetzt, im Stuttgarter Märchenland- Park?"

„Gibt es so etwas?", fragte ich.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht..."

Wir schlenderten einen Weg entlang, wobei mir Asti die ganze Zeit die Ohren volljammerte, wie sehr ihr doch ihr Fuß weh tat. Plötzlich verstummte sie. Ich drehte mich um und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung: da stand ein, hm.. ein Elb.

„Ein Elb...", sagte Asti neben mir erstaunt.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte ich und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr in Elronds Haus?" , fragte er plötzlich.

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Elrond? Bist du von der „Versteckten Kamera", oder was geht?"

„Kamera?", fragte er scheinbar sehr verwirrt. „Was seid ihr für seltsam anmutende Wesen? Ich werde euch Lord Elrond vorführen."

„Ha! Dann muss ich mich erst schick machen!", meinte Asti sarkastisch.

Der Elb führte uns durch einen Garten und ich vernahm auf einmal Stimmen. Irgendjemand debattierte über irgendetwas. Der Elb blieb auf einmal stehen und ich hörte eine mir bekannte Textstelle: „... Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes..." Asti und ich sahen uns an: Gondor? Waren wir in Mittelerde? Wir drängelten uns an dem Elben vorbei und blieben verwirrt ungefähr 2 Meter außerhalb eines Stuhlkreises stehen: Das war tatsächlich Elronds Rat. Mit offenen Mündern starrten wir uns an: Wir waren in Mittelerde!

Gerade sagte Boromir: „Ein Waldläufer versteht nichts von solchen Dingen!"

Ich vergaß alles um mich herum und stürmte wutentbrannt nach vorne. „Das ist kein einfacher Waldläufer! Das ist Aragorn, Arathorn's Sohn!", rief ich.

Alle starrten uns an und Asti zupfte an meinem Ärmel. „Meinst du nicht, dass du ein „bisschen" übertrieben hast?"

„Warum? Wenn der Aragorn beleidigt?! Du hättest das doch auch für Legolas getan!", schmollte ich.

„Das kann man überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichen!"

„Indeed. Ich glaube du hast schwerwiegende psychische Probleme!"

„Ach ja? Dann hast du dein Hirn amputieren lassen!"

Ich wollte sie gerade als Schwuchtelliebhaberin beleidigen, als ein lautes Räuspern uns herum fahren ließ. Elrond stand hinter uns. „Ups..." sagte ich.

Woraufhin Asti einen lauten Lachanfall bekam. Ich versuchte ihr gegen das Schienbein zu treten, verfehlte sie jedoch da sie schnell einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Meine Damen, also wirklich! Hier sind einige... äh... wichtige Personen anwesend..."

„Ich weiß, Frodo, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf.", antwortete ich.

„... Gimli, Sam, Merry und Pippin...", fuhr Asti fort.

Elrond sah uns erstaunt an. „Was?"

Ich grinste und zeigte auf einen Busch, hinter dem ich Sam vermutete, während Asti auf die zwei Säulen deutete, hinter denen Merry und Pippin waren. Die drei Hobbits kamen betreten hervor und senkten schuldbewusst ihre Köpfe.

Hilfesuchend blickte ich Asti an. „Welches war jetzt nochmal Merry?"

„Der mit der Knollnase..." (Zur Erklärung: Ich kann mir nie merken wer jetzt Merry und wer Pippin ist... traurig, aber wahr!)

Wir kicherten und Boromir schaute uns mahnend an. Ich deutete auf Aragorn. „Und er ist der Thronerbe Gondors! Du bist ihm zu Treue verpflichtet!"

Asti klopfte mir auf die Schulter: „Zeig's ihm, Schwester!"

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass da wirklich Aragorn saß, und wurde knallrot. „Ups..."

Dieser starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Auf einmal wurde meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit jedoch von Asti gebraucht: sie starrte sprachlos auf Legolas und krallte sich in meinen Unterarm. „Keks... da..."

Ich grinste. „Oh, hast du jemanden entdeckt?", fragte ich sie ironisch.

„Is der echt?", fragte sie leise.

„Frag ihn doch!", schlug ich grinsend vor.

**Asti:**

Ich sah Keks strafend an. „Wie stellst du dir das vor: „He, bist du der echte Legolas?" Der genannte Elb brach in Lachen aus.

Keks ging zu ihm hin. „Das lässt sich ganz leicht überprüfen." Mit kritischer Miene kniff sie Legolas in sein spitzes Ohr, worauf dieser erschrocken zusammenfuhr. „Echt!", bestätigte Keks ernst nicken.

Ich brach vor Lachen beinahe zusammen.

Elrond blickte uns fragend an. „Wie meint ihr das? Echt?"

Keks begann zu kichern.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte uns der Elb.

Ich streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Asti!" kichernd zeigte ich auf meine Freundin. „und das ist Keks!"

Alle starrten uns an und meine Freundin sah mich an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die mit „Asti" beziehungsweise mit „Keks" etwas anfangen können..."

„Was soll ich denn sagen? „Sekt" und „Gebäck"?"

Sie lachte. „Zum Beispiel... Was heißt auf elbisch Keks?"

„Keksuin?"

„Ha, ha, ha!"

Elrond räusperte sich erneut. „Nein: Im Ernst! Wer seid ihr?"

Keks seufzte. „Asti und Keks, wir kommen aus...na ja... aus...weit her!"

„Gute Grammatik!"

„Halt's Maul!"

Ich schmollte kindisch herum. Ich merkte, dass Legolas mich neugierig musterte. Ich tippte Keks auf die Schulter. „Er schaut mich an!", flüsterte ich leise.

„Aragorn?"

„Nein ER!"

„Ja wer denn? Der hässliche Elb neben Gandalf?"

„Nein EHER!"

„Boromir?"

„Nein, Legolas du Depp!"

„Ach so!"

Legolas wandte errötend den Blick ab. „Scheiße!"

„Was?"

„Elbenohren!"

„Ach so!"

Ich hatte das dringende Verlangen, mich oder irgendjemand anderen umzubringen. Mein Blick wanderte zu Keks. Nein, doch lieber nicht. Die war ziemlich abgelenkt, da sie ganz offensichtlich Aragorn anstarrte. „Mach's halt noch auffälliger!", zischte ich ihr zu.

„Häh?", fragte sie in einem Anflug geistlicher Höhenflüge.

„JEDER hier sieht gaaaanz eindeutig, dass du Aragorn anstarrst."

„Ups..." Wir warfen uns einen Blick zu und brachen in Lachen aus.

Ich ging auf den Steinsockel in der Mitte der Versammlung zu. Darauf lag ein ziemlich hässlicher, langweiliger und...geschmackloser Ring. „Ist er das?", fragte ich enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte ich mir den Einen Ring anders vorgestellt. Also wenn er jetzt so vor einem lag.

„Der ist ja potthässlich!", bemerkte Keks abfällig.

Gandalf räusperte sich. „Also ich muss doch bitten, das ist nicht irgendein Ring.."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß: Das ist der Eine Ring, geschmiedet vom dunklen Herrscher Sauron und der ist ja ganz böse und muss unbedingt zerstört werden und deswegen schickt ihr die armen ahnungslosen Hobbits mit Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir und Gandalf da raus in die Wildnis..." Keks Lache neben mir wurde leicht hysterisch. „...und dann müsst ihr auch noch über den Caradhras."

„Was?", fragte Elrond. „Woher wollt ihr das wissen?"

Keks sah ihn pseudo-ernst an. „Wir sind klug!", war ihre Antwort, worauf ich mich an ihr festklammern musste, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.

Frodo sprang auf. „Ich nehme den Ring!"

So langsam wurde unsere Situation kritisch, da wir beide uns kringelten vor lachen und nicht mehr wussten, an wem wir uns jetzt festhalten sollten.

Gandalf seufzte. „Ich werde dir helfen, diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin, so lange sie dir auferlegt sei."

Aragorn stand auf. „Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, so werde ich es tun: Du hast mein Schwert."

„Und meinen Bogen!", sagte Legolas und lief zu den bisher drei Gefährten.

„Und meine Axt!", grummelte Gimli und stellte sich neben Legolas, worauf der die Augen verdrehte.

Boromir erhob sich langsam. „Du bestimmt unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann und wenn dies der Wille des Rates ist, so wird Gondor sich anschließen."

Sam hob beleidigt den Kopf. „Ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin."

„Wir wollen auch mit!", rief Merry...oder Pippin. Keine Ahnung! Ich konnte die Nase nicht sehen.

Ich wühlte in meinen Taschen. „Und du hast..." Ahaaa! „Mein Feuerzeug!"

Alle starrten mich an.

Keks griff nach ihrem Rucksack. „Und mein...Deo!"

Ich war beinahe am kollabieren vor Lachen.

Elrond blickte uns fragend an. „Ihr wollt mit?"

Wir schmollten. „JA!"

„Wer seid ihr?"

Keks verdrehte die Augen. „Das hatten wir doch schon..."

„Elf Gefährten!", sagte Elrond, „so sei es. Ihr bildet die Gemeinschaft des Rings."

„Na toll!", sagte ich. „Und jetzt müssen wir da echt durch halb Mittelerde latschen?"

Keks sah an sich runter. „Scheiße!"

„Was?"

„Absätze!"

Gimli sah uns an. „Wovon redet ihr? Absätze? Woher kommt ihr..." Er musterte kritisch meine halblangen Haare „...Frauen?"

„Bieringen!", sagte ich kichernd.

**Keks:**

Gandalf trat zu uns. „Von welchen Waffen sprachet Ihr gerade eben?"

„Waffen?", fragte ich verwirrt, dann begriff ich und zog mein Deo aus der Tasche.

Er griff danach und drehte es verwundert in der Hand. „Wie benutzt man es?"

„Drücken?" Ich betätigte den Sprühknopf und eine Duftwolke legte sich über Gandalf. „Was für ein Zauber!"

„Häh?"

Asti drückte ihm ihr Feuerzeug in die Hand. „Und wie funktioniert diese Waffe?"

Sie lachte und knipste es an. Entsetzt sprang Gandalf vor der Flamme zurück. „Bei den Valar!"

Elrond stand auf einmal neben uns. „Aus welchem Lande seid ihr? Frauen in Hosen sind in Mittelerde selten..."

„Wir kommen aus einem Lande, indem die Häuser höher als die Bäume Lothlórien sind, die Straßen sind wie graue Flüße in alle Richtungen, und die...", schwärmte Asti, doch ich unterbrach sie stirnrunzelnd. „Was laberst du denn so scheiße?"

„Man kann's ja mal versuchen...", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Wir kommen aus Deutschland. Das ist in Europa. Und dort ist es normal das Frauen Hosen tragen. Ich hab Hunger, wo kann man denn hier was mampfen?", fragte ich.

„Mampfen?", mischte sich Sam ins Gespräch ein. „Was heißt „mampfen"?"

Ich grinste. „Es-sen..."

Kurz darauf führte uns eine Dienerin zu unserem Zimmer. Sie brachte uns ein Haufen Kleider und musterte uns. „Heute Abend findet ein Bankett statt, ihr solltet euch etwas anderes anziehen!"

Wir durchwühlten den Kleiderberg, konnten jedoch nichts finden, was uns auch nur ein bisschen gefiel.

„Hey!", rief Asti aus. „Ziehen wir doch unsere neuen Kleider an, die wir heute gekauft haben, für die Grillparty von Manuel."

Ich stimmte begeistert zu und wir zogen uns um. Dann stylten wir uns auf und warteten darauf, dass uns jemand abholte.

Es klopfte und eine Dienerin trat ein, die uns kritisch musterte und dann knallrot wurde. „Ihr habt euch noch nicht angekleidet?"

Ich sah an mir hinunter: ich trug ein jeansfarbenes Minikleid, während Asti einen schwarzen Minirock und ein bauchfreies Top trug.

„Wir sind angezogen!", sagte Asti leicht irritiert.

Die Dienerin nickte und sah irgendwie... schockiert an. Wir folgten ihr die Treppe hinunter und konnten schon bald darauf Musik hören. Wir betraten den Saal und zogen sofort alle Blicke auf uns. Vor uns standen Aragorn und Legolas. Ich spürte wie die beiden uns musterten und sich dann beschämt abwandten.

Asti und ich blickten uns an. „Scheiße!", sagten wir synchron. Mit rotem Kopf wandte ich mich an Frodo. „Ist diese Kleidung hier nicht üblich?", fragte ich mehr ironisch als ernst.

Er sah mir ins Gesicht. „Nein... eher nicht."

Hilfesuchend blickte ich mich um und sah wie Asti Legolas anstarrte. „Du starrst!"

„Nein!"

„Oh doch, du starrst!"

„Ich starre nicht... ich blicke..."

Legolas drehte sich zu uns um.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte ich ihn.

Er nickte stumm und schmunzelte, als aus Asti's Mund ein leises „Ups." kam.

„Sind unsere Kleider so seltsam?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Aragorn drehte sich zu ihr um. „Sagen wir, sie sind etwas.... leicht..."

„Leicht...", murmelte ich verwirrt. „Und ich dachte immer für Elben sind nackte Körper das Natürlichste der Welt!"

„Sagen das die Elben aus eurem Land?"

Asti grinste. „Bei uns gibt es keine Elben."

Entsetztes Schweigen herrschte um uns. „Bei euch gibt es keine Elben?!"

„Ja, und auch keine Zwerge, Hobbits oder Zauberer, bloß Menschen.", kicherte Asti.

„Und natürlich auch geklonte Schafe und Atombomben...", sagte ich grinsend.

„Wirklich keine Elben?", fragte Legolas.

„Leider nicht..."seufzte Asti.

„Nicht so auffällig!", zischte ich ihr zu.

Verwirrt blickten uns Aragorn und Legolas uns an. „Was meinst du mit auffällig?"

„Soll ich es euch sagen?", fragte ich schadenfreudig.

„Keks...", sagte Asti drohend.

„Was?"

„Du weißt wovon ich rede!"

„Na gut... ich lasse es..."

Grinsend verzogen wir uns zum Buffet. Dort waren allerlei leckeres Zeug aufgebaut, obwohl wir nicht wussten, was es war... Wenn wir zusammen aßen, bzw. kochten, nahm das immer ein böses Ausmaß an Herr der Ringe Gelabber an. (Zum Beispiel: „Das ist kein einfaches Salz, es ist Zucker!" „Zucker? Das also ist Zuckerrübe's Erbe?" „Und er ist der Thronerbe der Küche! Du bist ihm zur Treue verpflichtet!" „Die Küche hat keinen König, die Küche braucht keinen König!") Kurz darauf gesellten sich die Hobbits zu uns. Sie durchlöcherten uns mit ihren Fragen über unsere Welt, vorzugsweise übers Essen...


	3. Kapitel 2: Wir latschen nach Süden

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 2: Wir latschen nach Süden**

**Asti:**

Entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen unter Keks' andauerndem „Au. Au. Au. Au."

„Jetzt jammer nicht!", fuhr ich sie an.

„Meine Füße tun aber weh."

Ich schmiss meinen Rucksack auf den Boden, wühlte kurz darin herum und drückte ihr mein nagelneues Paar Nike-Sneakers in die Hand. „Wehe die sind nachher dreckig...."

Sie sah von meinen jetzt schon ziemlich mitgenommenen Schuhen auf die neuen. „Ich kauf dir neue!", beschloss sie. Nach dem Schuhwechsel ging die Latscherei schon wesentlich besser.

Aragorn, der hinter uns lief kicherte leise.

„Was?", fragte Keks, die sich immer wieder umdrehte.

„Ihr seid Irre!"

„Stimmt!"

„Yep!" (Zur Erklärung: DAS wussten wir schon vorher (reibt uns ja auch jeder unter die Nase))

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas wie euch hat man in Mittelerde noch nie gesehen."

„Nein ach was!", sagte ich mit sarkasmustriefender Stimme.

Keks drehte sich empört zu ihm um. „Und ihr seid ja gar nicht irre! Wisst ihr, wie ihr alle auf uns wirkt?"

Die ganze Gemeinschaft blieb stehen und drehte sich zu uns um.

„Was?", fragte sie. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

„Ich geb's auf", seufzte ich. „Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen."

Wieder dieser mir wohl bekannte „Ich hasse dich"- Blick. „Schau sie dir doch an!", verteidigte sie sich. „Was die schon für Klamotten anhaben. Wenn ich nur an das schwuchtelige silberne Nachthemd denk, das Legolas da unter seinem Ding...Mantel oder was das auch immer sein soll trägt!"

„Woher wisst ihr, was ich unter meinem Mantel trage?"

Ich errötete. „Interessiert mich halt", flüsterte ich Keks zu.

Aragorn hinter uns brach in Lachen aus.

„Aber das samtig-grüne Ding von Aragorn ist besser?" Sofort verstummte das Lachen hinter uns. Wir drehten uns grinsend um. „Dieses verfluchte gute Gehör, was?", fragte ich ihn mit geheucheltem Mitleid.

Keks grinste mich an. „Auf jeden Fall ist das samtig-grüne Ding besser als Männer in Leggins."

Schmollend drehte ich ihr den Rücken zu. „Immerhin hat er schöne Beine...", murmelte ich, worauf Legolas und Aragorn beide in Lachen ausbrachen.

„Aber keinen Bart!", schnaufte Keks hinter mir. Elb und Waldläufer krümmten sich vor Lachen.

Wir sahen sie strafend an. „Da verteidigt man euch und was ist der Dank?" Die beiden bekamen kaum noch Luft vor Lachen.

„Ich glaube es ist das Beste, wenn wir eine Pause machen", seufzte Gandalf. „Die beiden" er sah zu Legolas und Aragorn. „Können vermutlich sowieso nicht mehr weiterlaufen."

Dankbar setzten wir uns ins Gras und durchwühlten unsere Rucksäcke. Triumphierend zog ich eine Asti-Flasche raus. Keks hatte ihre Kekse gezückt. „Asti und Kekse für alle!", riefen wir zusammen und Gimli sah uns entsetzt an. „Wie: Ihr seid für alle?"

Abwehrend hob ich die Hände. „Nein! Doch nicht so! Doch nicht wir! Asti und Kekse meinen wir doch!" Wenn überhaupt möglich artete das Lachen von Legolas und Aragorn jetzt in totale Hysterie aus. Entschlossen gingen wir auf die beiden zu und Legolas sieht zugegebenermaßen selbst mit Sekt überschüttet verdammt gut aus. Obwohl Keks ja die Meinung vertrat, dass Aragorn besser aussah.

Ich schmollte. „Immerhin ist er jetzt sauberer als sonst!"

Aragorn errötete und Keks rammte mich so in die Seite, dass ich mit einem lauten Schrei auf Legolas fiel. Er fing mich geschickt auf, sodass meine Gesichtsfarbe in Tomatenmark-rot überging.

„Noch mehr Asti auf mir!", lachte er. Ich rollte mich von ihm runter und überlegte, welche Tötungsmethode wohl am schmerzhaftesten für Keks wäre.

Als ich wieder auf die Beine kam fegte ich ihr ein Bein weg, worauf sie ihrerseits auf Aragorn fiel, der sie nicht ganz so geschickt auffing, weswegen sie „leicht" rot auf ihm drauf lag.

„Willst du noch einen Keks?", fragte ich Aragorn übertrieben höflich und hielt ihm die Packung hin.

„Hab schon einen!", sagte er grinsend.

Keks strampelte sich frei und kam drohend auf mich zu. „Immer auf die Kleinen!", schmollte sie.

Ich betrachtete meine Asti-klebrigen Klamotten. „Ich muss mich umziehen", bemerkte ich.

„Auf jeden Fall!"

„Gibt's hier einen Fluss? Oder See oder so etwas in der Art?"

Gandalf nickte mit dem Kopf. „Da hinten ist ein Teich."

Aragorn und Legolas standen auf. „Da kommen wir mit."

Wir starrten sie entgeistert an. „Ähm.... Ihr kommt mit?"

Die beiden wurden rot und lachten erneut. „Wir baden abwechselnd!", sagte Aragorn grinsend.

„Und ihr wollt uns dabei begaffen oder was?", fragte ich.

„Begaffen?"

Keks seufzte. „Be. Gut. Ach. Ten."

Legolas schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein! Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?"

Wir sahen uns an. „Ich weiß...auch nicht?"

Aragorn lachte wieder. „Wer badet als erstes?"

„Wir!", sagten wir gleichzeitig und schnappten uns unsere Rucksäcke. Zum Glück war der Teich von einigen Bäumen umringt, sodass wir uns in Ruhe ausziehen konnten (Aber auch nur bis auf die Unterwäsche.. so sehr trauten wir den beiden auch wieder nicht). Unsere Klamotten schmissen wir auch ins Wasser um den Sektgeruch aus ihnen zu bekommen. Zum Glück hatten wir dank der geplanten Pyjamaparty unsere Duschsachen dabei und wir wuschen uns glücklich die Haare.

**Keks:**

Als wir fertig waren zogen wir uns frische Sachen an und riefen dann nach den beiden. Diese kamen dann auch... aber nur noch in Hosen. Ich atmete ein, ich atmete aus, aber beruhigen konnte ich mich nicht.

Ich sah Asti an: es musste kommen, und es kam: „Hola chico!", sagte sie grinsend und winkte Legolas zu. (Zur Erklärung, unser kleiner Sektfreak lernt Spanisch und das heißt im übertragenen Sinn (mit dem richtigen Tonfall...) ungefähr: Hallo Süßer!)

„Was?", fragte Legolas entgeistert.

„Och, die spinnt bloß.... Braucht ihr Haarshampoo?"

„Haarwas?" Asti starrte auf Aragorn's Haare.

„Auf jeden Fall!"

Ich trat in ihre Kniekehle und sie fiel auf die Knie, vor Legolas... „Hi...", stammelte Asti.

Ich zog sie wieder hoch und drückte Aragorn die Shampooflasche in die Hand. „Einfach in die nassen Haare reiben und dann ausspülen."

Wir gingen weiter und ließen zwei ziemlich verwirrte Kerle hinter uns stehen. Nach etwa 2 Minuten laufen blieb Asti plötzlich stehen.

„Warum bleibst du stehen?"

„Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen.... hast du Lust?..."

Wir sahen uns an, drehten uns um und schlichen leise zurück. Jaja, diese Bäume waren schon recht praktisch. Wir sahen einen recht... nun ja...hüstel einen splitternackten Legolas zum See laufen. Ich probierte mühsam mein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während Asti neben mir aufseufzte. „Knackarsch..."

Daraufhin sahen wir einen auch recht... splitternackten Aragorn zum Teich laufen. Neben mir japste Asti vor Lachen und ich klammerte mich krampfhaft an den Baum um nicht umzukippen. „Ein Arsch wie aus Granit..."

Verträumt beobachteten wir die Szene. Als Legolas aufstand und in den Wald ging, war Asti recht betrübt. Wir setzten uns ins Gras und sahen Aragorn weiter beim schwimmen zu.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch Popcorn!", seufzte ich.

Zur Antwort hüstelte jemand hinter uns. Langsam drehten wir uns um: da stand Legolas in seiner Hose und blickte uns strafend, aber doch irgendwie amüsiert an.

Asti und ich sahen uns an, dann wieder zu Legolas. „Hi!", sagten wir synchron.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was tut ihr hier?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte ich grinsend.

Asti versuchte ihm zur erklären, dass wir hier einen Kamm suchten, wobei sie ihm recht auffällig auf den nassen, nackten Oberkörper starrte. Nach fünf Minuten konnte ich mein bisher mühsam unterdrücktes Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten und wälzte mich lachend auf dem Boden. Fragend sahen die beiden mich an.

„Was geht mit dir?", fragte Asti mich.

„Du Legolas, hast du eigentlich bemerkt, dass Asti dir schon länger nicht mehr ins Gesicht gesehen hat?"

Asti wurde knallrot und murmelte etwas von einem Pulli oder so. Legolas sah sie erstaunt an und brach dann in Lachen aus. Dann trat er zu meinem Entsetzen einen Schritt vor und brüllte über den See: „He, Aragorn! Du hast Zuschauer!"

Aragorn wandte den Kopf in unsere Richtung und starrte uns an.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und wies hinter mich. „Wir gehen dann mal..." Gemeinsam stolperten wir in Richtung der anderen Gefährten.

Nach einer Weile blieb Asti seufzend stehen. „Schade, dass es bei uns keine Elben gibt!"

„Und auch keine Waldläufer..."

Grinsend und vor uns hin kichernd erreichten wir die anderen. Sam kochte gerade irgendwas, als Aragorn und Legolas schließlich zurück kamen. Als sich unsere Blicke begegneten erröteten wir alle vier.

Gimli und Boromir betrachteten uns neugierig. „Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts.", sagten wir alle vier gleichzeitig.

Gandalf sah auf: „Nichts?"

Ich nickte und wühlte hektisch in meinem Rucksack.

Eine Stunde später wanderten wir wieder durch die Wildnis, als sich Aragorn und Legolas zu uns gesellten. Ich versuchte sie nicht anzuschauen und blickte zu Boden.

„Warum habt ihr das getan?"

„Was?", sagte Asti unschuldig.

„Ihr habt uns beobachtet..." „

So? Wir wollten... äh... bloß wissen wie Elben aussehen...", stotterte ich.

„Warum habt ihr dann auch Aragorn angestarrt?"

„Sie hat nur Aragorn angestarrt, ich hab bloß dich angestarrt!", sagte Asti und fuchtelte hektisch mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum.

„Das war jetzt nicht klug...", sagte ich leise.

Asti errötete und wir drängten uns an den beiden vor bei zu Merry und Pippin (oder doch Pippin und Merry?), wobei uns das Lachen der beiden noch eine halbe Ewigkeit verfolgte...

**Asti:**

Keks' nerviges „Asti? Asti! Aaaaaaaaaasti!", riss mich aus meinen Träumen (die großteils aus Legolas' nacktem Oberkörper und seinem Hintern bestanden). „Was ist denn?", fragte ich pampig.

„Glaubst du, dass sie's gecheckt haben?"

„Das wir auf sie stehen, oder was?"

„Eben dieses..."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht haben sie eine...Vermutung. Sonst hätten sie ja was gesagt..."

„Was denn?"

„Häh? Wie: Was denn?"

„Ja was hätten sie denn sagen sollen: „Also he, 'Tschuldigung, aber sehen wir das richtig: Steht ihr auf uns?" Kommt einfach net gut und ich würde doch mal sagen, dass Elben und Waldläufer genug Taktgefühl haben, um so was zu vermeiden."

Ich überlegte. Irgendwie hatte sie Recht. Klang nicht besonders....intelligent. „Sollen wir sie fragen?", schlug ich leise vor.

„Spinnst du?", kreischte sie mich an, worauf sich alle zu uns umdrehten.

Wir sahen beschämt zum Boden. „Da hattest du ja ne tolle Idee, Asti!", zischte sie mich an.

„Lass mich!", sagte ich und kramte meinen Mp3-Player aus meinem Rucksack. Ich suchte dieses eine Lied...Feel von Robbie Williams (Das versteht jetzt keiner, muss man aber auch nicht!). Ich gab Keks den einen Ohrstöpsel und wir beiden legten eine Trommelfell erschütternde Runde von dem Lied hin. Die anderen sahen uns tadelnd an.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte uns Gimli neugierig.

„Singen?", antwortete ich ziemlich...genervt.

„Das hab ich auch gemerkt", sagte er, „aber was ist das für ein seltsames Ding?"

„Ein Discman."

„Nein ein Mp3-Player. Das ist ein Unterschied."

„Ich weiß, ich hab auch einen Mp3-Player."

Die anderen sahen uns fragend an. Aber ich glaube Legolas und Aragorn hatten inzwischen aufgegeben, uns verstehen zu wollen. Dennoch kamen sie näher an uns ran.

Keks drehte sich um, sah mich an und zeigte nach vorne. „Sie kommen! Zur Brücke von Khazâd-Dum!"

Ich sah Merry und Pippin an. „Flieht, ihr Narren!"

In Lachen ausbrechend stolperten wir nach vorne.

Gandalf sah uns verwirrt an. „Wart ihr einmal in Moria?"

„Yep", sagte Keks, „Könnte man so sagen." (Erklärung: Yep ist die offizielle Ja-Alternative von Keks)

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wollen mal nicht übertreiben. Auch wenn wir wissen"- ich machte eine wie ich mir dachte sehr geheimnisvolle Geste- „Was die Zwerge in den Tiefen von Khâzad-Dum geweckt haben. Schatten und Flammen..."

„Kurz: Balrog!"

Der Zauberer zuckte zusammen und Legolas kam erstaunt zu uns gelaufen. „Ein Dämon aus der alten Welt?!"

„Yep!"

Ich sah sie an. „Intelligenter Kommentar. Wirklich!"

„Lass den Sarkasmus!"

Keks hatte sich inzwischen zu Aragorn gesellt. „Wie soll ich dich denn jetzt eigentlich nennen?", säuselte sie. „Aragorn, Streicher... oder Estel? Wie wäre es mit Elessar?"

Er sah sie mit offenem Mund an. „Woher weißt du diese Namen?"

Sie sah ihn „ernst" an. „Ich bin klug!"

Ich lachte leise. „Ja ja, Einbildung ist auch ne Bildung!"

Dieser strafende Blick! Das war für mich eine wirkliche Selbstbestätigung!

„Wie soll ich dich denn jetzt nennen?", fragte sie wieder zu Aragorn gewandt.

„Aragorn!", sagte er. „Reicht eigentlich schon."

Legolas sah Aragorn grinsend an. „Sain laes!", sagte er.

Wir beide sahen uns an. Ein Blick, der gleiche Gedanke. Kreischend stürzten wir uns auf den Elben und ich überprüfte, ob denn auch Elben kitzelig waren. Ja, sie waren es!

„Für was war das denn jetzt?", fragte er japsend.

„Wir verstehen elbisch..."

„Oh!" Er errötete.

„Gen hannon!", meinte ich. „Ech laes. Ú-nîn!"

Gimli sah uns strafend an. „Könntet ihr bitte in einer Sprache sprechen, die hier alle verstehen?"

Keks sah ihn an und rümpfte die Nase. „Ech dheleb!"

Legolas und Aragorn brachen in Lachen aus.

„Gwaun!", sagte ich zu ihr, worauf sie mir einen ziemlich schmerzhaften Hieb gab.

Aragorn sprang dazwischen. „Farn Keks!"

Ich sah ihn an. „Largate, chico!"

Er sah uns fragend an. „Und was sollte das jetzt heißen?"

Keks zuckte die Schultern. „Non sei intelligente..."

Legolas und Aragorn sahen sich an. „Was?"

Plötzlich sah Keks die beiden durchdringend an. „Habt IHR uns eigentlich begafft?"

Die beiden sahen uns nicht an, sondern starrten verlegen auf den Boden.

„Aha...", meinte ich und ging auf Legolas zu. Sehr unsanft zog ich ihn am Ohr. „Aber uns dann so blöd anmachen, was?" Er sah mich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an, worauf ich sein Ohr wieder losließ. Das konnte ich ihm einfach nicht antun.

**Keks:**

Ich trat Aragorn gegen sein Schienbein, aber relativ... sanft. „Wartet! Wenn ihr uns bestraft, dann dürfen wir auch euch bestrafen..."

Asti und ich sahen uns an. „Lauf!"

Ich sah sie an. „Lauf, Forrest! Lauf!" (Erklärung: Wir haben auch schon andere Filme wie HDR gesehen...)

Wir rannten los, doch leider waren unsere Verfolger schneller als wir. Sie packten uns an den Armen und zwangen uns stehen zu bleiben.

„Fight stronger!"

„Why?"

„Cause they will hold you stronger..."

Ich grinste und zappelte stärker. „Überraschenderweise" hielten sie uns stärker fest.

„Und was habt ihr jetzt mit uns vor?"

Ich schaute ungläubig auf Asti's anzügliches Grinsen und kicherte.

Aragorn sah zu Legolas und dieser nickte ihm zu. „Ihr müsst den Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen lernen..."

Verzweifelt blickte ich zu Asti, die ziemlich unglücklich in Legolas seinen Armen hing. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment konnte ich die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen lesen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie sich da gerade vorgestellt hatte...

„Nehmt ihr die Strafe an?", fragte Aragorn uns.

„Gibt's ne Alternative?", fragte Asti hoffnungsvoll.

„Alternative?", fragte Legolas verwirrt zurück.

„An-de-re-Mög-lich-keit!", kam es von mir zurück.

„Nein, es sei denn ihr wollt nackt an Gimli vorbei laufen, der würde sich freuen..."

Asti und ich schauten uns an: „Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf!"

In der nächsten Pause gings dann los mit dem Training.... leider. Weder Asti noch ich konnten irgendetwas von den Dingen die die beiden von uns verlangten. Während Asti sich vor Legolas beim Bogenschießen bis auf die Knochen blamierte, tat ich dieses mit dem Schwert vor Aragorn. ( „Du musst das Schwert schwingen, eine fließende Bewegung..." „Hä?" „Schau,..." Er wollte es mir gerade zum ungefähr zehntausendsten Mal zeigen, als ein lautes Lachen von Legolas uns herum fahren ließ. „Also, ich hab es bislang noch nicht geschafft einen Pfeil rückwärts abzuschießen..." „Ganze -5 Meter...", brummte Asti verlegen.)

Am Abend konnte ich das Schwert zumindest FLIEßEND schwingen und Asti traf das Ziel zumindest nur noch mit 5 Metern daneben... nach vorne. Am nächsten Tag erreichten wir den Caradhras und ein mühseliger Aufstieg begann. A

sti und ich liefen schnaufend nebeneinander. Ich betrachtete ihren verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und konnte mir vorstellen, an was sie gerade dachte... Ich tat es nämlich auch, nur war mein Traum mit anderer Besetzung... Der Aufstieg lief genauso ab wie im Film, außer dass Asti die ganze Zeit Legolas anstarrte und immer „Du bist fies, du bist fies..." murmelte.

Ein Schneesturm setzte ein und Legolas rief: „Es sind grausame Stimmen in der Luft!"

„Das ist Saruman!", schrie Gandalf.

Eine Lawine löste sich und begrub uns unter sich.

Aragorn wühlte mich wieder frei und ich näherten mich seinem Gesicht, als Legolas ausrief: „Wo ist Asti?"

Ich bring sie um... dachte ich, doch machte ich mir langsam auch Sorgen und schrie: „Asti? Wo bist du?"

Eine Wimmern drang aus dem Schnee: „Ich hab Schnee im Ausschnitt..."

„Mann, Asti!", rief ich und grub sie aus. „Vielleicht kann Legolas dir das ja entfernen... mit der Zunge..."

Sie prügelte auf mich ein, bis Legolas sie schnappte und sie ganz aus dem Schnee zerrte.

„Wir gehen durch die Mienen von Moria!", sagte Gandalf und wir kämpften uns durch den Schnee zurück.

Als das Wetter besser wurde, und wir wieder klare Sicht hatten, war es Asti und mir langweilig.

Ich sah zu Boromir's Schild und sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Du lenkst ihn ab, ich schnapp mir das Schild..."

Wir rannten an den verblüfften Hobbits vorbei und ich stellte mich vor Boromir. „Hi, was geht?"

Er sah mich, als ob ich total verrückt wäre und Asti packte von hinten das Schild. „Hey! Mein Schild!"

Lachend setzten wir uns darauf und sausten den Berg hinunter. Ich drehte mich nocheinmal um und winkte den Gefährten. Unten angekommen sammelten wir Holz und machten dank Asti's Feuerzeug schnell ein Feuer um uns zu wärmen.

Dazu tranken wir erneut eine Flasche Asti, was dazu führte, das wir recht gut drauf waren. Als die Gefährten dann bei uns ankamen, waren wir gerade bei der dritten Flasche, konnten nicht mehr richtig stehen und lallten ziemliche Scheiße. Aragorn und Legolas mussten uns führen, weil wir sonst wer weiß wohin getorkelt wären...

Ich drehte mich zu Aragorn um und lachte hysterisch. „Küss mich!", lallte ich.

Er sah mich irgendwie seltsam an: „Du bist betrunken..."

„Egal, küss mich..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich drehte schmollend den Kopf weg und sah wie Asti's verzweifelte Annäherungsversuche kläglich scheiterten.

Sie hatte die Arme um Legolas seinen Hals gelegt und probierte nun ihn zu küssen, leider reichte sie mit ihren 1,60m nicht ganz perfekt zu ihm hoch. Ich lachte erneut hysterisch und drückte Aragorn einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Er starrte mich erstaunt an, ebenso wie Legolas. Asti nutzte die Gelegenheit, sprang hoch und gab dem verdutzten Legolas auch einen Kuss. Wir erreichten die Mienen von Moria und langsam kamen Asti und ich wieder zur Besinnung... leider.

**Sindarinübersetzung:**

1° Sain laes! - Sie sind Kleinkinder!

2° Gen hannon! Ech laes. Ú-nîn! - Vielen Dank! Ihr seid Kleinkinder. Nicht wir!

3° Ech deleb! - Du bist ekelhaft!

4° Gwaun! - Gans!

5° Farn Keks! - Genug Keks!

**Spanischübersetzung:**

1° Hola chico! - Hallo Junge!

2° Largate, chico! - Verpiss dich, Junge!

**Italienischübersetzung:**

1° Non sei intelligente... - Du bist nicht intelligent...


	4. Kapitel 3: Die Mienen von Moria

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 3: Die Mienen von Moria**

**Keks:**

Ich schreckte hoch, Asti und ich waren nach unserem kleinen Rausch einfach eingeschlafen. Inzwischen war es dunkel und ich konnte sehen wie Gandalf neben uns alle möglichen Zaubersprüche murmelte.

Asti rührte sich neben mir. „Das ist nicht wirklich passiert, oder?"

„Du meinst.. die Küsse...?"

„Ja."

„Sie sind passiert..."

„Scheiße."

„Zum Glück ist es in den Mienen dunkel... dann kann man nicht sehen wie rot wir sind."

Asti starrte auf Gandalf. „Sollen wir ihm helfen?"

„Ja, er kriegt sonst nur noch mehr Sorgenfalten..."

Wir schlenderten zu Gandalf und lehnten uns an die Tür. Wir schauten uns grinsend an und ließen einen Schwall italienischer, spanischer, französischer und englischer Wörter los. Da zwischen flüsterte ich leise „mellon" während Asti laut „morraton" rief. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Gefährten betraten alle die Mienen, alle?

Nein, Asti und Legolas standen davor und weigerten sich beharrlich uns zu folgen.

„Ich. Geh. Da. Nicht. Rein.", sagte Asti leicht panisch.

„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit...", sagte Legolas.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und Gimli rächte sich (für den Satz „Das wundert mich nicht bei den Zwergen!" von Legolas), mit dem Satz: „Das wundert mich gar nicht bei den Elben und ... (hier stockte er und blickte ein wenig fragend auf Asti) bei der da!"

Ich seufzte. „Asti, jetzt stell dich nicht so an, du weißt genau was mit euch passiert wenn ihr hier nicht reinkommt... dreh dich doch mal um!"

Asti und Legolas drehten sich synchron um, sahen das Seemonster und blickten sich an. „Gehen wir rein?"

„Ja..."

Die Türen schlossen sich und Boromir sagte: „Dies ist keine Miene dies ist ein Grab!"

Gimli heulte auf und Legolas betrachtete die Pfeile in den Leichen. „Orks!"

Alle zogen ihre Waffen und langsam schritten wir voran.

Asti und ich holten unsere Taschenlampen für die Pyjamaparty raus und knipsten sie immer an und wieder aus. Boromir drehte sich entnervt zu uns um: „Egal was ihr macht: lasst es!"

Wir blinzelten unschuldig mit unseren Augen. „Wir machen doch gar nichts!"

Nachdem wir alle genug erschreckt hatten, durch anschleiche und plötzliches Licht anmachen, hatten wir Langeweile.

Plötzlich kam ein überraschter Laut von Legolas. Erschrocken blieben wir alle stehen. Es wurde still und Legolas drehte sich zu uns. „Asti, hast du gerade meinen... Hintern angefasst?"

Lautes Lachen von Aragorn und Gimli durchbrach die Stille.

Asti stand plötzlich neben mir und ich wusste das sie es gewesen war... „Nein!", sagte sie zu Legolas und sah sich suchend um, dann leuchtete sie mit der Taschenlampe unweit von Legolas auf Frodo. „Frodo war's!"

Natürlich glaubte ihr keiner, aber was hätte man auch sagen sollen... Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und grabschte Aragorn an den Arsch. „Und wer war das bei mir?" Stille. „Keks? Warst du das?"

„Also wirklich, was denkst du von mir..."

Asti brach in lautes Lachen aus. „Frodo war's..."

Boromir schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Frodo, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht..."

Plötzliche quiekte Asti neben mir auf. „Legolas, du Arsch!"

Ich merkte wie sie ausholte und jemanden traf... den Flaschen: Boromir.

Ich leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe suchend um her und entdeckte Legolas, der sich lachend auf dem Boden wälzte, während Boromir sich die schmerzende Nase hielt. Asti lief stinksauer auf ihn zu, doch er war schneller und konnte ihre Schläge geschickt abwehren.

Ich sah mich suchend nach Aragorn um, konnte ihn jedoch nirgendwo entdecken. Ich ahnte etwas... ich spürte etwas... Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und konnte ihn gerade noch am Handgelenk packen. Ich zog ihn an seinem Hemd auf meine Höhe und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete er sich wieder auf während ich ihn wütend anstarrte. „Du... bist so dumm..."

Legolas brach in noch lauteres Lachen aus und wurde so unvorsichtig. Sein Fehler, Asti schlug zu... und traf. Die nächsten Stunden liefen schweigend ab und als Gandalf eine Pause ankündigte, entfernten wir uns ein wenig von der Gruppe. Boromir bekam einen kühlen Umschlag für seine Nase, Legolas einen für sein Auge und Aragorn einen für sein Ohr und seine rote Backe.

Asti und ich unterhielten uns über die beiden, als plötzlich mein Handy klingelte.

Erstaunt sah Asti mich an. „Du hast hier Empfang?!"

„Sogar vollen..."

„Was für ein Netz?"

„T-D-Balrog."

Verwirrt schauten wir uns an. „Hm.."

„Geh doch ran!"

„Hallo?"

„Hi, Keks, ich bins Leonie."

„Leo?!"

„Ähm, ich wollte eigentlich bloß wissen wo ihr bleibt. Die Pyjamaparty fängt bald an und ihr wolltet mir beim Vorbereiten helfen..."

„Ups..."

„Wir kommen... bald..."

„Okay..."

„Ach, Leo! Der wievielte ist heute?"

„Der 6. August. Wieso?"

„Nur so... bye, bis ...dann..." Ich legte verwirrt auf und sah Asti an. „Heute müsste doch der 10.August sein..."

„Vielleicht ist die Zeit daheim stehen geblieben... oder eine Zeitschleife..."

„Hmm..."

Gedankenverloren gingen wir zu den anderen zurück. Merry (oder war es doch Pippin?) fragte uns mit großen Augen an: „Was war das grad für ein Geräusch?"

„Mein Handy.", antwortete ich seelenruhig.

Die lieben Gefährten machten so ein verdutztes Gesicht, dass wir uns kaum auf unseren Beinen halten konnten.

„Was ist ein Handy?", fragte Gimli schließlich.

„Hm... ein kleines Ding das Töne von sich gibt und man kann sich damit mit anderen Leuten unterhalten."

„Wie?", fragte Sam verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung. Frag doch Asti. Die ist in Physik und so nem Zeug sau gut!"

Asti kniff mir in meinen Arm und ich bemühte mich nicht laut auf zu schreien.

Relativ schweigend latschten wir weiter. Gandalf an der Spitze, ihm folgten Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, Merry und Pippin ( ich geb's zu, vielleicht waren es auch Pippin und Merry), dann Asti und ich und zum Schluss Boromir.

Leise unterhielten Asti und ich uns. „Meinst du nicht wir sollten uns bei den anderen entschuldigen?", fragte Asti mich ein wenig nachdenklich.

Ich dachte nach. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Immerhin haben sie uns auch nicht dafür geschlagen, dass wir sie begrabscht haben!"

Verlegenes Hüsteln von Boromir. „Verzeiht wenn ich mich einmische meine Damen, aber ich denke auch das ihr euch bei den beiden entschuldigen solltet!" Er lachte leise.

Wütend fuhr Asti ihn an. „Was fällt die eigentlich ein uns zu belauschen? Du kotzt mich an mit deinem tuntenhaften Verhalten!"

Obwohl er bestimmt mindestens die Hälfte der Wörter nicht verstand die Asti ihm zu schrie, wirkte er geschockt. Irgendwie tat Boromir mir Leid. „Hey Bori, nimm es nicht so schwer, Asti hat bloß ne scheiß Laune..."

Ein schriller Schrei von Gimli unterbrach mein Psycho-Gelabber. Der kleine pummlige Zwerg hatte das Grab seines Vetters entdeckt. Geschockt las Gandalf aus einem Notizbuch vor. Ich klammerte mich ängstlich an Asti. „Was ist los Keks?"

„Im Buch und im Film kommen jetzt immer die Orks..."

„Shit! Wir sollten sie vorwarnen. He, Legolas!"

Der Elb drehte sich zu uns um. „Was wünscht ihr?"

„Gleich kommt ne mega Horde Orks und ein Höhlentroll, wir sollten lieber abhauen..."

Verwirrt schauten die anderen uns an. „Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Aragorn schließlich.

„Ich könnte es dir jetzt erklären, aber ich glaube nicht das du es verstehen würdest...", sagte ich.

Heiseres Lachen von Asti. Ich glaube sie ist irre bei dem Gedanken an die Orks geworden... falls sie es nicht schon vorher war.

Unsere Gruppe rannte aus der Grabkammer. „Zur Brücke von Khazâd-Dum!", schrie Gandalf.

Ich überlegte, sollten wir uns jetzt ins Geschehen einmischen? Sollten wir Gandalf in den Schatten stürzen lassen? Ich bemerkt das Asti die gleichen Gedanken hatte. Fragend schaute ich zu ihr hinüber. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dann wird er nicht weiß..."

„Stimmt, aber wir sollten die anderen trösten..."

Einzelnd rannten wir hintereinander über die Brücke und angstvoll beobachtete ich Gandalf's Kampf mit dem Balrog. „Du kannst nicht vorbei...", schrie er gerade.

Grauen packte mich, im Film hasste ich diese Stelle immer... Mitfühlend drückte Asti meine Hand, als Gandalf hinab stürzte. Völlig benebelt folgten wir den anderen nach draußen. Schon bald blendete mich das helle Tageslicht.

**Asti:**

Ich setzte mich erschöpft auf den Boden. Das war mehr Gerenne, als in den letzten vier Leichtathletik-Einheiten in der Schule. Die Hobbits heulten laut, während Legolas nur in der Gegend rum stand und betrübt in die selbige blickte. Selbst er war schmutzig und die Jämmerlichkeit seines momentanen Anblicks wurde von dem Veilchen an seinem linken Auge nur noch untermalt. Hatte ich so fest zugeschlagen? Ich hielt immer noch Keks ihre Hand und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Legolas, wir müssen weiter!", meinte Aragorn.

Der Elb ging langsam zu ihm hin.

„So lass ihnen doch einen Augenblick Zeit!", keifte Boromir.

Ich sprang wütend auf. Meine Laune war im Moment mehr als mies. Nicht nur, dass ich in so einer dreckigen Höhle war (Ich hasse alle Höhlen) und den gut aussehendsten Elb von Mittelerde entstellt hatte, nein, jetzt wurde hier auch noch rum gezickt. „Halt die Fresse!", schrie ich. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, du Nixblicker! Aragorn hat recht, also hebt die kleinen Spastis auf und jetzt gehen wir nach Lothlórien!"

Verwundert folgten die anderen meinen Anweisungen und ich lief mit wütend geballten Fäusten voraus, bis ich den Wald sehen konnte. Ich drehte mich um, und merkte, dass mich alle anstarrten. „Na wird's bald?!", brüllte ich und lief fluchend weiter.

Keks kam neben mich gerannt. „Na du hast ja eine Laune..."

Ich brummte ungehalten. „Hast du Legolas gesehen?"

Sie nickte. „Veilchenblau steht ihm ausgezeichnet!"

Ich seufzte und ließ den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken. „Ich könnte mich dafür selbst umbringen!"

Sie tröstete mich und meinte, dass wir jetzt ja bald in Lothlórien seien.

Das waren wir wirklich bald und Gimli fing mit seinem Vortrag über die „Elbenhexe" an. „Ich habe die Augen eines Habichts und die Ohren eines Fuchses..."

Ich kicherte. In Echt klang sein verwundertes „oh!" noch viel lustiger.

„Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können." Ich blickte Haldir an. Er erwiderte den Blick. Ich sah zu Keks. Sie hatte die Miene ernst verzogen, aber das leichte Zittern ihrer Unterlippe verriet sie. Ich sah wieder zu dem Elb. Und ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Laut lachend sanken Keks und ich in die Blätter. Dieser Elb sah so.... schwul aus.

Haldir musterte uns entsetzt. „Was sind das denn für Gestalten?"

„Irre!", antwortete Aragorn.

Legolas sah uns missbilligend an. „Asti?"

Ich sah zu ihm hoch. „Um es in deinen Worten zu sagen: Halt die Fresse!" Kleinlaut senkte ich den Blick und war leise.

Haldir sah ihn prüfend an und fing dann an zu lachen. „Legolas? Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Er senkte den Blick und grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches.

Aragorn begann mit Haldir darum zu debattieren, ob sie jetzt mitkommen durften oder nicht. Es war dunkel und Legolas saß schweigsam am Rand des Fletts, auf denen alle waren. Schuldgefühle sind etwas schreckliches. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und sah ihn bettelnd an.

„Was schaust du mich so an?", fragte er und wandte den Blick von mir ab.

Ich war aber ziemlich hartnäckig. (Meine Mum nennt mich seit meiner Mahagoni-Haartönung immer Edel-Holzkopf) und sah ihn weiter an.

Er beobachtete mich aus dem Augenwinkel. „Hör' jetzt auf damit!", sagte er, konnte ein Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken.

Ich schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte ihn mit dem „Sei-Bitte-nicht-mehr-böse"-Blick an.

Er sah mich an und musste lachen. „Du bist wirklich gemein!", meinte er und stieß mich mit der Schulter an.

Ich nickte. „Ich weiß. Und ich bin stolz darauf."

Selbst mit dem Veilchen war sein Lächeln immer noch soooooooo süß. Ich war am dahinschmelzen. „Tut mir Leid, das mit deinem Auge", stammelte ich, um mich irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ach," zuckte er mit den Schultern. „ich bin ein Elb! Das ist spätestens morgen wieder weg."

Ich sah ihn entgeistert an. „Und trotzdem redest du nicht mehr mit mir?!"

Er war anscheinend beleidigt. „Es ging mir um's Prinzip!", sagte er und sprang vom Baum auf den Boden. Ich folgte ihm (Aber nicht springend sondern vorsichtig runter kletternd). Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest. Sein Blick war so tadelnd, dass ich darunter zusammenschrumpfte. Nicht ohne Hintergedanken stupste ich ihn an: „Wenn du willst, darfst du mich auch schlagen."

Er war jetzt wirklich entsetzt. „Dich schlagen?! Du bist doch ein Mädchen!"

Ich schmollte. „Willst du mich etwa diskriminieren?"

Er sah mich prüfend an.

„Jetzt schlag mich schon!", forderte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt schlag mich, oder ich rede nie wieder mit dir!"

Er seufzte. „Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet..." Er holte langsam zu einem Schlag aus und schlug noch langsamer zu. So langsam, dass ich mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck auswich und die Arme verschränkte.

Ich sah ihn tadelnd an. „Definiere das Wort Schlag!"

„Was?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Du sollst mich schlagen, hab ich gesagt!"

Er seufzte und holte wieder aus. „Du hast es so gewollt!" Dieses Mal war der Schlag schneller, aber immer noch nicht hart. Aber es war genug Schwung, um ihn optimal für einen Hüftwurf auszunutzen (Eine meiner Leidenschaften: Kampfsport).

Er sah mich verwundert vom Boden her an. „Wie hast du das denn gemacht?"

Ich grinste. „Tja, ich bin halt toll!"

„Aber mit dem Bogen stellst du dich saudoof an!"

Ich ließ mich neben ihn ins Gras fallen und sah mir die Sterne an.

„Gibt es bei euch Sterne?", fragte Legolas.

„Natürlich!", antwortete ich verwundert. „Warum fragst du das?"

„Wenn es bei euch keine Elben gibt..."

„Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass es keine Sterne gibt..."

„Ich dachte nur, wenn es bei euch keinen Elbenzauber gibt... Sterne sind doch auch gewissermaßen ein Zauber."

„So ein Quatsch hab ich ja noch nie gehört!"

„Was sollen sie denn sonst sein?"

„Sonnen!"

„Bitte?"

Nach einer Runde „Sendung mit der Asti-Maus" zum Thema Sterne war Legolas wirklich verblüfft. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht... Aber dann sage ich es eben so:" Ich starrte ihn fragend an. Er setzte sich auf und sah mir ins Gesicht. „Du hast Millionen von Kilometern entfernte Sonnen in den Augen..."

**Keks:**

Neugierig war ich Asti und Legolas gefolgt und konnte mich nicht mehr zurück halten: „Oh, wie süß!"

Entnervt drehte sich Asti zu mir um. „Hau ab!"

„Stör ich? Das sah sooo romantisch aus..." Ich seufzte synchron mit ihr. Erstaunt blickte sie mich an. Doch ich musste daran denken dass mein Traummann ganz in meiner Nähe war und er leider in eine gewisse Elbe verliebt war. Ich fühlte wie Tränen in meine Augen stiegen, verdammt bloß nicht heulen, dachte ich. Du bist stark, du schaffst das, er ist dir völlig egal...

„Hey Keks, was geht mit dir ab?", unterbrach Asti meine stärkenden Selbstbewusstseins-Sprüche.

Verlegen stand ich auf. „Hab nur nachgedacht, sorry dass ich euch gestört habe..." Ich schlenderte von ihnen fort. So bekam ich nicht mit, was die beiden miteinander besprachen...

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Keks..."

„Wieso?"

„Sie hat sich entschuldigt, so was tut sie sonst nie..." (außer sie imitiert HDR- Die zwei Türme: „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen...") Asti und Legolas standen auf und folgten mir.

Ich war unterdessen ein Stück durch Lórien gewandert und schniefte vor mich her. „Das Leben ist so verdammt ungerecht!", murmelte ich wütend. „Immer ich..."

„Du hörst dich an wie ein kleines trotziges Kind, weißt du das?", unterbrach mich plötzlich jemand.

Erstaunt sah ich auf. „Galadriel!"

„Ach nee, und du bist...?"

„Keks."

„Keks?"

Ich nickte und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Warum flennst du?"

„Galadriel! Warum redet ihr so? Ich dachte ihr seid die Herrin Galadriel?", stammelte ich verwirrt.

„I amar prestar aen... habe ich schon Tolkien gesagt, aber kein Schwein glaubt mir..."

„Tolkien? Du warst in unserer Welt?"

„Ich komme von eurer Welt, ich war ein Mensch und nun bin ich ne Elbe..."

„Wow, wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Mit dieser Kette hier!" Sie deutete auf ihre Kette.

Ich sah sie an und lies überrascht meinen Mund offen stehen: das war genau die gleiche Kette die Asti und ich auch hatten... „Aber... aber dann bin ich ja auch ne Elbe..."

Sie lachte und nickte dann. „Genau, du wirst bald lange Haare und spitze Ohren kriegen, außerdem werden deine Sinne sich verschärfen."

„Wahnsinn, wenn Asti das erfährt! Irgendwie erinnert ihr mich an die Frau aus dem Laden..."

„Die war ich auch... aber duz mich ruhig. Du kannst mich Gala nennen." Sie grinste und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Hast du Lust heute Abend bei mir zu pennen? Ist schon ziemlich spät und ich denke du wirst die Aussicht auf nen Fernseher nicht ausschlagen..."

„Du hast einen Fernseher?!"

„Ja, aber dass ist noch nicht alles, komm mit ich zeig dir meine Wohnung..."

Ich stolperte hinter ihr durch den mittlerweile dunklen Wald, als ich plötzlich Rufe vernahm. „Keks? Keks wo bist du?"

Ich drehte mich in die Richtung aus der die Rufe kamen und schrie zurück. „Asti? Ich bin hier."

Kurz darauf raschelte es und Asti stand mit Legolas vor uns.

Asti funkelte mich wütend an. „Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" Sie besah sich meine Begleitung und verbeugte sich auf Elbenart vor Galadriel.

Ich kicherte. Erstaunt blickten Asti und Legolas sich an. Ich grinste die beiden an. „Darf ich euch meine Freundin Gala vorstellen?"

Galadriel fing ebenfalls an zu kichern als sie die Gesichter von Legolas und Asti sah.

Asti zischte mich an: „Du kannst doch nicht so eine bedeutungsvolle Frau Spitznamen geben und duzen!"

Legolas nickte bekräftigend und sah mich strafend an.

Bevor ich jedoch etwas erwiedern konnte, mischte sich Galadriel ins Gespräch ein. „Legolas, es freut mich euch zu sehen! Die beiden Mädchen werden heute Nacht bei mir ruhen."

Legolas blickte sie verwirrt an, nickte dann aber und entfernte sich, während Asti empört ihre Hände in die Hüfte stemmte. „Ich will nicht Mädchen genannt werden, ist das klar?!"

Fragend blickte Galadriel mich an. „Sie meint, das Mädchen eine Beleidigung ist. Überleg doch mal, Tässchen ist die Verniedlichung von Tasse und Mädchen wäre dann die Verniedlichung von Made..."

Galadriel brach in Lachen aus. „Das is echt geil!"

Verwirrt blickte Asti sie an, dann schaute sie mich an. „Also Asti, erinnerst du dich noch an die Frau die uns die Ketten verkauft hat? Das war Gala, sie ist eine Made von unserer Welt, durch die Kette wird man hier zum Elb. Außerdem hat sie einen Fernseher..."

Galadriel grinste uns an. Asti starrte sie ungläubig an. „Is ja Wahnsinn!!"

„Kommt, ich zeig euch jetzt meine Wohnung..." Galadriel schritt voran und wir folgten ihr wie brave Schäfchen...

**Spanischübersetzung:**

1° morraton - (?)

**Sindarinübersetzung:**

1° mellon – Freund

2° I amar prestar aen... - Die Welt ändert sich...


	5. Kapitel 4: Dolby Surround in Lothlórien

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 4: Dolby Surround in Lothlórien**

**Asti:**

Langsam schlenderten wir drei durch den ach so goldenen (Im Dunkeln eher blau-schwarzen) Wald. "Wie sieht's aus: Habt ihr Hunger?"

Keks und ich sahen uns an, sahen auf unsere grummelnden Bäuche und nickten.

Gala krachte fast zusammen vor Lachen. "Eure Gesichter.... echt einmalig! Ich glaub, ich hab noch ein paar Tiefkühlpizzen daheim!"

Keks fiel mir freudestrahlend um den Hals. "Asti? Hast du das gehört? Pizza!!!"

Ich wischte mir eine Freudenträne aus dem Auge und ging weiter Gala hinterher.

"Legolas sah ja leicht verwirrt aus...", meinte die "Elbin" und sah mich grinsend an.

Da fiel mir gerade was ein: "Keks, ich werde dich übrigens demnächst umbringen! Was musst du auch da so reinplatzen?! Ich war doch gerade soooo schön erfolgreich!"

Sie schmollte mich an. "Ich konnte einfach nicht länger meine Klappe halten. Das sah so schön romantisch aus..."

"Eifersüchtig?", fragte Gala sie. "Wegen dem schwulen Elben?!" Mein Ellbogen brachte sie zum Schweigen. "Das ist unfair!", meinte Gala. "Sie können auch nichts dafür, dass es hier keine gescheiten Friseure gibt! Ach übrigens: Morgen werden wir dann den Rest von der Gemeinschaft empfangen. Ich hab Haldir gesagt, er soll sie noch ein bissle im Kreis rum führen, ihnen dabei die Augen verbinden und dann passt des!"

Leicht verwirrt kratzte sich Keks am Kopf. "Warum um alles in der Welt denn das?"

"Weil wir eigentlich schon fast da sind! Die wären innerhalb von 5 Minuten da und ich glaub nicht, dass wir morgen sooo früh aufstehen..."

Bald kamen wir an einen hohen Baum, auf den eine Strickleiter führte. Darauf stand ein ziemlich großes Haus. "Mein Privatsitz! Den Elben hab ich weiß gemacht, dass das mein "spiritueller" Ort ist. Die fressen auch jeden Scheiß!"

Wir gingen hinein....und erstarrten "Wow!", sagten wir synchron: Sehr großzügige Wohnung, Parkettboden, Panoramablick auf Lothlórien, Breitbildfernseher, fette Anlage, absolut geiles Sofa....

"Hammer!", sagte ich schließlich.

"Ich bin auch stolz drauf!"

Wir flaggten uns seufzend auf das meerblaue Sofa.

Ich war noch etwas verwirrt. „Und wie war das jetzt? Wir sind jetzt Elben?"

Gala nickte. „Hammers geil, oder?"

Was sollte ich denn da jetzt sagen. Ich war schließlich gerade davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich zu einer anderen Spezies gehöre!!! Nun ja, die Tatsache, dass mich das näher an mein angebetetes Schnucki-Putz bringt, hab ich in dem Moment nicht wirklich berücksichtigt. „Mit allem drum und dran?", fragte ich unsicher.

„All inclusive!"

„Spitze Ohren?"

"Geht klar!"

„Gute Ohren, Augen und so weiter?"

„Ist ja wohl logisch!"

„Schönheit?"

„Braucht ihr nicht mehr!"

„Lügnerin!", sagten Keks und ich gemeinsam.

Sie kicherte wieder. „Ich hab doch gesehen, wie zwei gewisse Jungs euch angeschaut haben..."

Keks und ich grinsten uns an.

„Ich meine", fuhr Gala fort, „Legolas hat es ja schon angedeutet und Aragorn starrt dir, wenn er hinter dir läuft, die ganze Zeit auf den Arsch, Keks!"

Meine Freundin wurde feuerrot. „Oh!", murmelte sie.

Es wurde kurz still, dann nahm Gala die Fernbedienung und schmiss das Monstrum von Fernseher an. „Was wollt ihr anschauen: Ich hab Sat, DVD, Video..."

„Hast du „Herr der Ringe"?", fragten wir gleichzeitig.

Sie lachte. „Habt ihr davon noch nicht genug? Ihr seid echte Fanatiker, wisst ihr das?"

Wir nickten. Und Herr der Ringe in Dolby ist echt HAMMERS – GEIL!

**Keks:**

Nachdem wir „Herr der Ringe" angeschaut hatten, natürlich nicht ohne an gewissen Stellen aufzuseufzen oder den Text runterzuleiern, holte Gala ein paar Flaschen Asti hervor. Begeistert stürzten wir uns auf die gefüllten Gläser und unterhielten uns. Wir machten einen richtigen Weiberabend, so quetschte uns Gala über unser Leben aus und wir sie über Celeborn.

„Du Gala," , fing Asti plötzlich an. „Wenn man jetzt so'n Elb is, dann kann man sich nur einmal verlieben, stimmt das?"

Gala nickte betreten. „Ja, deswegen bringe ich es auch nicht übers Herz mit Celeborn Schluss zu machen..." Sie seufzte. „Hier latschen so viele knackige Elben rum und ich werde ständig in Versuchung gebracht..."

„Hast du ihn schon betrogen?", fragte ich perplex.

Sie wurde rot. „Naja, ich meine die Ewigkeit is voll lang und so..."

Asti und ich grinsten uns an. „Wie ist das eigentlich, können wir jeder Zeit wieder nach Hause?", fragte Asti.

Gala schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur alle paar Monate ist das Zeittor offen..."

„Zeittor... klingt nach Star Wars...", murmelte ich.

„Monate!", stöhnte Asti neben mir auf. „Das ist ja immer ne Ewigkeit..."

„Jetzt nicht mehr, ihr seid Elben geworden..."

Dieses Elbe-sein hatte ja ganz schöne Vorteile dachte ich, überhaupt keine Nachteile, doch da fiel mir ein das mein Aragorn ja ein Mensch war. „Och nee...", seufzte ich.

„Was? Willst du keine Elbe sein?", fragte Gala verwirrt.

„Doch, aber wenn der Aragorn ein Mensch ist..."

„Hey, lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Keks! Uns fällt bestimmt noch ne Lösung ein...", meinte Asti tröstend. „Lass uns lieber noch ein Glas Asti trinken!"

Fröhlich prosteten wir uns zu und laberten noch eine ganze Weile, bis mir meine Augen zufielen und ich selig einschlummerte.

Am nächsten Morgen, besser gesagt Mittag wurden wir von einer gut gelaunten Gala geweckt. „Guten Morgen! Aufstehen, es gibt Frühstück!"

„Wenn ich noch einmal Lembas sehe muss ich kotzen...", ertönte es von Asti verschlafen.

Wir waren beide auf dem geilen Sofa eingepennt. Ich streckte mich und plötzlich ging ein Grinsen über mein Gesicht. Ich lachte laut auf und packte die verschlafene Asti um mit ihr durch Gala's Wohnzimmer zu wirbeln. „Es wirkt, darling! Es wirkt!", rief ich.

„Keks, lass den Scheiß, ich bin müde..."

„Genau darum geht es doch: ich habe keinen Kater!"

Verblüfft blieb Asti stehen. „Stimmt, ich auch..." Lachend fielen wir uns um den Hals und alberten noch ein paar Minuten rum, bis Gala uns energisch Richtung Küche schob. „Jetzt wird gegessen!"

Es gab Brötchen, richtige Brötchen! Die Elben waren schon seltsam, anstatt leckere Brötchen zu backen, mampfen sie lieber ihr fades Lembas! Nachdem wir satt waren UND wach waren, führte Gala uns ein bisschen herum.

Dabei stießen wir dann gegen Abend auf die anderen Gefährten. Freudig begrüßten wir uns und umarmten uns. (Sehr zu meiner Freude, ich hoffe niemand hat bemerkt, dass ich Aragorn ein wenig länger in den Armen hielt als die anderen... ) Asti und ich bekamen einen Lachkrampf als Gala mit den anderen sprach. ( „Er ist in den Schatten gestürzt.") Und das obwohl sie ja auch etliche Male „Der Herr der Ringe" angesehen hat. Unseren restlichen Aufenthalt verbrachten wir sehr vergnügt und unternehmungsreich.

Zum Beispiel testeten wir auf wen Haldir mehr stand, und ertappten dann tatsächlich ihn und Gimli knutschend auf einem Flet... jaja, diese Zwerge... Mit Gala's Hilfe versuchten wir Deo's einzuführen, wobei wir allerdings kläglich scheiterten. ( „Dieser Zauber verleitet einem einen angenehmen Duft, den ganzen Tag..." „Wollt ihr etwa damit sagen dass ich stinke?!" „Nein, nein, ein Deo, weil Sie es sich wert sind..." „Häh?") Nach einem dutzend Versuche gaben wir es dann auf, schließlich ist es jeder irgendwann leid immer vor wütenden Elben weg zu laufen...

Doch es kam wie es kamen musste: der Tag der Abreise rückte immer näher. Als die Stunde des Abschiedes kam, hatte ich echt mit Tränen zu kämpfen, Gala war eine fantastische Freundin von uns geworden.

Asti starrte mich an. „Keks? Heulst du?"

„Ach was, ich hab was im Auge..."

„Wer's glaubt wird selig..."

„Ich heule nicht, ich hab was im Auge..."

„In beiden Augen?"

„Okay Asti, ich heule, ich bin eine Elbe, ich darf das!"

Die anderen waren verstummt. Fassungslos starrten sie uns an. „

Wie? Ihr seid Elben?", fragte Gimli verwirrt.

„Naja, besser als ein Zwerg zu sein...", murmelte ich und einige Elben konnten sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen.

„Ha! So etwas freches kann nur eine Elbe sein!", brummte Gimli zurück.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber Keks war früher schon genauso schlimm..."

Ich schickte ihr einen wütenden Blick, den sie unschuldig erwiderte. „Was denn? Ich hab dich doch verteidigt!"

„Arsch!", sagte ich und begann damit unser Lieblingsspiel: sich gegenseitig Ausdrücke an den Kopf zu werfen.

Doch bevor sie mir antworten konnte mischte sich Legolas ein. „Ihr zwei seid tatsächlich elbischen Blutes?"

Asti nickte. „Und wir sind stolz darauf..."

„Wir sind halt klug...", sagte ich vorlaut und brachte die Hobbits damit zum Lachen.

„Was?!", fragte Asti entnervt.

„Ihr wollt weise sein?"

„Ich sagte klug, nicht weise! Da ist ein Unterschied, Merry oder Pippin oder wie auch immer..."

Asti neben mir richtete sich stolz auf. „Soll ich euch was über Schwarze Löcher erzählen?" (Ihr Spezialgebiet! Darüber kann sie mindestens drei Stunden reden, allerdings erklärt sie es dann physikalisch...) Ich stöhnte auf und warf mich auf den Boden vor sie. „Bitte Asti! Tu mir das nicht an!!!!"

„Oh doch..."

„Ich will aber noch nicht sterben!!!"

**Asti:**

Ich hasse sie. Also Keks. Sie hat echt keinerlei Respekt NIEMANDEM gegenüber. Vor allem nicht mir. Nun ja! Jedenfalls verabschiedete sich Gala auch sehr schwer von uns (Ich denke dass Maden aus unserer Welt eben irgendwie... cooler sind als Elben). Sie überreichte jedem seine Geschenke.

Als sie Legolas seinen neuen Bogen gab, war der total begeistert. Ich muss sagen, dass sein glückliches Grinsen dabei sehr... absolut... nur geil war!

Schließlich stand sie vor mir und Keks. „Also Mädels! Schön war die Zeit... kommt ihr mich mal wieder besuchen?"

Wir nickten eifrig. „Auf jeden Fall. Versteht sich ja von selbst."

Sie umarmte uns, worauf uns einige andere (Ich will jetzt keine Namen nennen) ziemlich neidisch anstarrten. Nicht jeder darf nämlich einfach so die Herrin des Waldes umarmen. Aber mir brannte noch eine Frage auf der Seele. „Sag mal Gala, stimmt das eigentlich, dass du die Gedanken von anderen sehen kannst?"

Sie grinste ziemlich fies. „Schon. Eure übrigens auch."

Keks machte ein ziemlich unglückliches Gesicht. „Alle?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Gala nickte und ihr Blick wanderte betont langsam zu Aragorn und Legolas. Mit sooooo einem breiten Grinsen.

„Das gefällt mir jetzt aber gar nicht", flüsterte ich Keks zu. „

Keine Sorge", sagte Gala lachend. „Ich seh das nicht so eng. Hab allerdings auch noch was für euch." Spannung, Trommelwirbel, noch mehr Spannung. „Also Asti, für dich hab ich..." Neugierde: der schlimmste Feind der Selbstbeherrschung. Sie kramte in ihren Taschen und zog ein kleines Paket hervor.

„Fotofilme!", rief ich freudig. Meinen Foto! Den hatte ich ja total vergessen. Ich trug ihn eigentlich immer mit mir rum, weil ich auch so gut wie alles fotografier. Und Filme..... ich war von den Socken!

Sie drehte sich zu Keks und grinste sie an. Doch irgendwie... fiel sie in die Galadriel-Sprechweise zurück. „Keks, dir habe ich etwas, was dir noch viel Freude bereiten wird, wenn du seine Wirkung erkannt hast." Sie gab ihr einen Anhänger, der wirklich sehr schön war. Er hatte die Form eines Adlers und war mit kleinen grünen Edelsteinen besetzt.

„Danke", sagte meine Freundin etwas verwirrt, da sie damit nicht viel anzufangen wusste.

„Benutze es weise", riet Gala ihr verwirrender Weise und grinste sie an.

Ich spürte eine Berührung an der Schulter. Hinter mir stand Legolas. Schon alleine diese Tatsache beförderte mich auf Wolke sieben und ich lächelte verträumt. Dann musste ich daran denken, dass Gala meine Gedanken sehen konnte und mein Lächeln verschwand. „Ist was?", fragte ich ihn.

Leider waren wir uns seit diesem wunderbar romantischen Abend im Wald nicht mehr näher gekommen.

Er reichte mir seinen alten Bogen. „Den werde ich nun nicht mehr brauchen. Vielleicht lernst du ja doch irgendwann, damit umzugehen!" Ich überhörte großzügiger Weise den letzten Satz und nahm dankend an. Ich schnallte mir den Köcher um und befestigte irgendwie den Bogen daran. Er hatte mir etwas geschenkt. Nein wie süüüüüüß.... Keks grinste mich an. Ich grinste sie an.

Aber schließlich mussten wir weiter, weil da ja noch die Geschichte mit dem Ring war! Also ziemlich lustlos kletterten wir in die Boote. Jedoch gefiel mir die Besetzung überhaupt nicht (Keks vermutlich genauso wenig): Boromir, Gimli und Frodo kamen in ein Boot, Keks, LEGOLAS, Merry und Pippin in ein anderes und ich war dazu verdammt, mit Aragorn und Sam in einem Boot zu fahren, während Keks sich mit meinem Schwarm amüsierte! Hm... allerdings denke ich, dass sie neidischer war, weil ich und Aragorn so gut wie alleine waren (Sam schlief die ganze Zeit).

Es war nicht besonders lustig, mit dem Waldläufer zu rudern, weil er sehr still war und die ganze Zeit seufzte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich, als die anderen Boote in einigem Abstand waren.

Aragorn sah prüfend zu Sam, der im Bug lag und schnarchte. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll", meinte er missmutig.

„Was betreffend?", fragte ich.

„Keks!" Ohoooooo! Jetzt wurde meine Wenigkeit doch neugierig. „Warum denn?", bohrte ich weiter.

„Sie ist solch eine edle Maid und ich würde alles tun, um in ihrer Gunst zu stehen."

„Keine Sorge, das tust du schon längst!" Er sah mich verblüfft an. „Sie findet dich absolut...." ich überlegte. „geil" konnte ich schlecht sagen, dass würde er sicher nicht verstehen. „ich meine.... sie mag dich sehr."

Aragorn lächelte und paddelte energisch und voller Elan weiter. Habe ich erwähnt, dass glückliche Waldläufer gern singen? Jedenfalls brachte ich nach einiger Zeit entnervt meinen Mp3-Player zum Einsatz.

Abends machten wir Rast am Ufer und Aragorn sah prüfend in den Wald. „Ich sehe mich mal in der Gegend um", verkündete er. „Es könnten Orks in der Nähe sein. Hilfst du mir, Keks?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten freudig auf. Das „Juhu" stand ihr quasi auf die Stirn geschrieben. Die beiden gingen zwischen die dunklen Baumstämme davon und ich und Legolas sahen ihnen grinsend nach. Er wusste also auch über die Neigungen von Aragorn Bescheid.

(Kommentar von Keks: Im Nachinein muss ich sagen, sehe ich diese Stelle ganz anders... Asti, Neigungen... also... das klingt... Du weißt wie es klingt!)

„Ich hole noch etwas Feuerholz", sagte er schließlich.

Gimli warf einen Blick zu dem Holzhaufen neben ihm. „Warum das denn?"

„Weil wir sonst heute Nacht noch etwas holen müssen und jetzt sind wir noch wach."

Er starrte mich an. Ich starrte zurück. Ratter, ratter, ratter... Bing! Asti hat's geschnallt. „Ich komme mit", sagte ich schnell und stand auf. Gemeinsam mit dem Elb meiner Träume strich ich durch den Wald. „Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir Keks und Aragorn nicht über den Weg laufen", sagte ich grinsend und Legolas grinste zurück.

„Ich meine, Keks hat auch den schönen Abend in Lothlórien ruiniert", sagte er. Hatte dieser Elb gerade seine nicht ganz so ernste Seite gezeigt?

„Verdient hätte sie's", sagte ich nachdenklich.

Aber er blieb plötzlich stehen und sah mich an. „Ich denke, wir sollten etwas besseres mit der Zeit anfangen, die wir alleine sind." Bei diesen Worten bekam ich ja schon Gänsehaut... Er kam immer näher, und näher, und näher.... Ich jubilierte leise für mich. Heureka! Er nahm meine beiden Hände, beugte sich zu mir runter.... Warum war er auch so groß? Um ihm keine Halsstarre einzubringen stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen, was bei Schuhgröße 37 allerdings nicht besonders viel ausmacht. Der erste Kuss...seufz ...................................................................................... Oh! ´Tschuldigung, aber bei dem Gedanke vergess ich immer alles um mich rum!

Später mussten wir doch noch etwas Holz zusammensuchen, weil es sonst ja aufgefallen wäre.

„Es ist besser, wenn die Gemeinschaft nichts davon erfährt", meinte Legolas.

„Am liebsten würde ich es laut herausbrüllen, aber in Ordnung", sagte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Na ja... Doch eher den Oberarm. Wir hatten beide einen Stapel Holz unterm Arm und als wir zurück zum Lager kamen, saß eine sehr glückliche Keks am Feuer und sah zu einem sehr glücklichen Aragorn, der in dem Topf herumrührte, der auf dem Feuer stand.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und beugte mich zu ihr. „Und?", fragte ich.

Ein Lächeln kann ja soooo viel sagen! „Aha", meinte ich.

„Und bei euch?", fragte sie leise.

Ich nickte. „Kann mich nicht beklagen."

Aragorn probierte das Zeug, was da so vor sich hin köchelte. Mit einem Nickten stellte er fest, dass es fertig war und schöpfte den anderen heraus.

„Soll aber niemand wissen", flüsterte Keks leise. „Er meint, die Gemeinschaft würde sonst darunter leiden."

„Wir halten es auch lieber geheim", erklärte ich. Aragorn reichte Keks eine Schüssel. „Danke", sagte sie und drückte ihm unüberlegt ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Stille. Alle starrten sie an.

Nervös suchte sie nach einer Erklärung. „Äh.....Ähm.... so... so bedankt man sich bei uns!", stotterte sie.

Die anderen atmeten auf. Legolas und ich grinsten uns an.

Wir aßen alle den Pampf, den die Hobbits eigentlich zusammengemanscht hatten, Aragorn aber noch mal retten konnte.

„Krieg ich mal das Wasser?", fragte Keks.

Gimli gab ihr das Wasser, Keks nahm es.

„Krieg ich kein Danke?", fragte der Zwerg enttäuscht.

Alle starrten Keks an, Keks sah hilfesuchend zu mir. Ich verkniff mir mein Lachen und sah sie mit dem „Da musst du durch"-Blick an. Aber als sie angewidert und mit Todesverachtung die bärtige Zwergenbacke knutschte, lag ich vor Lachen heulend auf dem Boden. Sie stand betont langsam auf, verneigte sich vor Gimli und sagte mit freundlichem Unterton: „Gen fuion!"

Legolas und Aragorn brachen vor Lachen zusammen. Keks lief inzwischen den Fluss entlang und war bald aus meiner Sichtweite verschwunden. Ich kriegte mich nicht mehr. Das, was sie gerade gesagt hatte hieß so viel wie: „Ich bin von dir angeekelt" Immer noch lachend lief ich ihr hinterher und fand sie schließlich gurgelnd auf einem Stein, der ins Wasser ragte. Angewidert spukte sie das Wasser in den Fluss. „Asti?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab nen Zwerg geknutscht!"

Wir mussten beide lachen und ich setzte mich neben sie. Sie sah mich an.

„Was geht?", fragte ich sie.

„I – GITT!"

Ich brach vor lachen wieder zusammen. So nach dem Motto: "Das tut mir aber leid…hihi" tätschelte ich ihr die Schulter.

„Du schwule Elben –Liebhaberin!", schniefte sie.

„Apropos: Jetzt erzähl mir mal in allen Einzelheiten, was da zwischen dir und „Ari" im Wald passiert ist!"

**Keks:**

Nervös rutschte ich auf dem Stein hin und her. „Also... wir haben miteinander geredet und dann, naja wir haben uns geküsst..." Ich wurde knallrot und starrte ins Wasser.

„Hab ich es doch gleich gewusst, so wie „Ari" sich für dich interessiert hat..."

„Hey, Moment mal! Willst du damit sagen du hast mit ihm über mich geredet?!"

Sie grinste mich an. „Nein, so würde ich es nicht ausdrücken..." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. „... ER hat mit mir geredet!" Sie kicherte zufrieden vor sich hin.

„Asti, du Arsch! Das hättest mir ruhig sagen können dass er mich mag."

„Ganz recht: hätte..."

Ich grummelte vor mich hin, doch wenn Aragorn einen vor einer halben Stunde geküsst hatte, konnte man nicht sauer sein. „Weißt du Asti, er kann soooo toll küssen!", schwärmte ich.

Sie lächelte verträumt. Ich musterte sie. „Anscheinend können schwule Elben auch gut küssen..."

Wir grinsten uns an und lachten. Dann saßen wir jede in Gedanken versunken da.

Plötzlich stieß Asti einen leisen Überraschungslaut aus.

„Was?"

„Da vorne, da ist etwas..." Sie deutete über den Fluss. Dort schien ein Mensch oder ein Tier zu sein. „Das muss Gollum sein..."

„Weißt du was mich irgendwie bedrückt?"

„Hm?"

„Es werden so viele schlechte Dinge passieren, und jedesmal sind wir dabei und könnten es vielleicht verhindern...."

„Ich weiß was du meinst.",sagte Asti leise. „Doch wir sollten den Verlauf der Geschichte nicht ändern..."

„Nun ja, aber eine Sache will ich ändern!"

„Was denn?"

„Aragorn's Beziehung zu Arwen...."

Sie lachte leise. „Gala hat gemeint, dass Arwen auch Gefühle für Boromir hat. Überleg doch mal, wie ähnlich die beiden sich im Grunde sind..."

„Asti! Das einzige was die beiden gemeinsam haben ist, das sie beide Menschen aus Gondor sind!", sagte ich sauer.

„Ach komm, sei doch froh dass Arwen auch Gefühle für Boromir hat..."

„Ja toll, er wird sterben und dann hängt sie wieder voll und ganz an Aragorn..."

„Dann werden wir eben verhindern das er stirbt..." „Aber wir können doch nicht die Geschichte umändern!"

„Manchmal muss man Dinge einfach tuen!", sagte sie geheimnisvoll und erhob sich. Dann hatte sie plötzlich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Manchmal muss man zum Beispiel einen Zwerg küssen..." Sie ging lachend zu den anderen zurück und ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus, bis mir einfiel, dass es dunkel war und man sie eh nicht sehen konnte...

Der nächste Morgen kam und diesmal war die Bootbesetzung etwas anders. Als Aragorn dies sagte jubelte ich innerlich auf, zu früh... Asti und ich kamen mit Boromir in ein Boot. Super! Ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Legolas war mit Sam und Gimli in einem Boot, während sich Merry, Pippin und Frodo zu Aragorn gehörten. Missmutig bestieg ich das Boot und unterhielt mich leise mit Asti. Nach einer Weile kratzte sie sich nachdenklich am Kopf und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Asti?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion. „ASTI!"

Sie warf mir einen entnervten Blick zu. „Was?"

„Über was denkst du nach?"

„Über den Tod von Boromir...", flüsterte sie mir zu.

„Hm, ich find ihn ganz okay, ich will auch nicht das er stirbt..."

„Wir wärs wenn wir ihm nicht von der Seite weichen?"

„Au ja, wir töten Lurtz, ja?", fragte ich sie begeistert.

Sie nickte grinsend. Gegen Mittag erreichten wir die Rauros-Fälle und ich rutschte nervös hin und her.

Aragorn sah mich fragend an. „Was bedrückt euch? Möchtet ihr mit mir darüber reden?"

Ich zog ihn etwas in den Wald hinein und langsam näherten sich unsere Köpfe. Ich schloss die Augen.... und hörte Asti kreischen. „Frodo ist weg!"

„1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... Bloß nicht aufregen, sie hat es nicht mit Absicht getan, ganz ruhig... einatmen, ausatmen...", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Aragorn war schon den Berg hoch gerannt. Grummelnd und vor mich hin murmelnd stampfte ich hinterher.

Asti zerrte Legolas mit sich. „Du lässt Boromir nicht aus den Augen, verstanden?! Da kommt nämlich so ein Ork-Bogenschütze und will ihn umbringen..."

Legolas nickte brav und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ich grinste. „Der dackelt dir ja wie noch was hinterher... Übrigends danke dass du mir den Kuss versaut hast!"

Sie grinste zurück. „Immer wieder gern..."

Wir stolperten durch den Wald zu Boromir, der tapfer kämpfte. Asti zückte den Bogen und ich schwang einen Elbendolch, den Gala mir „für alle Fälle" mitgegeben hatte. Asti erwischte Lurtz mit einem Zufallstreffer und ich hieb auf ihn ein. Asti nahm ihr Taschenmesser und stach ebenfalls auf ihn ein. Regungslos lag Lurtz da.

Zweifelnd sah ich zu Asti. „Duuuu?"

„Hm?"

„Woran erkenn ich jetzt das der tot ist?"

„Keine Ahnung..."

Ratlos standen wir vor dem regungslosen Lurtz. „Also gut, wir gehen jetzt einfach...", schlug ich vor und genau in diesem Augenblick kam ein Schmerzensschrei von Boromir. Ein Ork hatte ihm ein Schwert ins Bein gestoßen.

„Scheiße, kaum passt man mal einen Augenblick nicht auf euch Kerle auf, schon baut ihr Scheiße!", sagte Asti sauer.

Wir stürzten zu Boromir und verteidigten ihn so gut es ging. (Wobei er glaub ich dennoch am meisten Orks niedermetzelte...) Die Orks verzogen sich und ich spürte das Asti etwas vorhatte.

„Was geht?", fragte ich sie.

Sie grinste. „Frodo."

Wir sahen uns an und nickten, dann spurteten wir runter zu den Booten. Frodo stand nachdenklich am Ufer. Dann packte er entschlossen ein Boot und schob es ins Wasser.

„Du willst dich nicht verabschieden?", fragte ich grinsend.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Okay, unser Anblick war für ihn vielleicht wirklich ein Schock, immerhin saßen wir lässig an einen Baumstamm gelehnt nebeneinander und kauten Kaugummi. Er nickte kaum merklich. „Ich... ich wollte euch nicht den Gefahren aussetzen...", er schluckte schwer.

„Schon okay, weißt du, wir verstehen dich besser als du denkst!"

Wir lachten und Sam stürzte aus dem Wald ins Wasser. „Herr Frodo! Wartet auf mich!"

„Nein, ich muss alleine nach Mordor gehen!"

Wie wir ja alle wissen, gehen die zwei ja dann doch zusammen nach Mordor. Kaum saßen sie im Boot, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten: „Wie süüüüüüüß!!!"

Asti nickte begeistert. „Echt goldig, hätte ich gar nicht von den kleinen Kiffern erwartet!"

Wir grinsten uns an und machten uns auf den Weg zu den anderen. „Hoi Leudle! Was geht?"

Verwirrt blickten die besagten Leudle uns an.

„Wie geht's dir Boromir?", fragte ich ihn.

Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sagte alles. „Lasst mich hier, ihr müsst Merry und Pippin retten!", stieß er hervor.

„Wir können dich doch nicht einfach hier lassen!", rief Aragorn.

„Er weiß was Freundschaft ist!", flüsterte ich Asti zu.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Jaja..."

Legolas sprang plötzlich auf. „Ein Reiter nähert sich!"

Asti sah mich bedeutungsvoll an. „Mega-gute Ohren!"

„Pah!", ich rümpfte die Nase.

„Den hört ja wohl jeder!"

„Jeder Elb, stimmt..." Wir grinsten uns an.

Ein helles Licht kam auf uns zu. „Gandalf schon da?", fragte Asti mich leise.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung..."

Das Licht lies nach und gab den Blick auf eine Elbe frei: Arwen.

„Arwen!", stieß Aragorn hervor.

„Ich bin gekommen um euch zu helfen, Boromir, Sohn Gondors!", sagte sie und beugte sich über ihn. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und streichelte zärtlich seine Wange.

„Auch ne tolle Methode Schluss zu machen !", sagte Asti und deutete auf einen geschockten Aragorn. Dieser sah die beiden betroffen an und wandte sich dann um und ging in den Wald.

„Du dumme Kuh!", schrie ich Arwen an. „Wie konntest du ihn nur so verletzen!" Wutentbrannte stampfte ich zum Fluss hinunter.

**Asti:**

Etwas verstört sah Arwen Keks nach, die vor sich hin fluchend wegging, wohlhörbar für ihre Elbenohren. „Was veranlasst sie dazu, so etwas zu sagen?", fragte sie entsetzt und sah mich an.

Ich hob die Augenbrauen und beugte mich zu ihr. „Sie hat ihn dir ausgespannt."

Sie verstand kein Wort.

„Du hast Aragorn gar nicht verdient, du Bitch!"

„Was?"

„Fuck you!"

Boromir stöhnte schmerzerfüllt und Arwen wandte sich wieder zu ihm. „Er muss sofort nach Bruchtal gebracht werden!" Mit vereinten Kräften hoben Legolas, Arwen und ich den Verletzten auf das Pferd und sie ritt so schnell sie konnte davon.

Gimli sah sich um. „Ich gehe und suche Aragorn!", rief er und ließ mich und Legolas alleine zurück. Der sah mich verwirrt an. Aber bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, sprang ich hoch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Wieder auf dem Boden stehend lächelte ich ihn verträumt an.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass Boromir in Gefahr sein würde?"

Wunderbar! War es nicht er, der gesagt hatte, dass wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit besser nutzen sollten? Und dann so was. „Das erklär ich dir vielleicht wann anders. Ich geh Keks suchen." Leicht beleidigt machte ich auf dem Absatz Kehrt und machte mich auf den Weg zum Fluss.

Er hielt mich aber am Arm fest. „Bist du sauer?"

„Nö!"

„Was?"

„Nein!"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja."

„Du bist ja doch sauer."

„Nein!!!"

„Und wie du sauer bist!"

Schmollend drehte ich mich um. Ich ließ mich doch jetzt auf keine Diskussion ein, außerdem fragte ich mich so langsam wirklich, wo Keks war. Er stellte sich mir in den Weg und hielt meine Hände fest. Irgendwie besorgt und neugierig sah er mich an. Also relativ ernst.

Und ich habe die unangenehme Eigenschaft, dass ich nur schwer ernst bleiben kann. Also brach ich vor Lachen fast auf den Boden. Ich glaub, Legolas war ziemlich beleidigt, weil er mich verstört anstarrte, während ich mir meinen inzwischen vor Lachen schmerzenden Bauch hielt.

„Du bist wirklich ein kleines Kind!" Das machte meinen Lachanfall auch nicht besser. „Jetzt beruhige dich doch!"

Das versuchte ich doch! Aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen. Irgendwann verdrehte er entnervt die Augen und hob mich kurzerhand auf die Arme. Ich hatte ein gaaaanz ungutes Gefühl, als er mich mit energischen Schritten in Richtung Fluss trug. Wir waren schon an unserem Rastplatz angekommen, aber er ging immer noch in Richtung Fluss. So langsam schwante mir böses. Ich sah mich lachend um und entdeckte Keks, die uns verwirrt beobachtete. Aber sie schien Legolas' Gedanke ebenfalls zu erraten und grinste mich erwartungsvoll an.

Der Elb sprang mit mir auf den Armen auf einen Stein, der ins Wasser ragte und ich kreischte, was meine Lungen nur hergaben. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen schmiss er mich in den Anduin. Keks saß schallend lachend auf dem Boden, als ich prustend wieder an die Oberfläche kam und mich an dem Stein festklammerte. Ich konnte hier leider nicht stehen. Strafend starrte ich Legolas an, der mich mit verschränkten Armen von oben herab ansah.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte er entnervt.

Keks kriegte sich nicht mehr und kugelte auf den Boden. Aber wenn er dachte, dass ich das auf mir sitzen lassen würde, hatte er sich geschnitten. Ich sprang hoch, klammerte mich an seine Knie und stieß mich so fest ab, dass er einfach nicht stehen bleiben konnte und ebenfalls ins Wasser fiel.

Ich krabbelte derweilen wieder auf den Stein. „Wie du mir, so ich dir!", rief ich und brachte mich in sichere Entfernung vom Fluss. Ich setzte mich neben Keks, die mit dem Finger auf mich zeigte und nur noch lachte. Gerade fiel mir ein, wie sehr ich sie doch mochte. Grinsend breitete ich meine Arme aus und zog sie an mich. Kreischend strampelte sie sich frei und sah entsetzt an ihren jetzt ziemlich nassen Kleidern runter. „Asti du Arsch! Du bist doch echt…"

Plötzlich kamen Gimli und Aragorn aus dem Gebüsch gestolpert.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Aragorn stirnrunzelnd und starrte erst uns an und dann Legolas, der auf einem Stein saß und sein Hemd auswrang. Er hatte sein Hemd in den Händen. Also nicht an. Seufzend fiel mir mein Kopf bei dem Anblick auf die Seite.

„Nicht so auffällig...", kicherte Keks leise und ich rappelte mich wieder auf.

Legolas grinste Aragorn an. „Asti ist ins Wasser „gefallen" und ich habe sie wieder rausgefischt."

„Lügner", knurrte ich leise und ich und Keks packten unsere Rucksäcke.

„Warum packt ihr?", fragte Gimli blöd.

„Weil wir Pippin und Merry retten müssen?", keifte Keks ihn an.

„Nur leichtes Gepäck!", meinte Aragorn.

Ich sah an mir runter. „Ich müsste mich noch kurz umziehen."

„Soll ich dir helfen?" dafür bekam der Elb meine saubere Hose an den Kopf, die ich gerade ausgepackt hatte.

„Heißt das jetzt ja?"

„NEIN!"

Keks kicherte wieder dumm los. „Hast du heimlich wieder Asti getrunken?", fragte ich sie und verzog mich mit meinen frischen Klamotten ins Gebüsch.

**Sindarinübersetzung:**

1° Gen fuion! - Du bist ekelhaft!

Dies Kapitel geht an Azrael, die nun schon seit einem Jahr unsere Betaleserin ist. Herzlich Dank!

Keks


	6. Kapitel 5: Emyn Muil

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 5: Emyn Muil**

**Asti:**

Ein Tag später: So langsam ging die Sonne unter und seufzend ließen Keks und ich uns ins Gras sinken. „Meine Füße!", jammerte sie.

„Frag mal meine!", jammerte ich zurück.

Aragorn und Legolas grinsten sich an. „Nicht besonders ausdauernd, diese Mädchen."

Strafender Blick von uns beiden. „Wir sind jetzt den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend gerannt, haben nicht angehalten und auch nichts gegessen," zählte Keks auf, „und: wir sind noch am Leben. Wir sollen nicht ausdauernd sein?"

Gimli verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr seltsamen Gestalten seid wirklich.... seltsam!"

„Intelligente Aussage!", murmelte ich Keks zu und wühlte eine Flasche Asti aus meinem Rucksack. Ich nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und streckte dann die Flasche in die Runde. „Will noch jemand?"

„Ja gerne!", sagte Legolas, „ich liebe Asti!"

Grinsend sah ich weg und Keks sah ihn prüfend an. „Ach echt?"

Legolas hatte die Ironie in seinen Worten noch nicht gemerkt und sah fragend zu Aragorn, der auch grinste. „Also ich bevorzuge ja Kekse!", sagte er bedeutungsvoll und so langsam kapierte Legolas, was wir meinten. „Nein! Doch nicht so..."

„Ach nein?", fragte ich und schmollte ihn enttäuscht an.

„Was redet ihr so diffuses Zeug?", fragte Gimli und starrte einen nach dem anderen verwirrt an.

Legolas versuchte sich immer noch zu rechtfertigen. „Also ich habe doch gemeint... also ich liebe Asti ja schon, aber... ach, du verstehst mich schon!", sagte er und grinste mich an. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und reichte sie an Keks weiter. „Asti schmeckt eben gut."

„Musst du ja wissen!", lachte Keks, worauf ich ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte.

Gimli sah mich und Legolas prüfend an. „Man könnte beinahe vermuten, da liefe etwas zwischen euch."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", sagte Legolas schnell.

„So ein Unsinn!", bestätigte ich nickend.

Aragorn sah sich um. „Also da hinten ist eine Stelle, die von hier aus im Schatten liegt. Ich werde dorthin gehen und sie kontrollieren." Er blickte starr auf Keks. „Also man sieht sie nicht von hier aus..."

Konnte die grinsen!!! „Ich komm mit!"

Als die beiden zusammen den Hügel hinunter liefen rutschte ich näher zu Legolas. „Ihr Elben dichtet doch so gerne..."

„Ja?"

„Weißt du, was mir gerade so einfällt?"

„Was denn?"

„Also... der Reim ist bestimmt nicht gut aber..."

„Jetzt sag halt!"

„Ich hab mir so gedacht, dass Aragorn jetzt bestimmt denkt: „Egal, was dieser Zwerg noch sabbert, dieser Keks wird angeknabbert." Legolas brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Gimli sah uns fragend an. „Was habt ihr gerade gesagt?"

**Keks:**

Ich wurde knallrot, diese verdammten Elbenohren! Warum musste ich jetzt auch so ein gutes Gehör haben?! Ich schaute unauffällig zu Aragorn, um zu sehen ob er es mitbekommen hatte. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ich musterte ihn weiterhin, bis er sein Gesicht plötzlich zu einem Grinsen verzog und mich anschaute. Verflucht, warum musste ich auch immer rot werden!

„Warum hast du mich so gemustert?", fragte er.

„Ich.. hm.. also...", stotterte ich verlegen.

„Ja?"

„Ich war bloß in Gedanken versunken.", murmelte ich.

Wir erreichten die Stelle und standen uns gegenüber. „An was hast du denn gedacht?", bohrte er weiter.

Sollte ich einfach weglaufen? Ich meine, es kann ja nur noch peinlicher für mich werden, oder? „Ich.. äh... an dich...", sagte ich leise und traute meinen Ohren kaum. Ich wollte doch eigentlich weglaufen und sagte ihm jetzt einfach die Wahrheit.

„Und was hast du über mich gedacht?", fragte er.

„Mann bist du neugierig. Das geht dich gar nichts an!", sagte ich empört.

Er grinste mich an. Oh ich hasse dieses Grinsen, denn wenn es kam knallten bei mir immer alle Sicherungen durch.- Wie jetzt: Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und begann ihn zu küssen. Er beugte sich leicht zu mir hinunter und erwiderte den Kuss... hmm er kann verdammt gut küssen... seufz... Wir lösten uns von einander und sahen uns an. „Aragorn?"

„Was ist?"

„Hast du Arwen sehr geliebt?", fragte ich ihn zögerlich.

Er seufzte leicht, legte den Arm um mich und drückte mich ins Gras. „Ja, ich glaube schon...", er verstummte und schaute zum Himmel. Er war doch nicht immer noch in sie verliebt?! Frustriert starrte ich auf das Gras und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Er konnte doch nicht Arwen lieben und mich küssen! Oder doch?

„Keks, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er plötzlich und sah mich besorgt an.

Nein, eben nicht. „Ja, alles okay.", murmelte ich und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er hartnäckig und versuchte meinen Blick einzufangen.

Du knutscht mit mir rum und liebst ne andere! „Nichts, was soll sein?", sagte ich und mein Lächeln scheiterte kläglich. Ich wollte aufstehen, doch er zog mich an sich. Seine Wärme und sein Geruch vernebelten mir wieder einmal die Sinne.

Er nahm meinen Kopf in die Hand und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. „Was ist los?", fragte er eindringlich.

„Ach, ich dachte nur... wenn Arwen liebst und dabei mich abknutschst...", stammelte ich.

Er grinste mich an. „Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Also liebst du sie immer noch..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu lachen. „Der Keks ist eifersüchtig!", japste er und rollte über das Gras.

„Hey, das ist nicht lustig!", sagte ich empört und boxte ihn in die Schulter.

Er lachte nur noch lauter.

Ich schlug ihm fester in den Magen, er lachte immer noch, packte mich jedoch und wir rollten auf dem Gras rum. „Lass mich los!", rief ich entsetzt.

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ich sah mich gezwungen ihn erneut zu schlagen. Ich wollte ihn wirklich in den Magen schlagen, doch es ging daneben, genauer gesagt darunter... Er stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, während ich mit hochrotem Kopf aufstand und das Gras aus meinen Klamotten schüttelte. „Aragorn?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Ich... Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir eigentlich in den Magen schlagen..."

Er sah mich ernst an und grinste plötzlich dreckig. „Beim nächsten Mal bitte etwas sanfter!"

Ich starrte ihn an, mein Mund stand sprachlos offen.

Er fing an zu lachen und stand auf.

„Idiot!", zischte ich wütend.

Er nahm mich in den Arm und küsste mich erneut. Bei diesen Küssen kann man einfach nicht böse sein. Hand in Hand schlenderten wir zu den anderen zurück. Kurz bevor wir in Gimli's Sichtweite kamen, lies ich seine Hand los und er grinste mich an.

Legolas und eine breitgrinsende Asti kamen auf uns zu. „Und? Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe den Keks angeknabbert!", sagte Aragorn grinsend.

Er hatte es also doch gehört. Ich schnaufte wütend. „Wenn du das nächste Mal so einen dummen Reim auf Lager hast, dann behalte ihn doch bitte für dich!" Sauer stapfte ich an ihr vorbei und bereitete das Abendmahl zu. Ich beschloss Rache an Asti zu nehmen und legte alle Dinge die sie gern aß in Gimli's Nähe. Schon bald hatten sich alle versammelt und mampften fröhlich vor sich hin.

Asti drehte sich suchend nach dem Schinken um. Er lag neben Gimli. „Gimli? Gibst du mir bitte mal den Schinken?"

Er nickte artig und rückte ihr den Schinken in die Hand. Sie nahm ihn und aß weiter, Gimli sah sie an. „Und mein Dank?"

Asti würgte und verschluckte sich fast. Dann beugte sie sich vor und drückte Gimli einen Schmatzer auf die Backe. Ich kringelte mich vor lachen. Asti warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu. Ich hoffte bloß das sie nicht ahnte, dass ich es mit Absicht getan hatte.

In dieser Nacht durften wir endlich schlafen, denn Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli hatten es endlich eingesehen, dass wir sonst morgen zusammenbrechen würden. Asti lag neben mir und wir unterhielten uns flüsternd.

„Er hat was gesagt??!", quiekte Asti los als ich ihr von seiner Reaktion auf den verfehlten Magenschlag erzählte.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, er hat bestimmt nur ein Witz gemacht!", sagte ich ärgerlich.

„Bestimmt...", sagte Asti sarkastisch.

Ich konnte ihr Gesicht im Dunkeln nicht sehen, doch ich wusste dass sie jetzt ein mega Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. „Du bist doof! Er ist neunzig!", verteidigte ich ihn.

„Stimmt, und du?", sie lachte leise.

„Halt die Klappe, Asti!", zischte ich. „Wer weiß was Legolas für perverse Fantasien hat!"

Ihr Lachen verstummte. „Na und, er ist immerhin über 2000 Jahre alt."

„Würdest du mit..", fing ich an, doch sie unterbrach mich.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

„Schon klar, ich will ihn ja auch wegen Verführung Minderjähriger anzeigen!", sagte ich sarkastisch und musste lachen.

Asti fing ebenfalls an zu kichern. „Sicher, du rennst gleich zur nächsten Behörde und meldest es..."

„Nee, ich bettle Aragorn an, schließlich ist er König und kann die Gesetze ändern und dann kommt er in den Kerker und du ins Kloster!"

„Haben die hier überhaupt Kloster?"

„Och Mann, jetzt hatte ich so einen schönen Plan...", wir fingen an zu kichern, bis Gimli's wütende Stimme, der Wache hielt, zu uns herüber schallte: „Seid ihr jetzt endlich ruhig! Ich dachte ihr wolltet euch ausruhen und schlafen?!"

„Ihr klingt übermüdet, vielleicht solltet ihr euch ausruhen, Herr Zwerg?!", sagte Asti und konnte sich den ironischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht verkneifen.

Lautes Gelächter von Legolas und Aragorn.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ruckartig um. „Äh.. wie lange seid ihr schon wach?", fragte ich sie zögernd.

„Schon lange genug...", antwortete Legolas und Aragorn lachte leise.

„Ups..."

Asti fing neben mir an zu kichern.

„Scheiße, ist das peinlich!", jammerte ich.

„Halt's Maul Keks und penn.", sagte Asti trocken neben mir und drückte mich zurück auf den Boden. Widerwillig legte ich mich hin und war bald darauf eingeschlafen. Asti ebenso, denn von ihr ertönte ein leises Schnarchen...

Kleiner Kommentar von Asti: Ich hasse dich Keks, ich schnarche nämlich nicht.

Kleiner Kommentar von Keks: Ich hasse Asti, wegen ihrem Schnarchen kann ich nicht schlafen!

**Asti:**

„Aufwachen!", säuselte mir eine honigsüße Stimme ins Ohr. Ich grummelte und drehte mich wieder um. „Asti... aufwachen!"

„Lass mich...", grummelte ich und versuchte mich in ein nichtvorhandenes Kissen zu kuscheln. Der Geruch von Erde in der Nase ist nicht das wahre. Und schon gar nicht morgens. Ich muss noch erklären: Ich hasse Aufstehen. Ich hasse es abgrundtief. Es gibt einfach nichts schlimmeres.

„Wach schon auf!"

„Ich will schlafen!" Morgens klingt meine Stimme ungefähr so sanft wie ein Reibeisen.

„Asti, wir sind alleine!"

Schlagartig drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und riss die Augen auf. „Legolas?!" Besagter Elb kniete halb auf, halb neben mir. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich habe meine perversen Fantasien."

„Du hast zugehört..."

„Ja."

„Ich hasse dich."

„Ich liebe dich"

„Ich dich auch." Das war die seltsamste Konversation seit langem... „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Aragorn und Keks „erkunden die Landschaft", du verstehst schon und Gimli hab ich Feuerholz sammeln geschickt."

„Danke!"

„Du siehst nicht besonders wach aus."

„Frag mich noch mal heute Mittag."

„Jetzt steh erst mal auf!"

„Muss dass sein?"

„Ja, wir müssen weiter."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du auf mir drauf kniest."

„Oh..." Er rutschte etwas zur Seite und ich setzte mich hin.

„Das heißt Ups!", klärte ich ihn auf.

„Dann eben Ups."

Ich stand auf und streckte mich erst mal. Ein lautes Knacken fuhr durch meine Wirbelsäule. „Autsch...."

„Das klang aber nicht besonders Gesund."

Ich schüttelte meine Haare aus dem Gesicht, wo sie aber nicht lange blieben. „Das ist normal. Da renken sich nur die Wirbel wieder ein."

„Wie um alles in der Welt kann man sich beim Schlafen die Wirbel ausrenken?" Ich grinste ihn „leicht" verschlafen an. „Hab von dir geträumt."

„Wie habe ich denn das jetzt zu verstehen..."

„Überleg mal scharf." Ich kramte in meinem Rucksack und holte ein Jäckchen raus, das ich über mein Top anzog. Es war etwas .... frisch.

„Schade...", sagte Legolas, als ich den Reißverschluss zu zog.

„Ihr habt auch nichts dagegen, dass unsere Mode etwas... freizügiger ist, hä?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und kam zu mir rüber. „Und was machen wir jetzt noch, bis die anderen da sind?", fragte ich.

„Ich wüsste da was...", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu mir runter.

„Wie süüüüüüß!", sagten gleichzeitig zwei Stimmen hinter uns. Eine war eindeutig die von Keks und die Möglichkeit, dass das neben ihr Gimli war war nicht besonders groß.

„Hallo...", sagte ich entnervt.

„Hast du auch... vorgesorgt?", fragte mich Keks.

„Was?" Ich bin morgens wirklich nicht die schnellste.

„Ich meine", versuchte sie zu erläutern, „hast du.... du weißt schon... daran gedacht..."

„Was denn?", fragte ich ziemlich doof.

„Gummis?"

„ICH HASSE DICH KEKS!"

„Also nicht...." Sie kringelte sich fast vor Lachen und Aragorn sah sie relativ... verwirrt an.

„Ihr stört!", meinte Legolas.

„Aber ohne Gummis lass ich euch nicht alleine!", rief Keks.

„Was sind Gummis?"

Stille.... Ein verzweifelter Blickkontakt zwischen mir und Keks. Hm... wie erklärt man das jetzt. Am besten gar nicht, fand ich. „Haar...gummis."

„Aha..."

Was Haargummis waren, wussten die beiden inzwischen aus unseren allmorgendlichen Dialogen. („Asti, wo ist mein Haargummi?" „Weiß ich doch nicht." „Es kann doch nicht weg sein..." „Ja ich hab's net!" „Ich frag mal Legolas...kicher" „ICH HASSE DICH KEKS!"...)

„Lasst euch nicht von uns stören!", sagte Aragorn und küsste Keks.

„Ooooch wie niedlich...", flötete ich. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie uns gehört haben... Also zuckte ich die Schultern und drehte mich wieder zu Legolas.

„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte er mich.

Grins grins. „Ich denke da an einen gewissen Badeausflug..."

Er grinste. „Ja, da kann ich mich noch SEHR gut daran erinnern."

„Ich weiß, dass ihr uns auch zugeschaut habt..."

Dieser Elb konnte einem manchmal wirklich auf die Nerven gehen.... Aber kann der

küssen...

Als Gimli zurückkam krustelten wir alle gaaaaanz unschuldig in unseren Sachen herum und wir plauderten gaaaaanz unschuldig über Frodo und Sam.

„Ob sie es schaffen werden?", fragte Aragorn.

Keks und ich sahen uns an. „Ich denke schon...", kicherte Keks betont langsam.

Gimli machte ein Feuer, wobei er mein Feuerzeug entschieden ablehnte und es als „Teufelei" bezeichnete.

Legolas setzte sich hin, wobei sein Hals geräuschvoll knackte. „Autsch...", klagte er und rieb sich den Nacken. „Mein Hals tut mir weh."

„Tschuldigung...", murmelte ich und schaute auf den Boden.

„Was hast denn du mit Legolas' Halsschmerzen zu tun?", fragte mich Gimli verwirrt.

„Hmm... Ich bin einfach zu klein!"

„Was?"

„Ist nicht so wichtig."

Aragorn stand nach einer Weile auf und sah nach Nordwesten oder so. „Wir müssen weiter. Sonst holen wir die Orks nie ein." Eilig packen wir unsere Sachen zusammen und marschierten los. Keks und ich natürlich nicht ohne den anderen die Ohren ab zu jammern.

**Keks:**

(Hihi... Also im Moment bin ich's noch mal... Asti! Keks muss gerade zu ihrer Mum runter und kann deswegen nicht schreiben. Deswegen möchte ich auch nur noch mal betonen: ICH HASSE KEKS... Das mit den Gummis hab ich ihr übrigens bis heute nicht verziehen. Gimli stört, finde ich. Da hat man ja nie Zeit für... ihr wisst schon.... Elben. Aber da können wir leider auch nichts machen. Oder gibt es eigentlich eine Art Zwergen-Entsorgungsdienst?... Keks is wieder da....

Wie ihr ja merkt spinnt Asti, sie hat halt zu viel von ihrem Namen getrunken...grins)

Plötzlich blieb Legolas stehen und lauschte. „Reiter nähern sich..."

„Och nee, jetzt kommt Éomer mit seinen Leutchen...", stöhnte Asti neben mir.

Gimli sah uns (wiedereinmal) verwundert an. „Woher wisst ihr das??"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Gimli brummelte etwas vor sich hin, was wir allerdings nicht verstanden, da wir die Zwergensprache nicht können... Asti wollte ihm gerade einen Tritt in... ihr wisst schon was da zwischen den Beinen eines männlichen Zwergs ist, geben, als Aragorn laut rief: „Was gibt es neues in der Riddermark, Reiter von Rohan?"

Der Anführer gab ein Zeichen und sie schlossen einen Kreis um uns.

„Fehlt nur noch die Musik von Howard Shore...", murmelte ich.

„Was haben ein Mensch, ein Elb, ein Zwerg und zwei Mädchen in der Mark zu suchen?", fragte Éomer.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu Éomer, dritter Marschall von Rohan", empörte sich Asti. Mit offenem Mund schauten die anderen sie an. „Wir sind keine Mädchen, kapiert?! Wir sind... auch egal, auf jeden Fall keine Maden!!!"

„Das war jetzt nicht klug...", murmelte ich neben ihr.

Aragorn trat vor. „Das sind Gimli, Gloins Sohn vom Einsamen Berg, Legolas, aus dem Düsterwald, Asti und Keks aus... äh..." Er drehte sich zu uns um und sah uns fragend an.

„Deutschland, Europa...", sagte Asti bedeutungsvoll.

„Äh... genau und ich werde Streicher genannt."

„Streicher?", fragte Éomer arrogant.

Ich wollte ihn gerade zusammenscheißen, als Asti mir den Mund zu hielt.

Gimli reckte sein Kinn vor. „Ihr solltet höflicher zu Reisenden sein!", sagte er wütend.

„Ich würde euch den Kopf samt Barte abschlagen, würde er nur etwas höher über den Boden ragen, Herr Zwerg..."

Legolas wollte gerade nach einem Pfeil greifen, als Asti seine Hand packte. „Lass...", flüsterte sie leise. „Jetzt könnte es spannend werden..."

Ich fing an zu kichern.

Aragorn warf mir einen strafenden Blick zu. „Wir verfolgen eine Gruppe Orks westwärts die Ebene. Sie haben zwei unserer Freunde in ihrer Gewalt. Es sind Hobbits, bloß Kinder in euren Augen."

Éomer zeigte Bedauern. „Wir erschlugen eine Gruppe Orks am Rande des Fangorn Waldes. Wir ließen keinen am Leben."

Tiefe Trauer zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern unserer Lover und dem Zwerg. „Vielleicht können euch diese Pferde dienen..." Er pfiff laut und drei Pferde kamen zu uns.

„Wie heißen sie?" „Das sind Hasufel, Arod und... ja.. nur sein Reiter wusste seinen Namen, doch er ist gefallen. Ihr könnt ihm einen neuen Namen geben..."

Aragorn und Legolas sahen uns an. „Gebt ihr ihm einen Namen..."

Wir sahen uns an und gleichzeitig sagten wir: „Amicelli!" Danach brachen wir in Lachen aus.

Verwundert sahen die anderen sich an. Legolas und Aragorn griffen nach den Zügeln von Hasufel und Arod.

Asti und ich sahen uns an. „Kannst du reiten?"

„Nee... Du?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich..."

Aragorn sah mich an. „Dann reitet ihr bei uns mit..." Ich probierte nicht zu grinsen... es misslang...

Gimli wurde von einigen Rohirrim auf Amicelli gehoben. Ich klammerte mich (nur allzu gerne) an Aragorn und wir setzten uns in Bewegung.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten wir den Fangorn Wald. Sprachlos standen Asti und ich vor dem brennenden Orkhaufen, der übrigends ekelhaft stank... Aragorn trat wütend gegen einen Orkhelm, während Legolas ein elbisches Gebet murmelte.

Ich hüpfte hin und her. „Hallo Leute, jetzt hört mir mal zu! Hallo...", ich winkte hektisch mit meinen Händen, was Asti zum Lachen brachte. „Armes MÄDCHEN! Keiner beachtet dich..."

Ich sah sie sauer an. „Halt die Klappe Asti!"

„Kratzt der Bart nicht beim küssen?", fragte sie gehässig.

„Arsch!"

„Largate!"

„Cazzo!"

„Coño!"

„Stronzo!"

„Puta!"

„Porco!"

„Ruhe jetzt, es reicht!", brüllte Aragorn auf einmal hinter uns. „Zwei unserer Freunde sind vermutlich tot und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als euch zu streiten..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und Legolas sah uns strafend an.

„Sie hat angefangen...", sagte Asti.

„Halt's Maul. Und die Hobbits sind nicht tot!"

Gimli fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Woher wollt ihr das wissen?", fragte Legolas.

„Wir sind halt klug! Und Herr Zwerg, schließt den Mund, ihr sabbelt...", sagte ich mit einem Grinsen.

Asti bekam einen ihrer berüchtigten Lachanfällen.

Aber leider war kein Fluss in der Nähe, nur ein Wald. Ein dunkler Wald. Ich packte ihre Hand und zog sie Richtung Wald. Schlagartig hörte sie auf zu lachen, stattdessen begann sie hysterisch zu kreischen. „Nein Keks! Ich geh da nicht rein! Vergiss es!"

Legolas fing an zu grinsen. „Ich trag dich..." Asti fing an zu strahlen und wir latschten in den Wald hinein.

In dunklen Wäldern hab ich auch Angst.... wenn ich Angst habe werde ich unberechenbar... Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler, aber ich habe mich wirklich nur aus Angst an Gimli geklammert... Ich merkte es erst, als Asti anfing zu kichern.

Verlegen rückte ich von Gimli ab. „Ich.. äh.. also..." Ein seltsames Geräusch lies mich zusammenzucken und erneut klammerte ich mich an Gimli.

„Sie will sagen dass sie Angst hat...", sagte Asti kichernd.

Aragorn sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Angst?"

Ich wurde rot und stammelte etwas von dunklem Wald und wilden Tieren. Er grinste mich an, verdammt wie peinlich. Immerhin durfte ich dann seine Hand halten, aus Angst natürlich...seufz....

**Asti:**

Während Keks Aragorn anschmachtete (Aus purer Angst natürlich), klammerte ich mich verzweifelt (und diesesmal WIRKLICH aus Angst) an Legolas. Ich hasse Wälder. Zumindest dunkle.

Er sah sich misstrauisch um. „Hier stimmt etwas nicht...", murmelte er.

Ein seltsames Knacken kam irgendwo aus dem Gestrüpp und Gimli zog seine Axt.

„Zügle deine Axt, Gimli!", rief Aragorn.

„Die Bäume!", rief Legolas, „sie sprechen miteinander!"

Wir sahen uns alle mehr oder weniger panisch an. Die Tatsache, dass ich wusste, was passieren würde war gerade auch keine große Hilfe. „Aragorn! Nad no ennas.", meinte er. Legolas' Finger strichen langsam an einem Federschaft eines Pfeiles entlang.

„Man cennich?"

Die Stimmung war wirklich gruselig. Ich klammerte mich aus Panik noch fester an ihn und er gab mir, da Gimli irgendwo anders hinschaute, einen Beruhigungskuss. Aragorn tröstete Keks gerade, indem er ihren Kopf an seine Wange drückte. Langsam zog er sein Schwert.

(Manchmal frag ich mich, ob er sein Schwert für Keks aufgeben würde... seine zweite große Liebe...grins... Keks meint gerade, ich sei ein Arsch... Find ich nicht.)

Plötzlich strahlte ein helles Licht und wir fuhren herum. Ich glaub, ich hab Legolas ziemlich behindert. Die weiße Gestalt wehrte alle Angriffe jedoch ab und Aragorn fiel das Schwert aus der Hand. Keks nicht. Also sie klammerte sich immer noch an ihn.

Und ich mich an Legolas, aber das ist ja jetzt nebensächlich. Aber trotzdem wichtig. Legolas und Aragorn verneigten sich. Ich sah Gandalf fragend an. So ein unnötiger Auftritt...Ich drehte mich suchend nach Keks um... und... sie war weg! Ein leises Kichern sagte mir, wo sie war, nämlich direkt neben Gandalf.

„Und hier, meine Damen und Herren, sehen sie das Ergebnis, wenn man seine Kleidung mit Balrog-Bleiche wäscht! Kriegt selbst hartnäckige Grau-Verfärbungen und Moria-Dreck wieder raus. Sehen sie nur dieses strahlende Weiß.... Bestellen sie jetzt: Balrog-Bleiche! Jetzt nur für 9.95� zuzüglich 4.99� Versandgebühren. Bestellen sie jetzt unter 0190/56834 (nur 2� die Minute)."

Ich lag vor Lachen auf dem Boden, Keks hatte die letzten Worte fast nicht mehr raus gekriegt, aber alle anderen starrten sie nur fragend an.

„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte Gandalf.

Sie grinste ihn an und schlug ihm neckisch gegen den Oberarm. „Komm, erzähl uns von deinem geilen Kampf mit dem Balrog!"

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Ich hob die Hände gefaltet zum Himmel und dankte still meiner Kieferorthopädin für meine jetzt wunderbar geraden Zähne... „Gandalf, altes Haus!", rief ich und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Lange nicht gesehen! Wie geht's Gala?"

Jetzt starrten uns alle wirklich seeeeehr verwirrt an.

„Du warst doch in Lórien....", meinte Keks.

Er nickte, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Natürlich drückte er uns die Geschichte mit dem Balrog und seiner Reise – bla, bla, bla – rein. Leider. Das will doch echt keiner wissen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man's schon weiß.

Wir gingen aus dem Wald raus. Ich fiel in der Sonne auf die Knie und breitete die Arme aus. „DANKE!"

Legolas zog mich wieder auf die Beine. „Zu wem den?"grübelgrübel Wie hieß der noch mal... Illúvatar oder so? ... auch egal. „Zu dir natürlich!", schnurrte ich und klammerte mich wieder an seinen Arm.

Gandalf pfiff so voll komisch und Schattenfell kam angelaufen.

„Das ist eins der Mearas, wenn meine Augen nicht durch einen Zauber getäuscht werden!", sagte Legolas.

„Muy poetisch!" Mein Kommentar dazu.

**Spanischübersetzung:**

1° Largate! - Verpiss dich!

2° Cono! - Arschloch!

3° Puta! - Sau!

4° muy - sehr

**Italienischübersetzung:**

1° Cazzo! - Schwanz! ( Scheiße!)

2° Stronzo! - Arschloch!

3° Porco! - Schwein!

**Sindarinübersetzung:**

1° Nad no ennas. - Da draußen ist etwas.

2° Man cennich? - Was siehst du?

Und dieses Kapitel ist für Elen, unsere zweite Betaleserin und meine geliebte Knuffelmaus...g

Keks


	7. Kapitel 6: Edoras und eine Shoppingtour

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 6: Edoras und eine Shoppingtour**

**Keks:**

Ich saß wieder hinter Aragorn, Asti hinter Legolas. Es war der dritte Tag nachdem wir den Fangorn Wald verlassen hatten. Nur soviel: Mein Arsch brannte höllisch! Asti's auch. In der Ferne sahen wir dann endlich Edoras.

Mir wurde etwas mulmig wenn ich an Éowyn dachte. Immerhin wusste ich ja aus den Büchern und aus dem Film dass sie ihn mag... sehr mag... also Aragorn. (Wen denn sonst...) Gandalf hielt an und faselte etwas über Théoden und Saruman's Einfluss. Wir wurden durch das Stadttor gelassen und ritten hoch zu Meduseld. Der Türsteher zwang uns unsere Waffen abzulegen. Aragorn hatte damit ziemliche Probleme, und langsam machte ich mir Sorgen, ob er überhaupt mal das Schwert ablegte... ob er es auch beim schlafen trug.. ich konnte ja mal schauen...nein, meine abartigen Gedanken...

Gandalf redete auf Théoden ein und die Leibwächter stürzten sich auf uns. Asti und ich stellten einen neuen Ich-hab-mehr-Eier-zertreten-als-du-Rekord auf. Als Gandalf anfing mit Saruman zu kämpfen, ließen die Männer von uns ab.

Ich lauerte auf Éowyn und schnappte sie mir vor Aragorn, Asti half mir. Erstaunt sah sie uns an. „Ihr solltet jetzt nicht zu eurem Onkel gehen!", sagte Asti höflich. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und verkniff mir irgendwelche Beleidigungen.

Als Théoden von Saruman's Einfluss befreit war, stürmte Théoden auf Gríma zu und wollte ihn umbringen. Aragorn verhinderte dies jedoch und Gríma flüchtete. Es gab ein reichhaltiges Abendessen. Asti und ich saßen nebeneinander und wir lästerten leise über die Anwesenden ab, Ausnahmen gab es natürlich.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein Mann auf, der uns schon eine ganze Weile gemustert hatte. Mir wurde unwohl und ich wollte Asti darauf ansprechen, als sie mir ins Ohr flüsterte. „Der Typi schaut die ganze Zeit zu uns rüber..."

Ich nickte und wir sahen uns fragend an. „Ich muss pissen!", sagte ich und mit einem Blick zu dem Mann. „Kommst du mit?"

Wir erhoben uns und schlichen auf den Flur. „Endlich sind wir ihn los...", sagte Asti seufzend.

„What?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter uns. Wir drehten uns beide gleichzeitig um und schrien ebenso gleichzeitig los. Da stand der Mann der uns angeglotzt hatte.

Eine Sekunde später standen Aragorn, Legolas und eine Menge anderer Leute im Gang.

„Was ist los?", fragte Aragorn besorgt.

Asti und ich mussten sehr erschreckt ausgesehen haben. Okay, wir knieten auch schreiend auf dem Boden und klammerten uns aneinander...

„Der Mann da...", stammelte ich.

Dieser verbeugte sich vor uns und sagte. „Hello girls, my name is Larry Thompson. I think we are from the same world..." Er sah uns fast bittend an.

Verlegen rutschten Asti und ich auseinander. Die anderen starrten den Mann sprachlos an. Ein Wächter trat vor. „Dieser Mann ist verrückt, keiner versteht ihn. Ich hoffe er hat euch nicht belästigt."

Die anderen gingen in den Saal zurück, nur Aragorn und Legolas blieben und kamen zu uns. Der Wächter wollte den Engländer wegschleifen, doch Asti hob die Hand. „Nein, lasst ihn. Wir möchten mit ihm sprechen."

Verwundert sah der Wächter uns an, ging dann achselzucken davon.

„Hello.", sagte ich und ordnete meine Englischvokabeln. „Nice to meet you." Ich streckte ihm die Hand hin und er schüttelte sie erfreut.

„My name is Asti and this is Keks.", sagte Asti.

Aragorn und Legolas starrten uns sprachlos an. „Ihr redet mit ihm? Ihr versteht ihn?"

Ich nickte. „Und er ist nicht geisteskrank, bloß verzweifelt..."

„Are you from England?", fragte Asti ihn.

Und ich stöhnte auf, schließlich kannte ich sie und wusste was jetzt kommen würde wenn er nickte.

Er nickte und ich ließ mich stöhnend auf den Boden fallen. „Do you know Orlando Bloom?!"

Ich schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden.

Aragorn strich mir besorgt die Harre aus dem Gesicht. „Keks? Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich rappelte mich auf und nickte. „Alles bestens. Aber Asti, ich muss mal kurz unter vier Augen mit dir reden!!!"

Ich zog sie mit mir ein Stück weiter und schrie sie dann an. „Sag mal spinnst du??!! Du kannst doch nicht jetzt nach Orlando Bloom fragen!!!"

Sie sah mich trotzig an. „Und warum nicht?!"

„Weil du was mit Legolas hast??!!"

„Aber nicht in unserer Welt!"

„Trotzdem, es geht ums Prinzip, Al.."

„Halt dein Maul!", schrie sie panisch. „Nicht meinen richtigen Namen!!"

Ein Räuspern ertönte hinter uns. Aragorn und Legolas standen da mit verschränkten Armen. „Wer ist Orlando Bloom?!" „Und wie heißt ihr richtig?!"

Zerknirscht sahen wir uns an. „Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!", stieß ich jammernd hervor.

„They heard us!!!", kreischte Asti.

„And now?", fragte ich sie verzweifelt.

„Run!", zischte Asti dann.

Ich nickte und sah sie fragend an.

„Let's go outside!", sagte sie und wir rannten an unseren verblüfften Lovern vorbei.

„C'mon!", sagte ich zu dem Engländer, der uns bei unserer Lautstärke sehr gut verstanden hatte. Er folgte uns und wir ließen uns auf einem Baumstamm nieder. Asti und ich konnten nicht anders, wir brachen in lautes Lachen aus. Nachdem wir uns wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, führten wir unsere Unterhaltung fort.

„Where are you from?", fragte Larry uns.

„From south Germany!"

Wir plauderten über Mittelerde und lachten uns über Larry's Geschichte den Arsch ab. Er wurde durch ein Zeittor direkt nach Edoras gebeamt und niemand verstand ihn. Oder besser gesagt, niemand verstand Englisch...

Auf einmal legte sich eine Hand über meinen Mund, mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen sah ich zu Asti, die schaute mich ebenso an, denn auch sie hatte eine Hand auf dem Mund. Ich erkannte Legolas hinter ihr und die Größe der Hand auf meinem Mund ließ mich vermuten, dass es wohl kaum die Hand von Gimli war... Ich drehte mich um und starrte auf Aragorn's wütendes Gesicht. Ich konnte mir ein Seufzen und ein schmachtenden Blick nicht verkneifen, denn wütend sah er einfach verdammt geil aus... Er sah mich verwundert an und ließ mich los. „Warum hast du mich gerade so angesehen?"

Zum Glück rettete mich Legolas. „Wer ist Orlando Bloom?", fragte er sauer.

Der Herr Elb ist eifersüchtig... dachte ich bloß und schmunzelte.

„Das also... der ist..."

„Das ist ihr Schwarm...", sagte ich.

Legolas funkelte Asti wütend an. „Dein Schwarm?!"

„Das ist nicht weiter wichtig...", sagte sie.

„Sie kennt ihn, aber er sie nicht...", versuchte ich zu erklären. „Sie ist ihm ja auch noch nie begegnet!"

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Aha...?"

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, er sieht dir ziemlich ähnlich..."

„So?"

„Ja..."

„Er ist so etwas wie dein Bruder in unserer Welt...", sagte ich sehr geistreich, anscheinend hatte ich eine spirituelle Phase.

„Bruder?"

„Könnte man so sagen..."

Larry verzog sich und unsere Lover setzten sich zu uns. Anscheinend hatten sie sich beruhigt.

Plötzlich kreischte Asti auf: „Keks! Du verschwindest?!"

Verwirrt sah ich sie an und wurde blass: sie schien sich aufzulösen, sie wurde immer durchsichtiger... Mit einem Entsetzensschrei klammerte ich mich an Aragorn, Asti sich an Legolas. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen...

**Asti:**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam war es dunkel. Nicht Nacht-dunkel sondern Stock-dunkel. Ich sah rein gar nichts. Aber ich saß einigermaßen aufrecht und spürte hinter mir... einen Sitz. Waren wir in einem Zug oder so was? War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Dann wollte ich bitte wieder einschlafen! „Keks?", fragte ich leise.

„Asti?", antwortete eine Stimme genau so leise. Schön, Keks war also auch da.

„Keks?"

Halt!

„Asti?", fragte Keks noch mal.

Das war NICHT ich gewesen... „Hallo?", fragte ich leise.

„Asti?", fragte eine vierte Stimme.

Häh? Plötzlich ging das Licht an und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Das helle Licht war ziemlich schmerzhaft für die Augen und ich sah mich fragend um. Da, mir gegenüber saß Keks. Neben ihr saß... Aragorn! Gaaaaanz langsam drehte ich den Kopf und saß einen ziemlich verwirrten Legolas neben mir. „Scheiße..."

„Tolle Begrüßung!", meinte er grinsend.

„Keks, sind wir da, wo ich denke dass wir sind?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Also wenn du denkst, was ich denke, dass du denkst, dann denke ich: Ja, wir sind da, wo du denkst, dass wir sind."

„Bitte was?", fragte Aragorn.

„Wir sind bei uns!", stellte Keks endlich fest.

„Ihr wohnt in einem.... komischen Ding, das sich bewegt?"

„Weniger....", meinte ich auf Legolas' sehr intelligenten Kommentar. „Das ist nur ein Zug."

„Was ist ein Zug?"

Keks seufzte. „Da wo wir im Moment sind, das ist ein Zug!"

Mir kam ein erschreckender Gedanke. „Keks, was machen wir denn mit denen?"

„Keine Ahnung?" „Also ich hab eigentlich wenig Lust, Legolas meiner Mum vorzustellen."

„Warum?", fragte der genannte Elb beleidigt. „Gibt es an mir etwas auszusetzen?"

„Hmm...", überlegte Keks, „Also du bist über 2900 Jahre älter als sie, du kommst aus einer anderen Welt und du bist nicht mal die gleiche Spezies wie sie?"

„Also meine Mum ist ja schon tolerant, aber...." Wir sahen aus dem Fenster.

„Wie bewegt sich dieser...Zug?", fragte Aragorn erstaunt.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau....", gab Keks zu.

Wir sahen uns an. „Zurück nach Stuggie-Town?"

„Stuggie-Was?", fragten Aragorn und Legolas gleichzeitig.

„Town. Stadt", sagte Keks entnervt. „Stuggie-Stadt?"

Die waren einfach am besten ruhig. Der Zug hielt und wir zerrten die beiden aus dem Wagon.

„Wo sind wir?", fragten sie erstaunt und sahen sich um. „Ist das eine Miene wie Moria?"

„Das ist nur ein... S-Bahnhof.", sagte Keks noch entnervter.

Wir stiegen in den nächsten Zug Richtung Innenstadt ein. „Wir bringen euch am besten zu Gala!", meinte ich, „und dann können wir sie auch gleich fragen, was eigentlich los ist."

Keks starrte die beiden in ihren komischen Klamotten an. „Wenn jemand fragt: Ihr macht Werbung für Herr der Ringe."

Sie starrten uns komplett verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Ihr macht Werbung für Herr der Ringe!", wiederholte Keks gnädiger Weise. „Sprecht mir nach: Wir machen Werbung für Herr der Ringe."

Dem Blick der beiden nach zu urteilen hielten sie uns jetzt für absolut bekloppt. Da kam auf einmal ein etwa zwölfjähriges Mädchen zu uns. „Mister Bloom? Mister Mortensen?"

„Mister... Was?", fragte Legolas. „Bloom? Ist das Orlando Bloom? Kennst du den etwa?"

So ein eifersüchtiger Elb war echt das Letzte.

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Wer kennt den nicht! Aber wenn Sie nicht er sind, wer sind Sie dann?"

„Legolas Grünblatt von...."

Schnell legte ich ihm meine Hand auf den Mund. „Das sind Werbeträger für Herr der Ringe."

„Erstaunlich, was ein gutes Make-up nicht alles hinkriegt, nich wahr?", fügte Keks noch hinzu.

„Die sehen echt so aus wie im Film!", sagte das Mädchen begeistert.

„Ja, die spielen ihre Rolle auch perfekt! Die tun die ganze Zeit so, als wären sie WIRKLICH Aragorn und Legolas....", grinste Keks sie an.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten...

Der Zug hielt erneut. „Wir müssen hier raus!", sagte ich schnell und wir schoben unsere Lover schnell raus. Und jetzt waren wir am Stuttgarter Hauptbahnhof. Nun ja... Ein Hauptbahnhof war für die beiden im Moment das erstaunlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Während Keks und ich, einem Lachanfall nahe, hinter ihnen her stolperten, starrten sie so ziemlich alles an. Wirklich alles.( „Was ist das?" „Ein Getränkeautomat." „Welch Wunder...")

Plötzlich lieb Legolas wie angewurzelt stehen. „WAS IN ALLER WELT IST DAS DENN?!"

Einige Leute drehten sich zu uns um. „Das ist ein... Filmplakat", klärte ich ihn auf.

„Von Herr der Ringe."

„Das ist Frodo!", bemerkte Aragorn.

„Nein! Was du nicht sagst!", brachte Keks unter einem Lachanfall hervor.

Halb schoben, halb zogen wir die beiden durch die Stadt. Bis zu Gala's Laden. Wir schlugen die Tür auf. „GALA!", schrie Keks.

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte. „Ach, ich hab euch schon erwartet...." - Ihr Blick fiel auf Legolas und Aragorn- „Euch weniger..."

„Herrin Galadriel?", fragte Aragorn verwundert.

„Ääh... Ja?"

„Was tut ihr hier in dieser... Welt?", fragte Legolas entsetzt.

„Bücher und so Zeug verkaufen?"

Die beiden sahen sich um.

„DA IST DER RING!", schrie Legolas entsetzt.

„DA SIND MEHRERE RINGE!", rief Aragorn und Keks, Gala und ich brachen vor lachen zusammen.

„Also... Das sind....kicher Nachbildungen!"

„Wie? Er ist bereits zerstört?", fragte Aragorn hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein...", jammerte Keks, „das versteht ihr nicht...."

Gala führte uns in eine Wohnung über dem Laden. Es gab hier auffallend viele Pflanzen. „Doch etwas Heimweh?", fragte ich.

„Ja.....", gab sie zu, „ein bisschen vielleicht."

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Keks.

„Was machen wir hier?"

Gala seufzte. „Irgend so ein Idiot – ein Idiot namens Haldir- hat das Zeittor geöffnet."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wie geht denn so was?"

„Man nimmt meine Kette, taucht sie in meinen Spiegel und sagt „Spieglein, Spieglein, mir ist kalt; zeig mir den schönsten Mann im Wald; am besten meinen liebsten Schwarm; dann wird mir auch gleich wieder warm.""

Wir sahen uns an.... und kicherten los. Gott, war dieser Elb.... schwul. „

Aber das Schlimmste kommt noch", seufzte Gala. „Haldir ist jetzt irgendwo in Stuttgart. Er ist sofort kreischend aus dem Laden gerannt, als er mich sah. Immerhin hatte er meine liebste Haarspange drin."

Kleiner Kommentar von Asti und Keks: Für den Haldir-reim haben wir eine Ewigkeit gebraucht...

**Keks:**

Aragorn's Mundwinkel zuckten, dann brach er in Lachen aus.

„Könnt ihr Haldir bitte suchen? Ich passe auf eure zwei..." - Gala zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste uns an. - „... Freunde auf! Danach sorge ich dafür dass wir alle wieder zurückkommen."

Wir nickten und stürmten aus dem Laden. Dann grinsten wir uns an. „Weißt du was das heißt?!", fragte mich Asti.

„Ja!", sagte ich begeistert. „Shoppen!!!!"

Wir stürmten die Königsstraße hinunter in den nächsten H&M. Mit zwei dicken Tüten kamen wir nach einer Stunde wieder hinaus und sahen uns an. „Okay, und wohin als nächstes?", fragte sie mich.

„Hm... ich brauch noch Batterien...", sagte ich und wir grinsten uns an.

Irgendwie kam uns dieser Dialog SEHR bekannt vor. Wir gingen Richtung Müller, als uns auf einmal eine kleine Menschenmenge... okay, es war eine große Menschenmenge auffiel. Das konnte nur Haldir sein. Wir bahnten uns einen Weg zwischen den Menschen durch und sahen wie Haldir von einem wütenden Ladenbesitzer angeschrien wurde.

„Mir dreht man kein Falschgeld an! Auch Schauspieler müssen ganz normal bezahlen, Mister Parker!"

„Oh, Oh!", kam es von Asti und mir gleichzeitig.

„Das ist nicht Mister Parker!", sagte Asti energisch.

„Ach ja? Ist mir egal wer er ist, bezahlen muss er trotzdem, mit richtigem Geld!", sagte der Ladenbesitzer wütend.

„Keks? Asti? Was macht ihr hier?!", fragte Haldir verwirrt.

„Du hast uns hier her gebeamt...", sagte ich.

„Ich?", fragte er irritiert.

„Oh ja... Ich sag nur: „Spieglein, Spieglein, mir ist kalt...""

„Schon gut!", sagte er mit knallrotem Kopf.

„Gib dem Ladenbesitzer jetzt bitte den Armreif zurück, ja?", sagte ich mit diesem Ton, mit dem man mit Kleinkindern spricht.

„Aber ich mag ihn!", jammerte er.

„Okay, ich kauf ihn dir...", sagte Asti seufzend und zog ihn in den Laden. Lange Zeit später kamen sie wieder raus, mit vier verschiedenen Einkauftüten. Ich sah fragend zu Asti.

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wusstest du dass schwule Elben Schmuck über alles lieben?!"

Ich sah die beiden erstaunt an. „Das sind alles Haldir's Tüten?!"

Asti atmete tief durch, während Haldir strahlend nickte.

„Du wartest in Zukunft draußen, ist das klar?!", sagte Asti zu ihm.

Er nickte und begann sich mit einigen Ketten zu schmücken. Wir zogen zu Pimkie, und etlichen anderen Geschäften. Er musste draußen warten. Obwohl er jedesmal auf Knien flehte mitkommen zu dürfen. Besonders als wir vor dem Body Shop standen.

Vier Stunden nachdem Gala uns losgeschickt hatte, standen wir wieder vor dem Laden. Insgesamt (ohne Haldir's Tüten) hatten wir mindestens zehn verschiedene Tüten um die Handgelenke. Wir zerrten den glücklichen Haldir in den Laden.

Gala sah auf. „Warum habt ihr solange gebraucht?!" - Dann sah sie auf unsere Tüten.- „Okay, dumme Frage..."

Wir grinsten und Gala musterte Haldir scharf von oben bis unten. „Weißt du, was du eigentlich angerichtet hast?! Erst letzte Woche diesen Engländer und heute das!"

Er nickte schuldbewusst mit dem Kopf, als er Aragorn und Legolas entdeckte. „Legolas! Aragorn, was macht ihr hier?!"

Ich musste Asti fest halten, sehr fest halten, damit Haldir nirgendwo verwundet wurde.

„Ich bring ihn um...", sagte Asti wütend.

„Asti, man schlägte keine Mädchen!", sagte ich zu ihr.

„Ich will wieder zurück, dann nehm ich den Bogen und dann..."

Haldir sah sie ängstlich an. „Soll ich dir den Armreifen schenken, als Entschuldigung?", fragte er kleinlaut.

„Das war jetzt nicht klug...", murmelte ich leise und sah verzweifelt zu Gala, die mir dann half diese fauchende Asti festzuhalten.

Gala fing an eine Formel zu murmeln und es wurde dunkel im Raum. Haldir quietschte entsetzt. Mir wurde wiedermal schwarz vor Augen.


	8. Kapitel 7: Helms Klamm

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 7: Helms Klamm**

**Keks:**

Als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte sah ich in Aragorn's Gesicht. Sofort schloss ich die Augen wieder und grinste. „Ich glaub ich bin im Himmel!"

Asti fing neben mir an zu kichern. „Verliebte Kekse sind ja sooo romantisch..."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht und öffnete die Augen. Aragorn grinste mich an und ich sah daraufhin wütend zu Asti. Freundinnen können ja so gemein sein!!! „Ich hasse dich...", sagte ich sauer, doch sie grinste bloß.

Legolas sah auf unsere Tüten. „Was habt ihr getan?"

„Wir waren shoppen!", klärte Asti ihn auf.

Ich sah mich um, wir waren immer noch im Garten von Meduseld.

„Glaubst du Larry ist wieder zu Hause?", fragte ich Asti.

„Ich hoffe es für ihn..."

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu unseren Gemächern.

Plötzlich blieb Legolas stehen. „Hört ihr das?" Er ging ein paar Schritte vom Weg ab.

Wir folgtem ihm leise und mussten mühsam das Lachen unterdrücken als wir die Ursache des Geräusches fanden: Auf einer Bank knutschten Gimli und Éowyn mit den übelsten Schmatzgeräuschen. Grinsend verzogen wir uns.

„Armer Haldir....", meinte Asti mit geheucheltem Mitleid.

„Er kriegt bestimmt bald einen neuen.... Lover.", sagte ich.

Das hätte ich besser nicht tun sollen, denn Asti verstand das irgendwie falsch und schon schlug sie auf meinen armen Arm ein. „Legolas gehört mir! Mir ganz allein!", kreischte sie.

„Asti... ist ja gut. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint!"

Trotzdem ließ sie meinen Arm nicht in Ruhe. Bis Legolas endlich Erbarmen mit mir zeigte und Asti von mir weg zog. Leider bekam jeder von uns ein Einzelzimmer...schluchz ich hätte doch zu gerne ein Zimmer mit .... Asti geteilt...grins.

Am nächsten Tag ging es recht früh nach Helms Klamm. Asti bekam zu ihrem Leidwesen, ein eigenes Pferd. Wir tauften es Giotto. Ich ritt auf Amicelli und neben mir ritt Aragorn auf Hasufel. Hinter uns ritten Asti und Legolas aufeinander... (sorry, ich konnt's mir nicht verkneifen, war natürlich ein Scherz...) auf Giotto und Arod.

„Ein Späher!", rief auf einmal einer der Ritter.

Die Reiter wurden in den Kampf geschickt, während Éowyn die anderen weiter nach Helms Klamm führte. Asti und ich hielten uns etwas abseits, diese Warge waren a) hässlich b) stanken sie c) auch noch gefährlich! Ab und zu mussten wir natürlich trotzdem unsere Waffen zücken.

Plötzlich schrie Asti begeistert auf. „Ich hab einen getroffen!! Ich hab einen getroffen!"

„Das war nicht schwer Asti, die Dinger sind auch so groß wie Nashörner."

Sie schmollte beleidigt... und traf noch einen. Der Kampf war vorüber und Asti hatte drei Warge getroffen! Ich suchte Aragorn, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen, da fiel mir ein, dass er ja da unten irgendwo im Wasser trieb... Schlechtes Gewissen ist echt scheiße...

Asti sah mich tröstend an. „Er kommt ja bald wieder!"

„Ich geh da jetzt runter und such ihn..."

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht? Wenn Legolas da unten wär würdest du auch runter gehen!"

„Jetzt geh schon!"

„Häh?"

„G-E-H!"

„Ach so... Bis später..."

Ich ritt mit Amicelli die Klippe entlang bis ich ohne Probleme zum Fluss kam. Dann ließ ich Amicelli durch den Fluss latschen. Pferde sind doch ganz okay...

Nach ein paar Minuten fand ich Aragorn und stieg ab um ihn an Land zu ziehen. Ich fragte mich ob er jetzt wie im Film an Arwen denken würde. Hm, konnte man Menschen nicht im Schlaf fragen?

„Duuu? An wen denkst du?"

... Stille.

„Dann halt nicht..."

Ich überlegte, wie weckte man am besten einen ohnmächtigen Waldläufer? Also das Pferd im Film... mhhh... ja wenn das so ist... küssen wir ihn halt einfach...

**Asti:**

Genervt stand ich auf dem Wehrgang von Helms Klamm. Legolas stand sehr ruhig neben mir.

„Wo bleiben die, verdammt noch mal?", fluchte ich.

„Wer denn?", fragte Legolas. „Wartest du auf den Feind?"

„Aragorn und Keks natürlich!"

Legolas sah betrübt weg. „Aragorn ist doch die Klippe hinunter gestürzt..."

„Unkraut vergeht nicht...", murmelte ich und musste grinsen, weil ich mir gerade richtig schön Keks' „HEEEY!", vorstellen konnte. Irgendwie vermisste ich sie, wo wir doch jetzt schon seid einigen Wochen die ganze Zeit auf der Pelle hockten.

„Ist Keks im Kampf gefallen?", fragte Legolas leise.

„Nö, die ist nämlich die Steigerung von Unkraut. Die ist höchstens vom Pferd gefallen."

„Öffnet das Tor!", schrie jemand unten.

„Na endlich!", seufzte ich und hüpfte die Treppe hinunter. Legolas folgte mir... ohne zu hüpfen.

„KEKS!", brüllte ich.

„ASTI!", brüllte jemand zurück....

„Wo zum Teufel wart ihr so lange? Ihr hättet schon längst da sein sollen!"

„Also....", sie wurde leicht rot.

Ich konnte es mir schon denken und grinste. „Aber hoffentlich mit Gummi!" Rache ist süüüüüüß...gehässiggrins

Keks starrte mich wütend an und bis sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich warte...." Ich bin einfach der Racheengel schlechthin.

„ICH.... HASSE.....DICH........ASTI!", presste sie zwischen den Lippen hervor. „AB-GRUND-TIEF!"

„Ist das ein ja?"

Sie beugte sich leicht zu mir runter und lächelte mich honigsüß an. „Neidisch?"

Okay, Spieß umgedreht, ich war lieber still.

Wir gingen gerade hoch, als unten schon wieder jemand schrie „Öffnet das Tor!"

„Jetzt schon?",fragte Keks irritiert. „Ihr kommt spät...", sagte ich grinsend. Aber mein Grinsen verschwand schlagartig wieder. „Haldir...."

Aragorn stürmte die Treppe hinunter. „Mae govannen Haldir, Ihr seid hier wahrlich willkommen." und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Keks atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Hallo Legolas!", rief dieser abgrundschwule Elb freudig.

Gaaaaaaanz ruhig Asti..... Einatmen, Ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, zerstückeln, einatmen, umbringen, einatmen, zerfleischen. „Asti....?", mehrere Hände hatten mich an den Armen gepackt und hielten mich zurück. Sonst wäre ich dieser Ausgeburt der Hölle mit Sicherheit an die Kehle gegangen. Legolas hielt mich fest. Ich mein, Keks hätt ich abschütteln können, aber wenn das so war... Keks hatte sich in meine Haare gekrallt. Aua.

Also wurden alle mit Waffen ausgerüstet, auch wenn Legolas so langsam eine ziemlich pessimistische Haltung einnahm. („Wir werden alle sterben!" „Jetzt halt die Klappe!")

Dann kamen wir zu einem seeehr kritischen Punkt....

„Und du gehst jetzt in die Höhle!", schrie Legolas mich an.

„NEIN!", schrie ich zurück.

„Wir können euch in der Schlacht wirklich nicht brauchen!", sagte Aragorn gezwungen ruhig zu Keks.

„Wie darf ich das denn jetzt verstehen?", murrte Keks.

„Bitte, Asti...",

„Nöhöööööhööööö!"

„Keks..."

„Kannst du dir abschminken!"

„Abschminken?"

„Vergiss es!"

Haldir kam gerade auf uns zu gewackelt. „Hallo Legolas! Sollen wir in der Schlacht zusammen kämpfen? Dann währen wir Kampfgefährten und uns auf ewig verbunden..."

Hilfesuchend sah er mich an. „Ich geh dann mal in die Höhle...", grinste ich.

Am Arm zog er mich zurück. „Ich kämpfe mit Asti!"

„Und du Aragorn?", fragte Haldir hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich geh dann mal!", verkündete Keks und drehte sich um.

Aragorn sprang auf und klammerte sich an sie. „Bitteeeeeeee!!!!!!"

Keks überlegte betont lange und tätschelte ihn dann. „Wenn du unbedingt willst...."

Ich drehte mich grinsend zu Haldir. „Gimli ist noch frei... obwohl... wollte der nicht mit Éowyn kämpfen?"

Er wurde blass. „Gimli.... mit Éowyn? Mein Gimli?"

„Ach, jetzt ist es also dein Gimli... Und gerade versuchst du noch, Legolas anzumachen!"

Erschrocken wich er zurück. „Nein, also ich würde doch nie.... Das würde ich alleine aus Angst vor Asti nicht machen!"

Uns viel allen die Kinnlade runter. „Du WEISST es?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Also du weißt das mit mir und Asti?", fragte Legolas weiter.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ach, das merkt doch jeder, so wie ihr euch anschmachtet. Und Aragorn und Keks sind auch nicht viel diskreter...."

Keks und ich flüsterten leise miteinander. „Glaubst du, dass die anderen das auch wissen?", fragte sie mich.

Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nö, weißt du, Schwule haben ein feineres Gefühl was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen angeht. Wie Frauen halt...", erklärte ich.

„Ach so...", grinste sie mich an.

Also standen wir wenig später im kalten Regen auf dem Klammwall.

„Ich hätte doch in die Höhle gehen sollen", schniefte ich. Ein Königreich für ein Tempo! Also eigentlich ist die Bezeichnung „standen" nur für Legolas und mich zutreffend.

Aragorn lief nervös hin und her, Keks immer hinter ihm. „Jetzt bleib halt mal stehen!", kreischte sie. „Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!"

Legolas und ich grinsten uns an. Ja, ja. Wenn die Beiden sonst keine Probleme hatten... Also da unten stand inzwischen eine ziemlich große, stinkende Masse Orks und Uruk-hais und solche Scheiße... Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt, was da der Unterschied is.

Aragorn schrie irgendwas auf Elbisch. Ich mein, so Bruchstücke hab ich verstanden (Irgendwas von Pfeilen und so), aber so wirklich hab ich ihm nicht zugehört. Legolas war nämlich (wie schon erwähnt) nicht besonders überzeugt davon, dass wir die Schlacht gewinnen würden und drückte ängstlich meine Hand. Süüüüß! Also wollte ich mal, da ziemlich viele Elben versammelt waren, den Klugscheißer raushängen lassen und tröstete ihn auf Elbisch. „Ú-garo dress, Legolas."

Plötzlich sah mir Keks über die Schulter und starrte unsere Hände an. „Nein, wie niedlich."

Ich sah sie extrem kühl an. „Du störst..."

„Ach, willst du hier etwa rumknutschen, so mitten in der Schlacht?"

„Abwechslung muss sein!", sagte ich murrend.

Legolas grinste mich nur an. „Aha..."

„Halt die Klappe, Lasi-Hasi!"

Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

Keks fing neben mir an zu lachen.

„Nicht so wichtig!", murmelte ich.

„Das will ich jetzt aber wissen!"

„LASI-HASI!", brüllte Keks hinter uns, immer noch lachend.

Alle starrten uns an und wir sahen betont in verschiedene Richtungen, aber nur nicht auf Keks.

„Lasi-Hasi?", flüsterte Legolas leise ohne mich anzusehen.

„Wir stehen direkt vor einer Schlacht, können wir nicht über was anderes reden?"

„LASI-HASI!!!", brüllte Keks noch einmal.

Ich war schwer in Versuchung, ihr in die Rippen zu treten, begnügte mich aber damit, ihr mit einem meiner Pfeile in den Hintern zu pieksen. „Aua...", jammerte sie und rieb sich das Hinterteil.

Das Heer (Also von den Feinden) fing an, sinnlos mit ihren Waffen auf den Boden zu hämmern. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Ich hab noch nie verstanden, was das sein soll.

Auf irgendeinen unartikulierten Ausruf von Aragorn hin spannten alle ihre Bögen. Da machte ich halt mal mit.

Legolas konzentrierte sich und sagte so was ähnliches wie „Ihre Rüstungen sind schwach am Hals und unter den Armen".

Gut, ich hab es nicht verstanden, aber ich wusste es noch aus dem Film. Also versuchte ich auf die genannten Stellen zu zielen. Keks, lachte immer noch hinter mir. Und dann fiel der erste Schuss und alle waren still.... bla, bla, bla. Jedenfalls griffen die Orks an. Legolas schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab. Die anderen Elben neben mir auch. Also schoss ich meine halt auch mal ab. Und Wunder, oh wunder: Ich traf genau die Stelle, die ich anvisiert hatte.

Ich klammerte mich an Legolas' Arm und hüpfte auf und ab. „Hast du das gesehen?"

„Asti....", grummelte er. „Ups!", sagte ich leise und ließ ihn los.

Keks fing hinter mir an wieder zu lachen. „Was hast du denn genommen?", fragte sie mich.

„Zielwasser?", versuchte ich es.

Aragorn schrie „LEITERN!" (Was ich ausnahmsweise verstanden hatte).

Keks sprang auf und zog ihren Dolch. „Juhu! Lasst uns Moorhühner jagen!"

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Bitte was?"

Sie spinnt. Ich hab es ja immer gewusst. Irgendwann kam Gimli zu uns gedackelt. „Legolas, ich hab schon 2!"

„Ich bin jetzt bei 17!", rief er zurück.

„Und du, Asti?"

„Einer?"

„Wie glorreich...."

„Halt die Klappe, Gimli! Wie geht's Haldir..." Ich und Keks sahen uns an. „HALDIR!"

Sofort stürmten wir, von den fragenden Blicken von Legolas und Gimli verfolgt, in Richtung Haldir.

Wir sahen gerade noch, wie ein Ork mit einer Axt auf ihn zurannte. „Haldir, dein Fingernagel!", schrie Keks und Haldir drehte sich sofort um und betrachtete seine Hand. Dadurch, dass er sich weg drehte, verfehlte der Ork ihn und irgendjemand... hat ihn dann halt getötet.

„Da ist doch gar nichts!", meinte Haldir und ich bereute in dem Moment, was wir getan hatten.

**Keks:**

Asti hatte irgendwie einen mordlustigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als sie Haldir ansah... Ich beschloss ihn zu retten und zog sie zurück zu Legolas. Eine Gruppe von Orks oder so (ich meine, es war dunkel...) versuchte das Tor zu durchbrechen.

Aragorn schlich nach außen mit Gimli und hielt sie für eine Weile ab, während Théoden das Tor verrammelte. Asti und ich sahen uns an, jeden Moment konnte der Ork mit der Fackel kommen. Wir stellten uns in Position und da kam er auch schon.

Aragorn schrie: „Bring ihn zu Fall, Legolas! Töte ihn!"

Doch Legolas schaffte es nicht ganz und alle dachten schon es sei aus, als man ein leises Plätschern hörte. Verwundert starrten die anderen auf uns, denn wir schütteten den Inhalt unserer Evianflaschen auf die Fackel und mit einem leisen Zischen erlosch sie.

Die anderen (natürlich nicht unsere Feinde) jubelten uns zu. Jaja, einfach herrlich!

Plötzlich hörten wir ein leises Knurren hinter uns. Langsam drehte ich mich um, ein sehr hässlicher Ork stand da mit erhobener Axt. „Feuerzeug!", murmelte Asti leise.

„Deo!", erwiderte ich.

Daraufhin sprühte ich los und Asti hielt die Flamme des Feuerzeugs direkt da unter... von dem Ork blieb nur ein Häufchen Asche übrig.

Ich wirbelte mein Deo durch die Luft und nickte Asti James-Bond-mäßig zu. „Jaja hochentzündlich!"

Wir fingen an zu lachen, bis wir bemerkten, dass noch jemand hinter uns stand. Mit erhobenem Deo und Feuerzeug drehten wir uns erneut um. Da standen Aragorn und Legolas und sahen uns erstaunt an.

„Ach so setzt man das ein...", murmelte Legolas.

Asti klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Soll ich es dir erklären?"

Ich schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Bitte Asti, tu's nicht!"

Sie sah mich beleidigt an und drehte sich um, doch schlagartig drehte sie sich wieder zurück. „Keks!"

„Ja? Hier bei der Arbeit."

„Wir haben doch Asti? Und wir haben Feuer? Richtig?"

„Ja...?"

„Alkohol brennt..."

„Asti! Wenn du ein Mann wärst würde ich dich jetzt abknutschen!!"

Hinter mir räusperte sich Aragorn.

„Hättest du die Idee gehabt...", rechtfertigte ich mich.

Asti holte ihren Asti. (Wow, was für ein Satz... so viel Asti...)

Dann bauten wir noch einige Fackeln, okay... wir ließen sie bauen... Als alles vorbereitet war, verteilte Asti die Astiflaschen an mich, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, (und sehr widerstrebend) an Haldir. Wir schüttelten die Flaschen und spritzten den Alkohol auf die Angreifer. Dann setzten wir die Fackeln in Brand und warfen sie auf die astitriefenden Orks. Orks brennen sehr gut... nur der Gestank war eklig. Fast alle Orks wurden so umgebracht. Die restlichen wurden von Aragorn und anderen noch niedergestreckt.

Einige Stunden später saßen wir im kleinen Freundeskreis und mit Haldir (hihi) total relaxt auf der Mauer. Die Sonne ging auf und Gandalf erschien auf einem Hügel. Sein Gesicht war einfach einmalig... es war ein einziges Fragezeichen! Wären die toten Orks nicht dagelegen, hätte er es uns vermutlich nicht geglaubt... Ich hätte ihm auch nicht geglaubt.

Am nächsten Morgen verschliefen Asti und ich, weil wir die halbe Nacht wachgelegen hatten wegen diesen lautem Zwergenschnarchen! Am Nachmittag schlenderten wir dann etwas gelangweilt und übermüdet durch die Hornburg.

**Sindarinübersetzung:**

1° Mae govannen! - Herzlich willkommen!

Anmerkung der Autorinnen: Wir haben wirklich nicht gegen Schwule, doch irgendjemand musste einen negativen Part in der Geschichte bekommen. Zur Belohnung hat Haldir ja auch überlebt, das ist doch ein fairer Tausch, oder?!


	9. Kapitel 8: BH's und sonstige Probleme

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 8: BH's und sonstige Probleme**

**Asti:**

Also, wir schlenderten gerade so durch die Hornburg, da hörten wir ein leises Kichern. „Wer ist denn der hübsche Elb da im Spiegel?", säuselte eine Stimme.

„Haldir.", sagte Keks ruhig.

Wir gingen dem kichern nach und öffneten schließlich eine Tür... Das war kein schöner Anblick. „Ist das dein BH, Keks?", fragte ich.

Leises Wimmern neben mir.

„Den neuen, den du dir erst gekauft hast?"

Wieder Wimmern.

„Der war neu!", flüsterte sie stimmlos. „Mein BH...."

„Wir werden ihn nachher ehrenvoll bestatten!", tröstete ich sie.

„Danke....", wimmerte sie. „Ist das dein Slip?"

Auf die Region hatte ich noch gar nicht geachtet (Wohl unterbewusstes Sträuben...). Jetzt war ich am Wimmern. „Der war mal neu."

„Vergangenheitsform.... Komm, wir gehen."

Geschockt drehten wir um und gingen seeehr langsam, bestürzt über den Verlust unserer Unterwäsche hinaus.

Legolas und Aragorn kamen uns entgegen. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Aragorn.

„Ihr seid so blass!", stellte Legolas fest.

„Haldir hat unsere Sachen an....", wimmerte ich.

Aragorn und Legolas grinsten sich an. „Sollen wir sie euch wieder holen?"

„NEIN!" Entsetzt hielten wir sie fest.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Aragorn.

„Diesen Anblick würde ich euch lieber ersparen!", sagte Keks unsicher.

„Wegen euren Klamotten oder wegen Haldir?", fragte Legolas.

„Die Kombination von beidem ist nicht... wirklich.... ästhetisch."

„Ach, wir vertragen einiges...!", sagten sie und gingen ihrem Verderben entgegen. Sie rissen die Tür auf, erstarrten und ich hatte schon Angst, sie würden ohnmächtig werden.

„Bei Illúvatar...", murmelte Legolas.

Ein Quieken kam auf dem Zimmer. „Uuuuh! Legolas! Aragorn! Was macht ihr denn hier!"

Die beiden knallten die Tür zu und sahen sich an.

Dann brachen sie in Lachen aus. „Und so was tragt ihr?", fragte Aragorn japsend.

Wir sahen uns an.... „Ja, schon!"

Legolas kicherte wie ein pupertärer kleiner Junge. „Zu welchem Anlass trägt man denn so etwas?"

„...Immer?", versuchte ich es.

„Also ich habe dich noch nie in so etwas gesehen!", meinte Aragorn.

„Also waren sie doch nicht die ganze Zeit am Teich...", murmelte Keks.

„Das ist Unterwäsche... das trägt man UNTER der WÄSCHE!", erklärte ich tapfer.

Die beiden lachten immer noch. „Also habt ihr das jetzt auch in diesem Moment drunter?", fragte Legolas.

„Ja?", sagte Keks.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Aragorn grinsend.

OK... Was zu viel ist ist zu viel. Entnervt rollte ich mit den Augen und zog mein Top hoch. Alle wurden schlagartig stumm. Bis auf Keks, die jetzt einem Lachanfall nahe war. Ich zog es wieder runter. Aragorn's und Legolas' Gesichtsausdrücke waren einfach nur göttlich.

Ich kicherte los. „Hat das euch jetzt so die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte ich. Die beiden starrten mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Habt... ihr... eigentlich... gar.... kein... Schamgefühl?", fragte Legolas.

„Hm...", murmelte Keks, „Mit euch gehen wir lieber nie an den Strand..."

„Ja, Bikinis sind ja auch nicht viel mehr Stoff."

„Meiner ist schöner!", sagte Keks.

Aragorn schloss die Augen. „Ich glaube, ich bin blind!"

„Hey!", so eine Beleidigung. „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"

Er sah mich wieder an. „Es gibt Sachen, die überlasse ich doch eher Legolas."

„Ach so, du wolltest lieber Keks' BH sehen.... na dann!"

Aragorn grinste Keks an, die sich mit hochrotem Kopf weg drehte. „Er ist übrigens heute weiß."

Ich hatte heute einen Schwarzen an. Hihi.

„Symbolisieren die Farben irgendwas?", fragte Legolas neugierig.

„Nein!", keifte ich ihn an. „Das ist halt so nach Laune!"

(Anmerkung: Keks prügelt gerade mit einer Flasche auf mich ein, weil sie mir nie verzeihen wird, dass ich Aragorn meinen BH gezeigt hab.... Sie hatte bestimmt die gleiche Idee und ich war nur schneller... obwohl... ich weiß ja nicht, was da am Fluss passiert ist.)

Keks drehte sich beleidigt weg und ging den Gang entlang.

Aragorn rannte ihr hinterher. „Keks! Warte doch..."

Legolas grinste mich an. „War das jetzt nötig?"

„Ihr habt genervt. Sind BH's denn jetzt so komisch?"

Er wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf hin und her. „Also bei dir sah das schon besser aus, als bei Haldir...."

„Danke. Das war übrigens Keks ihrer."

„Sollen wir euch die Sachen denn jetzt zurückholen?"

„So was zieh ich doch nicht mehr an!!!!"

„Und so was tragt ihr echt die ganze Zeit?"

„Jaaaaaa!" Die waren so was von nervig...

„Kann ich nochmal sehen?"

„LEGOLAS!!!"

„Bitte..."

Ich überlegte kurz. „Nicht hier. Ich schau mal nach Keks..." Ich drehte mich um und ging, er lief neben mir.

„Ich finde, die Dinger verdenken ganz wesentliche Teile...."

Ich blieb entsetzt stehen. „WAS?"

„Na ja..."

Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. „So genau wollte ich's eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Keks hatte doch recht, mit den perversen Fantasien." Dafür hielt er mich fest und biss mir in den Hals.

**Keks:**

(Asti wurde grad von ihrer Mum abgeholt und ich übe jetzt Rache, ich habe da schon einige perverse Fantasien...grins)

So eine Idiotin! Ich war stinkwütend auf Asti, einfach meinem Schatz ihren BH zeigen!

„Keks! Warte doch...", rief Aragorn hinter mir.

Doch ich marschierte weiter, sollte er mich doch für eine beleidigte Leberwurst halten! Plötzlich riss er mich nach hinten, beinah wäre ich umgefallen. Haltsuchend klammerte ich mich an eine Steinfigur. Das diese Männer auch immer so stürmisch sein mussten... Er sah mich bittend an. „Lauf doch nicht weg!"

Dieses Bettelgesicht! Einfach fantastisch! Ich bemühte mich mein Grinsen zu verbergen. Demonstrativ drehte ich meinen Kopf weg und hoffte er würde mein Grinsen nicht sehen. Er dachte wohl ich sei beleidigt und sah mich durchdringend an. „Bitte Keks! Sei nicht mehr sauer!"

Zögerlich drehte ich mich zu ihm, oh Gott kann der ernst schauen... Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich. Mmmmm... diese Küsse... „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja..."

„Zeigst du mir dann deinen BH?", fragte er grinsend.

„Bäh! Du bist fies! Außerdem hast du den schon gesehen..."

(Asti, jetzt möchte ich dein Gesicht sehen...grins)

„Stimmt, aber nur kurz. Bitte!"

„Vergiss es!" Ich ging an ihm vorbei nach draußen zur Mauer. Die Sonne schien und brannte nach einer Weile unerträglich. Ich verzog mich in den Schatten und beobachtete das muntere Treiben (das ist nicht zweideutig zu verstehen!) der Bewohner. Eine Frau verkaufte Eier, eine andere bot Körbe an und andere etliche andere Dinge. Ich sah mich suchend nach Legolas und Asti um, doch die beiden waren spurlos verschwunden. Stattdessen sah ich wie Aragorn suchend umher lief. Ich kicherte leise, vonwegen Waldläufer hätten scharfe Augen...

„Was belustigt euch?", fragte plötzlich jemand neben mir.

Ich sah auf und schaute in Éowyn's Gesicht. „Ich habe gerade nachgedacht.", antwortete ich ausweichend.

„Über Herrn Aragorn?", fragte sie neugierig weiter.

Hm... was sollte ich da antworten... „Ja. Ich frage mich wann er mich hier entdeckt..."

„Er sucht nach euch?", fragte sie mich verwundert.

Wir haben was miteinander, Süße!, dachte ich für mich. Lächelte ihr zu und nickte.

„Ich glaube er fühlt sich zu euch hingezogen...", sagte sie leise und es klang sehr traurig.

„Ihr liebt ihn?", fragte ich sie ernst.

Erschrocken sah sie mich an. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich es „Liebe" nennen soll, es ist mehr eine Bewunderung...", sagte sie zögerlich.

Ich drückte mitfühlend ihre Hand. „Eines Tages wird ein Mann kommen und euer Herz wird wegen ihm in Flammen stehen... Glaubt mir. Mir erging es genauso. Eine enttäuschte Liebe nach der anderen, doch eines Tages...", verträumt verstummte ich. Was tu ich eigentlich hier?, fragte ich mich. Ich mochte Éowyn nicht besonders, immerhin machte sie Aragorn an... Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie würde sich ja bald in Faramir verlieben, also was hatte ich für Probleme...

„Danke.", sagte sie und sah mich dankbar an. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich mit dem Mann der euer Herz in Flammen verwandelt hat..."

Ich wurde rot, was redete ich eigentlich immer für einen Stuss...

„Darf man erfahren von wem ihr sprecht?", ertönte Aragorn's Stimme hinter mir.

Verdammte Scheiße, warum musste er auch immer so etwas hören?! „Von Haldir.", sagte ich deswegen todernst und ging an ihm vorbei.

Er hielt mich fest. „Von Haldir? Du liebst Haldir?"

Ich überlegte. Hmmm.... eigentlich hatte ich bloß Mitleid mit ihm. „Nein, ich denke nicht...", sagte ich dann grinsend.

„Wen liebst du dann?"

„Warum? Ich frag auch nicht wen du liebst."

Er sah mich irgendwie verletzt an. Traurige Waldläufer sind echt unlustig! „Ich dachte du wüsstest wen ich liebe!", sagte er betrübt.

„Hm... lass mich überlegen...", anscheinend mochte er meinen Humor doch nicht so... „Ich sagte es dir am Fluss..." Jaja der Fluss... (jetzt wollt ihr wohl wissen was da passiert ist...kicher Besonders Asti, gell? Ich sehe Asti vor mir, wie sie sich am Kopf kratzt und überlegt, Keks immer mit ihren zweideutigen Aussagen, er ihren BH gesehen... hm.. ja was war denn da...?) „Der Fluss...", ich verstummte und sah ihn an. „Du weißt doch dass ich dich liebe!", sagte ich dann leise. (Rumgesülze, ich weiß, aber es gehört einfach dazu, sorry...)

„Keks?"

„Ja?"

„Am Flussufer..." Er verstummte und sah mich an. Uh... ging der Blick tief. Ich legte die Arme um ihn und knutschte ihn kurzer Hand nieder. Die Leute um uns herum sahen uns seltsam an.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Habt ihr noch nie zwei Verliebte gesehen?!"

Gemurmel um uns, dann machten alle mit ihren Tätigkeiten weiter. „So, ich glaub jetzt ist es offiziell das wir zusammen sind...", sagte ich zu Aragorn.

Dieser sah mich mit einem nicht deutbaren Blick an.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte ich betreten. Asti redete mir nämlich immer ein dass ich immer Schuld hätte.

„Nein. Aber können wir kurz reden?"

Ich nickte.

Er sah sich um. „Alleine?"

Wieder nicke ich.

Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Magen folgte ich ihm. Was wollte er von mir? Abseits von allen anderen drückte er mich auf den Boden und setzte sich dann neben mich. Stumm saßen wir da. „Aragorn? Du wolltest mit mir reden?"

Er nickte und atmete dann tief ein und aus. „Weißt du Keks, ich habe nachgedacht... du bist eine Elbe und ich ein Mensch. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch..."

Wütend stand ich auf. „Du willst unsere Beziehung also beenden? Fein! Dann geh ich eben!" „

Nein Keks, können wir das nicht in Ruhe klären?"

„Ich geb dir nur einen Tipp, du Möchtegern-König: mach beim nächsten Mal mit einer Frau Schluss bevor du sie... ", brüllte ich ihn wütend an.

(Ja, was wollte ich denn sagen...?)

„Keks bitte! Beruhige dich!", unterbrach er mich.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen?! Du machst Schluss und ich soll mich beruhigen? Du bist so ein mieses Arschloch! Du verdammter Dreckskerl, ich wünsche dir die Pest an den Hals... falls es die in Mittelerde gibt!!!" Wütend und heulend rannte ich davon.

Männer sind ja solche Arschlöcher!

Ich kauerte mich in der Box von Amicelli zusammen.

„Keks?" Eindeutig Asti.

Ich schwieg.

„Keks, ich weiß dass du da bist. Wir müssen reden..."

Zögerlich stand ich auf und Asti umarmte mich. „Ich dich gehört, es tut mir Leid!"

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Bei Legolas..."

Ich sah sie an. „Asti, du hast eine Bissstelle am Hals. Du hast mit... Also wirklich! Sex mit einem Elben in Helms Klamm!"

„Was habt ihr am Fluss getan?"

„Nichts!"

„Etwas genauer bitte!" (Hm... haben wir denn jetzt oder nicht? Arme Asti...kicher)

Die Stalltür wurde geöffnet und die Köpfe von Aragorn und Legolas erschienen im Türspalt. „Jetzt nicht!", sagte Asti energisch.

Doch Aragorn betrat trotzdem den Raum.

„Verpiss dich du Hurensohn!", schrie ich ihn an.

„Wow, Keks!", sagte Asti bewundernd neben mir.

Aragorn blieb stehen. „Wir müssen reden Keks. Es ist wichtig!", bittend sah er mich an.

Asti stand zögerlich auf. „Ich lass euch alleine..."

„Asti please! Don't let me alone with this stupid guy!", wimmerte ich.

„Honey, give him two minutes. And listen to him."

„But I don't want it!", sagte ich genervt und starrte sie sauer an.

„Keks!"

„Asti!"

„And be nice!"

„Asti!"

„What?"

„Do it with condoms!"

Sie fauchte mich wütend an und stürmte aus dem Stall. Scheiße, ich war allein mit ihm. Vorsichtig lugte ich in seine Richtung und drehte den Kopf sofort wieder weg als sich unsere Blicke trafen.

„Keks..." Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, ich wich zurück.

„Bitte schau mich an..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unsere Beziehung..."

„Hatten wir in deinen Augen überhaupt eine?", giftete ich ihn an.

„Ja... und in deinen?" Er kam immer näher.

Ich wich wieder zurück, bis ich die Stallwand im Rücken hatte. „Geh!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach meinem Arm.

„Lass mich los, verdammte Scheiße!"

Er drehte meinen Kopf, so dass ich ihn anschauen musste und küsste mich dann.

„Was soll denn das werden?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Ich liebe dich! Ich wollte unsere Beziehung nicht beenden!", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Häh?", gab ich von mir. „Und was war dann das da draußen?!"

„Ich wollte bloß von dir wissen was du machst, nach dem Ringkrieg. Ob du nach Hause in deine Welt zurückkehrst, zu den Getränkeautomaten oder ob du hier bleibst. Du bist doch jetzt eine Elbe und es gibt keine Elben in eurer Welt, oder nicht?", fragte er mich.

Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Warum musste ich immer alles falsch verstehen?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! „Stimmt... Ich hab mir um ehrlich zu sein noch keine Gedanken gemacht ob ich zurückgehe oder nicht...", sagte ich dann.

Er nickte. „Gut, das wollte ich bloß wissen..."

„Aragorn?"

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass mit dem Rumschreien und so..." Mann, war das peinlich!

„Schon gut, nur eine Frage: Was ist ein Hurensohn?"

„Äh... nicht so wichtig...", ich schaute verlegen zu Boden. Ich hatte tatsächlich Hurensohn zu ihm gesagt?

Asti und Legolas betraten den Stall. „So schnell?", fragte ich sie gehässig. „Jaja diese Elben..."

Sie sah mich wütend an. „Du bist doch bloß neidisch!", keifte sie dann.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte ich dann.

Sie musterte mich im Gesicht. „Ist das jetzt ein ja?"

„Vielleicht...", sagte ich ausweichend und hüpfte glücklich durch den Stall.

Legolas sah uns verwundert an. „Um was geht es eigentlich?"

„Um perverse Fantasien!", kicherte ich und hüpfte fröhlich weiter.

Aragorn sah Legolas an. „Du hast...?"

Ich fing an zu lachen. „Wie die Karnickel!"

Asti stürzte sich mit einem Wutschrei auf mich. Zum Glück gelang es Legolas sie fest zu halten. Ich war beim zurückweichen prompt ins Heu gefallen.

Sie grinste mich gehässig an. „So alleine im Heu?"

Ich grinste zurück. „Sind wir heute ein bisschen verspannt?"

Diese Runde ging an mich, hipp hipp hurra!

Aragorn schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Über was redet ihr eigentlich?"

Ich überlegte. „Über einsame Nächte im duftenden Heu und Asti's Nackenwirbel..."

Asti fing an zu kichern. „Einsame Nächte... soso?"

Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Bäh! Du hast ja keine Ahnung..."

Aragorn nickte bestätigend. „Genau!"

„Interessant...", war der einzige Kommentar von Asti.

„Aragorn du hast gerade einen Fehler gemacht!", presste ich wütend hervor.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich jetzt etwas weiß...", sagte Asti und grinste von einem zum anderen Ohr.

Missmutig kletterte ich aus dem Heu und schlurfte Richtung Stallausgang. Asti ist so gemein!

„Keks?", fragte mich Asti.

„Hm?"

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Meinen BH bestatten..."

Aragorn fing an zu lachen. Legolas grinste.

Asti nickte bedauernd. „Okay, ich komm mit und begrab meinen Slip..."

Zu Tode betrübt verließen wir den Stall und gingen Richtung Hornburg. Ein lautes Lachen kam aus dem Stall. Asti verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Männer!"

„Du sagst es!"

Wir gingen weiter, plötzlich kam mir ein ekliger Gedanke. „Asti?"

„Ja?"

„Was machen wir eigentlich wenn er die Sachen immer noch anhat...?"

Stille. Dann ein leises Wimmern „Den Anblick vertrag ich nicht noch einmal..."

Wir standen vor der Tür. Zaghaft klopfte ich und öffnete sie dann. Niemand war im Raum. Über einem Stuhl hängten unsere Sachen. Angeekelt nahm ich meinen BH und ließ ihn in eine Plastiktüte fallen. Asti tat das Gleiche mit ihrem Slip. Ein Wimmern kam von ihr.

„Asti? Bist du okay?"

„Da... da war ein brauner Fleck...", wimmerte sie.

Tröstend drückte ich ihre Hand. „Wir werden ein kleines Gebet für deinen Slip sprechen..."

Sie nickte tapfer und wir trugen die Tüte (weit von uns gestreckt) nach draußen. „Wo sollen wir die Sachen eigentlich begraben?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie verbrennen... Hast du noch Asti?"

Sie nickte und verschwand. Kurz darauf kam sie mit vier Flaschen Asti wieder.

„Vier?"

„Die brauch ich jetzt..."

Wir übergossen die Tüte und den Inhalt mit einer halben Flasche Asti und zündeten sie dann an. „Mein lieber BH, mögest du hier in Ruhe liegen und kein Schwuchtel möge deine Ruhe stören!", sagte ich feierlich.

Asti räusperte sich. „Mein lieber Slip, leider bist du jung gestorben. Ich hoffe die Zeit wird unsere Wunden heilen..."

Mittlerweile dämmerte es und so lockte unser Feuer einige Besucher an. Asti kippte sich den Rest der Flasche rein und schob mir eine neue hin. Ich trank und versuchte so über den Verlust meines BH's hinwegzukommen... Asti war noch depressiver und öffnete schon die nächste Flasche. Als wir dann halbwegs besoffen waren nahmen wir uns in den Arm und trösteten uns.

„Weischt duhicks wasch dasch schlimmschde isch?", nuschelte ich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er war vonhicks H&M..."

Einige neugierige Leute versammelten sich um uns, ich glaubte Aragorn und Legolas zu erkennen. „Der Schlip war ausch von H&M... einhicks Schnäpschen...", nuschelte Asti betrübt.

Ein Kichern kam von Legolas.

„Halt disch da raus, Laschi-haschi!", nuschelte ich und versuchte einen Korken nach ihm zu werfen, verfehlte ihn jedoch um einige Meter.

Aragorn fing an zu kichern. „Lasi-hasi?"

Ich starrte dem Korken hinterher. „Isch glaub isch bin betrunken..."

Asti kicherte. „Isch ausch..."

Die Jungs setzten sich zu uns und ich kuschelte mich in Aragorn's Arme... und schlief ein.

Kleiner Kommentar von Keks an Asti: Ich hab dich gewarnt, jetzt hast du es getan... hehe... Okay ich auch, aber nur damit du nicht rum meckerst dass immer du alles machen musst...grins Ich bin halt geil...ggg

kleiner Kommentar von Asti: Ich finde ich sollte für den folgenden Teil gewürdigt werden, weil ich den nämlich VON HAND geschrieben hab. Leider hat unser Computer (Er ruhe in Frieden) den Geist aufgegeben und ich muss halt immer bei Keks schreiben. Die mich mit Plastikflaschen bedroht...zusammenzuck

Kleiner Kommentar von Keks: Ich habe den Teil dann abgetippt, also muss ICH gewürdigt werden!! Allerdings ist es ein verdammt guter Teil... das geb ich ja zu, bis auf eine gewisse Szene mit mir und Aragorn, die verzeih ich dir nicht!!

**Asti:**

Als ich aufwachte war es hell... Nicht wirklich hell, aber es dämmerte draußen. Draußen hieß, ich war in einem Raum. So weit so gut.

Da meldete sich auch schon die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die sich mein Gewissen schimpfte: „Na Asti? War gestern mal wieder ein bisschen viel Asti, nä Asti? O.K. ... fangen wir von vorne an: Wo bist du?"

Gute Frage... wenn ich das wüsste, ging's mir besser.

„Nichts genaues", sagte mein Gewissen, „Nur mal grob."

grübel... Mittelerde! Helms Klamm!

„Sehr gut!", lobte mein Gewissen.

Aber das war nicht das Zimmer von mir und Keks...

„Überleg mal, Asti! Du kennst dieses Zimmer."

Ja, das hatte ich auch schon gemerkt. Besonders dieser Riss in der Decke kam mir sehr bekannt vor. Ich lag regungslos auf dem Rücken und starrte diesen Riss an.

„Denk mal nach: Was ist gestern passiert?"

Also da war ja das mit unserer armen Unterwäsche und dann war da noch was mit Le... aha! Daher kannte ich die Decke! Das war sein Zimmer!

„Sehr gut, Asti!"

Danke schön! Da brauchte ich auch nicht meine ganze Kombinationsgabe, um rauszufinden wem der Arm auf meinem Bauch gehörte. Meinem nackten Bauch, wohlgemerkt.

„Legolas?", fragte ich leise.

„Hm?", war die Antwort. O.K., wenn er da war, war wenigstens nichts schlimmes passiert. Aber was genau...? Wir hatten doch nicht...? Ich sah an mir runter. Aha, da war ja meine Hose und mein BH war auch noch da, wo er hingehörte.

„Wunderbar!", jubilierte mein Gewissen.

„Bist du wach, Legolas?"

„Kein Lasi-Hasi heute?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Was ist gestern passiert?"

„Nicht mehr viel. Keks ist gleich eingeschlafen und wir haben euch hoch gebracht."

„Wo sind meine Klamotten?"

Er lachte leise. „Den größten Teil hast du an, den Rest habe ich dir ausgezogen. Dein Oberteil war klatschnass, nach eurer kleinen Waschaktion."

Ich starrte immer noch den Riss in der Decke an und versuchte den gestrigen Abend zu rekonstruieren. „Waschaktion?"

„Auf halbem Weg in die Burg ist Keks aufgewacht und ihr habt gemeint ihr müsstet euch die Gesichter im Brunnen waschen. In was für ein Geplansche das ausgeartet hat, kannst du dir ja denken."

Ein Bild von einer ziemlich nassen Keks ging mir durch den Kopf. Ja, das war wohl so gewesen. „Wo ist mein Top?", fragte ich.

„Das hängt am Fenster."

„Aha..." Ich war zufrieden.

Ich wusste, wo ich war und was passiert war. Das war mehr. Als sonst nach einem alkoholgeschwängerten (das Wort gibt es wirklich) Abend. Ich seufzte und starrte weiter an die Decke.

„Was ist an diesem Riss eigentlich so faszinierend?", fragte Legolas nach einer Weile und ich brachte es fertig meinen Kopf zu drehen. Er lag auf der Seite und stützte den Kopf auf den Arm und grinste mich an. „Guten Morgen, Asti!"

„Morgen!", sagte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Moorleiche."

Na wunderbar. „Sehr schmeichelhaft, Lasi-Hasi!", grummelte ich. Im Moment genoss ich es, dass er mit nacktem Oberkörper zu schlafen pflegte.

„Das ist mein Ernst! Du siehst so aus."

„Du kannst auch alles kaputt machen.", schmollte ich und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Ein Blick in die Fensterscheibe bestätigte meinen Verdacht: Ich hatte gestern NICHT die wasserfeste Wimperntusche dran gehabt. Mit spitzen Fingern hob ich das Ding hoch, das mal mein Top gewesen war, jetzt aber mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer ertrunkenen Katze hatte. Ich wischte die schwarzen Spuren unter meinen Augen weg. „So besser?"

Legolas nickte.

„Ich brauch was anderes zum Anziehen.", seufzte ich.

„Bleib gleich in deinem Zimmer!" schlug er vor, „Ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass wir im gleichen Bett schlafen."

Ich krabbelte noch mal auf's Bett und küsste ihn.

„Bis zum Frühstück!", sagte er.

„Ist eigentlich schon jemand wach?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Warum?" Er sah an mir hinunter. „Ach so... Nein, höre keine Schritte."

Also nahm ich mein armseliges Ding von Top und huschte so schnell wie möglich durch die noch dunklen Gänge. Ich wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als ich ein leises Kichern aus unserem Zimmer hörte. „Ach Aragorn! Lass das!" Ich musste grinsen: Aber mich dumm anmachen. Vorsichtig klopfte ich an die Tür.

Sofort wurde es still, dann hörte man ein schnelles Herumgewühle und schließlich ein ängstliches „Ja?" von Keks.

Ganz langsam öffnete ich die Tür und musterte die grinsende Keks im Bett. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie unter der Bettdecke noch was anhaben. Die Decke wölbte sich verdächtig, als hätte man etwas darunter gestopft.

„So freizügig heute unterwegs?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Die Frage geb' ich zurück!"

Sie wurde rot und sah weg. Ich kramte ein neues Top aus meinem Rucksack und zog es an.

„Na?", fragte ich gehässig. „Den Abend gut überlebt?"

Sie nickte stumm.

Betont lässig stiefelte ich zum Bett rüber und setzte mich auf die Kante. „Das Geplansche auch verkraftet?"

Erst sah sie mich fragend an, erinnerte sich aber dann doch. „Ja, es geht!"

„Ich will nicht weiter stören.", meinte ich langsam. „Ich geh dann mal wieder."

Sie lächelte mich gespielte an und ich schenkte ihr ein wunderbares „Ich weiß, was ich weiß"-Grinsen. Dann klopfte ich noch auf den Hügel unter der Decke. „Gut geschlafen, Aragorn?"

Keks wurde knallrot, aber unter der Decke antwortete ein gedämpftes „Ja, guten Morgen, Asti!"

Wieder grinste ich Keks an und ging dann zur Tür. Kurz bevor ich draußen war, drehte ich mich noch mal um und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Viel Spaß noch!"

Dann zog ich die Tür hinter mir zu.

Kleiner Kommentar von Keks: Wisst ihr jetzt was ich meine?! Das ist doch so hammers fies!!!


	10. Kapitel 9: Der Anschiss

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 9: Der Anschiss**

**Asti:**

Als wir später Richtung Isengard ritten, waren Aragorn und Keks mir gegenüber ziemlich zurückhaltend. Keks war vor allem anderen auffallend rot, was ich mit dem fiesesten Grinsen quittierte, das ich in meinem Grins-Repertoire hab.

Angekommen in Isengard: Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli waren außer sich vor Freude, als sie sahen dass Merry und Pippin (oder andersrum) noch lebten... Welch Überraschung!zwinkerzwinker Keks und ich hörten uns die Erzählung der beiden mit dem Enthusiasmus an, mit dem man der Farbe beim trocknen zusieht. Aber immerhin konnten sie uns ab und zu ein gequältes „Aha..." oder „Nein wirklich?!" abringen.

Schließlich aßen wir noch was. Keks und ich waren inzwischen so gelangweilt, dass wir uns nur mit Mühe ein Schnarchen unterdrücken konnten. Aber irgendwann gingen die Hobbits und Gimli – Illúvatar, Manwe und Elbereth sei dank – Baumbart suchen, oder so ähnlich. War mir ehrlich gesagt scheiß-egal. Wir verzogen uns mit unseren Schatzi's in den blickdichten Wald, den die Ents freundlicher Weise hergebracht hatten. Da lagen wir also nun unter den Bäumen, Keks an Aragorn und ich an Legolas geschmust und „seltsamer Weise" war uns plötzlich gar nicht mehr langweilig.grins Aber nach einer Stunde oder so gingen wir zurück zum Lager, weil Aragorn meinte, sie würden sonst nach uns suchen (diese Waldläufer immer mit ihrer verdammten Übervorsicht!). Also gingen wir ins Lager, wo wir von allen recht seltsam angestarrt wurden. Gandalf räusperte sich und bat uns, mitzukommen.

**Rückblick:**

5 min vorher. Einer der Hobbits kam aufgelöst zu den Leudles gerannt.

„Keks und Aragorn!", schnaufte er „Asti und Legolas!"

Alle starrten ihn an.

„Was?", fragte einer der Ritter.

„Die tun was", jammerte er.

„Was denn?", fragte der Ritter weiter.

„Sie küssen sich sich!!!"

Stille.

Gimli räusperte sich. „So sagt man bei Asti und Keks zu Hause Danke!"

Der Hobbit (ich geb's auf) starrte sie an. „Dann müssen die beiden ihnen aber SEHR dankbar sein..."

„Warum?", fragte der Zwerg.

„Nun ja... also... auf den Mund und mit Zunge?!"

Stille.

**Rückblick Ende.**

Der Zauberer zog uns etwas abseits von den anderen. Dann plusterte er sich auf und donnerte los: „SAGT MAL SPINNT IHR!?!" Wie vier sahen uns betroffen an. Wenn wir's auch nicht wirklich verstanden. „ARAGORN!", brüllte Gandalf weiter. „DU, ALS ZUKÜNFTIGER KÖNIG VON GONDOR KANNST HIER DOCH NICHT... DAS GEHT EINFACH NICHT!" Er wandte sich an Legolas. „UND DU, LEGOLAS GRÜNBLATT! ALS ELB DEINES RANGES SOLLTE MAN ES BESSER WISSEN!"

Worauf wollte er eigentlich hinaus??? Aragorn hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Gandalf, um was geht es eigentlich?"

Der ach-so-weiße (im Moment eher puderrote) Zauberer sah ihn entgeistert an. „UM DIESE UNSÄGLICHE GESCHICHTE MIT DIESEN... DIESEN... MÄDCHEN!"

Es muss echt lustig aussehen, wenn vier Leuten gleichzeitig die Kinnlade runterfällt.

„Du weißt davon?", fragte Aragorn erbleichend.

„ALLE WISSEN ES!!!"

Keks ballte die Fäuste. „WIR SIND KEINE MÄDCHEN!", brüllte sie zurück.

Gandalf baute sich bedrohlich vor uns beiden auf. „WIE KONNTET IHR EUCH DARAUF EINLASSEN?!?"

Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte ich mit einem, wie ich fand, gefährlich zischenden Ton.

„WEIL ARAGORN VERLOBT IST!!!"

„Nein!", warf dieser ein. „Mit Arwen ist nichts mehr!"

Gandalf fielen fast die Augen raus. „Warum?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Frag mal Boromir!", grummelte Mr. Drei-Tage-Bart ungehalten.

„Na dann..." Er legte Aragorn und Keks die Hände auf die Schultern „... stehte eurer Verbindung nichts mehr im Wege." Dann fuhr er zu mir herum. „ABER DU ASTI..."

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„WEISST DU, WAS LEGOLAS DEINETWEGEN FÜR ÄRGER BEKOMMEN KANN?"

Häh? Ich verstand nur Bahnhof.

„DIE VALAR BILLIGEN KEINE VERBINDUNGEN VON ELBEN UND MENSCHEN, WENN SIE IHNEN NICHT ZUGESTIMMT HABEN!"

Ach so!

Legolas räusperte sich. „Gandalf, sie ist kein Mensch!"

„WAS?!?", kreischte er.

„Ich nix Mensch bin!", sagte ich zum besseren Verständnis. „Ich Elbin!"

Er starrte mich an. „Aber ich dachte, in eurer Welt gäbe es keine Elben..."

„Bin ich in meiner Welt?", fragte ich entnervt.

„Aber, aber...", stammelte Gandalf.

„Keks ist auch eine!", sagte ich.

„ABER DANN IST JA WIDER DAS PROBLEM!!!"

Keks rammte mir den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Hättest du nicht EINMAL deine Fresse halten können?"

**Keks:**

Arg!!! Ich hasse diese Welt!!! Naja, eine Person mal ausgenommen, aber trotzdem! Wütend starrte ich von Asti zu Gandalf und wieder zurück. Asti schaute mich entschuldigend an. Ich nickte ihr kurz zu, Entschuldigung angenommen. Dann konzentrierte ich mich voll und ganz auf Gandalf, um wenigstens ein Teil seiner Wörter zu verstehen...

„DU BIST EINE ELBIN UND KANNST DOCH NICHT EINFACH EINE BEZIEHUNG MIT EINEM EINFACHEN MENSCHEN ANFANGEN!!!", schrie er gerade.

Das war zu viel! Ich meine, mir war es egal, ob er mich anmeckerte, aber Aragorn war kein einfacher Mensch!!! Empört trat ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, mit meinen Absätzen die ich mittlerweile wieder trug war ich immerhin schon 1,65m! „JETZT HALT MAL DIE LUFT AN!", brüllte ich ihn in der gleichen Lautstärke an. „MEINE BEZIEHUNGEN GEHEN DICH NEN SCHEISSDRECK AN, VERSTANDEN?! DU HAST VON MEINEM LEBEN DOCH ÜBERHAUPT KEINE AHNUNG!!! ARAGORN WAR FÜR MICH SCHON IMMER WAS BESONDERES UND ICH LASSE MIR DIESE BEZIEHUNG VON NIEMANDEM KAPUTT MACHEN!! WIE ASTI SCHON SAGTE: ICH HABE KEINEN RESPEKT ANDEREN GEGENÜBER! DU IN DEINEM BLÖDEN TUNTENGEWAND HAST DOCH ÜBERHAUPT KEINEN BLASSEN SCHIMMER WER ASTI UND ICH SIND! ICH BIN KEINE ELBIN DIE DEN VALAR ODER SONST IRGENDWEM GEHORCHT! ICH GLAUBE NÄMLICH NICHT AN SIE, ICH HABE DIE DEUTSCHE STAATSBÜRGERSCHAFT UND ARTIKEL 4 DES GRUNDGESETZES SAGT, ICH ZITIERE: „DIE FREIHEIT DES GLAUBENS, DES GEWISSENS UND DIE FREIHEIT DES RELIGIÖSEN UND WELTANSCHAULICHEN BEKENNTNISSES SIND UNVERLETZLICH"!"

Gandalf sah mich sprachlos an, ebenso wie die anderen, nur Asti grinste mich an. „Zu viel Geschichte gelernt, hm?"

Ich zog sie beiseite und sah sie etwas unsicher an. „Hab ich übertrieben?"

„Yep!" Wir sahen uns an und fingen an zu lachen.

Gandalf räusperte sich. „Keks!", sagte er dann streng und blickte mich scharf an. Sprach jedoch normal. „Ich wollte bloß darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Aragorn sterblich ist und du nicht. Ich..."

„HALT'S MAUL, MANN! ICH WEISS DASS ER STERBLICH IST! DAS BRAUCHT MIR EINE WEISSE TUNTE NICHT UNTER DIE NASE ZU REIBEN!!! UND WIE SCHON GESAGT: ER IST ETWAS BESONDERES FÜR MICH!!! ICH ERWARTE NICHT DASS DU WEISST WIE LIEBE SICH ANFÜHLT, ABER ICH HOFFE FÜR DICH DASS DU KAPIERST WAS DIE BEDEUTUNG VON LIEBE IST!!"

Unsicher sah er mich an.

Asti stöhnte leicht auf. Der Kerl hatte keine Ahnung von Liebe!!! Sie räusperte sich und stellte sich neben mich. „WENN KEKS VON LIEBE REDET, DANN MEINT SIE ES AUCH SO!!! LIEBE KANN MAN NICHT EINFACH UNTERDRÜCKEN ODER WEGDRÄNGEN, SIE IST EINFACH DA UND DU WIRST UNSERE BEZIEHUNGEN NICHT STOPPEN KÖNNEN!!!" Sie sah mich grinsend an und wir schlugen unsere Hände zusammen.

„Year baby, you can't stop me!", sagte ich grinsend zu ihr und entfernte mich von dem mittlerweile blassen Gandalf. „So ein Arsch!", grummelte ich wütend und beschleunigte meine Geschwindigkeit.

Erst als die anderen außer Sichtweite waren hielten wir an und sahen uns an.

„Du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht!", sagte Asti neben mir und bohrte ihre Fußspitze in die Erde.

Seufzend ließ ich mich ins Gras fallen. „Kekse! Ich brauch jetzt Kekse!"

Asti grinste mich an und ich kramte eine Kekspackung hervor. Mampfend lagen wir im Gras und schauten uns die Wolken an.

„Schau, da hinten die Wolke... die sieht aus wie ein Schiff!", sagte ich begeistert, doch Asti schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist kein Schiff, das ist eindeutig ein Elefant!"

„Ach was, das ist ein Schiff!"

„Schau noch mal richtig hin... da ist ein Rüssel und dann ein Kopf..."

„Dein Rüssel ist mein Schiffsmast..."

„Psst...", unterbrach Asti mich flüsternd. „Da kommt jemand..."

Ich lauschte und hörte ebenfalls näher kommende Schritte. Vorsichtig spähte ich durch das Gras und sah Gandalf. „Die Tunte ist im Anmarsch..."

„Haldir?", schnaufte Asti entsetzt und sprang auf.

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls, doch wesentlich langsamer. „Nein, der Opi...", sagte ich zu Asti.

Hinter Gandalf liefen Aragorn und Legolas. Hmpf! Warum konnten die beiden nicht ohne den Opi kommen... Asti verdrehte genervt die Augen und fletschte leicht mit den Zähnen.

„Asti? Keks? Kann ich mit euch reden?"

„Was geht?", fragte ich ihn sauer. „Das tust du gerade schon..."

„Ihr sollt wissen das ich eure Beziehungen zwar nicht gutheiße, aber ich werde sie tolerieren..."

„Toll, sollen wir jetzt klatschen?", fragte Asti sarkastisch, was mir ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Aha.", sagte ich und musterte ihn. „Und warum jetzt dieser plötzliche Meinungswechsel?"

„Ich will nicht mit euch streiten, und ich glaube ich könnte euch sowieso nicht von dieser Beziehung abhalten, richtig?"

„Voll korrekt, Alda!", sagte Asti erfreut und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Ich saß schweigend da und musterte ihn mit bösen Blicken. Als er jedoch keine Anstalten machte zu gehen ließ ich mich nach hinten ins Gras fallen und beobachtete weiter die Wolken.

„Und es ist doch ein Schiff!"

Asti ließ sich neben mich plumpsen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ein Elefant!"

„Gar nicht wahr, schau doch mal genau hin!"

„Du bist doof Keks!"

„Artikel 3 des Grundgesetzes: Niemand darf wegen seines Geschlechtes, seiner Abstammung, seiner Rasse, seiner Sprache, seiner Heimat und Herkunft, seines Glaubens, seiner religiösen oder politischen Anschauungen benachteiligt oder bevorzugt werden. Niemand darf wegen seiner Behinderung benachteiligt werden..."

Asti fing an zu kichern. „Du bist krank!" „Hey, ich sagte niemand darf wegen seiner Behinderung benachteiligt werden!"

Gandalf erhob sich und verbeugte sich leicht. „Bis später meine Damen..."

Dann verschwand er Richtung Hobbits.

Aragorn und Legolas standen neben uns und beobachteten uns.

„Was?", fragte ich sauer. „Kriegen wir jetzt einen Anschiss von euch weil wir uns für unsere Beziehungen eingesetzt haben?!"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid so anders als die anderen Mäd... ich meine Frauen aus Mittelerde..."

Asti zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Besser oder schlechter?" „

It's not wrong, it's not right, it's just diffrent!", sang ich leise zu meiner Eigenkomposition.

Aragorn sah mich fragend an. „Was hast du gesungen?"

Uh! Diese verdammten Waldläuferohren! „Es ist nicht falsch, es ist nicht richtig, es ist bloß anders...", klärte ich ihn dann auf.

Legolas nickte zustimmend und sah dann auf die leeren Kekspackungen. „Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Ein Frustessen...", murmelte Asti verlegen und sammelte die Schachteln ein.

„Aha."

„Nicht's aha."

„Wir wollten uns noch bei euch bedanken."

„Für was?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ich war für dich schon immer etwas Besonderes?"

Mit knallrotem Kopf wandte ich mich an Asti. „Hab ich das wirklich gesagt?!"

Sie fing an zu lachen und nickte.

„Ups...", sagte ich kleinlaut und starrte interessiert auf das Gras vor meinen Füßen.

„Meintest du das so?", fragte Aragorn mich.

„Hm.."

„Was sagtest du?"

„Ja..", sagte ich ziemlich kleinlaut.

Asti kugelte sich neben mir vor lachen.

„Was meintest du mit schon immer?"

„Komm Keks, sag ihm die Wahrheit!"

„Halt's Maul Asti!" Doch anscheinend habe ich keinen Einfluss mehr auf Asti, denn die plauderte fröhlich weiter. „Weißt du Aragorn, du hast in unserer Welt doch diese Filmplakate gesehen, stimmt's? Und seit sie den Film das erste Mal gesehen hat mag sie dich!"

„Halt deine Fresse, Asti! Du warst auch hin und weg von Legolas seit du ihn das erste mal gesehen hast. Also tu nicht so! Immerhin hast du ein Poster von ihm in deinem Zimmer hängen!"

Die beiden grinsten sich an und hörten uns aufmerksam zu. „Hm... Eins möchte ich aber noch wissen, wie kommt ihr auf Lasi-Hasi?", fragte Legolas plötzlich.

Stille.

„Ich höre?"

„Wir...also wir haben... uns im Unterricht immer Briefe geschrieben... und dann haben wir euch halt solche Namen gegeben...", nuschelte Asti verlegen.

„Und was hab ich für Namen?", fragte Aragorn.

„Ari.", sagte ich kleinlaut.

Er fing an zu lachen.

„Dazu fällt mir was ein!", rief Asti plötzlich und grinste mich fies an. Besorgt schaute ich sie an. „Sie hat oft ein ganzes Blockblatt mit deinen Namen vollgekritzelt..."

„Asti du Arsch!"

Aragorn sah mich grinsend an. „Mehrmals?"

Ich schüttelte meinen knallroten Kopf, doch Asti grinste. „Doch, mehrmals..."

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte ich mich auf sie, doch leider hatte ihr Leggins-man schnelle Reaktionen und zog sie rasch beiseite. Bevor ich mich erneut auf sie stürzen konnte hatte mich (nicht) leider Aragorn gepackt.

„Eines Tages bekommt sie ihre gerechte Strafe!", murmelte ich und lehnte mich dann gegen Aragorn.

Legolas zog Asti hoch und zog sie hinter sich her, aus unserer Sichtweite

(wenn ich jetzt so mega fies wie Asti wäre würde mein Satz so weitergehen: ... um sie ungestört zu befummeln.)

Ich drehte mich um zu Aragorn und er sah mich an. „Ich bin also etwas Besonders, hm?"

„Jetzt hör auf damit, dass ist mir peinlich!"

„Soso.."

„Bäh!" Ich gab ihm einfach einen Kuss.

Einige Zeit später gesellten sich wieder Asti und Legolas zu uns.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Asti.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wie ging denn das Buch weiter..."

Sie überlegte. „Rohan? Müssen wir jetzt nicht zu den Pfaden der Toten?"

„Och nee...", murrte ich. „Die sehen bestimmt voll eklig aus..."

Aragorn und Legolas schauten uns „leicht" verwirrt an. „Buch? Pfade der Toten? Woher wisst ihr davon?"

Erneutes Schulterzucken. „Wir wissen es einfach."

Asti zupfte mich am Arm und zog mich ein Stück beiseite. „Der Palantír kommt noch, der arme Pippin..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat ja auch Vorteile..."

Fragend sah Asti mich an. „Welche denn?"

„Der übrig gebliebene Hobbit kann dann nur Merry sein..."

Wir fingen an zu lachen und schlenderten mit unseren Schatzi's zurück zum Orthanc, wo Gandalf mit Saruman labberte. Wir kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um miterleben zu können, dass Gríma den Stein aus dem Fenster warf.

„Wow!", kam es von Asti.

Legolas sah auf. „Was ist denn?"

„Der kann ja noch schlechter zielen als die betrunkene Keks..."

„Halt die Klappe, Asti! Und dein Zwergkaninchen auch!" Legolas warf mir einen verwirrten „Zwergkaninchenblick", und Asti einen wütenden Blick zu.

Kommentar von Asti: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

**Asti:**

ZWERGKANINCHEN???????? ICH HASSE KEKS!!!

(Muss eigentlich sagen, dass Keks Besitzerin eines Zwergkaninchens ist? Bemerke ich da... aha... geheime Sehnsüchte)

Als wir wieder in Richtung Lager gingen, gesellte sich Gimli zu uns.

Er räusperte sich. „Aha... Also ihr seid zusammen?"

Stolzes Nicken von Keks und mir. „Seit wann?"

Hm.... da musste ich überlegen. „Das war am... Anduin, weißt du noch, Keks?"

Sie nickte verträumt. „Ja. Und wie...."

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Pferd. Es musste gleich da sein. „Da kommt ein Reiter!", sagte ich.

Aragorn und Gimli sahen mich verwundert an. „Was?"

Keks lauschte. „Ja, sie hat recht."

(Ein Satz, den ich äußerst selten von ihr höre.)

Legolas nickte auch. „Ja, ich höre es auch."

„Ihr seid ja auch Elben", grummelte Gimli abfällig.

Ach ja! Hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen. Da kam auch schon ein weißes Pferd angerannt. Und darauf..... „Haldir..." Keks und ich waren einem Kotzanfall nahe.

(Nur noch, falls uns irgendjemand falsch versteht (Was bei uns des öfteren der Fall ist): Wir sind nicht schwulenfeindlich, aber das mit der Unterwäsche (und die Tatsache, dass er Legolas angemacht hat)trage ich ihm ewig nach.)

„Hu hu! Legolas!!!", schallmeite es uns da schon entgegen. Och neeeeee! „Was macht ihr denn so?" Ich klammerte mich demonstrativ an Legolas' Arm. „Ach, wir wollten uns gerade etwas ausruhen." Er sah mich neidisch an. Ha ha!

Aragorn nickte. „Wir haben einen anstrengenden Streit mit Gandalf hinter uns."

Gimli grunzte. „Die sind nämlich miteinander liiert, weißt du?"

Der Elb zuckte die Schultern. „Ist doch nichts Neues", sagte er gleichgültig.

Dem Zwerg fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Du hast es GEWUSST?!?"

„Ja natürlich!" Ich musste grinsen. Schwule haben ein besseres Gefühl für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen.(Siehe: Warum Männer nicht zuhören und Frauen schlecht einparken.) Ich habe es halt immer gewusst.

(kleiner Kommentar von Asti: Wir kommen gerade seeeehr langsam voran, weil wir „Die zwei Türme" anhören. Ja, anhören, weil Keks den komischen Filter noch nicht hat, mit dem wir's dann auch anschauen könnten. Da gibt's natürlich viele „Ooooooooh"s wenn gewisse zwei Typen sprechen.)

Es wurde so langsam dunkel. Wir setzten uns zu viert ins Gras und schauten den Sonnenuntergang an. Wie romaaaaaaantisch! Haldir hatte sich übrigens mit Gimli verzogen.

Wir hatten sie nicht aufgehalten. Die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont und es wurde kühl. Aber Keks und ich hatten ja unsere Wärmelieferanten. Wir schmusten uns an unsere Lover und sahen uns die Sterne an. Sterne sind was wunderbares, fiel mir da so auf. Die Grillen Zirpten, der Wind blies sacht.... ach ich weiß auch nicht von wo..... aber es war einfach zu romantisch! Und so im Mondlicht sah Legolas einfach toll aus. Wer braucht schon Sterne, wenn sie einen Legolas hat.

Er sah sich um und lächelte. „Sieh dir mal Keks an!"

Na toll. „Ich will aber Keks jetzt nicht anschauen. Ich hab hier nen viel besseren Ausblick!"

„Nein, schau sie an!"

Extrem widerwillig drehte ich den Kopf.

Aragorn schlief an einen Baum gelehnt und Keks schlief an ihn gelehnt.

„Und?", fragte ich. Eine schlafende Keks war für mich nichts neues.

„Schau mal WIE sie schläft."

Aha... Sie schlief mit offenen Augen! „Ist ja krass!", sagte ich.

„So schläfst du auch." „Ach echt?" Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Du warst ja betrunken..." Na ja. Das war schon ein schöner Abend.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Gandalf zu uns geschlendert. „Was geht, Gandi?"

Er räusperte sich. „Ich hatte es ganz vergessen, aber als ich in Lórien war, gab mir die Herrin Galadriel dies für euch." Er überreichte uns eine kleine kristallene Flasche mit Wasser. Daran klebte ein Post-it : „Wasser aus meinem Brunnen, ihr versteht.grins Gruß Gala." Das hieß ja.... Oh – mein – Gott! Ich und Keks fielen uns in die Arme und hüpften auf und ab.

„Keks!" „Asti!"

Wir kreischten auf und rannten weg. Wir brauchten eine Schale. Oder ein Becken oder irgendsowas. Hektisch durchstöberten wir das Lager, bis Keks irgendwann von den wütenden Schreien eines Ritters verfolgt mit einem Helm in der Hand zu mir gerannt kam.

Sie packte mich am Arm und zerrte mich mit. „Schnell, schnell, schnell, schnell, schnell!!!!"

Hihi! Also saßen wir im Wald um den Helm.

Legolas und Aragorn kamen zu uns. „Warum seid ihr so schnell weggerannt?"

Ich grinste mein Lasi-Hasi an. „Wollt ihr mit zu den Getränkeautomaten?" S

ie sahen sich an und nickten dann. Wir wiesen sie an, sich an uns festzuhalten. Wir schütteten ein Teil des Wassers in den Helm und hängten unsere Ketten hinein. Wir sahen uns an und fingen dann gleichzeitig an zu sprechen. „Spieglein, Spieglein mir ist kalt, zeig mir den schönsten Elb im Wald. Am besten meinen liebsten Schwarm, dann wird mir auch gleich wieder warm."

Die Ketten fingen an weiß zu leuchten und das Wasser leuchtete in einem gleißenden Licht auf.

„Asti?"

„Keks?"

„Aragorn?"

„Legolas?

„Ja?"

„Ja?"

„Wo sind wir?"

„Im Zug?!"

„Schon wieder?"

„Zeitschleife?"

„Kann sein."

„Wir müssen also schon wieder umsteigen?"

„Wir müssen also wieder mit den beiden durch Stuttgart rennen?"

„Och nö!"

Das Licht ging an und der Zug fuhr mit einem Ruck an. Etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde später standen wir bei Gala im Laden.

„Hi!"

„Hat Gandalf euch also endlich die Flasche gegeben?"

Wir nickten. „Yep."

„Hübscher Streit mit ihm übrigens." Wir sahen weg.

„Kannst du auf die beiden aufpassen?", fragte Keks.

Sie nickte. „Klar, geht ihr noch shoppen?"

Was für eine Frage. Beantworten taten wir sie nur mit einem Grinsen.

Gala sah uns an. „Könnt ihr bis morgen da bleiben?"

Häh? „Warum das denn?"

„Ich kann die Zeitschleife an einem Tag nur begrenzte Zeit halten. Wenn ihr morgen geht, haben wir wieder etwas Zeit."

Wir nickten und schon waren wir wieder in der City. Ich zerrte Keks zum Müller und holte meine Fotos ab, die ich mal abgegeben hatte. Fotos aus Mittelerde. Wir lachten uns fast den Arsch ab. Bei einem Bild von Gimli hatte ich den Anti-rote-Augen-Blitz vergessen und er hatte verflucht viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Balrog. Ach ja. Das waren lustige Zeiten. Und... Hey, das Foto hatte aber nicht ich gemacht. Wie auch: Da waren Legolas und ich drauf. „Keks, hast du das Foto gemacht?"

Sie nickte. „Ich fand's soooo süß, wie ihr euch da angeturtelt habt. Hast du auch eins von Aragorn?"

Schnell ging ich die Bilder durch und fand eines von ihm mit Keks. Händchenhaltend.

„Oooooch wie niedlich!", säuselte ich.

Sie grinste und drückte das Foto an sich. „Ich weiß!"

„Du kannst es haben!" War ich heute wieder großzügig.

„Echt?"

„Klar, was will ich mit einem Foto von euch beiden. Ich hab ja die Originale in meiner Nähe."

„Danke!", sagte sie ungläubig und sah das Foto wieder an. „Sieht er nicht toll aus?"

„Ich hasse dich, Keks."

„Warum?"

„So halt."

„Ach so..."

Ja ja. So ging das eigentlich meistens bei uns.

(Ihr solltet mal Telefonate von uns hören: „Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch." „Na dann sind wir uns ja einig.")

„Brauchst du noch was?", fragte sie mich.

„Asti halt noch."

Sie sah mich zweifelnd an. „Was?"

„Glaubst du nicht, die Asti-Orgie neulich hat gereicht?"

Also.... also... Ich war entsetzt. „Ich soll KEIN ASTI kaufen????"

„Du würdest bestimmt nicht daran sterben...."

Ich ballte die Fäuste. „Asti war der allererste Sekt, den ich gekriegt hab, mein Bruder trinkt Asti, meine Schwester trinkt Asti und meine Mutter kocht sogar mit Asti!!!! Und wie ich mir welchen kaufen werde!!"

Sie wich erschrocken zurück. „Is ja schon gut! Dann kaufen wir aber auch Kekse."

„Wenn du unbedingt willst... Ich ess keine mehr."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich sonst zu fett werd."

„Aber dann Asti saufen..."

„Ich vertrag viel Alkohol..."

„Ja, natürlich....", meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich hasse dich."

„Ich weiß."

So, dann wäre das also geregelt. Wir kauften uns unseren Asti und unsere Kekse und gingen raus.

(Keks spinnt, die schmust sich grad an ein Kissen und behauptet, es rieche nach Aragorn.)

Plötzlich klatschte sich Keks gegen die Stirn. „Hast du gemerkt, dass sie dir heimlich's Hirn amputiert haben?"

Sie sah mich strafend an. „Die Pyjama-Party. Schon Vergessen?"

Wir blieben stehen. „Scheiße...."

Wieder zurück in Galas Laden deponierten wir ein paar Sachen (Wie Dolche, Bögen und so weiter) in ihrer Wohnung, verabschiedeten uns hektisch von unseren Jungs und rannten zum Zug.

Später, im Zimmer von Leo.

Außer uns waren noch einige andere da. Wir saßen mit unseren Nachthemden im Kreis, futterten Chips, tranken Asti und Cola und kicherten dumm rum.

„Sagt mal", fing Leo an, „eure Haare sind irgendwie seit dem letzten mal erstaunlich lang geworden."

Wir sahen uns an. Na ja. Wir waren eigentlich auch jetzt ungefähr einen Monat weg gewesen.

„Gibt's irgendwas neues?", fragte Andrea. „So Typen mäßig?"

Keks und ich sahen uns an und mussten loslachen.

„Aha...", sagte Leo bedeutungsschwer.

„Wer ist denn der glückliche?"

„Oder habt ihr beide nen Neuen?", fragte Sabi.

Wir verkniffen uns das weitere Lachen und sahen weg.

„Wer?"

Ich seufzte. „Ihr kennt die beiden nicht. Zumindest nicht wirklich."

„Was heißt nicht wirklich?"

„Vom sehen her vielleicht!", sagte Keks.

„Häh?"

Andrea fuchtelte mit der Hand rum. „Ist deiner vielleicht der süße Typ aus der Klasse über uns, Asti? Den, den du so angehimmelt hast?"

Keks hob die Augenbrauen. „Warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

Ich sah weg und schlug ihr gegen den Arm. „Du musst auch nicht alles wissen und: Nein, er ist es nicht."

„Wer ist es dann?", fragte Alex. „Keks, da war doch mal dieser eine..."

„Nein, der ist es nicht."

Leo sah nachdenklich zur Decke. „Hm... Wir kennen ihn vom Sehen her? Beide?"

Wir nickten. Das konnte man schlecht abstreiten.

„Aber geredet haben wir noch nie mit ihnen?", fragte Uli weiter.

Wir schüttelten den Kopf.

„Kennen wir ihre Namen?"

Wir sahen uns an und vermieden es, zu antworten.

„Ihr verarscht uns doch", meinte Sabi.

Aber Andrea sprang auf und krustelte etwas aus ihrem Rucksack. Es war eine Zeitschrift. „Da ist ein Artikel über Herr der Ringe drin. Schaut mal die geilen Bilder von Aragorn!"

Sabi lugte in das Heft. „Legolas sieht aber viel besser aus."

„Asti? Keks?", fragte Alex verwirrt.

Wir beiden lagen auf dem Boden und beim besten Willen: Wir konnten nicht mehr vor Lachen.

„Ihr tut ja so, als würdet ihr die beiden kennen", schmollte Uli.

„Ähm....", mehr sagten wir lieber nicht dazu. Es war auf jeden Fall noch ein ganz lustiger Abend. Am nächsten Mittag kamen wir dann irgendwann zu Gala und den Anderen.... Sie hatten uns wohl sehr vermisst.... Die Begrüßung fiel dementsprechend aus. Ich hatte fast Angst, dass Legolas mich auffressen wollte. Ja, ja.

Kleiner Kommentar von Keks: Ich stehe nicht auf Zwergkaninchen!!!!!


	11. Kapitel 10: Der Antrag

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 10: Der Antrag**

**Keks:**

Ich hatte echt Angst um Asti's Zunge... Nun ja... Gala räusperte sich dann nach ungefähr 10 Minuten und rettete so Asti's Zunge das Leben. (Asti schlägt mich, das sagt ja wohl alles...) Wir durften wieder uns dann wieder alle an den Händen halten und Gala murmelte wieder ihre Formel. Kurz darauf befanden wir uns wieder in Mittelerde, bei Isengard.

Gimli kam uns aufgeregt entgegen gerannt. „Wo wart ihr denn? Wir haben euch schon gesucht!"

„Jetzt sind wir ja da...", versuchte Legolas ihn zu beruhigen.

Gemeinsam mit dem Zwerg schlenderten wir zu der Essenausgabe des Lagers. Mhhh... lecker, Gemüsesuppe! Ich hasse Gemüsesuppe... Wenigstens saß ich neben Aragorn, der die Suppe genüsslich in sich hinein schaufelte. Mitleidig schaute ich an.

„Was ist denn, Keks?", fragte er mich.

„Du tust mir echt Leid, wenn du GEMÜSESUPPE magst..."

Asti grinste. „Wir müssen mit ihnen mal Pizzaessen gehen..."

„Was ist Pizza?", fragte Merry (Pippin war ja weg).

„Ein Teig mit Tomatensoße, Käse, Schinken, Salami oder Pilzen... ganz wie man will!", versuchte ich zu erklären.

„Klingt lecker!", meinte der Hobbit und Gimli rülpste laut.

Haldir sah ihn tadelnd an. „Also Gimli, ich bitte dich... Du kannst doch nicht einfach... das ist doch unschön..."

Asti und ich warfen uns einen genervten Blick zu. Dieser schwule Elb!!!

Nach dem Essen wurden die Pferde gesattelt und kurz darauf waren wir Richtung Edoras unterwegs. Als es dunkel wurde, schlugen wir ein Lager auf. Ich suchte nach einer Packung Kekse (ich wusste doch, dass ich die Kekse brauchte) und fand Gala's Geschenk: der Anhänger. Ich überlegte für was der jetzt gut war... „Asti?"

„Hm?"

„Was hat Gala nochmal gesagt über den Anhänger?"

„Du sollst ihn weise benutzen... Warum?"

„Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung für was er gut ist!", sagte ich ein wenig verzweifelt.

Asti besah sich den Anhänger noch einmal. „Hm... Also fassen wir mal zusammen: (Oje.. Asti versuchte wieder zu denken...) Du bist durch eine Kette ne Elbe geworden... und du sollst sie weise benutzen..." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Aragorn.

„Das glaub ich nicht...", murmelte ich nachdenklich. „Obwohl... versuchen kann man es ja..."

Asti grinste mich an, als ich betont langsam zu Aragorn ging. „Aragorn?"

Er sah auf. „Was ist denn?"

„Also...", tiefdurchatmen Keks... „Ich.. habe da so was... und... äh... Asti, komm mal!"

Asti grinste mich an. „Oh... Das kannst du nicht alleine?!"

„Bitte!"

„Okay... Aragorn, gib mal das Ding da von Arwen."

Verwundert gab er uns die Kette von Arwen. Asti nahm den alten Anhänger und wechselte ihn gegen den von Gala. Dann gab sie ihm die Kette zurück. „So. Fertig! Operation geglückt."

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Anhänger von Arwen?", fragte ich.

Wir sahen uns an und grinsten gleichzeitig los. „Haldir."

Haldir's Kopf fuhr herum. „Was ist mit mir?"

„Wir haben ein Geschenk für dich!", sagte Asti zuckersüß.

Er kam zu uns und nahm hoch erfreut den Anhänger in die Hand. „Och ist das toll! Das ist ja sooo schön! Wie süß von euch!" Er versuchte uns zu umarmen, doch wir wichen rechtzeitig zurück. Er entfernte sich und wir wandten uns wieder Aragorn zu, der den Anhänger verwundert betrachtete.

Asti sah mich an. „Die Erklärung schaffst du jawohl alleine!"

Sie grinste und ging zu Legolas. Dieser nahm ihre Hand und zog sie etwas weiter vom Lager weg.

Aragorn sah mich an. „Warum habt ihr mir diese Kette gegeben?"

„Also... ach sagen wir's einfach ganz kurz und knapp: Du bist ab jetzt ein Elb!"

Er sah mich verwundert an. „Wie?"

„Glaub ich zumindest..." Ich erklärte ihm ausführlich wie Asti und ich zu Elben geworden waren und was Gala über die Kette gesagt hatte. Er hatte seine Augen weitaufgerissen, okay, seinen Mund auch...

„Echt?"

„Ja, wirklich!"

Er zog mich zu sich hinunter und küsste mich.

**Asti:**

Legolas und ich lagen eng aneinander geschmust im kühlen Gras und sahen uns wieder mal die Sterne an. Also die, die nicht von Wolken verdeckt wurden.

„Die Sonnen scheinen dich aber doch zu verzaubern."

„Nur weil das Sonnen sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich sie nicht mag", sagte ich leise. Ein Windstoß lies mich frösteln und ich drückte mich an ihn.

„Ech ring?" (Ist dir kalt?)

„Law. Ú-gwaech." (Nein. Nicht mit dir.)

Ein leises Grummeln war aus weiter Ferne hörbar. „Ein Gewitter zieht auf", sagte Legolas. Die ersten Tropfen fielen und er sah mich an. „Es regnet, Asti."

„Nein ach was?!"

„Sollen wir gehen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Stört es dich?"

Er schüttelte auch den Kopf. Ein Blitz leuchtete über uns auf. „Wir sollten Schutz vor dem Gewitter suchen."

„Aber ich will nicht ins Lager zurück."

Er sprang auf und sah sich um. „Da ist ein Baum."

„Glaubst du, dass das sicherer ist?"

Er überlegte kurz. „Ja, der Blitz könnte dort einschlagen. Wohin sollen wir gehen?"

„Ist mir egal. Hauptsache du bist bei mir."

Er war ganz gerührt. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm.

„Asti, was ist, wenn Frodo es nicht schafft? Was ist, wenn Mittelerde untergeht?"

„Das wird nicht passieren."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich weiß es. Vertrau mir." Inzwischen schüttete es wie aus Eimern und wir wissen ja alle (Dank der Schlacht bei Helms Klamm) dass er so nass wirklich verdammt süß aussieht. „Außerdem könnten wir immer noch nach Westen segeln."

„Ich dachte, du glaubst nicht an die Valar."

„Aber irgendwas muss da doch sein, wenn alle rübersegeln."

„Du würdest mit mir mitkommen?"

„Überall hin! Mich wirst du so schnell nicht los!"

Er lächelte und zog mich an sich. „Ich würde dich sonst auch überall hin mitnehmen. Wenn du nicht wolltest, würde ich dich einfach mitzerren."

„Das ist nicht nötig, Legolas."

Er beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich. Ich vergaß, dass es regnete, dass wir klatschnass waren und ich hörte auch die entfernten Rufe von Keks nicht. „Du kriegst spitze Ohren", flüsterte er mir zu.

„Wird auch langsam Zeit", sagte ich.

„Asti?"

„Ja?"

„Du bist einmalig!"

Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„So etwas wie dich findet man wirklich nur ein Mal in der Welt. Und ich hab mich da schon ziemlich lange umgesehen."

Stimmt! Legolas war ja ungefähr... 195 Mal so alt wie ich.

„Ich liebe dich, das weißt du."

Was sollte denn das jetzt werden... Ich nickte stumm. Ich hielt erschrocken die Luft an, als er vor mir auf die Knie ging.

„Asti", sagte er leise, „Anírach nîn herves?"

Mir stockte der Atem. Hatte dieser Elb, der da im Regen vor mir kniete mir, MIR (!) gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht??? Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Asti?", fragte Legolas unsicher.

OK, wie war das gleich? Wenn's um Herzensangelegenheiten geht einfach Verstand ausschalten und die Gefühle laufen lassen. Ich ließ mich auch auf die Knie fallen und nahm seine Hände und starrte ihn an. „Mae, Legolas. Aníron."

Er lächelte und zog mich an sich. „Wenn das Keks mitkriegt...."

„Wir müssen es ihr ja nicht sagen....", meinte er.

„Dann bringt sie mich ja um. Außerdem will ich ihr Gesicht sehen. Wir müssen nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten."

Es war still im Lager, als wir zurück kamen. Die meisten schliefen schon. Nur vereinzelt saßen noch Wachen an verschiedenen Lagerfeuern. Aber am Tisch saßen immer noch Keks und Aragorn. Sie waren... beschäftigt. Legolas und ich setzten uns ihnen gegenüber.

„Hi!", sagte Keks. „Ich hab nach dir gerufen. Hast du mich nicht gehört?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie verstand mich sehr gut und nickte. „Ja, ja. Haben wir uns ein bisschen im Schlamm gewälzt, häh?", fragte sie grinsend.

Gut, wir waren wirklich sehr nass (Inzwischen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen) und ab den Knien ziemlich schmutzig.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte Legolas und grinste mich an. Nein, wirklich nicht.

„Asti, weißt du schon, was wir nach dem Ringkrieg machen sollen?", fragte Keks, „Ich meine, wir könnten entweder hier bleiben oder zurückgehen. Hast du dir das überlegt?"

Nein, darüber überlegt hatte ich wirklich wenig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber sie hat die Entscheidung bereits getroffen", sagte Legolas.

„Was meinst du jetzt damit?", fragte Keks ihn.

Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie ermutigend.

„Asti?", fragte Keks.

Ich seufzte. „Legolas und ich.... wir haben beschlossen, dass.... dass wenn das hier alles vorbei ist..... wir wollen heiraten." So, jetzt war's raus.

**Keks:**

Hä? Ich meine HÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ? Ich muss einen ziemlich verwirrten Eindruck gemacht haben, denn Aragorn musterte mich besorgt. „Keks, alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte und starrte Legolas mit offenem Mund an. „Wie hast du das geschafft?!"

Er sah jetzt ebenfalls verwirrt aus. „Wie meinst du das? Heiratet man bei euch nicht?"

„Das schon, aber Asti wollte NIE heiraten! NIE!"

Ungläubig sah Legolas von mir zu Asti und wieder zurück. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, Asti ist halt seltsam..."

„Ich bin einmalig!", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Das weiß ich schon, seit ich 10 bin, glaub mir...", murmelte ich. Asti lehnte sich verträumt an Legolas. „Hm... Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte ich dann und schüttelte mit ihr die Hände. Das musste ich jetzt erstmal verdauen, ich meine, ich kenne Asti seit ich 10 bin und sie wollte echt niemals heiraten. Und jetzt, also ich weiß nicht... hoffentlich würde Legolas sie anständig erziehen, war ja mal nötig...

Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich es immer noch nicht fassen. Das war einfach unvorstellbar. Asti und Ehe, niemals... Nachdenklich saß ich vor Aragorn auf Hasufel und beobachtete Asti und Legolas. Schon ein süßes Pärchen.

Asti sah mich an. „Keks, was ist los?"

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben... Ich meine du und Ehe..." Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Asti grinste mich bloß an und lehnte sich wieder an Legolas.

Am Nachmittag trafen wir auf die Waldläufer. Aragorn war total begeistert seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Ich musste plötzlich das Lachen unterdrücken, denn Asti starrte mit offenem Mund auf Elladan und Elrohir, die Söhne von Elrond.(Also wir haben den Film noch nicht gesehen und gehen jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass die beiden gut aussehen, ja??!!) „Asti..."

„Was?"

„Du bist verlobt!" Sofort schloss sich ihr Mund und sie warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich muss noch Junggessellenabschied feiern!"

Ich musterte die beiden Elben. „Hm... Du meinst... als Stripper?"

Sie grinste mich bloß an. Zum Glück hatten unsere beiden Lover das nicht mitbekommen. Als wir den beiden wenig später vorgestellt wurden, musste ich mich bemühen meinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu fixieren und ihn nicht weiter runter wandern zu lassen. Asti biss sich in die Lippe und ich grinste als ich sie ansah. Elladan und Elrohir waren recht freundlich zu uns. Ich glaube es fiel Asti sehr, sehr schwer nicht zu flirten. Doch Legolas gesellte sich zu uns und so war ihre Treue gerettet. Ich grinste vor mich hin und fragte mich ob Asti es bereute verlobt zu sein... aber ihrem glücklichen Grinsen nach eher nicht. Sie grinste mich an und setzte sich zu mir. „Mach Aragorn eifersüchtig..."

Ich grübelte und sah zu Elladan und Elrohir. Hm... warum eigentlich nicht?... Ich war äußerst... freundlich zu den beiden. Aragorn saß missmutig neben mir und starrte ins Gras, als ich mich mit Elladan über Bruchtal unterhielt. Elladan erzählte mir begeistert von seinem Haus und lud mich ein, ihn zu besuchen. Ich nickte erfreut und wurde plötzlich recht grob auf die Beine gerissen.

Aragorn funkelte mich wütend an und zog mich dann beiseite. „Meinst du dass eigentlich ernst mit uns? Oder warum machst du solche Dinge?"

„Hey... Reg dich ab."

„Meinst du es ernst oder nicht?!", er sah mich durchdringend an.

„Ich meine es ernst, Aragorn!"

„Warum machst du dann solche Sachen?"

Ich schaute verlegen beiseite und mein Blick fiel auf Asti, die breitgrinsend zu uns rüber sah. „Asti meinte ich sollte dich eifersüchtig machen...", murmelte ich dann leise. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Er schien verletzt zu sein. „'Tschuldige Aragorn, es tut mir Leid..."

Er sah mich unsicher an.

„Was soll ich tuen damit du mir glaubst?", fragte ich ihn dann. Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich zärtlich. Na wenn er das wollte, warum nicht... Als wir uns etliche Zeit später wieder von einander lösten bemerkte ich das Elladan und Elrohir neugierig zu uns sahen. Aragorn bemerkte das und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Ich nahm seine Hand und drückte sie.

Er lächelte mich an und ich musste grinsen. „Glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte ich ihn.

Er nickte. „Entschuldige, aber mach mich bitte nie wieder eifersüchtig..."

„Mal sehen..."

„Keks!"

„Aragorn!" Ich sah ihn grinsend an und setzte mich dann zu Asti um ihr eine „liebevolle" Kopfnuss zu geben. „Asti, du bist ein Arsch!"

„Nein, ich bin verlobt!"

„Auch das noch! Hoffentlich erzieht dich Legolas anständig!", sagte ich musste bei ihrem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck kichern.

Legolas umarmte sie und grinste sie an. „Ich werde sie schon erziehen, hast du noch eine Hilfe für mich?", fragte er mich. (Das Wort „Tipp" kennen die ja wohl kaum...)

„Hmm... dreimal am Tag füttern, regelmäßiger Ausgang, gegen Tollwut impfen,...", zählte ich auf, wurde dann aber von Asti unterbrochen, da diese versuchte mir ein Lembas in den Mund zu stopfen.

Zum Glück gelang es Legolas sie von mir runter zu ziehen, was allerdings dazu führte, dass die beiden sich mehr oder weniger durchs Gras rollten. Ich grinste, meine Chance! „Asti, du bist katholisch!"

„Ja und?", kam es aus dem Gras zurück. „Kein Sex vor der Ehe!", sagte ich und kicherte.

Ein Turnschuh flog haarscharf an mir vorbei.

Elrohir sah mich fragend an. „Was regte deine Freundin sich so auf? Was bedeutet das Wort Sex?"

Asti und Legolas waren mit roten Köpfen wieder unter den Lebenden. „Komm schon Keks, sag ihnen doch was es heißt!", sagte Asti und lächelte gehässig.

„Bäh! Du bist ein Arsch, sorry, ein verlobter Arsch!"

Der zweite Turnschuh flog auf mich zu und traf mich unglücklicherweise. Leider wurde ich davon auch noch ohnmächtig. Super! Als ich wieder zu mir kam hörte ich wie Asti sich mit Aragorn stritt. Na toll, von einem Extrem ins andere!

Ich ließ meine Augen einfach zu, irgendwie bekam ich Kopfweh von ihrem Rumgezeter. „Haltet die Klappe!", brüllte ich deswegen laut. Schlagartig wurde es ruhig.

„Keks?"

„Was?", fragte ich gereizt.

„Wenn du wach bist warum liegst du dann noch mit geschlossenen Augen im Gras?"

„Weil ich kotzen muss...", murrte ich und Asti kicherte leise.

„Was ist kotzen?", hörte ich Legolas fragen.

„Das was ich gleich mache...", sagte ich und blinzelte leicht.

Erstaunt sah ich das sie alle im Kreis um mich herum standen und mich anstarrten. „Was?! Wollte ihr mir beim kotzen zu sehn?!", fragte ich gereizt.

„Ich wollte eigentlich bloß meinen Turnschuh wiederhaben.", sagte Asti.

„Danke für deine Anteilnahme..." Ich richtete mich langsam auf. „Scheiße, ich hasse es ohnmächtig zu werden!"

Asti schob mir eine Coladose hin.

Überrascht schaute ich sie an. „Wo hast du die her?!"

„Sollte eigentlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein."

Ich liebe Cola. Daheim trinke ich täglich ein Glas Cola, ist gut gegen Kopfschmerzen. (Oh Gott, jetzt mach ich schon so Oma-Belehrungen... Sprechstunde mit hilfreichen Kräutertipps von Keks...) „Danke."

Fasziniert betrachtete Aragorn die Dose. „Daraus kann man trinken?"

Asti hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

Ich grinste bloß und nickte. „Man muss die Dose bloß vorher öffnen..." Ich öffnete die Dose und mir wurde fasziniert beim trinken zu gesehen. Um die Cola nicht im hohen Bogen wieder raus zu prusten schluckte ich schnell und setzte die Dose dann ab. „Habt ihr noch nie jemanden trinken gesehen?!" Ich drückte Aragorn die Dose in die Hand. „Probier mal, ist ganz lecker."

Zweifelnd beäugte er den Inhalt und nahm den einen kleinen Schluck.

Erwartungsvoll blickten Asti und ich ihn an. „Und?", fragte Asti gespannt.

„Es schmeckt wahrlich gut... es schmeckt süß...", sagte Aragorn erstaunt.

„Das soll es auch...", murrte ich, während Asti lachte.

Eigentlich wollte ich Elladan und Elrohir auch Cola probieren lassen, ließ es bei Aragorn's eisigem Blick dann doch. Sehr überzeugendes Argument, dieser Blick, wirklich!

Als es Abend wurde, kamen Aragorn und Legolas zu uns, um etwas mit uns zu besprechen.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Asti nervös.

„Wir möchten, dass ihr, sobald wir in Edoras sind, dort bleibt bis die Schlacht vorüber ist...", teilte Legolas uns mit.

„Bitte was?!!!", fragte ich. „Wir sollen Däumchen drehen, während ihr in eine Schlacht zieht?!!"

„Wir bitten euch nicht darum, wir befehlen es euch..", sagte Aragorn streng.

Ich wollte gerade den Artikel der Gleichberechtigung runterrasseln, als mich Asti unterbrach. „Nein Keks, das tust du jetzt nicht!"

„Bitte!"

„Nein!"

„Och, mann..."

„Ihr akzeptiert es?", fragte Legolas.

„Nein!", sagten Asti und ich gleichzeitig.

„Ihr könnt einfach nicht mitkämpfen!"

„Ach ja? Und warum nicht?", fragte ich genervt.

„Weil ihr Frauen seid und wir möchten euch nicht der Gefahr aussetzen..."

„Deswegen müsst ihr natürlich auch kämpfen, sehr logisch...", maulte Asti.

„Ihr tut was wir sagen! Überlegt es euch gut, wir kommen gleich wieder.", sagte Aragorn und die beiden erhoben sich und berieten sich mit Théoden und Éomer.

Gefrustet saßen Asti und ich nebeneinander im Gras. Auf einmal erschienen Elladan und Elrohir und setzten sich zu uns. „Was betrübt euch?"

„Wir müssen in Edoras bleiben und dürfen Aragorn und Legolas nicht begleiten...", jammerte ich.

„Nun...", antwortete Elrohir. „... auch Elladan und ich reisen nach Edoras um uns dort Théodens Heer anzuschließen. Wir würden euch gerne Gesellschaft leisten."

Asti nickte begeistert und auch ich konnte nur schwer ein zufriedenes Grinsen unterdrücken.

Legolas und Aragorn kamen zu uns zurück.

„Wie habt ihr entschieden?", fragte Legolas und musterte die begeisterte Asti misstrauisch.

„Wir werden mit Elladan und Elrohir nach Edoras reisen!", verkündete ich freudig.

Aragorn gab einen undefinierbaren Knurrlaut von sich und verzog missmutig sein Gesicht. Auf Legolas' Stirn bildete sich eine steile Sorgenfalte.

Asti setzte noch eins drauf und redete begeistert auf Elladan und Elrohir ein. „... und dann müssen wir euch unbedingt mal in unsere Welt mitnehmen! Da gibt es Autos und Hochhäuser..."

„Auch Cola und Klamottenläden!", stimmte ich Asti zu.

Asti zwinkerte mir zu und ließ ihren Blick zu Aragorn und Legolas wandern. Die beiden schauten total bedröppelt aus der Wäsche.

Schließlich raffte Aragorn sich auf und räusperte sich. „Ihr könnt mitkommen wenn ihr wollt.", sagte er dann.

Ich winkte ab. „Muss echt nicht sein. Wir haben ja schon genug Krieg miterlebt."

Asti nickte. „Die Schlacht bei Helm's Klamm hat mir echt gereicht..." Asti sollte echt Schauspielerin werden, gestern hieß es nämlich noch: „Das Abschlachten von Orks macht mir irgendwie Spaß!..."

„Asti, bitte begleite mich...", sagte Legolas und sah sie bittend an.

„Nö!"

„Bitte!"

„Mal sehen."

„Bitte Asti!"

„Also gut..." Sie grinste mich an und zwinkerte mir zu. „Ich wünsch dir dann noch viel Spaß in Edoras!"

Ich musste grinsen. „Danke, den werd ich haben..."

„Wirst du nicht!", mischte Aragorn sich ein.

Erstaunt sahen Elladan und Elrohir ihn an. „Estel, was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

„Nichts. Keks?"

„Ist ja gut... Eh du gewalttätig wirst, komm ich lieber mit."

Bedauernd schaute Asti die Zwillinge an. „Tut mir echt Leid... Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald wieder..."

Legolas murrte irgendwas in sich hinein, was Elladan fragend registrierte. „Legolas, seid wann seit ihr so schnell zu verärgern?"

Ich fing an zu kichern, alle sahen mich fragend an. „Seit Asti ihre Zunge in seinen Hals gesteckt hat..."

Elrohir grinste wissend und wandte sich dann ab. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Legolas rot geworden war.

„Liebe ist doch das Schönste der Welt!", säuselte ich.

„Halt die Klappe und ess ein Keks...", zischte Asti.

„Warum denn so angespannt, meine Liebe?", fragte ich sie.

„Du Giftkeks!"

„Ich bin ein Schokokeks...", maulte ich.

„Jetzt seit doch mal ruhig!", beschwerte sich Gimli. Den hatte ich bis dahin völlig übersehen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Asti genervt.

„Ich suche Zuflucht."

„Vor wem?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Haldir..", knurrte er.

„Aber das wird ihn herführen!", sagte Asti entsetzt und sprang hinter Legolas.

„Na wenigstens haben wir Ruhe vor ihm wenn wir auf den Pfaden der Toten wandeln...", sagte ich genervt. Stille. Unsicher sah ich zu Aragorn. „Oder??!!"

Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Er kommt mit..."

Stille. Dann ein einzelner verzweifelter Aufschrei. „Nein!!!!" Erschrocken drehten wir uns zu Asti um, die versuchte zu flüchten, doch Legolas hielt sie fest. „Ich will nicht zu den Pfaden der Toten!!! Ich liebe Rohan, ich will dableiben!!", jammerte sie.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Gimli besorgt.

Ich winkte ab. „Sie hat bloß Haldiritis..."

„Hä?"

„Schon gut..."

Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir relativ früh auf. Asti saß bei Legolas auf dem Pferd, da Fluchtgefahr bestand.

Aragorn hatte mich gestern Abend noch zu sich gebeten. „Willst du in Edoras bleiben, wie Asti?", fragte er ernst.

Einen Moment lang war die Versuchung wirklich sehr groß, aber dann schüttelte ich tapfer den Kopf. „Ich werde mit dir gehen..." ich ließ meinen Blick zu Haldir wandern „Auch bis in den Tod!"

**Sindarinübersetzung:**

1° Anírach nîn herves? - Willst du meine Frau werden?

2° Mae, Legolas. Aníron. - Ja, Legolas. Ich will.

Wisst ihr warum Legolas Grünblatt heißt? Grünblatt Marihuana

Asti bringt mich dafür um, aber sie musste ja diesen Antrag schreiben...augenverdreh und ich möchte meine kleine Rache ausüben...g Nun ja, bis zum nächsten Kapitel und wehe ihr bleibt uns nicht treu! Nein, wir wollen ja niemanden zwingen...g

Bye Keks


	12. Kapitel 11: Die Spitzohren und

Morgenstern: Doch, du kannst auf den Button drücken ;) Ich bin nur nicht sonderlich schnell im Antworten, wie dir eine Menge Leute sicher bestätigen können. Freut mich ja wenn du die FF so sehr magst dass du dir sogar die Fortsetzung antust...lach

FreezersGirl55: Nein! Lass dir bloß nicht einreden du seist irre! In Wahrheit sind wir die einzigen Normalen die es gibt, glaub mir ;)

Azrael: ...ICH BIN NICHT Süß! Aber schön von dir zu hören...

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 11: Die Spitzohren und bis dass der Tod uns scheidet...**

**Asti:**

Also im Buch reisen alle jetzt nach Edoras. Und weil das immer noch die gleiche Geschichte war, gingen wir auch da hin. (Hallo Logik!)

Ich saß glücklich vor Legolas auf Arod und summte so vor mich hin. Schlussendlich kamen wir auch tatsächlich an. Legolas sprang leichtfüßig wie immer vom Pferd, wollte mir gerade runter helfen, als Aragorn ihn wegen irgendwas rief (ich glaub es war irgendwas mit nem Stein und nem Kind, aber so genau hab ich das nicht mitgekriegt.) Nun war es so, dass Arod recht groß war, also für ein Pferd, und ich... nun ja... Ich blieb halt sitzen.

Aber Legolas war nicht der einzige Elb, der einer Dame vom Pferd helfen kann. „Kann ich euch helfen, Asti?", fragte mich Elladan plötzlich.

Da sagte ich nicht Nein!

„Wenn ihr so freundlich wärt...", sagte ich daher.

Er nahm mit der rechten meine Hand, legte die linke Hand auf meine Taille und setzte mich sanft auf den Boden.

„Danke sehr!", sagte ich gerade, als just (ich hasse dieses Wort) in diesem Moment Legolas zurückkam. Er musste ja auch gerade jetzt kommen, im denkbar schlechtesten Augenblick überhaupt!

„Asti?", sagte er geschockt.

Elladan zog schnell seine Hände weg. In dem Moment wusste ich nicht, ob Legolas lieber ihn oder mich umbringen wollte.

„Ich... entferne mich lieber!", sagte Elladan vorsichtig und trollte sich.

Jetzt war nur noch eine Person da, die Legolas umbringen konnte. Und das war...

„ASTI!"

Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich?"

„Legolas, ich..."

„Nichts da! Wie kannst du mir so etwa antuen?"

„Aber...", versuchte ich wieder.

„Kein Aber!", schrie er und ich zuckte wieder zusammen. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht... wirklich. So etwas hätte ich nie von die gedacht!"

„Aber Legolas, da war..."

„Ich hab GESEHEN was da war, Asti und ich bin wahrlich nicht begeistert!", schmetterte er mir entgegen. „Die Verlobung war wohl doch etwas übereilt."

Damit drehte er sich um und lief weg. Ich stand wie erstarrt da. Der letzte Satz hallte noch immer in meinem Kopf. Hatte er gerade SCHLUSSGEMACHT? Sprachlos ließ ich mich auf die Knie fallen. Dabei war doch gar nichts! So langsam schnallte ich, was da gerade passiert war und mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Ich rappelte mich auf und rannte heulend nach Meduseld. Meine Sachen hatte man in das Zimmer gebracht, in dem ich schon das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte. In meinem Rucksack fand ich noch zwei Astiflaschen und eine, die eigentlich Keks gehörte. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete ich die Flasche und spülte meinen Frust runter.

Später stand ich mit den noch verbleibenden Flaschen an einer Art Geländer, mit dem man einen Abhang gesichert hatte. War das wirklich alles gewesen? War das Alles? Hatte es überhaupt noch einen Sinn? Mein Leben erschien mir wie ein Endloswitz. Die zweite Flasche war leer. Also her mit der dritten. Es war an der Zeit, diesen Witz zu beenden. Schwankend kletterte ich auf das etwa 10cm breite Geländer. Ich balancierte auf dem schmalen Brett hin und her. Das waren etwa 50 Meter senkrecht nach unten, genug um selbst eine angehende Elbin zu töten. Ich suchte nach irgendeiner physikalischen Formel, mit der ich die Geschwindigkeit ausrechnen konnte, mit der ich auftreffen würde. Sie fiel mir nicht ein. Kam selten vor.

„Asti?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah Aragorn dastehen.

„Da bist du ja! Keks sucht schon überall nach dir. Komm da runter! Du brichst dir noch den Hals!"

Ach nee! Das war Sinn und Zweck des ganzen. „Ach, ich binneine Elbin. Ich kann'as!", lallte ich.

Er wurde etwas bleich um die Nase. „Du bist ja betrunken! Komm runter! Mach keinen Unsinn!"

„De gannze Scheiß isdoch 'n Unsinn!", grummelte ich.

Er kam auf mich zu, worauf ich demonstrativ etwas nach hinten in Richtung Abhang rutschte. „Blei' da stehen! Sonst... sonst springich... ach das machich sowieso.", nuschelte ich.

Aragorn hob Einhalt gebietend die Hände. „Bleib da stehen! Rühr' dich nicht vom Fleck!" Und dann rannte er fort.

„Ich geh' sowieso nirgendmehrhin!", rief ich ihm nach. „Außer 50 Meter nach UNTEN!"

Nur wenig später kam er mit einer leicht verwirrt dreinblickenden Keks im Schlepptau zurück.

„Siehst du?", sagte er leicht verzweifelt.

„Ach, die blufft doch nur!", meinte Keks ruhig.

„Rech' hassu!", meinte ich.

Sie sah mich erschrocken an. „Asti, sprich mir nach: Erdbeerfruchtplunder!"

„Erbärfluchtpollunder!", sagte ich gehorsam.

„Oh mein Gott! Die wievielte Flasche ist das?"

„Dritte?"

Sie kam langsam auf mich zu. „O.k., du gibst mir jetzt die Astiflasche und kommst von dem Geländer runter!"

„Nee du. Lassma! Desis meine! Du bist, was du isst... und drinkst! Stimm' doch, oder?"

„Asti, was? Ist? Passiert?", fragte Keks langsam und deutlich.

Ich schwieg. Mir stiegen schon wider die Tränen in die Augen.

„Asti, sag's mir!", flehte sie.

Ich fing (leicht schräg) an zu singen. „He fucking hates me! Trust, he fucking hates me... La la la la!"

„Aha!", meinte sie. „Wer?"

„Na werschon?", fragte ich und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, wobei ziemlich viel Asti verloren ging. „Legolas natü'lich!" Ich kicherte und zuckte die Schultern. „Lasi-Hasi, wenn'ns' sowillst!"

Sie fing an zu lachen, worauf ich eine beleidigte Schnute zog. „Was gibsda su lachen?" „

Er hasst dich?"

Ich nickte. „Legolas. Dein Verlobter."

„Nichmehr, my precious, nichmehr!" Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Er. Hat. Schlussgemacht.", sagte ich so deutlich ich konnte.

„Warum?", fragte sie schlicht.

„Wasweissich!", kreischte ich. „Machtoch keinen Sinnmehr!"

Ich ließ zu, dass sie etwas nach vorne kam und somit nur noch zwei Meter vor mir stand.

„Hol Legolas!", sagte sie zu Aragorn, der sofort los ging. „Asti, das ist echt kein Grund. Es gibt noch mehr schwule Elben auf der Welt!"

„Ich willaber MEINEN schwulen Elb'n!", heulte ich.

„Elladan und Elrohir wären, soweit ich weiß, nicht abgeneigt!"

„Pff!", sagte ich abwertend. „Elladan! Der hadmich doch erst indischeiße geritten!"

Sie sah mich von unten herauf an. „So, da kommt etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit. Sprich weiter!"

„Wenner nich mir vompferd g'holfen hädde, dann hädd au Legolas nie gedach... Ach isoch auchegal!"

„Jetzt mach dir keinen Kopf! Das wird schon wieder!"

Ich nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Asti.

„Hör auf zu trinken!", sagte sie.

„Ach, Kegs, ich hädd NIE herkomminsoll'n!"

„Asti, lass den Scheiß!"

Asti! Genau! Ich nahm wieder einen Schluck.

„Gib mir die Flasche!"

„Bissublöd? Is meine!"

„Erstens hattest du schon genug, zweitens ist das meine!"

„Has Recht!", gab ich zu.

„Asti!"

Auf einmal stand da Legolas in Aragorn's Begleitung hinter Keks.

Die starrte ihn wütend an. „Siehst du, was du angerichtet hast!"

Er beachtete sie erst gar nicht. „Asti, was soll denn das?"

Ich fing hysterisch an zu lachen. „Ja, ja! Da bissu nu wieder! Weissu, du kanns mit mir schlussmach'n soviel'u wills! Ich brrrauch dichnich! Hörsu?"

„Sagte die kurz vor dem Selbstmord Stehende!", meinte Keks sarkastisch.

„Asti, komm da runter!", sagte Legolas.

„Nö!", meinte ich und fing wieder an, auf und ab zu laufen, geriet ins Schwanken, konnte mich aber gerade rechtzeitig noch mal fangen. „Asti, bitte! Was soll denn das?"

„Das weissu! Dabei war doch garnix mit Elladan!"

„Da war nichts?", wiederholte er.

„Das hat auf mich aber einen anderen Eindruck gemacht!"

„Er hadd mir 'ochnur vompferd geholf'n!"

„Wirklich?"

Ich nickte.

„Ganz ehrlich?"

Ich nickte wieder.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. „Und ich dachte schon, du wärst untreu."

„Nein", meinte Aragorn reserviert, „das ist eher Keks' Rolle!" dafür trat sie ihm auf den Fuß.

„Jetzt komm da runter, Asti!", sagte Legolas und streckte mir die Hand hin.

„Sinwir dann wieder zusammen?", fragte ich leise.

Er nickte lächelnd.

„Unauch wieder verlobt?"

„Wenn du noch willst...", sagte er und streckte die Hand weiter zu mir.

Ich kreischte glücklich los und riss die Arme hoch. Wohl etwas zu schwungvoll, denn ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten. Sechs Hände griffen blitzartig nach mir und zerrten mir vor. Als nächstes lagen wir alle vier auf dem Boden. Mit einem dumpfen „Klirr" zerschellte die Astiflasche 50 Meter tiefer auf dem Fels. War mir ehrlich gesagt scheiß-egal! Ich lag neben Legolas und hielt seine Hand umklammert.

Er stand auf, zog mich hoch und hielt mich ganz fest umarmt. „Mach das nicht noch einmal!", sagt er. Zur Antwort küsste ich ihn.

„Asti?" Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Keks.

„Du bist irre!"

Ich grinste. „Ich weiß!"

Legolas hob mich hoch und trug mich nach Meduseld. Ich schlief noch außerhalb der Hallen ein.

**Keks:**

Lächelnd sah ich den beiden nach, bis sie nicht mehr zusehen waren. Dann wandte ich mich an Aragorn. „Das ihr Männer auch immer so unsensibel sein müsst! Erst wenn FRAU mit Selbstmord droht, hört MANN ihr zu..."

Er grinste mich an und gab mir einen Kuss. „Ich hoffe du machst so was nicht!"

„Nein, werd ich nicht. Aber was war das mit meiner Rolle als untreue Freundin!" Strafend blickte ich ihn an.

Er lächelte entschuldigend. „So wie du dich mit Elladan und Elrohir unterhalten hast!"

„Aber sich vorher lustig machen, von wegen der Keks ist eifersüchtig!", schmollte ich.

„Du siehst echt niedlich aus wenn du eifersüchtig bist..."

Arg! „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Niedlich.", sagte ich leise, aber entschlossen.

Er umarmte mich. „Oh doch, das bist du!", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Asti war erstaunlicher Weise zum Abendmahl wieder fit.

„Na, du Flasche?", begrüßte ich sie.

Sie grinste. „Na, du Packung?"

Wir saßen kichernd nebeneinander und warteten nur noch auf Théoden. „Der alte Sack, könnte sich ruhig mal beeilen, ich verhunger gleich!", beschwerte sich Asti leise.

Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Théoden betrat den Raum. Endlich konnten wir essen. Asti und ich waren heißhungrig. Éowyn warf Aragorn während dem Essen schmachtende Blicke zu, die er zum Glück ignorierte. Ich grummelte leise vor mich hin, wofür Asti mich mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln beschenkte. Ich beschloss mich zu revanchieren und deutete auf eine Dienerin, die Legolas ständig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus anstarrte. Dieser bemerkte dies jedoch nicht.

Asti warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu und gab Legolas einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er sah sie erstaunt an, lächelte dann aber und streichelte liebevoll ihre Wange.

„Doch nicht beim Essen!", tadelte ich die beiden, worauf Asti sich mit rotem Gesicht von Legolas löste. Sie warf mir einen „Ich-hasse-dich!"-Blick zu und beugte sich dann zu meinem Ohr vor.

„Der Knutschfleck am Hals ist auch nicht gerade artig..."

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und blinzelte sie unsicher an. Sie grinste bloß und wandte sich dann wieder Legolas zu.

Ich beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und tippte Aragorn vorsichtig an. „Ist mein Hals irgendwo rot?", fragte ich ihn.

Überrascht sah er mich an und nickte dann grinsend.

„Idiot!", zischte ich und ließ meine Haare nach vorne fallen.

Er grinste bloß und fasste unter dem Tisch nach meiner Hand um sie zu drücken. Warum brachten Männer einen eigentlich immer in peinliche Situationen!

Dann dachte ich an Éowyn und strich mir die Haar wieder aus dem Gesicht. Nachdem Essen setzten wir vier und in eine Ecke und unterhielten uns. Plötzlich bemerkte ich wie Aragorn's Gesichtsausdruck sich verfinsterte, hastig sah ich mich um und entdeckte Elladan und Elrohir, die auf uns zu kamen. Ich rückte näher zu Aragorn, der besitzergreifend den Arm um mich legte. Legolas hatte Asti kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß genommen und küsste sie.

Die Zwillinge bleiben stehen. „Hallo, meine Freunde!", sagte Elladan und nickte uns zu.

„Hallo.", knurrte Legolas zurück. „Was wünscht ihr von uns?"

Elrohir räusperte sich. „Wir wollten die Damen um einen Spaziergang bitten."

Aragorn warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Es tut uns Leid, aber wir müssen ablehnen.", sagte ich.

„Noch nicht mal einen ganz kurzen?", bettelte Elladan.

„Klar, ein Quicky auf 'ner Gartenbank...", murmelte ich.

Asti fing an zu lachen, während die anderen mich verwirrt ansahen.

„Was habt ihr denn Wichtiges zu tun, dass ihr nicht fort könnt?", fragte Elrohir.

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Glaubte der allen Ernstes, ich würde hier einfach so um Aragorn's Hals hängen! Ich bin doch kein billiges Flittchen... „Ich kann nicht, weil ich einen Freund habe, den ich liebe.", sagte ich entschlossen und rückte noch näher zu Aragorn. Dieser grinste wie ein Hobbit, der eine riesige Torte vor sich hatte, oder wie Haldir, der Legolas erspäht hatte...

„Und ich trenne mich nicht mehr freiwillig von meinem Verlobten!", sagte Asti deutlich.

Enttäuscht sahen die beiden Brüder sich an und trottenen dann davon.

Ich verkniff mir ein „Eigentlich schade..." und schmiegte mich stattdessen an Aragorn's Oberkörper. „Ich bleib nach dem Ringkrieg wahrscheinlich da...", sagte ich leise.

Aragorn lächelte. „... ich kann Asti doch nicht alleine lassen."

Aragorn's Lächeln verschwand.

„Und dich auch nicht!"

Aragorn's Lächeln kehrte wieder.

Ich musste grinsen. „Dich kann man ganz schön leicht schocken, weißt du das!"

„Yep!"

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt!"

„Yep!"

Wir fingen an zu lachen und ich war in diesem Moment einfach nur glücklich.

(Heute in Ethik gelernt: der Unterschied zwischen Glück und Zufriedenheit...)

Mein Blick blieb auf Asti und Legolas haften.

(Jaja, er war mit Sekundenkleber eingeschmiert, mein böser, böser Blick...)

Legolas hielt eine schlafende Asti eng umschlungen und beobachtete sie liebevoll. Ich wollte gerade laut Feuer rufen, als sich eine Hand auf meinen Mund legte.

Ich drehte mich um und sah in Aragorn's tadelndes Gesicht. „Was auch immer du gerade tun wolltest, lass es!", sagte er mahnend. Nie darf man Spaß haben...

Auf einmal kam Gimli angefegt. „Gimli, mein Freund, was können wir für dich tun?", fragte Aragorn.

„Es sind zu wenig Zimmer für alle Gäste da... Könntet ihr.. also..."

Er schien ziemlich verlegen zu sein.

„Natürlich können wir ein Zimmer teilen.", unterbrach ich ihn.

Er nickte dankbar, sah Aragorn dann mahnend an. „Aber du lässt die Finger von dem jungen Mädchen..."

Der Zwerg hatte ja keine Ahnung... Aragorn nickte pflichtbewusst und ich musste mein Grinsen verbergen.

Gimli sah uns forschend an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ich ihm zuvor kam. „Achtung Gimli, Haldir kommt!" Erschrocken quiekte er auf und war zwei Sekunden später verschwunden.

„Das war aber gar nicht nett!", meinte Aragorn und sah mich strafend an.

„Es war nötig.", erwiderte ich bloß und lehnte mich wieder an ihn.

Neben uns erhob sich Legolas mit der schlafenden Asti auf dem Arm, war wohl doch noch ein wenig Alkohol intus...

„Ich bringe sie ins Bett...", murmelte er.

„Du kannst gleich bei ihr bleiben!", schlug ich vor. „Es sind zu wenig freie Zimmer für alle da."

Er nickte und trug Asti davon.

„Ich hab jetzt Lust auf ne Party!", sagte ich zu Aragorn und stand auf.

Er sah mich ein wenig fragend an. „Party?"

„Eine Art Fest, nur viel... äh... persönlicher. Man lädt nur seine Freunde ein.", erklärte ich ihm.

„Aha."

„Das macht irre Spaß, aber ihr habt ja keine gescheite Musik hier...", meinte ich und deutete in die Richtung der Musiker, die einen Walzer oder so was spielten.

Unwillkürlich musste ich mir Aragorn in der Disco vorstellen und grinste. Dann schnappte ich mir eine Kanne Wein und setzte mich wieder zu ihm. Die nächste halbe Stunde erzählte er mir von seinem Leben und ich trank ein Weinglas nach dem anderen. Ich wurde immer müder und meine Augen fielen mir immer wieder zu.

Aragorn musterte mich kurz und schob mich dann aus der Halle Richtung Zimmer. Ich stolperte vor ihm her und ließ mich sofort ins Bett fallen um dann augenblicklich einzuschlafen.

(Kleiner Kommentar von Keks: Ich mache keine Sexorgien! Ich bin anständig!)

Am nächsten Moren wachte ich total verpeilt auf und rieb mir erstmal die Augen. Neben mir lag Aragorn, nur mit Hose bekleidet. Hm, das war doch mal eine tolle Tagesaussicht! Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Gerade verzog er es gequält, anscheinend träumte er von mir... Ich musterte ihn weiter und plötzlich stockte mir der Atem: sein Ohr war spitz geworden! Ich grinste erfreut und betrachtete ihn weiter, bis mir auffiel, das er mit offenen Augen schlief. Er war tatsächlich zum Elben geworden, einfach fantastisch! Ich rüttelte ihn vorsichtig.

„Aragorn?", fragte ich leise.

Er murrte etwas.

„Aragorn, wach auf!"

Er blinzelte verwirrt und entdeckte mich dann neben ihm. „Guten Morgen, warum weckst du mich?"

„Du bist ein Elb!", quietschte ich glücklich und umarmte ihn.

„Woher weißt du das? Ich dachte, du wüsstest es nicht genau...", sagte er verschlafen.

Ich hopste fröhlich auf dem Bett herum. „Schau in den Spiegel, du hast Spitzohren!"

Verwundert erhob er sich und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Langsam strich er sein Haar zur Seite und starrte auf sein Ohr. Minutenlang.

„Aragorn?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Hallo, Aragorn!"

Er drehte sich zu mir um und sprang mit einem Satz aufs Bett, welches promt zusammenkrachte. Lachend saßen wir in den Trümmern des Bettes, als Gimli die Tür aufriss. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er besorgt und sah sich um.

Hinter ihm bahnten sich Legolas und Asti den Weg durch die Tür. Asti grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Also wirklich, Keks..."

Ich konnte ihr noch nicht mal einen wütenden Blick zu werfen, denn ich wurde nur so von lachen geschüttelt.

Aragorn rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf und grinste. „Also so etwas habe ich bisher auch noch nicht geschafft!", stellte er dann fest und erhob sich. Er bemerkte überhaupt nicht, wie zweideutig diese Aussage war!

„Er ist aufs Bett gesprungen...", verteidigte ich mich.

Asti nickte. „Natürlich...", sagte sie mit ironischem Unterton.

„Aber ihr müsst mir glauben!"

„Ja... ist gut, Keks!"

„Und warum ist er aufs Bett gesprungen?", fragte Legolas mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Er ist ein Elb!", rief ich und sprang auf.

Legolas starrte mich sprachlos an. „Er ist ein Elb?"

„Ja, Galadriel hat Keks eine Kette geschenkt, mit der man vermutlich jemanden in einen Elben verwandeln kann...", erklärte Asti.

„Vermutlich?", hakte Gimli nach.

„Nein! Er schläft mit offenen Augen und er hat spitze Ohren!", verkündete ich freudestrahlend. Aragorn präsentierte den anderen stolz seine Spitzohren.

**Asti:**

Und das mit dem Bett sollte ich wirklich glauben? (Nein, Nein, meine liebe Keks! So leichtgläubig bin ich nicht!)

Gimli starrte Aragorn irgendwie verwirrt an. „Und du bist jetzt wirklich so ein vermaledeiter Elb?"

Er nickte stolz. „Wie man deutlich sehen kann!"

Ich hüstelte leise und sah Keks betont nicht an. „Ja, man kann auch noch etwas anderes recht deutlich sehen..."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah an sich runter. „Was denn?"

„Nun ja..."

„Jetzt sag schon."

Ich grinste sie an, wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Legolas kam mir zuvor. Er hatte es auch gemerkt. „Entweder leidest du an einer seltenen Hautkrankheit oder Aragorn hat sich wieder an deinem Hals vergriffen."

Man konnte beobachten, wie sich ihr Gesicht Stufenweise tomatenrot färbte. „Du Arsch!", kreischte sie und schlug ihn mit ihrem Kissen. „Kannst du meinen Hals eigentlich EIN MAL in Ruhe lassen?"

Aragorn nahm ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie in die Bettruine.

Gimli räusperte sich geräuschvoll. „Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass du die Finger von ihr lassen sollst?"

Aragorn sah ihn fragend an. „Was geht dich das eigentlich an?"

Unter der Dreckkruste wurde der Zwerg scharlachrot. „Ähm... Also... ich..."

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Aha..."

„Ich finde nur, dass sie ein sehr junges Mädchen ist und..."

Keks stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. „So jung bin ich auch nicht wieder!"

Gimli wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf hin und her. „Ja aber..."

„Gimli?", unterbrach Legolas ihn plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Halt die Klappe!"

So langsam lernten die Jungs dazu! Aragorn sprang von dem Bett und zog sein... was auch immer, er zog es an. Die beiden waren ja gerade erst aufgewacht. Legolas und ich waren schon ziemlich lange wach, da ich gestern schon relativ früh schlafen gegangen bin... OK, ich wurde „schlafen getragen". Ja, so ein Selbstmordversuch ist ermüdend. Was Keks ja nicht wissen konnte: Als ich das erste Mal wieder aufgewacht war, konnte ich mich an genau 0,nix erinnern. Legolas musste mir das alles noch mal erzählen. Ich hab das einfach vergessen! Jedenfalls waren wir schon früh aufgestanden und haben den Sonnenaufgang angeschaut (hab ich noch nie... Bin Langschläfer!) . ...seufz Na ja.

Keks stand auf und streckte sich, zuckte plötzlich aber zusammen und schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Was geht jetzt mit dir?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich... ich..." Sie brach auf das Bett und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Waaaaas?"

„Ich musste... ich..."

„Jetzt atme erst mal tiiiiiiief durch", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „Einatmen!...Ausatmen!...Einatmen!...Ausatmen!"

Gehorsam holte sie einige Male tief Luft und sah mich dann grinsend an. „Ich hab gerade gedacht: Nimmst du eigentlich Legolas' Namen an, wenn du ihn heiratest?"

„Was?", fragten Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas gleichzeitig. „Warum sollte sie meinen Namen annehmen?"

„Das macht man bei uns so!", sagte ich knapp, „Die Frau nimmt bei der Heirat den Nachnamen des Mannes an. Aber Legolas hat keinen Nachnahmen, den ich annehmen könnte!"

Sie fing an zu kichern. „Asti Grünblatt!" Sie brach erneut in Lachen aus.

Beleidigt verschränkte ich die Arme. „Grünblatt ist a) nicht sein Nachname und b) bleib ich doch lieber bei Cinzano!"

Legolas starrte mich an. „Dein Name ist Cinzano?"

„Asti Cinzano!", sagte ich stolz. „Von dem anderen Asti bekommt man nämlich Kopfweh."

Er lächelte und legte mir den Arm um mich. „Da mag ich doch lieber meine Asti Cinzano!"

Aragorn baute sich plötzlich bedrohlich vor Keks auf. „Wie heißt du jetzt eigentlich wirklich?"

Legolas starrte mich wieder an. „Stimmt! Ich kenne nicht mal deinen richtigen Namen!"

Hm... Ich hatte mich mit jemandem verlobt, der nicht einmal meinen Namen kannte!

„Also...", sagte Aragorn.

Keks druckste sich rum. „Nun ja... also... mein Name... Willst du den wirklich wissen?"

Sein Blick sagte alles.

„Ich sag ihn dir... später vielleicht!"

Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und fing an in ihrem Rucksack zu krusteln.

Legolas zog mich an sich. „Und wie ist dein Name?"

„Was glaubst du denn?", fragte ich ihn.

Ganz dumme Idee! Er fing tatsächlich an zu grübeln. „Eirien?"

„Nein...?"

„Míriel?"

„Ganz falsch..."

„Hm... vielleicht... Níniel?"

„Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei."

Keks sah mich an. Wir hatten ein Problem.

„Habt ihr mal daran gedacht, dass die beiden vielleicht KEINE elbischen Namen haben?", fragte Gimli.

„Rose?"

„ICH BIN KEIN HOBBIT!", kreischte Keks Aragorn auf sein Versuch an.

„Saaaag schon!", bettelte Legolas mich an.

Ich lehnte mich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm meinen Namen ins Ohr.

„Was?", fragte er.

Ich wiederholte ihn noch mal. Er brach in Lachen aus. „Danke...", murmelte ich.

„Du heißt wirklich..."

„SAG. ES. NICHT!"

„So schlimm ist er aber gar nicht!", sagte er.

Ich ging schmollend zu Keks und setzte mich an die Wand. „Du lachst mich aus... Du bist echt ein Idiot! Immerhin heißt mein Name nicht... GRÜNBLATT!"

Keks kriegte sich inzwischen gar nicht mehr. „Deswegen behalte ICH meinen Namen lieber für mich!"

Daraufhin grinste ich sie richtig fies an. „Ich kenn deinen Namen aber auch..."

Sofort verstummte sie. „Das wagst du nicht..."

„Oh doch!"

Sie fiel kreischend über mich her und kitzelte mich durch.


	13. Kapitel 12: Streichen und seltsame

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 12: Streichen und seltsame Träume**

**Keks:**

Asti ist soooo fies! Sie hatte zwar geschworen meinen Namen nicht zu verraten, aber wer weiß, ob sie ihre Finger überkreuzt hatte. Misstrauisch verfolgte ich sie seit heute Morgen überall hin. Sie lächelte mich jedoch unschuldig an, während ihr Zwergkaninchen mich mit eher ärgerlichen Blicken anschaute. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mal wieder ungestört mit ihr hinter irgendeinem Busch rumknutschen. Die beiden liefen Händchen haltend vor mir durch Meduseld. Diese ach so tolle Halle... Ich fand sie irgendwie langweilig, so trist und einfältig. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee, Farbe hatten die hier bestimmt auch, immerhin konnten sie ja auch schon Stoffe färben. Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief in die „Stadt". Hinter mir hörte ich einen erstaunten Ausruf von Asti. Ich musste grinsen, ich bin halt eine Irre, bei denen muss man mit allem rechnen.

Ich sah mich suchend nach einem Schneider oder so was in der Art um. Schließlich entdeckte ich einen kleinen Laden und trat ein.

Der Mann hinter der Theke musterte mich fragend. „Was führt euch zu mir, Mylady?"

„My-was?... Äh.. Ach so, sorry... Ich suche Farbe.", antwortete ich.

„Welchen Ton?"

„Etwas helles, ich möchte mehrere Fässer, ich möchte mein Zimmer streichen.", erzählte ich.

Der Verkäufer starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich möchte etwas helles und gleich eine größere Menge, weil ich mein Zimmer streichen möchte.", wiederholte ich geduldig.

Er nickte verwirrt und suchte einige Gefäße raus und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein. „Wie viel verlangt ihr dafür? Ich habe nämlich gar kein Geld. Kann ich ihnen dafür etwas anderes geben?", fragte ich ein wenig beschämt.

Er nickte wieder.

„Was wollt ihr denn? Lasst mich überlegen... eine CD? Batterien? Nein, das wird wohl nicht das Richtige sein ..."überlegte ich laut.

„Ich möchte ein Bild von euch haben.", sagte der Mann plötzlich leise. „Ich möchte ein Bild von einer Elbe haben."

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Er wollte ein Bild? Von mir? Als Bezahlung? So was Billiges? Dann nickte ich und musste lachen. „Okay, is gebongt, Alter! Ich meine, wie ihr wünscht. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", murmelte ich und hastete aus dem Laden. Draußen ergab ich mich meinem Lachkrampf.

Die Leute blieben stehen und starrten mich an, als ob ich irre wäre. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und nickte ihnen zu. „Verzeiht, das ist bei uns Elben normal. Ein gutes Muskeltraining für Bauch und Po..."

Ich ging durch Meduseld zu meinem, ich meine zu dem immer von Aragorn und mir und holte meinen Rucksack. Mit meinem Geldbeutel in der Hand spazierte ich zurück zu dem Laden, als mir Asti und Legolas entgegen kamen. „Keks, was geht?"

„Alles is okay... Du weißt doch, das Leben ist ein Keks..."

Sie grinste und und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du spinnst..."

„Ich weiß.."

Wir mussten beide grinsen.

Ich ging an ihnen vorbei. „Wir sehen uns nachher, bis dann..."

Verwundert und neugierig starrten mir die beiden hinterher. Ich beeilte mich in den Laden zu kommen, weil ich mir sicher war, dass Asti mir folgen würde. Der Mann stand in der Ladentür und ließ mich sofort eintreten, dann stellte er mir seinen Sohn vor, der mich zeichnen sollte. Ich sah ihn verwundert an, dann begriff ich: ein Bild musste man ja hier noch malen.

Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf und kramte ein Bild von mir aus dem Geldbeutel hervor. Erstaunt besah der Mann das Foto und gab mir dann noch 5 weitere Gefäße mit Farbe. „Eure Bezahlung ist wirklich reichlich...", meinte er und verbeugte sich vor mir.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist Ansichtssache..."

Ich verließ schwerbepackte den Laden und wich hinter eine Hütte, als ich Astis Stimme vernahm. „Sie muss doch irgendwo sein... Ich will wissen, was sie vor hat und wenn ich dafür ganz Rohan absuchen muss.."

Na dann, viel Spaß Asti..

Ich huschte nach Meduseld zurück und lief zum Glück nicht Asti, Legolas oder Aragorn über den Weg, dafür Éowyn.

Sie musterte mich erstaunt. „Was habt ihr vor?", fragte sie mich verwundert.

„Ich will mein Zimmer ein bisschen aufpeppen. Wollt ihr mir dabei vielleicht helfen?", fragte ich.

Sie sah mich überrascht an, willigte dann aber ein. „Ja, ich werde euch helfen."

Gemeinsam gingen wir zu meinem Zimmer und ich schloss die Tür ab. Zum Glück war Aragorn nicht anwesend, wahrscheinlich suchte er mich jetzt auch schon.

Ich rückte die Sachen von der Wand ab, und zückte einen Pinsel, den ich natürlich auch gekauft hatte. (Fragt mich jetzt nicht, ob es da schon Pinsel gab...) Éowyn sah mir erstaunt zu, tauchte dann aber den anderen Pinsel auch in die Farbe und wir pinselten drauflos. Die Wand meines Zimmers wurde hellgrün mit gelben Punkten, sehr chic!

„Und Herrin, wie gefällt es euch, fragte ich Éowyn und sah sie fragend an.

Sie schien ganz begeistert und nickte zufrieden. „Es sieht gut aus. Können wir mein Zimmer auch so verwandeln?"

Ich sah sie zuerst ungläubig an, nickte dann und wir packten unsere Sachen. Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern. Sie waren um einiges größer als mein kleines popeliges Gästezimmer, aber sie war ja auch ne Schildmaid oder so was. Ich war bloß die Freundin von einem Exilkönig. (Oder so...)

Ich entschloss mich ihre Wände pink anzumalen. Sie stimmte begeistert zu und kurz darauf waren wir schon emsig am streichen. Eine halbe Stunde später, war ihr Zimmer komplett rosa, ihre Möbel hatten einen orangen Anstrich bekommen und gerade waren wir dabei ihren Balkon lila zu streichen. Wir unterhielten uns über unser Leben, sie erzählte mir von so langweiligen Typen, Festen und Pferden. Ich erzählte ihr von Stuttgart, der Schule und meinen Freunden. Wir lachten und witzelten herum. Bis sie plötzlich auf ein Thema kam, das ich lieber meiden wollte: Aragorn.

„Liebt ihr euch?", fragte sie mich.

„Ja! Auf jeden Fall!", sagte ich.

„Was werdet ihr machen, werdet ihr für immer bei ihm bleiben?"

Diese Frage machte mich nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht... Es ist ja schon so, dass ich ihn liebe, aber ich will ja auch mal daheim leben."

„Warum nehmt ihr ihn nicht mit zu euch?"

„In meine Welt? Das lernt er doch nie, außerdem müsste ich ihn allen vorstellen und das geht nicht...", murmelte ich.

„Wieso?"

„Bei uns ist er sozusagen berühmt... Jeder würde ihn erkennen. Nein, das kann ich unmöglich. Was würden meine Eltern dazu sagen!"

„Aber er ist doch ein König!", widersprach sie.

„Er ist 90! Er würde wegen Verführung Minderjähriger ins Gefängnis kommen!"

„Ihr lebt in einer seltsamen Welt..."

„Ihr auch."

„Keks?", wurde ich von einer Stimme unterbrochen.

Ich verstummte und sah über das Geländer nach unten, da standen Asti, Legolas und ARAGORN! Ich wich zurück. „Shit! Shit! Shit! Warum muss mir immer so etwas passieren!", murmelte ich und hämmerte mit meiner Faust gegen das Geländer.

„Keks, ist alles in Ordnung, fragte Asti.

„Was soll denn los sein? Wie lange steht ihr da unten eigentlich schon?"

„Lang genug.", meinte Aragorn.

„Was soll das bitteschön heißen!"

„Das ich dir auch in deine Welt folgen würde, wenn du dich eines Tages entschließen solltest zu gehen."

„Wie romantisch!", säuselte ich, wofür Asti mir einen genervten Blick zu warf. „Was machst du eigentlich bei Éowyn?"

„Wir streichen!", verkündete Éowyn stolz.

„Ihr macht was?", fragte Asti erstaunt.

„Str-ei-chen!"

„Aha. Das hast du also gemacht... Moment mal, womit hast du bezahlt?"

„Ich bin auf den Strich gegangen und hab mir so mein Geld zusammen gesammelt...", erklärte ich gelangweilt.

„Was ist ein Strich?", fragte Legolas.

„Nichts wichtiges...", murmelte Asti halblaut.

„Jetzt sag schon, Keks!"

„Der Verkäufer wollte ein Bild von mir. Ich hab ihm ein Foto gegeben. Er war ganz begeistert davon..."

„Ein Foto? Von dir?", fragte Asti.

„Ja, genau, deins wollte er nicht!", konterte ich.

„Haha.. Sehr witzig!"

„Warum hab ich kein Bild von dir?", fragte Aragorn mich plötzlich.

„Weil du nicht danach gefragt hast, ganz einfach.", klärte Asti ihn auf.

„Was macht ihr da unten eigentlich?"

„Wir haben dich gesucht."

„Hast du ganz Rohan abgesucht?", fragte ich Asti.

„Du hast uns gehört!"

„Sieht so aus. Aber jetzt entschuldigt mich, die Farbe trocknet sonst ein." Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück und strich weiter. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür, doch wir ignorierten das Geklopfe, sicherlich wieder eine Dienerin.

„Keks, mach endlich auf!", ertönte dann auf einmal Asti's Stimme.

„Is ja gut.." Ich schlenderte die Tür und ließ die drei eintreten.

Asti musterte mich. „Du siehst furchtbar aus."

„Haha.." Ich schlich ins Badezimmer und schaute in den Spiegel, irgendwie hatte Asti recht. Meine Klamotten hatten grüne, gelbe, rosa und orange Flecken und auf meiner Nase leuchtete ein hellgrüner Fleck mit einem gelben um die Wette. Mein Pferdeschwanz war halb aufgelöst und die Haar standen mir total verwuschelt ab. „Na fantastisch!", murmelte ich und ging auf den Balkon zurück, wo unser Kunstwerk betrachtet wurde.

„Rosa?", fragte Asti bloß.

„Sie war einverstanden.", rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich rosa hasse?", fragte sie mich langsam und leise. Ich musste grinsen, daran war ich Schuld. Bei einer Shoppingtour nach Reutlingen habe ich immer alle möglichen rosa Sachen hervor gekramt und ihr unter die Nase gehalten. Seitdem hasste sie diese Farbe...

„Wirklich?", fragte ich. „Warum denn bloß?"

Sie warf mir einen „Ich-hasse-dich" Blick zu und musterte die Wände. Aragorn und Legolas sahen sich verwirrt um, anscheinend war rosa auch nicht so ihre Farbe.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Aragorn. In unserem Zimmer habe ich andere Farben verwendet...", sagte ich tröstend.

Er nickte, aber sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an. „Übertreibt ihr nicht etwas?", fragte er dann.

„Die Innenausstattung sollte man(n) Frauen überlassen!"

„Was hast denn mit eurem Zimmer gemacht?", fragte mich Legolas.

„Bestimmt hat sie irgendetwas geschrieben.", vermutete Asti.

„Und was?", fragte Aragorn noch besorgter.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Asti. „Vielleicht so was wie: hier ruhten der absolut geilste Keks und der geile Aragorn...?"

Ich schaute sie wütend an. „Du. Hast. Doch. Überhaupt. Keine. Ahnung."

„Ach ja?"

„Es ist grün mit gelben Punkten..."

„Ich dachte die grüne Phase hättest du überwunden?", fragte Asti mich.

Ich musste grinsen, als ich in der 5. und 6. Klasse war, habe ich alle hellgrünen Sachen geliebt. Die Folge dieser Krankheit, muss ich auch heute noch tragen: meine gesamten Möbel sind hellgrün. (IKEA- Möbel...) Ich hatte wirklich alles in Grün, vom Kugelschreiber bis zu den Klamotten.

„Ich bin ja sowieso bald wieder weg."

„Hasch Recht!"

Wir kicherten. Der hellgrüne Keks... Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen...

**Asti:**

Hm... Nach diesem ästhetischen Fehltritt von Keks, machten wir uns so langsam fertig zum Weiterreiten. Außer uns vier waren noch Gimli, Elladan und Elrohir, Haldir (WARUM? WARUM ICH!) und die Waldläufer dabei. Keks saß wie immer vor Aragorn, ich saß wie immer vor Legolas. Juhu! Wir ritten den ganzen verdammten Tag. Es war VERFLUCHT langweilig. Ich hörte mir zwar meine ganze Mp3-CD rauf und runter, aber das machte es auch nicht wirklich besser. Irgendwann machten wir dann Halt. Es war Abend, es war dunkel und...

Ach, der restliche Tag war so scheiß-langweilig, dass wir alle relativ früh schlafen gingen, um am nächsten Tag fit zu sein. Aber irgendwann in der Nacht wachte ich auf, weil es irgendwie kälter geworden war. Ich hatte mir, seit ich mit offenen Augen schlief, angewöhnt, mit dem Arm über dem Gesicht zu schlafen. Ich linste zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Legolas nicht mehr neben mir lag. Leicht verwirrt und verschlafen setzte ich mich auf.

Keks setzte sich auch hin. „Ach, deiner auch weg?", fragte sie mich grinsend.

Ich musste kichern und sah mich um. „Ja...schon!"

Wo waren die beiden? Wir sahen uns um und entdeckten die schlafenden Waldläufer, den schnarchenden Gimli, einen sehr... glücklichen Haldir... Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, von was er träumte... und Elladan und Elrohir, die immer noch am Feuer saßen und in die Flammen starrten. So im Halbschatten sahen ihre Gesichter irgendwie... gut aus. Keks räusperte sich und ich sah wieder in eine andere Richtung. Mein Gewissen sang „Leeeheeeeheeeeeeeegolas!" und ich sah mich nach ihm um.

Keks nickte in eine Richtung, wo man im Schatten zwei noch dunklere Schatten erkennen konnte. Wir standen auf und schlenderten zu den beiden. Sie saßen auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm und unterhielten sich leise auf Elbisch. Als sie uns bemerkten, verstummten sie sofort und fuhren zu uns herum.

„Und?", fragte Keks, „Was geht?"

Sie sahen sich an und schauten dann auf den Boden. „Wir konnten nur nicht schlafen."

„Und deswegen sitzt ihr hier so dumm rum und redet... über was auch immer..." Sie nickten kurz angebunden und starrten uns an.

„Aber mir ist so kalt...", jammerte Keks. „Jetzt komm zurück ins... Bett!"

Aragorn sah zu Legolas. „Wir kommen gleich."

Wir sahen uns an. Da stimmte irgendwas nicht... Aber sie kamen schließlich doch noch und wir schliefen noch ein Bisschen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte... bzw: Aufgewacht wurde! Sah ich direkt in Legolas grinsendes Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Asti!"

„Morgen", murmelte ich.

„Bist du wach?"

„Nein, ich tu nur so!"

Er küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Weiß man ja nie. Steh schon auf!"

„Och... ich hab aber keine Lust!" Da hob er mich kurzentschlossen hoch und setzte mich neben Keks auf einen Stein. „Morgen", sagte sie.

„Und, gut geschlafen?"

Sie nickte. „Wie auch nicht...", sie sah zu Aragorn, „Bei dem Kissen..."

Der kam gerade her, setzte sich auf der anderen Seite neben Keks und küsste sie. „Wir müssen jetzt los." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Legolas zog mich ebenfalls zu unserem Pferd... und setzte mich darauf! Er hatte mich noch nie (¡NUNCA!) auf's Pferd gesetzt. Er hatte mir schon geholfen, aber mich wirklich hoch"gelupft", wie man auf gut schwäbisch sagt... Außerdem hielt er mich während dem ganzen Ritt mit einem Arm fest umklammert. War schon fast schmerzhaft. Ich dachte mir nur noch: „WAS GEHT JETZT?"

Keks ging es auch nicht besser: Aragorn fragte sie ständig, ob sie etwas brauchte, ob es ihr auch bequem genug war und ob alles in Ordnung sei. Was in aller Welt war da los?

Gegen Mittag machten wir Rast. Erschöpft setzte ich mich neben Keks. Wir sahen uns an.

„Ist deiner auch so komisch?", fragte sie schließlich.

Komisch? Das war ein ziemlicher Euphemismus... „Komisch? Wenn das der Ausdruck für „krankhaft eifersüchtige Neigungen" ist..."

Sie seufzte und ließ ihren Blick etwas herumschweifen. „Ja, aber auf wen?"

Wir sahen uns einige Zeit an, schraken gleichzeitig zurück und sahen uns etwas... angewidert an. „UÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHH!" Wir schüttelten uns und sahen wo anders hin. Keks murmelte noch ein „I-Gitt!"

Da kamen gerade die beiden angedappt. „Na, alles in Ordnung?"

„A-RA-GORN...", meinte Keks sehr betont. „Es reicht jetzt!"

„Was denn?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Wir müssen weiterreiten", sagte Legolas und packte schon wieder meine Hand.

„Warte!", sagte ich und zog meine Hand wieder zurück.

„Ich zieh mir noch kurz ein anderes T-Shirt an."

„Ich komme mit!", bemerkte er schnell. Ich war schon etwas in Richtung Lager gelaufen und drehte mich jetzt langsam um. „Legolas, Was bei Elbereth ist heute mit euch beiden los?"

„Oh-Oh...", meinte Keks, „Der Tonfall ist bei Asti gaaaar nicht gut!"

„Was soll denn los sein?", fragte er und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Irgendwas ist mit euch! Ihr schwänzelt die ganze Zeit um uns herum, lasst uns nicht länger als fünf Minuten alleine... Was habt ihr für ein Problem?"

Sie sahen fast beschämt zum Boden. „Wir... Na ja... letzte Nacht..."

„Was war letzte Nacht?", fragte Keks.

„Na ja", sagte Aragorn, „Wir hatten... äh..."

„Sprich weiter...!", sagte ich im Kleinkinder-Tonfall.

„Wir hatten beide einen sehr... nicht besonders schönen Traum."

„Aha...", sagte Keks. „Ein Traum. Ihr seid krankhaft eifersüchtig... wegen einem Traum!"

Legolas sah betont irgendwo anders hin. Nur nicht in mein Gesicht.

„Was für ein Traum?", wollte ich wissen.

„In meinem Traum... Du und Elladan, ihr habt... du weißt schon!"

„Und bei mir waren es du und Elrohir, Keks!", flüsterte Aragorn.

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Keks sich in meinen Arm krallte. „Was haben wir getan?", fragte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Die beiden starrten uns an. „Also... äh... du. Weißt. Schon.", sagte Aragorn.

„Was genau?", fragte ich, das Spiel mitspielend.

„Ihr habt...", versuchte es Legolas, „na ja... also so körperlich..."

„Aha?", sagte Keks.

„Ihr braucht doch keine weitere Erklärung?", sagte Aragorn tomatenrot.

„Aber dann hoffentlich mit Gummis!", rief Keks.

„Aber ihr Elben träumt nichts, das irgendwie wahr wird, oder so?", fragte ich (hoffnungsvoll).

„Nein, diese Gabe haben nur wenige", sagte Aragorn.

„Oohh", sagte Keks und räusperte sich sofort wieder, „Ich meine, das ist wirklich... toll!"

Da kam gerade Haldir angetänzelt. „Wir müssen jetzt mal weiterreiten", sagte er. „Über was redet ihr denn gerade so?", kicherte er.

„Über Träume...", sagte ich.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Träume? Träume?... Da war doch was... Ach ja: Galadriel sagte mir, ich solle euch folgende Nachricht überbringen: Elben können zwar nicht alle die Wahrheit voraus träumen, aber wenn man die richtigen Kenntnisse hat, können sie die Träume anderer beeinflussen."

Hm... Was sollten wir jetzt dazu sagen... Die beiden hatten immerhin fast das gleiche geträumt... Gaaaaaanz langsam gingen wir zu den anderen. Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen, als einer der Waldläufer nach Aragorn und Legolas rief, weil sie die weitere Route besprechen wollten.

„Asti?"

„Was ist?"

„Glaubst du...?"

„Nein! Oder doch...?"

„Könnte doch sein..."

„Aber..."

„Es könnte sein!"

Plötzlich wurden wir beide herumgerissen und noch bevor wir irgendwas geschnallt hatten, drückten Elladan bzw. Elrohir uns einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ihr seid intelligente Mädchen...", flüsterte Elrohir Keks ins Ohr. „...da ihr es so schnell verstanden habt."

Ich stand komplett erstarrt da. Elladan strich über meine Wange. „Und die Hindernisse, die noch zwischen uns und euch stehen, werden wir auch noch beseitigen."

Damit gingen die beiden ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen weg.

Ich fiepte leise. „Keks?"

Keine Antwort.

„Keks?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Erde an Keks, bitte kommen!"

Sie drehte ganz langsam den Kopf. „Houston, wir haben ein Problem!"

**Keks:**

„Asti?"

„Hm?"

„Was machen wir denn jetzt!"

„Ich... weiß auch nicht?"

„Okay..."

Entsetzt schauten wir uns an, dann schauten wir uns um. Zum Glück hatte uns niemand gesehen. Ich überlegte, als mich Asti plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken riss. „Haben die mit Hindernissen Legolas und Aragorn gemeint?"

Oh. Scheiße. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. „Ich hoffe nicht... Was sollen wir tun?"

„Flüchten?"

„Mh..."

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall auf unsere aufpassen..."

„Wir müssen mit Gala reden... obwohl, das sind ihre Enkel..."

„Das ist nicht gut..."

„Das ist gar nicht gut..."

„Wir müssen das mit Elladan und Elrohir bereden.", meinte Asti.

„Aber nicht jetzt..."

„Sei still da kommen Aragorn und Legolas!", warnte mich Asti.

Kurz darauf standen die beiden vor uns. Wir versuchten ein zwangloses Lächeln, doch ich glaube nicht das gelang..

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich Aragorn.

Ich nickte kläglich. „Alles bestens..."

„Ich muss mir die Zähne putzen...", jammerte Asti leise neben mir.

„Ich komm mit...", stimmte ich ihr zu und wir schlenderten zu einem kleinen Bach ganz in der Nähe des Lagers. Wir knieten uns hin und putzten die Zähne, als wir plötzlich eine Stimme hinter uns hörten.

„Hallo, ihr beiden..." Synchron drehten wir uns um und starrten Elladan und Elrohir ins Gesicht.

Asti fasste sich zuerst. „LEGOLAS!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte und ich musste ihr in diesem Punkt fast 100 -tig zustimmen. „ARAGORN!"

Zwei Sekunden später standen die beiden neben uns, Asti und ich klammerten an Legolas und Aragorn.

„Was ist los?", fragte Legolas besorgt, während er Elladan und Elrohir mit einem sehr bösen Blick fixierte.

„Die... die haben probiert euren... euren Traum wahr zu machen...", wimmerte Asti leise.

Aragorn schob mich von sich und zog langsam seinen Dolch. „Wir sind doch Brüder, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

Elladan und Elrohir wichen erschrocken zurück. „Aragorn, Legolas, können wir das denn nicht in Ruhe klären!", fragte Elladan besorgt.

„Nein.", sagte Legolas, „können wir nicht. Ihr habt etwas sehr dummes getan... etwas sehr, sehr dummes und leichtsinniges."

Langsam gingen Aragorn und Legolas auf die Zwillinge zu, als Asti und ich dazwischen sprangen. „Halt... jetzt wartet doch mal!", rief ich.

„Gewalt ist keine Lösung!", versuchte es Asti.

„So schlimm war es ja auch wieder nicht!", sagte ich.

„Aha.", meinte Aragorn.

„Nein! Doch nicht so!"

„Hm..."

„Gewalt ist wirklich keine Lösung!", sagte Asti bestimmt.

„Ach, ja?", fragte Legolas und langsam verstand ich was Asti mit Killer meinte... (Asti meint, dass Legolas etwas von einem Killer habe, weil er etwas ruhiges, präzises habe... Schaut ihn euch beim zweiten Film mal genau an, wenn die Gefährten auf die Reiter von Rohan treffen.)

Die vier standen sich nun gegenüber und funkelten sich gegenseitig wütend an.

„Wir müssen uns etwas neues einfallen lassen!", sagte Asti.

„Strippen?", schlug ich vor.

„Dann kriegen wir die anderen beiden auch nicht wieder los..."

„Hm... Sollen wir was essen gehen?"

„KEKS!"

„Okay... dann müssen wir eben singen."

„Und was?"

„Das Lied, dass wir immer in Sport singen, du weißt schon, wenn alle uns anstarren..."

„Gut... 1,... 2,... 3,...Songtextdenwirunsnichtmerkenkönnen" ¡Vamos a la playa!"

Schlagartig starrten uns alle vier an. „Was macht ihr da?"

„Singen?", fragte Asti. Oh, tolles neues Wort für strategisches Ablenkungsmanöver...

„Ja. Und warum?", fragte Aragorn verwirrt.

„Um euch vor Sippenmord zu bewahren...", sagte ich.

„Wir sollten jetzt weiterreiten...", schlug Asti vor und zerrte Legolas mit sich.

Ich schnappte Aragorn und zog ihn hinter mir her zu Brego.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die beiden zwar immer noch nicht diesen Vorfall vergessen, aber immerhin waren sie nicht mehr auf diesem ... Mordtrip. Gegen Abend erreichten wir einen geeigneten Lagerplatz, eilig wurde das Lager errichtet.

„Morgen, noch vor dem Mittag werden wir die Pfade der Toten erreichen.", verkündete Aragorn laut.

„Na fantastisch...", murrte Asti neben mir. „...Ich hasse Höhlen."

„Und ich hasse Tote..."

„Dann ist das ja der perfekte Weg für uns, Keks!", bemerkte Asti mit einem Fingerschnippen.

Da ich vom reiten (auf Brego!) ziemlich müde war, schlief ich relativ früh ein. Aber das war nicht gut... das war überhaupt nicht gut... Mitten in der Nacht schreckte ich hoch und dachte an den Traum. Da war was mit Elrohir... (Ich möchte jetzt nicht näher ins Detail gehen...) Mir gegenüber saß Asti senkrecht auf ihrem Lager und starrte vor sich hin.

„Asti?", fragte ich leise. Sie sah auf. „Hattest du auch...?", fragte ich weiter.

„Ja...", wimmerte sie. „Ich brauch jetzt Asti..."

Ich setzte mich neben sie und bekam ebenfalls etwas Sekt ab. (Falls ihr euch über die Kapazität unserer Rucksäcke wundert... wir tun es auch...)

Aragorn richtete sich auf. „Keks? Was ist los?"

„Nichts?"

Legolas drehte sich zu uns. „Ihr trinkt nie Asti wenn alles in Ordnung ist..."

„Doch?", versuchte es Asti.

„Ihr habt geträumt, stimmt's?"

„Ja...", wimmerte ich.

„Das war nicht lustig...", kam es von Asti.

Interessiert sah ich sie an. „Wie war es denn dann?"

„Äh..." Sie sah ein wenig zögerlich zu Legolas. „...grauenvoll. Ganz grauenvoll..."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt...", war Legolas' einziger Kommentar.

„Wir müssen das jetzt ausdiskutieren."

„Wunderbar... Müssen wir dabei sein?", fragte ich.

Asti nickte. „Sonst töten die sich noch..." Bedrückt machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den Schlafplätzen der Zwillinge. Diese sahen uns grinsend an. Ich fühlte wie ich rot wurde.

„Und? Was schönes geträumt?", fragte Elrohir und grinste mich an.

Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine GROßE Sache..."

Asti fing neben mir an zu kichern. „Stimmt, bei euch Zwillingen scheinst ja alles gleich zu sein..."

Aragorn und Legolas grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wie meint ihr das?", fragte Elladan scheinbar verletzt.

„Also so im Vergleich...", meinte Asti grinsend und ließ ihre Augen bedeutungsvoll zu Legolas wandern.

Synchron zogen die Zwillinge eine Schnute. „Das ist nicht fair..."

Asti baute sich vor den beide auf. „Sorry, aber wir stehen einfach nicht auf euch!"

Das war gelogen... man sah es einfach. Aber zwei Elben waren einfach zu viel...


	14. Kapitel 13: Die Pfade der Toten

Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt nur aus meiner (Keks) Sicht geschrieben, da Asti in Amerika ist. Deswegen widme ich dieses Kapitel Asti. Also, honey, dieses Kapitel ist für dich...g Wenn es allerdings veröffentlich wird, ist Asti wieder da.

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 13: Die Pfade der Toten**

**Keks:**

Nach dieser kleinen „Unterhaltung" schliefen wir dann noch alle eine Runde, ohne irgendwelche Träume. Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir zeitig auf. Elladan und Elrohir mieden jeden Blickkontakt mit uns und unseren Lovern.

Noch vor dem Mittag, wie Aragorn es voraus gesagt hat, erreichten wir die Pfade der Toten. Es wurde Halt gemacht und wie aßen eine eklige Suppe. (Fragt mich nicht was da drin war...) Dann bestiegen wir wieder die Pferde und unter Aragorn's Führung ritt die gesamte Gruppe durch ein dunkles Felsentor. Es wirkte unheimlich und bedrohlich.

„Aragorn?", fragte ich ängstlich.

„Was ist?"

„Ist es schlimm wenn ich anfange zu schreien?..."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „Du bist echt niedlich wenn du Angst hast."

Uah! Ich bin nicht niedlich oder so was! Warum werde ich immer niedlich genannt! „Aragorn", sagte ich betont langsam und ruhig „ich bin nicht niedlich, merk dir das! Ich bin weder niedlich, noch liebenswert und schon gar nicht süß!", kreischte ich zum Schluss hysterisch.

Asti kicherte hinter uns.

Genervt drehte ich mich um. „Was geht?"

„Wie niedlich!", flötete sie.

„Arg!", grummelte ich, zu mehr war ich einfach nicht im Stande.

Sie grinste honigsüß in meine Richtung. „Wirklich putzig!"

Aragorn grinste leicht, sah aber angestrengt nicht in meine Richtung.

„Du könntest mich wirklich verteidigen!", beschwerte ich mich.

Er wandte den Kopf zu mir. „Aber sie hat Recht, du bist wirklich niedlich!"

„Arschnase!", entfuhr es mir.

Erstaunt sah er mich an.

„Was ist denn das?"

„Nicht so wichtig...", grummelte ich.

Ein entsetzter Ausruf kam von Asti.

(Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt „Quieken" schreiben, aber Asti ist ja ein Sekt und kein Schwein... obwohl...g)

Grinsend drehte ich mich um, denn ich wollte Legolas darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Asti an einigen Stellen kitzelig war... doch mein Gesicht bekam schlagartig einen entsetzten Ausdruck: hinter uns wanderten die Toten! Da ich (in diesem Fall ausnahmsweise leider) eine Elbe war, konnte ich die Toten sehen! Grauenvoll!

Asti sah bleich zu mir. „Die sind mir irgendwie unheimlich..."

Ich nickte verständnisvoll. „Nicht nur dir..."

„Jetzt stellt euch doch nicht so an!", meinte Gimli.

„Du siehst sie ja auch nicht, du neunmal kluger Zwerg!", empörte sich Asti.

Plötzlich vernahmen wir eine Quieken (g) von hinten.

„Wer war denn das?", fragte Aragorn verwundert und drehte sich nach hinten.

„Haldir...", antworteten Asti und ich synchron.

Der genannte Elb galoppierte zu uns nach vorne. „Aragorn! Aragorn!", rief er nervös. „Da folgen uns Tote!"

„Ach nee...", murmelte Gimli und wir grinsten uns alle an.

Schmollend ritt Haldir neben uns und sagte nichts mehr. Asti und ich musterten die ekligen Toten, als sie plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Verwundert starrten alle sie an.

„Asti? Bist du okay?", fragte ich besorgt.

Sie nickte. „Der eine Tote dahinten sieht aus wie Herr Mohr!", sagte sie dann kichernd.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und musste ebenfalls lachen, sie hatte Recht.

„Wer ist Herr Mohr?", fragte Legolas verwirrt neben uns.

„Unser Mathelehrer...", japste Asti.

„Mathelehrer?", fragte Gimli verwirrt. „Was ist das?"

„Kannst du rechnen, Herr Zwerg?", fragte ich.

„Ja, schon.", murmelte er.

„Genau das bringst man uns in unserer Welt bei, nur wahrscheinlich einiges mehr..."

„Wieso mehr?", fragte der Zwerg empört.

„a²+b²c²!", kam es promt von Asti.

„Oder die Mitternachtsformel!", warf ich ein.

Gimli bemühte sich krampfhaft seinen Mund zu schließen. Anscheinend haben ihn diese Wahrheiten doch ein wenig überfordert...

Mit der Zeit wurde mir echt langweilig. Ich meine, wenn man stundenlang im Dunkeln reitet, ist das auch kein Wunder. Asti seufzte neben mir.

„Ist dir auch so langweilig?"; fragte ich sie und sie nickte.

Zum Glück hatten einige Reiter nämlich eine Fackel dabei, sonst hätte man gar nichts mehr sehen können. „Was sollen wir machen?", fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Irgendwas spielen?", schlug ich vor. „Irgendein Ratespiel..."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sicher... Wie wärs mit „Ich-sehe-was-was-du-nicht-siehst"!"

„Haha...", murrte ich.

Sie grinste mich an. „Wie wärs mit singen? Den „Strider Song"?"

„Nein!", fuhr ich sie an. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte Aragorn und musterte uns kritisch.

„Um nichts wichtiges...", sagte ich schnell und sah wie Asti breit grinste. Sie hatte den Song nämlich mal geschrieben, er passte auf die Musik von "Maschendrahtzaun" und war nicht besonders „Aragorn-freundlich"!

„Aha!", meinte Legolas und beäugte Asti kritisch. (Ach, der Satz gefällt mir... beäugt... das passt zu einem Zwergkaninchen...g) „Das sollen wir euch glauben!"

„Ja...", meinte ich und schaute geradeaus in die Dunkelheit.

Eine halbe Stunde später hielten wir an.

„Was geht?", fragte Asti verwirrt.

„Wir machen hier Rast.", erklärte Legolas.

„Rast? Hier?", fragte sie und sah sich um „Hier sieht man doch gar nichts...", beklagte sie sich dann.

„Morgen sind wir ja wieder aus dem Berg draußen.", meinte Gimli.

„Morgen?", fragten Asti und ich gleichzeitig.

Gimli nickte. „Ja, morgen Mittag."

„Wir müssen hier übernachten?", fragte ich geschockt.

„Ja, aber hier kann uns nichts passieren...", meinte Aragorn.

„Ich will aber nicht hier übernachten... ich mag die Toten nicht!", jammerte ich.

„Und ich hasse Höhlen!", erklärte Asti.

„Was wollt ihr denn sonst machen? Alleine weiter reiten?", fragte Legolas belustigt.

„Das ist unfair!", beklagte ich mich.

Niedergeschlagen setzten wir uns neben ein Feuer und schwiegen nachdenklich. Plötzlich summte etwas und die Umsitzenden sprangen erschrocken auf.

Asti kicherte und sah mich pseudo-streng an. „Du solltest dein Handy nicht immer auf Vibrationsalarm anlassen..."

Ich öffnete meinen Rucksack und holte mein Handy hervor.

„Was für ein Netz ist es denn diesmal?", fragte Asti ahnungsvoll.

„T-D-Tod.", erklärte ich und schaute auf den Bildschirm. Unbekannter Anrufer, wer war das wohl? Mit „Keks?", nahm ich ab.

„Hi Keks! Was geht?", fragte mich Gala fröhlich vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Gala! Wir müssen gerade durch die Pfade der Toten gehen!", erklärte ich.

„Ihr Armen... Wollt ihr mal nicht wieder nach Lórien kommen?", fragte sie mich.

Ich sah zu Asti die mitgehört hatte und jetzt heftig nickte. „Ja, schon, aber erst müssen wir diese Seeschlacht mitmachen!", erklärte ich Gala.

„Okay, ich schick euch dann nen Adler vorbei..."

„Au ja!", sagte ich überglücklich.

„Also gut, bis dann...", meinte sie.

„Ciao!", sagte ich und legte auf.

„Wir gehen nach Lórien!", verkündete ich Asti überglücklich.

Sie sah mich grinsend an. „Ich weiß, ich stand zufällig direkt neben dir..."

Wir grinsten uns an, mit dieser Zukunftsaussicht, ertrugen wir die Pfade der Toten, doch irgendwie leichter...

Nach dieser Rast ging es dann zügig weiter, bis wir unseren Übernachtungsplatz erreicht hatten. Ein paar der Waldläufer machten Feuer und kochten etwas.

„Was gibt es denn zu essen?", fragte Asti hungrig.

„Kaninchen!", war die Antwort.

Schlagartig wurde mir übel. Ich hatte zu Hause in meinem Zimmer mein Zwergkaninchen sitzen und sollte jetzt hier ein Kaninchen essen- Ohne mich! „Ich hab keinen Hunger!", verkündete ich und verzog mich zu meinem Schlafplatz. Dort saß ich dann und probierte meinen knurrenden Magen zu ignorieren. Schließlich gab ich auf und aß eine Packung Kekse.

„Und, schmeckt's?", fragte mich plötzlich jemand.

Überrascht drehte ich mich um und sah einer grinsenden Asti ins Gesicht. „Ja, Kekse sind halt immer noch das beste Nahrungsmittel...", murmelte ich.

Sie ließ sich grinsend neben mir auf meine Decke fallen.

„Was grinst du so?", fragte ich sie argwöhnisch.

„Ich glaube Aragorn denkt, dass du schwanger bist...", sagte sie kichernd.

Ich starrte sie an und bekam dann einen Lachkrampf. So saßen wir zusammen auf meiner Decke, mampften Kekse und lachten uns den Arsch ab, bis Aragorn und Legolas näher kamen.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Keks?", fragte Aragorn besorgt, was neue Lachkrämpfe von mir und Asti hervor rief. Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, nickte ich. „Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich mag bloß keine Kaninchen...", erklärte ich dann.

Verwundert sah er mich an. „Warum? Du magst doch auch Schweinefleisch..."

„Schon...", versuchte ich zu erklären. „Aber ich kann einfach kein Kaninchenfleisch essen. Ich habe zu Hause ein Zwergkaninchen, deswegen..."

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich ein Zwergkaninchen?", fragte Legolas grinsend. „Ist das eine Mischung aus einem Zwerg und einem Kaninchen?"

Asti und ich bekamen einen neuen Lachkrampf. „Nein."; sagte sie dann. „Zwerg heißt in dem Fall, dass etwas kleiner ist als gewöhnlich. Also, ein kleineres Kaninchen..."

„Aha...", murmelte Aragorn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber du isst es nicht?"

Entrüstet schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein! Natürlich nicht! Es ist mein Haustier."

„Hmm...", meinte Legolas nachdenklich. „Ein Zwergkaninchen als Haustier... Von Hunden und Katzen habe ich ja schon gehört, aber ein Kaninchen?..."

„Asti hat auch ein Zwergkaninchen!", verteidigte ich mich.

Sie warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu. „LEGOLAS IST KEIN ZWERGKANINCHEN!", schrie sie mich dann an.

Ich grinste sie bloß wissend an, während Aragorn sich vor Lachen fast auf dem Boden wälzte und Legolas mir einen schmollenden Blick zu warf. „Ich bin ein Elb und kein Kaninchen.", sagte er dann mit einem beleidigten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Jaja...", murmelte ich.

Asti hämmerte wütend mit den Fäusten auf mich ein, denn wir hatten mal festgestellt, dass ein „Jaja..." so viel wie „Fick dich..." bedeutet.

„Is ja gut!", sagte ich deshalb. „Ich nehm's zurück!"

Sie ließ von mir ab und warf mir aber nochmal einen wütenden Blick zu.

Ich kümmerte mich in der Zeit um Aragorn, der schon fast an seinem Lachen erstickte. „Nicht jeder kann mit Lachkrämpfen umgehen!", ermahnte ich ihn.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein: „Bei euch sieht das immer so einfach aus...", doch es kam nur ein verwirrter Blick.

„Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt schlafen...", schlug Legolas vor.

Wir anderen nickten und schon bald schlummerten wir selig ein. Wir schliefen bis zum nächsten Morgen durch, ohne irgendwelche Träume von Elladan und Elrohir... (eigentlich schade...)

Der nächste Tag begann recht früh und ich hasse es im Dunkeln aufzustehen. Missmutig verließ ich mein warmes Bett, wobei die Bezeichnung Bett deutlich übertrieben ist, „hauchdünne-Decke-zum-einwickeln" hätte es da schon besser getroffen. Ich aß ein Lembas und saß müde und frierend am Feuer. Asti kam total verschlafen zu mir... nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein: gekrochen. „Morgen.", brummte sie verschlafen.

„Ist dir auch so kalt?", fragte ich sie.

Sie nickte. „Liegt daran, dass wir in nem Berg sind.", erklärte sie geistreich.

„Ja.", antwortete ich genauso geistreich, ich war einfach zu müde um mehr zu reden.

Eine Viertelstunde später ging der Ritt dann weiter. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an die Toten.

„Was machen die eigentlich wenn wir rasten?", fragte ich Aragorn.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die stehen dann lediglich in unserer Nähe und warten."

Na fantastisch, bin ich froh, dass ich nicht mehr sterben musste... Ich beschloss eine kleine Fragerunde mit Aragorn zu starten. „Willst du eigentlich überhaupt König werden?", fragte ich ihn.

Erstaunt sah er mich an. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Nur so..." Mist, irgendwas war da wohl schief gelaufen... Ich wollte ja bloß wissen, ob ich in 50 Jahren noch Bedienstete hatte, oder ob wir eine Meerschweinchenzucht irgendwo in Rohan aufmachten...

Asti sah mich grinsend an. Natürlich hatte sie mich durchschaut, sie wusste ja über Legolas Bescheid... Echt unfair! Egal, irgendwie musste ich das jetzt wissen. „Jetzt sag halt!", probierte ich es auf die Squeaky-tour. (Liebe Squeaky, falls du dieses Kapitel jemals in deinem Leben liest, was ich allerdings nicht glaube, dann entschuldige ich mich hier sofort für diese Äußerung!)

„Ich möchte den Menschen helfen und das kann ich nur als König!", antwortete er nach einer Überlegungsphase.

Juhu! Ich krieg Bedienstete! Vorausgesetzt er nimmt mich mit in den Palast und heiratet mich... das wollte ich jetzt lieber nicht fragen. Depressive Kekse sind nämlich sehr schwer zu ertragen... Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach zu Gala schleifen und von ihr seine Gedanken durchforschen lassen... Ich könnte ja auch alleine eine Meerschweinchenzucht aufmachen... oder nach Bruchtal gehen... Wir ritten schweigend weiter und ich starrte immer geradeaus, in der Hoffnung einen Lichtschimmer zu sehen.

Ich hatte gerade ein tolles Gespräch mit meiner Mom... wirklich. Ich finde meine Mom eigentlich ganz okay, sie ist echt nett und ich kann ihr naja, fast alles erzählen. Aber manchmal ist sie mir irgendwie zu cool, ja genau, zu cool. Eigentlich soll ich einmal die Woche mein Zimmer putzen, ich mach das natürlich nicht, ich bin ja nicht bescheuert. Sie kommt rein, schaut sich um, grinst mich an und meinst dann: „Wenn du mal ne eigene Wohnung hast, dann bring ich immer wenn ich komme Essigreiniger mit, zum desinfizieren..."

Ist doch echt fies... warum immer auf die Kekse?


	15. Kapitel 14: So ein Schlammbad, das

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 14: So ein Schlammbad, das ist lustig...**

**Keks:**

Endlich entdeckte ich einen Lichtschimmer. „Da vorne geht's raus!", verkündete ich freudestrahlend und Asti's Miene heiterte sich sofort auf.

„Endlich Tageslicht!", seufzte sie glücklich.

Auch schienen die Pferde sich nach dem Tageslicht zu sehnen, denn die meisten wurden schneller und veranstalteten ein kleines Wettrennen zum Tor. Gimli, der ja überhaupt nicht reiten kann, nutzte diese Gelegenheit und spielte Stuntman, oder anders ausgedrückt: er fiel vom Pferd.

Haldir ritt grinsend an ihm vorbei. „Pass doch auf, Gimli. Sonst wirst du noch ganz schmutzig...", ermahnte er ihn dann mit seiner (ach so) schwulen Stimme.

Asti und ich zwinkerten uns zu und grinsten. Das Tor kam immer näher und dann blendete mich die Sonne mit voller Wucht. „Autsch!", jammerte ich sofort los. „Meine Augen!"

„Lass sie einfach zu.", riet Aragorn hinter mir. „Verlass dich auf dein Gefühl..."

Mein Gefühl? „Au ja, ich reiß dich jetzt vom Pferd und wir wälzen uns im Schlamm rum, einverstanden?", fragte ich ihn sarkastisch.

Neben mir hörte ich unterdrücktes Lachen von Asti und Legolas. „Haltet gefälligst die Klappe und kümmert euch um euer eigenes Rumgewälze!", empörte ich mich.

Ich blinzelte vorsichtig und, oh Wunder, ich konnte wieder halbwegs sehen. Und was ich sah! Aragorn rollte gerade mit den Augen und grinste dann zu Legolas. Nein, also wirklich! So etwas lässt Frau, oder zumindest Keks nicht auf sich sitzen. Ich hob meine Arme und drückte ihn nach hinten, ich weiß nicht genau wie ich das geschafft habe, aber er ist tatsächlich vom Pferd geflogen. „Ups...", entfuhr es mir. „Das tut mir Leid."

Asti hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. Warum mussten eigentlich immer Aragorn und ich uns bloßstellen? Erst das mit dem Bett und jetzt das „Vom-Pferd-Gedrücke". Aragorn stand missmutig auf und klopfte sich seine Klamotten ab. Ich ritt mit Brego zu ihm. „Verzeihst du mir?", fragte ich reumütig mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und ich nahm sie in meine rechte Hand. Er zog mich mit einem Lächeln vom Pferd. Batsch! Wundervoll, jetzt war ich zumindest mit ihm im Schlamm... Asti konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf ihrem Pferd halten. Tolle Unterstützung!

Aragorn grinste mich an. „Jetzt hab ich dir verziehen..."

Ich zog ihm seine Beine weg, so das er nach hinten in den Schlamm fiel. „Asti!", rief ich dann. „Mach schnell ein Foto!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen zückte Asti ihren Fotoapparat und knipste Mr. Schlammkönig. Zufrieden wollte ich wieder auf Brego steigen, als ich von hinten auf den Boden gezogen wurde. Jetzt lag ich auch in der Schlammpfütze. Total besudelt von oben bis unten. „Danke.", murrte ich sauer.

Aragorn grinste mich an. „Das wolltest du doch, oder?"

Legolas klammerte sich hilflos vor lachen an Asti, die allerdings an einigen Stellen kitzelig war und deshalb mit einem Quietschen (hehe) vom Pferd fiel. Direkt neben uns, in die Schlammpfütze hinein. Erstaunt sahen wir drei „von-oben-bis-unten-Besudelten" uns an und dann bekamen wir einen Lachkrampf. Muss wirklich lustig ausgesehen haben, wie drei Elben in einer Schlammpfütze sitzen und sich den Arsch ablachen. Die gesamte Gruppe hatte sich inzwischen um uns versammelt und lachte sich den Arsch ab.

„Kinder, was macht ihr denn wieder für Sachen!", meinte Haldir tadelnd.

Asti und ich sahen uns an. Es gibt diese gewissen Momente, in denen man sich einfach ohne Worte versteht. Gleichzeitig sprangen wir auf und zogen Haldir vom Pferd in die Schlammpfütze. Angeekelt saß er da und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Also nein!.. Mir fehlen die Worte..", meinte er dann.

Asti und ich lachten uns den Arsch ab und ich zog Aragorn aus dem Schlamm. „Hier müsste doch irgendwo ein Fluss sein...", sagte ich und sah mich suchend um.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte mich Gimli erstaunt. „Warst du schon einmal hier?"

„Nee, das hab ich von meinem Deutschreferat über „Herr der Ringe", da hatte ich ne riesen Karte.", klärte ich ihn auf.

Verständnislos sah er mich an.

„Dahinten ist glaub ich ein Fluss!", meinte Asti und rannte in die Richtung davon.

Ich schnappte meinen Rucksack und folgte ihr.

Kurze Zeit später hatten wir den Fluss erreicht. Schnell badeten wir und zogen uns frische Klamotten an. Kaum waren wir umgezogen,als sich zwei Reiter näherten: Aragorn und Haldir. Asti fing an zu kichern.

Verwirrt schaute ich sie an. „Was ist denn los? Was hast du?"

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle dafür sorgen, dass die beiden nicht zusammen baden...", kicherte sie.

Auf den Gedanken war ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Ich zog Aragorn beiseite. „Du bleibst hier stehen, kapiert?"

Verständnislos sah er mich an. „Keks, was soll denn das?"

„Du bleiben stehen hier.", wiederholte ich in Alien-Sprechweise.

Haldir war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und schaute mich verwirrt an. Ich nahm ihn und schob ihn Richtung Fluss. „Du gehen baden.", erklärte ich. „Allein!"

Asti lag kichernd auf dem Boden und schnappte nach Luft, als ich von weitem Legolas kommen sah. „Dein Hasi kommt...", klärte ich sie auf und sofort sprang sie auf und war still.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich Legolas. „Mit Haldir baden gehen?"

Aragorn fing an zu lachen, während Asti und Legolas mich mit wütenden Blicken musterten.

Bevor jedoch einer von uns etwas sagen konnte, war Haldir wieder da. „Duuu Legolas?", flötete er. „Kannst du mir meine Haare kämmen?"

Asti gab einen unkalkulierbaren Knurrlaut von sich und stürzte sich auf Haldir.

Nur mit vereinten Kräften konnten wir sie festhalten. Toll, das ist wahre Freundschaft: die Freundin von einem Mord zu bewahren, anstatt seinen Angebeteten nackt baden zu sehen. Ich seufzte auf, was für ein Vergleich... Haldir ergriff die Flucht und hätte schwören können Absätze an seinen Stiefeln zu sehen...

Nachdem Asti wieder ansprechbar war, wollte ich natürlich zu Aragorn. Aber der kam mir schon wieder angezogen entgegen. „Och mann...", maulte ich. „Hättest du dir nicht ein bisschen mehr Zeit lassen können?"

Er grinste bloß und gab mir dann einen Kuss.

„Aragorn, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du das Mädchen in Ruhe lassen sollst!", ertönte da plötzlich Gimlis Stimme hinter mir.

Schmollend drehte ich mich um und entdeckte, dass die gesamte Gruppe dastand. „Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?", fragte ich Asti sauer.

Doch die grinste mich bloß breit an und stieg dann völlig gelassen zu Legolas aufs Pferd.

Frustriert und beleidigt stieg ich hinter Aragorn auf das Pferd und oh Wunder, wir ritten weiter durch mein... äh, sorry, durch sein Königreich.

Ich überlegte mir ein Gedicht über Aragorn und murmelte allerlei Zeug vor mich hin. „Ich bin ein geiler Hecht und hab nen Schnabel wie ein Specht... hm...nee.. Während Lord Elrond in Bruchtal kackt, wälzt Legolas durchs Gras ganz nackt... hey, das is gut.."

„Was sagtest du, Keks?", fragte mich Aragorn schmunzelnd.

„Nichts, nichts..." „Du sagtest doch gerade ein Gedicht, oder?", bohrte er weiter.

„Es ist noch nicht fertig..", sagte ich.

„Kannst du denn noch andere Gedichte?"

Ich kicherte, wir hatten in Deutsch mal Gedichte, da war ein ganz seltsames „Gedicht" dabei. „Ja, natürlich... pass auf: Drei Schafe. Ein graues. Zwei weiße."

Aragorn sah relativ verwirrt aus. „Aber das hat sich doch gar nicht gereimt...", meinte er nach einer Weile.

„Blitzmerker! Das ist ja das Witzige an der Sache..."

„Aha... Kannst du sonst noch welche, ich meine, richtige Gedichte?"

„Nicht alles was Gold ist funkelt,

nicht jeder, der wandert verlorn,

das Alte wird nicht verdunkelt,

noch Wurzeln der Tiefe erfrorn.

Aus Asche wird Feuer geschlagen

aus Schatten geht Licht hervor,

heil wird geborstenes Schwert

und König, der die Krone verlor."

„Das ist über mich!", rief er überrascht aus. „Ein Gedicht über mich!"

Asti sah grinsend zu uns herüber.

„Gibt es auch eins über mich?", fragte Haldir begeistert.

„Nein, das wollte Tolkien sich nicht antuen.", konterte Asti.

„Ihr seid ja sooo gemein!"

Gleichzeitig verdrehten Asti und ich die Augen, dieser Elb macht Falten!

Kleiner Kommentar von Keks: Astis ist back! Sie kommt gleich vorbei um euch von meinem langweiligen Gefasel zu erlösen...

Ach, es gibt Sachen, die gibt's einfach nur hier (Keks...) Mal sehen, was die für einen Scheiß geschrieben hat...kicher...Oha...lach...Hmmm...kritischenblickzukekswerf...Ja ja...

OK, akzeptiert! Kann man so stehen lassen!

**Asti:**

Ja, ja. Auf meinen "Aragorn und Keks Song" bin ich echt stolz. (Wegen Bedrohung mit einer Plastikflasche ist dieses Thema abgehakt.) Wir ritten gerade ganz gemütlich durch Gondor und ich saß ganz glücklich (wie immer) hinter Legolas. "Ist alles in Ordnung da hinten?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Ja...warum?", fragte ich.

"Du hast schon länger nichts mehr gesagt und das ist nicht normal...zumindest nicht bei dir!" Aha...Also ich weiß ja, dass ich ne Labertasche bin aber dass von meinem Lover zu hören? "Soll ich dir was erzählen?"

"Wenn du willst..."

"Über was denn?"

"Hm... Getränkeautomaten!"

"Was soll ich dir denn darüber erzählen?"

"Weiß ich auch nicht... Du bist doch die Expertin."

Keks fing an zu kichern. "Asti die Getränkeautomaten-Expertin. Los, erzähl uns was!"

"Ich hasse dich!"

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich dich auch."

Entsetztes Schweigen um uns. Legolas drehte sich seeehr langsam zu mir um. "WAS?"

Aragorn starrte Keks an. "Du liebst...ASTI? Ein MÄD..."

"Sprich es nicht aus!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend.

"Wie," sagte Legolas,"du liebst Keks? Ich meine... Keks?"

"Danke!", murrte diese.

Legolas sah sie an. "Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, dass du Asti liebst, tu ich ja auch, aber ...Keks?"

Sie stämmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Hey!"

Aragorn sah sie immer noch entsetzt an. "Und was ist mit mir?"

"Das ist etwas anderes! Verstehst du...Asti ist eben...ne coole Sau!"

"Was?"

"Du bist doch kein Schwein!", sagte Legolas verwirrt.

"Hm...", sagte Keks nachdenklich, "Kreuzung zwischen Schwein und Zwergkaninchen... interessant!"

"KEKS!", brüllte ich von einem Pferd zum anderen.

"Warum ich ein Zwergkaninchen bin, hab ich immer noch nicht verstanden."

"Das kann ich dir erklären, Legolas!", sagte Keks heiter, "Das hat was mit der GRÖSSE zu tun."

"Keeeheeeeks!", sagte ich genervt, "Pack deinen Wilkinson-Vertreter und verpiss dich!"

Sie saß schmollend auf dem Pferd (Ja... BREGO ich weiß) und sah mich nicht mehr an.

"Aber um auf dieses ich-liebe-dich-Ding zurück zu kommen...", fing Aragorn an. "Sagst du das zu jedem?"

"Nein!", sagte sie. "Das mit Asti ist eher Sarkastisch... nicht ernst!"

"Und bei mir?"

"Ernst. Todernst!"

Er musterte sie kritisch. "Wirklich?"

"Wirklich!"

Legolas grinste. "Und du? Liebst du mich auch WIRKLICH?"

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. "Denk an Helms Klamm!"

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Helms Klamm? Warum an Helms Klamm?" Er sah mich an, ich grinste ihn an... er verstand. "Oh! In Ordnung... Ich habs kapiert!"

"Aha...", meinte Keks und grinste mich an.

"Ich sage nur "Ach Aragorn! Lass das!"", quietschte ich.

Beide wurden rot. Das passte ihnen gar nicht, dass ich da ins Zimmer gekommen war.

Legolas hob eine Augenbraue. „Was war denn da?"

„Gar nichts!", flötete ich. „Und wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst, kann Aragorn dir das später sicher gern erklären!" hihi! Das war gut. (Keks Morddrohungen werden inzwischen gruselig. SEEEEEEHR gruselig.)

„Über was redet ihr denn?", fragte Gimli auf einmal. „Was war denn in Helms Klamm?"

Legolas grinste. „Das musst DU nicht wissen!"

„Sagt schon!"

Ich versuchte es mal mit Sarkasmus. „Ich hab einen Riss in der Decke bemerkt."

„Aha...", meinte Gimli und dann schaltete sich leider sein Zwergen – Instinkt ein. „Wo denn? Vielleicht muss man das reparieren. Die ganze Burg könnte einbrechen!"

Keks grinste mich an. „Ja wo denn, Asti?"

„Also es ist nur ein ganz kleiner Riss..."

„...aber sehr faszinierend!", ergänzte Legolas so leise, dass Gimli es nicht hörte.

„Los Asti...", flötete Keks. „Sag es! Sag es!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!", stellte ich klar.

„Jetzt interessiert uns das aber alle!"

Ich drehte mich um. „Haldir, an deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig!"

Keks hatte mit einem Lachanfall zu kämpfen.

„Ich kann's mir schon denken...", meinte jemand hinter uns.

Legolas bekam einen leicht mordlustigen Ausdruck. „An eurer Stelle wäre ich noch vorsichtiger, Herr Elladan!"

Ich grinste ihn an (also Elladan). „Tja, tut mir Leid Süßer!"

Das war nicht klug. Das war gar nicht klug. Im nächsten Augenblick flog ich nämlich vom Pferd. „LEGOLAS!"

„Selbst Schuld!", rief er zurück.

Aragorn grinste Legolas an. „Ech laes!"

„Oooh", machte Keks mitleidig. „Bissu vom Pferdchen gefallen Astilein?"

Ich hasse sie. Aber das wusste sie ja bereits.

Elladan hielt neben mir sein Pferd an. „Willst du bei mir mitreiten?"

Sofort drehte Legolas das Pferd um und stand schon neben mir.

„Schwierige Entscheidung!", meinte ich und kratzte mich am Kinn. Ich ließ mir Zeit. „Was sagst du Keks? Blond oder schwarz?"

Aragorn hatte BREGO inzwischen angehalten und Keks grinste mich an. „Sammeln wir mal Argumente: Wer schmeißt dich vom Pferd? Wer ist freundlich zu dir?..."

Ich sah von einem zum Anderen.

„Asti...", grummelte Legolas, „ich warne dich!"

„Noch ein Minuspunkt!", rief Keks. „Weißt du, wir sind nämlich emanzipiert! Weißt du was eine Emanze ist? Ich bin eine Emanze und ich treffe alle Entscheidungen selbst!"

„Keks, halt die Klappe!"

„OK, Aragorn!", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

Hm... Ich bin nicht sonderlich Entscheidungsfreudig. „Sehen wir mal... Da ist auf der einen Seite Legolas. Legolas ist (mein) Prinz, er sieht gut aus, ledig, in den besten Jahren (was bei Elben so eigentlich... immer wäre)...nicht schlecht! Und da wäre Elladan... adlig, gutaussehend, auch ledig, auch in den besten Jahren... auch nicht schlecht. Ich meine, wenn's mit ihm nicht mehr klappen würde könnte ich was mit Elrohir anfangen... Allerdings heißt es, dass Legolas seinem Vater auch seeehr ähnlich sehen soll."

„Wie der Vater so der Sohn", sagte Keks, „Aber bedenke Asti: Die KLEINEN Dinge sind entscheident!"

„Ist klein gut oder schlecht?", fragte ich sie. „Also ich hab mal gelesen, dass zwölf Zentimeter eigentlich am besten..."

„Jaaa Keks!"

Elladan schmollte mich an. „Du übertreibst!"

„Ich vergleiche nur!"

Aragorn sah sich gelangweilt um und grinste. Die ganze Truppe war inzwischen stehen geblieben und lauschte amüsiert unserer Unterhaltung.

„Soll ich Popcorn holen?", fragte Keks.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das könnte noch länger dauern." Ich sah wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Pluspunkt für Elladan: Verwandt mit Gala!"

„Minuspunkt für Elladan: Bruder von Arwen!", knurrte Keks.

„Hebt sich also auf... Bruchtal klingt besser als Düsterwald. Ich mag nichts dunkles. Und keine Spinnen... was will ich eigentlich in Düsterwald?"

„Legolas, das sieht nicht gut aus!", meinte Keks unparteiisch.

Ganz plötzlich schwang ich mich zu Legolas auf's Pferd. Er grinste Elladan triumphierend (und sehr kindisch) an und ritt arrogant vorwärts. „Weswegen hast du dich jetzt entschieden?", fragte er mich.

„Weil du etwas hast, das Mehrere Tausend Pluspunkte bringt."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich liebe dich!"

Er grinste mich an. „Und du würdest wirklich etwas mit meinem Vater anfangen?"

Ganz guter Auftakt, oder? Ich darf nicht aus der Übung kommen. Aber es gibt etwas an Amerika, dass ich liebe: PIRATES KOMMT FRÜHER RAUS! (Nix deutsches schwules „Fluch der Karibik" (kommt fast Haldir-mäßig) Nein, knallharte Pirates of the carribean!)

Kleiner Kommentar von Keks: Zuerst fessel ich sie, dann hack ich ihr jeden Finger einzelnd ab, dann jeden einzelnen Fußzeh und dann zeig ich ihr diesen Kriegsfilm, in dem Orlando stirbt... ja, das macht Spaß!fg

**Keks:**

„Wenn ich mich mal einmischen dürfte...", fing ich an. „dann würde ich sagen... JA!"

„KEKS!"

„Das ist mein schöner Name..."

„Du weißt genau dass das nicht stimmt!"

„Ach ja? Du hast ihn doch noch nie getroffen!"

„Mh.."

„Asti!", meinte Legolein böse.

„Böser Bubi!", kicherte ich.

„Keks, halt mal für 5 Minuten deine Klappe!", sagte Asti sauer.

„Böse Flasche!", lachte ich.

„Ich sprudel gleich über!", knurrte Asti.

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Ich...", fing Asti an.

„Nein! Nicht schon wieder!", sagte Aragorn eifersüchtig.

„...dich auch..., wollte ich eigentlich sagen.", bemerkte Asti.

Legolas räusperte sich. „Aber: würdest du, Asti?"

Sie sah krampfhaft auf den Boden.

„Ja, Asti!", sagte ich. „Sag einfach Ja! Machst du doch mit Heiratsanträgen auch so!"

„Tz! Mit euch reite ich nicht mehr!", empörte sich Asti und sprang (!) vom Pferd. „Ihr nervt!"

„Mit wem reitest du dann?", fragte ich sie grinsend.

„Mh... also... nein!" Sie überlegte und sah sich suchend um. Elladan übersah sie dabei großzügig. „Haldir?"

„Verräterin!", zischte ich.

Haldir war höflich, ich meine, ich wär weiter geritten an seiner Stelle... „Natürlich kannst du bei mir mitreiten, Asti..."

Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Okay..." Sie stieg zu ihm aufs Pferd.

Ich sah sie grinsend an. „Und jetzt BEDANK dich bei Haldir..."

Sie sah mich zuerst schockiert an, dann nahm sie seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und knutschte ihn nieder... Das war Ekel erregend!

„Asti?", fragte Legolas fassungslos.

„Was tust du da!"

Asti war inzwischen... fertig... „Soll ich's noch einmal tun?"

„NEIN!", schrie ich.

„Okay... is ja gut..."

„Wie konntest du nur, Asti!", fragte Legolas geschockt.

„Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf... Haldir ist schwul!"

Aragorn sah etwas bleich aus. „Was ist schwul?"

„Oh.", mehr fiel mir dazu nicht ein.

„Also...", begann Asti und atmete tief durch. „Da sind die Blumen und die Bienen... und manchmal sind da zwei Bienen..."

„Oder zwei Blumen!", warf ich ein.

Verständnislos sahen die anderen uns an. „Hä?", machte Legolas ziemlich unelbisch. „

Okay, versuchen wir es mal anders... erinnert ihr euch noch an Helm's Klamm, an die eine Sache...?", fragte ich.

„Welche genau?", fragten sie uns gleichzeitig und zogen die Augenbrauen hoch.

Asti und ich seufzten gleichzeitig und verdrehten die Augen. „Nein!", jammerte ich. „Ihr wisst schon.. unsere... Klamotten..."

„Ah!", sagten sie verstehend. Dann runzelten beide die Stirn. „Oh..."

Asti räusperte sich. „Und das kommt vor wenn... wenn... wenn ein männliches Wesen ein... anderes männliches Wesen...liebt!"

Sie sahen uns geschockt an. Haldir wurde rot. ER hatte es verstanden.

„WAS?", fragte Aragorn. „Wolltest du deshalb, dass ich nicht mit ihm bade?"

„Pscht!", zischte ich. „Verletzt ihn nicht... Schwule sind sensibler!"

Asti tätschelte Haldir auf die Schulter. „Es wussten sowieso schon alle..."

„Ach...", sagte Haldir weinerlich.

„Ist schon in Ordnung... wir verstehen dich: wir stehen auch auf Männer..."

„Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn wir für heute den Ritt unterbrechen...", meinte Aragorn und er wirkte irgendwie schon wieder etwas bleich...

(Hatte er Acé geschluckt? Ich meine... milde Bleiche... ohne Chlor...)

Kurz darauf schlugen wir unser Lager auf. Leider gab es kein Stockbrot. Nur Lembas.

Legolas war anscheinend noch immer „ein wenig" sauer auf Asti. „Und... willst du heut Nacht bei mir schlafen, oder doch lieber bei JEMAND ANDEREM?"

Asti sah ihn grinsend an. „Jetzt wo du es sagst..."

Ich entfernte mich von den beiden, sollten sie ihre Debatte doch alleine austragen... wobei... Nein, diesmal nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin echt zu neugierig...

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag sie dann doch bei Legolas. „Asti? Bist du das?"

„Wer denn sonst? Halt dich da einfach raus..."

„Arschnase!"

„Arschbacke!"

„Arschbein!"

„Arscharm!"

„Arschhaar!"

„Arschzahn!"

„Arsch... arsch!"

„Selber Arscharsch!"

„Jetzt haltet die Klappe!"

„Ja, Aragorn..." Ich bin selbstbewusst... nicht immer... aber ganz oft...

Verschlafen saßen Asti und ich wenig später am Lagerfeuer.

Asti kratzte sich am Bein. „Letzte Nacht wurde ich zehnmal gestochen!", jammerte sie.

„Ach ja...", sagte ich und zog meine linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Von wem denn?"

„Keks! Von einem MOSKITO!"

Grinsend drehte ich mich zu Legolas um. „Hallo Moskito!"

„Keks...", seufzte Asti.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Legolas.

„Ich hab auch einen Mückenstich am Bein...", sagte ich ablenkend.

„Wo denn?", hakte Asti nach.

„Da...", sagte ich und deutete vage in Richtung Knie.

„Da ist nichts...", meinte sie.

„Es juckt aber...", versuchte ich es.

„Also ich hab dich nicht gestochen!", sagte Legolas.

„Das hoff ich doch schwer!", sagte Asti mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Wir sollten jetzt weiter reiten...", meinte ich und stand schnell auf um aus Asti's Reichweite zu kommen...

Passt auf, dass ihr heut Nacht von keinem Moskito gestochen werdet...g Sonst mutiert ihr noch zu einem Astikeks... wie gruselig...g denn dann redet ihr auch so „Arscharsch..." Ich werde immer wieder gefragt, ob Asti und ich uns untereinander auch mit Asti und Keks anreden. Meine Antwort: JA! Die meisten Dinge in dieser FF sind nicht erfunden, unser „Arsch"-Spiel spielen wir immer in der großen Pause und das mit dem Moskito ist auch nicht so ausgedacht. Meistens sitzen wir während dem schreiben nebeneinander und sagen dann Vorschläge für die Antwort usw. Ihr seht, die FF ist wirklich ein Teil von uns...g

Bye Keks


	16. Kapitel 15: Nicht noch ein Antrag!

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 15: Nicht noch ein Antrag!**

**Keks:**

Eine Stunde später ritten wir total gelangweilt durch Gondor. Das Land ist verdammt groß, dass hab ich eigentlich gar nicht geglaubt, aber es war echt verdammt groß, weit und irgendwie leer. Und diese Faktoren führen dazu, dass es langweilig wirkt... „Können wir Brego nicht umbenennen?", fragte ich Aragorn irgendwann.

Verwundert sah er mich an. „Von mir aus... aber warum denn?"

„Nur so... wie wärs mit Meeko?", fragte ich.

„Nein Keks! Es ist ein Waschbär!", hörte man von hinten Asti.

(Zur Erklärung: Asti hat so ein süßes Stofftier namens Meeko... genau, der Waschbär von Poccahontas (?) und sie hat ein tolles Holzschwert. Und was macht Keks mit Holzschwert und Reittier (damit mein ich übrigens das Stofftier)? Ihr könnts euch vorstellen, jedenfalls nenn ich den Waschbär immer Brego... doch da ich jetzt auf Brego saß, wollte ich den jetzt Meeko nennen...)

„Okay... macht doch was ihr wollt..." Schweigend ritten wir weiter, bis plötzlich einer der Waldläufer vor uns anhielt und in den Himmel starrte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Gimli neben uns.

Asti grinste mich an. „Vielleicht ein Flugzeug?"

„Was?", fragte Legolas.

„Oder ein Helikopter?", versuchte ich es.

„Häh?", fragte Aragorn.

„Oder doch ein Heißluftballon?"

„Was?", fragte Gimli.

„Es ist ein Adler...", meinte Legolas.

„Ich mag euern Sinn für Humor...", murmelte ich.

„Sie werden wohl nie unseren Sarkasmus verstehen...", nuschelte Asti zu mir.

„Was sagtest du?"

„Nichts.."

„Es ist ein Adler aus Lothlórien...", bemerkte Haldir. „Was führt ihn zu uns?"

„Wir!", verkündete ich.

„Wie? Ihr geht?", fragte Legolas.

Ups, wir hatten es ihnen noch nicht gesagt... oh oh...

„Wir gehen zu Gala.", erklärte Asti und schaute betont weg.

**Asti:**

„Ihr geht zu Gala?", fragte Aragorn und sah zu Keks. „Warum?"

„So halt?", versuchte es Keks.

„Ihr geht nicht mit uns?", fragte er weiter.

„Äh...Nein?"

Er starrte sie an. „Warum?"

„Das hattest du schon!"

Legolas sah mich irgendwie...traurig an. „Schau mich nicht so...traurig an!", sagte ich.

„Du verlässt mich?"

„Nur kurz."

„Was heißt kurz?"

„Keine Ahnung?"

Keks und Aragorn waren inzwischen von BREGO runter und er hielt sie an sich gedrückt. „Aragorn", wimmerte Keks, „Ich komm doch wieder!"

Legolas half mir von Amicelli und hielt meine Hand fest. „Vergiss mich aber nicht!"

„Ach, ich hab noch nen Knutschfleck von dir!"

„Nein Aragorn, vergiss es!", hörte ich Keks.

Legolas lächelte und ich umarmte ihn auf Bauchhöhe (Ja, die Sache mit dem Größenunterschied bereitete uns immer noch Probleme). Er ging leicht in die Knie, umfasste meine Schultern und hob mich kurzerhand hoch um mich zu küssen. „Was ist das denn?", fragte ich ihn leise.

„Die Hals schonende Version!", antwortete er.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Keks. „Keks?" Ok... die war gerade nicht ansprechbar. „Werd ich dir nicht zu schwer?", fragte ich Legolas, da ich mir mit der Zeit ziemlich...blöd vorkam.

„Nein."

Schade eigentlich. „Echt nich?"

Er drückte mich so fest, dass ich es schon fast knacken hörte. „Legolas",keuchte ich.

„Ich werde dich vermissen!"

„Ähm..."

„Du fehlst mir ja jetzt schon!"

„Entschuldigung aber..."

„Am liebsten würde ich mit dir gehen."

„Legolas!"

„Was?"

„Ich krieg keine Luft mehr!"

„Oh!" Schnell ließ er mich los.

Ich ging runter auf die Knie und schnappte nach Luft.

Ich hörte ein Kichern von Keks (wem auch sonst). „Ich dachte, ihr seid schon verlobt!"

„Was?" Ich sah hoch zu Legolas. Ach so. Ich kniete (mal wieder) vor ihm. Theatralisch hob ich die Hände und packte die von Legolas. „Legolas, willst du mich heiraten?"

Er fing an zu lachen. „Ja, hab ich doch schon mal gesagt!"

Wir fingen alle an zu lachen.

Dann sah Aragorn plötzlich Keks an. „Du weißt schon, dass wir in eine große Schlacht ziehen..."

Sie nickte. „Schon klar, aber ihr schafft das schon!"

„Aber vorher..." -er nahm ihre Hände- „...habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen."

Ich grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, als er langsam in die Knie ging.

Keks starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Um Asti zu zitieren," sagte er, „Willst du mich heiraten Keks?"

„Hey, das habe ich nie gesagt!", meinte ich empört.

„Legolas," sagte Aragorn genervt/belustigt, „kannst du dafür sorgen, dass deine zukünftige Frau mal kurz die Klappe hält?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ok..." (Die klingen schon fast wie wir!) Legolas drehte mein Gesicht zu sich und küsste mich. Aber ich hörte immer noch interessiert zu.

„Hm...", meinte sie. „Ich meine...Ein Ring mich zu knechten? Mich ewig zu binden?"

Ich warf einen kleinen Stein nach ihr.

„Legolas!", ermahnte Aragorn ihn.

„Sie ist ruhig!", verteidigte er sich.

Aragorn seufzte. „Keks, jetzt mal die Aktion von Asti nicht mit berücksichtigen! Sei ehrlich! Willst du, oder willst du nicht?"

„Asti?"

„Das ist die falsche Antwort!"

Legolas ließ kurz von mir ab. „Ist beschäftigt!", und küsste mich wieder. Im Augenwinkel sah ich Kek's hilfesuchenden Blick. Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Dann formte ich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen „OK-Kreis".

Sie sah zu Aragorn. Dann zu mir. „Echt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann drückte ich Legolas von mir. „Bist du die Emanze oder ich? Musst du selbst wissen!", rief ich ihr zu und küsste Legolas.

Sie starrte Aragorn an. Der zog sich seinen Ring vom Finger und steckte ihn ihr an die Hand.

Sie grinste und sah den Ring an. „Also wenn du so fragst..."

„Ja?"

„Ja!"

Er sprang auf und umarmte sie.

Ich grinste Legolas an. „Guck, er steht auf! Aber Nein! Ich muss ja zu dir in den Schlamm!"

„Du bist runter gekniet bevor du ja gesagt hast."

„Echt?"

„Das weißt du nicht mehr?"

„Spaß..." Ich sah mich um. Einer der Waldläufer stand mit offenem Mund da und weil das eine solidarische Truppe ist taten alle anderen ihm das nach. Elladan tröstete Elrohir und klopfte ihm mit den Worten „Asti ist auch verlobt..." auf die Schulter.

Haldir stand neben Gimli und hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor's Gesicht. „Ist das schön..."

Gimli sah ihn an, drehte sich aber schnell wieder weg (Ha ha, wir WISSEN was in Lothlórien passiert ist!).

„Keks, unser Adler wartet!"

Exakt eine dreiviertel Stunde später schafften wir es dann tatsächlich uns zu verabschieden und auf den Adler zu klettern. Der Vogel breitete die Flügel aus und hob ab. Als wir ziemlich hoch oben waren drehte sich Keks zu mir um. „Glaubst du, das war richtig?"

„Ja."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja."

„Hast du auch gezögert?"

„Ein paar Sekunden?"

„Ich glaub, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht!"

„Hab ich auch schon oft gedacht."

„Echt?"

„Ja."

„Und hast du das ihm gesagt?"

„Nein!"

„Warum?"

„Ich wollte ihn nich verletzen."

„Aber...warum willst du ihn denn heiraten. Ich meine, was macht dich so SICHER!"

„Als ich dachte, es wäre aus hab ich mich betrunken und versucht mich umzubringen."

„Oh... ja... Also, jetzt zähl ich mal Argumente dafür auf: Erstens...ähm..."

„Du liebst ihn?"

„Ja, das ist ein Grund."

„Ein guter Grund."

„Ja... und weiter?"

„Er liebt dich!"

„Auch ein guter Grund!"

„Er wird mal König und ihm gehört ein ganzes Land."

„Ist das ein Grund?"

„Siehe Zukunftsplanung."

„Also guter Grund. Sonst noch was?"

„Ihr seid Elben, ihr könnt euch nur einmal verlieben."

Sie legte abschätzend den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite. „Ja... könnte auch als Grund gelten."

„Der Hauptgrund. Ich meine...Wenn nicht er...wer denn dann?"

„Gute Frage...Elrohir?"

„Du liebst ihn nicht."

„Stimmt. Wie auch."

„Also richtige Entscheidung?"

„...Schon!", sagte sie sicher. Fünf Minuten später. „Ehrlich?"

„Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich deine Klappe hältst schmeiß ich dich von dem Adler runter!"

„Ok...Guter Grund!"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„OK!" Fünf Minuten später. „Asti?"

„Was?"

„Also... Ich bin verlobt!"

„Richtig!"

„Findest du das nicht...komisch?"

„Ich bin auch verlobt."

„Ja aber... Ich find's doch auch komisch, dass du verlobt bist."

„Stell dir vor, ich würde mit Legolas Schluss machen."

„DAS wäre komisch."

„Also..."

„Hast ja gewonnen. Aber..."

„Warum hast du eigentlich ja gesagt, wenn du dir so unsicher bist?"

„Mir war danach...Nein, ich meine... die Gründe hatten wir vorher schon!"

„Stimmt. Gute Gründe."

So langsam machte sie mich auch unsicher. Das gefiel mir nicht. Aber dann dachte ich an meinen Selbstmordversuch und alles war wieder gut! „Alles wird gut, Keks!"

„Echt?"

„Ja."

„Ich meine...verlobt?"

„Oh Keks! Du bist doof!"

„Warum?"

„Weil...du doof bist?"

„Das ist KEIN Grund."

Der Adler landete an den Grenzen Lothlóriens. Missmutig stampften wir durch den Wald.

„Asti?"

„WAS?"

„Ich finde der Adler hätte uns näher hinfliegen sollen.."

„...ja..."

„Mir ist kalt!"

„Mir auch..."

„Spieglein, Spieglein mir ist kalt, zeig mir den schönsten Elb im Wald!"

„Halt die Klappe..."

Ein leises Räuspern irgendwo in den Baumwipfeln ließ uns anhalten. „Hallo?"

Ein Elb kam aus einem Baum gesprungen. „Mae govannen..."

„Och neee!", jammerte Keks. „Ich kann doch kein Elbisch...zumindest nich so gut!"

„Mae govannen!", sagte ich. „Anírom...äh...anírom...pedir...go'aladriel!" Das klang ja mal voll scheiße!

Keks neben mir fing an zu lachen. „Goaladriel! Das heißt Galadriel du Spasti!"

„Das ist eine Mutation", meinte ich beleidigt. „Aber... aber...vielleicht heißt's auch gwa?"

„Das gibt's glaub auch..."

Der Elb runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und bedeutete uns mitzukommen. Er hatte's kapiert. Wir stapften ihm nach und er führte uns nach Caras Galadhon.

An den Stadttoren wurden wir schon von einer total hysterischen Gala erwartet. Sie rannte auf Keks zu und umarmte sie. „Du bist verlobt! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Oh Keks! Ich hab schon drauf gewartet! Das war soooo süß!"

Keks stand etwas verwirrt da... „Ok...auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen!"

„Ihr seid beide verlobt!", kreischte sie und umarmte mich.

„Ähm...Gala?"

„Ja?"

„Was geht mit dir?"

Sie fing an zu kichern. „Ich find's nur geil!" Sie nahm uns mit in ihre coole Wohnung.

Wir pflanzten uns mit Asti und Keksen (Ich liebe Gala!) auf das große Sofa und laberten.

„...aber Keks ist sich total unsicher", sagte ich.

Keks wimmerte. „Ja, ich mein...Du bist doch auch unglücklich verheiratet!", sagte sie zu Gala.

Die zuckte die Schultern. „Ich war 3000 Jahre lang glücklich."

„Bis...?", fragte ich.

„Bis... hm... ist mir jetzt peinlich."

„Was?", sagte Keks, „Sag's uns!"

Sie sah weg während sie an ihrem Strohhalm saugte. (Diese Ignorantin wagt es tatsächlich in meiner Gegenwart Sekt mit dem Röhrchen zu trinken! Irgendwie amerikanisch...)

„Sag schon!", forderte ich.

„Celeborn hat etwas... Fett angesetzt!"

Wir fingen an zu kichern. „Du hast echt Probleme!", japste Keks.

„Ist das alles?", fragte ich.

„Er ist so träge und wir gehen nie weg und... im Bett läuft auch nicht mehr so viel!"

„Wie viel?"

„...Nichts!"

„Oh...", sagten wir gleichzeitig. Das war natürlich ein Problem.grins

„Ist das bei ALLEN Elben so?", fragte Keks unsicher.

„Nein!", meinte Gala kopfschüttelnd, „Ich kenn da einige in Celeborns Alter, die noch ganz gut in Schuss sind..."

„Aha..."

„Und WIE gut kennst du die?"

„Äh...Also... wie gesagt... die Ewigkeit is voll lang und so..."

„Aha..."

„Keks, kannst du noch was anderes sagen außer „aha..."?"

„Ja?"

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!"

„Gala, wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

„Hm...also... ich glaub ich hab bei 6000 aufgehört zu zählen!"

„Aha..."

„Keks..."

„Gut dann nicht Aha!"

„Schon irgendwie...krass!"

„Was?"

„Ich hab zwei Freundinnen, die tausende von Jahren jünger sind als ich!"

„Gala?"

„Ja?"

„Dann bist du ja älter als Jesus!"

„Netter Kerl übrigens."

„Was?"

„Geiler Arsch aber... diese Sandalen..."

„Solange er dazu keine Tennissocken getragen hat..."

„Das nicht..."

„Aber?"

„Sehr religiös..."

„Nein was du nich sagst..."

„Lass den Sarkasmus!"

„Sag gleich: „Lass das Atmen!""

Sie sah uns abwechselnd an. „Ihr setzt irgendwie komische Prioritäten..."

Ich bin verlobt? Ich fass es nicht...kopfschüttel Diese fiese Asti, meine sogenannte „Freundin" schrieb die Verlobungsszene, während ich nicht im Raum war! Das war fies! Aber die Worte: „Ein Ring mich zu knechten? Mich ewig zu binden?" Das ist von mir, war mein einziger Kommentar zu der Sache und was macht meine „Freundin"? Sie schreibt sie auf...seufz

Bye eure depressive, von Zweifeln geplagte, aber doch schwer verliebte Keks


	17. Kapitel 16: Die HerrderRingePremiere

FreezersGirl55: Lach bloß nicht zu viel, davon kann man Muskelkater kriegen! ;)

Tyo-Chan: Dankeschön, wir freuen uns natürlich immer wieder auf Gleichgesinnte zu treffen!

Lethe4Öhm... aus Fehlern lernt man...super ausrede hat zwinker

Babsi: Ist doch immer so dass die Namen die man will, nicht mehr frei sind...grummel

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 16: Die Herr-der-Ringe-Premiere in Wellington**

**Keks:**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich ziemlich verfroren auf. Aragorn war immer so schön warm gewesen... Ich seufzte auf, ich musste Gala unbedingt noch einige Dinge über ihn fragen.

„An wen denkst du denn, oder soll ich besser fragen, an was denkst du?", fragte mich plötzlich Asti neben mir.

„Ich wünsch dir auch nen guten Morgen und ich habe grad nicht an Sex gedacht.. nur damit du's weißt..", murmelte ich beleidigt.

Da klopfte es und Gala erschien mit Frühstück. „Frühstück ans Bett, fantastisch!", sagte Asti begeistert und setzte sich auf.

„Mit Nutella!", jubelte ich glücklich.

Gala setzte sich grinsend auf die Bettkante und wir aßen genüsslich unsere Nutellacroissants.

„Ich muss dich noch was fragen, Gala.", sagte ich nachdem ich fertig gegessen hatte.

„Was denn?"

„Bleibt der Bart bei Aragorn?", fragte ich unsicher. „Ich meine, bei den anderen Elben hat ja niemand ein Bart und deswegen... nicht das ich eines morgens aufwache und finde lauter Bartstoppeln im Bett!"

Asti fing neben mir an zu kichern, sie setzte eine pseude-ernste Miene auf und fasste sich an ihr Kinn. Dann zog sie an ihren imaginären Bartstoppeln. „Sag mal, muin... warum verliere ich meine Barthaare?"

Gala lächelte mich an. „Nein... er bleibt so wie er ist... ein paar Fältchen weniger...", sagte sie dann kichernd.

„Manno!", schmollte ich. „Er siehst fantastisch aus!"

„Apropos Fragen an dich, Gala... Wer bist du eigentlich in unserer Welt?", fragte Asti neugierig.

„Wisst ihr das nicht?", fragte Gala erstaunt.

„Nein..."

„Ich heiße Cate Blanchett!"

Sprachlos starrten wir sie an. „Nee, oder?", stammelte ich.

„Du verarscht uns doch!", sagte Asti entrüstet.

„Nein, oder wie erklärt ihr euch meine Ähnlichkeit im Film mit ihr?"

Ich sarrte sie fassungslos an, sie war eine Schauspielerin aus meinem Lieblingsfilm! Meinem absolutem Lieblingsfilm! „Kann ich ein Autogramm haben?", fragte ich sie begeistert.

„Ich will auch eins!", sagte Asti.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst?", fragte Gala geschockt.

„Doch!"

„Bitte, Gala!"

Sie seufzte. „Also gut... weil ihr es seid..."

Wir krustelten unsere Kalender aus unseren Rucksäcken und drückten ihr einen Filzstift in die Hand. Noch einmal seufzte sie und unterschrieb dann.

„Danke!", sagte ich und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Ist okay, Keks..."

„Aber wenn du Cate Blanchett bist..."überlegte Asti. „dann kannst du doch auch auf die Herr-der-Ringe-Premiere in Wellington, oder?"

Sie nickte und betrachtete Asti argwöhnisch. „Was hast du vor?"

„Nimm uns mit!", bat ich.

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein! Vergesst es!"

„Bitte!", bettelte Asti.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sah weg, als wir sie bettelnd anschauten. Doch sie wusste nicht wie stur wir sein können und eine halbe Stunde später hatten wir sie endlich überredet.

„Okay..", meinte sie. „Ihr habt gewonnen!"

Jubelnd umarmten wir sie, bis Asti auf einmal verstummte. „Aber es dauert bis dahin noch lange... ich meine, die Zeitschlaufe ist ja in unserer Welt und ich habe keine Lust die ganzen Monate in unserer Welt abzusitzen..."

Gala lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich hab da eine Lösung... ich muss dafür, die Zeit hier anhalten und wir können durch einen Zauber direkt den Premierentag erwischen..."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Halt...", mischte sich Asti ein. „Ich hab überhaupt nicht die passenden Klamotten für so etwas dabei..."

„Kein Problem!", meinte Gala. „Ich kann in Neuseeland meine Stylisten auf euch loslassen..."

„Gerne!", sagte ich grinsend. „Dann können wir ja los!"

„Okay... haltet euch an meinen Händen fest und lasst mich auf gar keinen Fall los... sonst landet ihr wer weiß wo und wann in unserer Welt..."

„Das ist ein guter Grund!", sagte ich und Asti kicherte.

Wir fassten uns an den Händen und Gala murmelte einige elbische Wörter, die ich nicht verstand. (Woher auch?) Es wurde dunkel um uns und ich konnte einen leichten Sog um mich herum spüren.

„Das glaubt mir kein Mensch!", kicherte ich und Asti nickte zustimmend.

Plötzlich wurde es wieder hell und wir standen in einer vornehmen Wohnung.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Asti verwirrt.

„In meinem gemieteten Hotelappartement.", erklärte Gala.

„Ich wär auch gern ein Star! Du hast es echt gut, Gala!", meinte ich und sah mich um.

Sie grinste. „Nicht schlecht... ich weiß! Aber nennt mich ab jetzt besser Cate, sonst sorgt es für Verwirrung."

„Okay..."

Asti ging durch das Zimmer und bestaunte alles. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und auf Gala's „herein" erschienen drei Frauen mit unzähligen Koffern. „Darf ich vorstellen?", fragte Gala. „Meine Stylistinnen Amber, Tracy und Cheryl. These are Asti and Keks, some friends of mine."

Wir lächelten uns gegenseitig an und begannen Smalltalk. Die drei verwandelten uns in atemberaubende Schönheiten. (Klingt eingebildet... sorry) Als ich in den Spiegel sah musste ich erst einmal blinzeln, denn ich traute meinen Augen nicht: so schön konnte ich nun wirklich nicht sein... oder doch? Asti ging es genauso.

Gala grinste bloß und schob uns dann aus der Wohnung. Sie hatte ihre Haare etwas abschneiden lassen um wieder wie Cate auszusehen. Sie zwinkerte uns zu. „Benehmt euch wie eingebildete Filmstars, okay?"

„Is gebongt... nur zu gerne!", meinte Asti grinsend.

„Okay, dann kommt mal mit...", meinte Gala und ging vor uns durch das Hotel.

Plötzlich blieb ich stehen. „War das grad Arwen?", knurrte ich.

„Es ist bloß ein Film, Keks! Außerdem ist das wenn dann Liv Taylor gewesen... okay?", fragte Asti.

Ich nickte und wir gingen weiter.

Das Hotel war wohl das nobelste in ganz Wellingtonüberall liefen edel gekleidete Personen rum und jeder lächelte arrogant vor sich hin.

„Mann, die sind ja alle voll eingebildet!", beschwerte ich mich.

„Das ist hier normal...", murmelte Gala leise und ging durch die Empfangshalle.

Draußen wartete eine schwarze Limousine mit getönten Scheiben.

„Ist die für uns?", fragte Asti ungläubig.

„Natürlich.", meinte Gala grinsend und verschwand im Inneren des Wagens.

Wir folgten ihr mit einem überglücklichen Grinsen in den Gesichtern. Drinnen war alles total nobel: Getränkebar, Ledersitze, Telefon, Sprechanlage, und, und, und...

„Wann fängt die Premiere an?", fragte ich nach dem ich wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„In 20 Minuten.", erklärte Gala.

„WAS?", fragte ich geschockt.

„Wir sind viel zu spät!"

„Ach was... wir müssen doch keine Karten kaufen und auch nicht anstehen... Keks, du bist echt niedlich! Oh.. sorry, das wollte ich nicht!", sie grinste mich an.

„Pass bloß auf dein Kleid auf!", knurrte ich.

„Wir sind da, Leute!", sagte Asti leise und starrte durch die Fenster.

Ich sah sie erstaunt an, sie hatte einen nervösen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ich sah raus und musste ihre Meinung teilen... draußen tobten die Fans, einige Tausend mussten da sein und ich wollte nur eins: weg hier. „Ich hab's mir anders überlegt!", gestand ich kleinlaut.

„Vergiss es!", empörte sich Gala und der Wagen hielt. Gala grinste uns an. „Let's go girls..." Sie stieg aus und ich konnte einige Fans jubeln hören.

Zögerlich rutschte Asti zum Ausgang und verschwand nach draußen.

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und steig ebenfalls aus dem Wagen, mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln. Ich sah hunderte von Kameras aufblitzen und unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen. Das war einfach geil! Ich stolzierte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und stellte mich zu Asti um auf Gala zu warten, die einige Autogrammwünsche erfüllte.

Plötzlich tippte mich jemand an den Arm. „Would you give me an autogramm?", fragte mich ein etwas 12-jähriges Mädchen.

Verblüfft sah ich sie an. Sie wollte ein Autogramm? Von mir? „I don't play a roll in this movie.", erklärte ich ihr.

Sie nickte. „I know, but I like you.."

Asti kicherte und gab mir einen Knuffer. „Man mag dich!"

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und nahm den Stift, den das kleine Mädchen mir entgegenstreckte und unterschrieb auf ihrem T-Shirt mit Keks Packung. (Ich fragte mich, ob sie sich wohl erkundigen würde, wer ich bin!)

Die bedankte sich freudestrahlend und reichte den Stift Richtung Asti. Die nahm lachend den Stift und unterschrieb ebenfalls. Im Nu waren wir ebenfalls von Fans umringt, die Autogramme von uns haben wollten.

Gala drehte sich zu uns um und begann laut zu lachen, als sie entdeckte, dass unsere Autogramme heiß begehrt waren... Grinsend hakte sie sich bei uns ein wir schlenderten über den roten Teppich zum Eingang.

Asti und ich grinsten uns an, als wir die, auf uns gerichteten Fernsehkameras entdeckten. Kurz darauf verschwanden wir im Kino und ich muss sagen, es war einfach fantastischÜberall standen Bodyguards rum und etliche Stars liefen an uns vorbei oder kamen uns entgegen.

„Das war grad nicht Craig Parker, oder?", fragte ich und kicherte.

Asti verkniff sich mühsam ein lautes Lachen und Gala grinste nur. Kurz darauf erreichten wir den Kinosaal und setzten uns auf unsere Plätze.

„Popcorn gibt's hier nicht, oder?", fragte Asti enttäuscht. „Da bin ich doch lieber kein Star, wenn noch nicht mal Popcorn gibt..."

Wir setzten uns hin, Gala saß in der Mitte und verhinderte so, dass Asti und ich uns unterhielten.

Ein paar Minuten später setzte sich jemand neben mich und es war niemand anderes als Liv Taylor. Sie lächelte mich an. „Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Liv Taylor."

„Hello, I'm Keks.", sagte ich verlegen.

„Keks?", fragte sie verwirrt und tat sich schwer mit der Aussprache. „Are you a friend of Cate?", fragte sie dann neugierig.

„Yes..."

„Are you an actrice?"

„Ähm... yes...", sagte ich und überlegte fieberhaft. „But I played just little rolls."

Sie nickte und als sich ihr Mann neben sie setzte war ich gerettet, denn sie unterhielten sich leise.

Ich sah etwas verzweifelt zu Gala, doch die war anderweitig beschäftigt. Sie hatte einen knallroten Kopf und starrte stur geradeaus. Sie verkniff sich anscheinend ein lautes Lachen, ich sah ahnungsvoll zu Asti und richtig: neben ihr saß niemand anders als Craig Parker!

**Asti:**

Naaaa toll! Craig Parker neben mir. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten über seinen geschmacklosen Anzug gekotzt. Das fing ja gut an. Er lehnte sich plötzlich über mich zu Gala. „Cate, you look great tonight."

„Thanks", meinte sie kurz angebunden.

„Keks?", fragte ich.

„Ja?"

„Das gefällt mir nicht!"

„Ihr zwei haltet die Klappe!"

„OK Gala..."

Still saßen wir in unseren Sesseln und warteten gespannt. Da ging der Vorhang auf und die Premiere begann. (Ich hab keine Ahnung, was in dem Film kommt und was nicht. Deshalb ein kleiner Zeitsprung.)

Hinterher auf der Premieren-Party: Keks und ich standen total begeistert zusammen und redeten über den Film. Gala kam dazu und drückte uns jeweils ein Glas Sekt in die Hand. „Und? Was hat euch am besten gefallen?", fragte sie.

„Die Krönung!", rief Keks begeistert.

„Was auch sonst?", seufzte ich.

„Und dir Asti?"

„Ich mag prinzipiell alle Szenen in denen Legolas vorkommt. Aber irgendwie tat er mir Leid..."

„Warum das denn?", wollte Keks wissen.

„ICH würde nicht mit Gimli ALLEINE durch Mittelerde reisen wollen..."

„Ein Schicksal, das ihm dank dir erspart bleibt", meinte Gala.

Plötzlich sah sie über den Glasrand hinter uns und sagte nur „Oh-oh..."

Aber es war zu spät, um uns zu warnen. „Hey Cate! Who are these nice girls?"

Gaaaanz langsam drehten wir uns um. Mir fiel fast das Sektglas aus der Hand (und das will was heißen), so geschockt war ich! Keks kommentierte das Auftauchen der beiden Personen mit einem Lachanfall. Gala grinste. Ich war in der so ziemlich schwierigsten Situation meines Lebens und diese... diese... diese ELBIN hatte die Frechheit zu grinsen.

„Hi Elijah, hi... Orlando! These are Asti and Keks."

Keks reichte den beiden kichernd die Hand während ich mit großen Augen Orlando anstarrte. Dann überkam es mich einfach. Diese zwei Wörter schlichen sich in mein Hirn und ich konnte sie einfach nicht länger unterdrücken. Ich grinste ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „¡Hola chico!"

Keks brach neben mir fast zusammen.

„Are you Spanish?", fragte Elijah mich und gab mir die Hand.

„Oh no! I'm German." Zögernd streckte ich auch Orlando die Hand hin. „Hi!"

Und was fällt ihm ein? Er küsste meine Hand! Ich hielt den Atem an und ich merkte, wie meine Knie weich wurden. „Asti? It's a champagne, isn't it?", fragte er.

Ich nickte stumm. Das Problem war nicht, dass er gut aussah; das Problem war, dass er wie Legolas aussah.

Keks fing wieder an zu kichern. „How do you know Cate?", fragte er und Keks fing sich wieder. „Well... that's a very long story..."

Elijah grinste. „Oh, we've got time enough. Just tell us!"

Keks sah mich panisch an.

Ich stürzte meinen Sekt hinunter. „Oh look, my glass is empty! I'll go and get another one...You two can them tell how we met in the meantime", meinte ich und deutete auf Gala und Keks.

Innerlich jubilierend schleppte ich mich an die Bar und ließ die beiden ratlos zurück. Und weil ich ja schon an der Bar war und diesen Abend ja irgendwie überleben musste, ließ ich mir den Sekt etwas strecken... mit Wodka! Ich leerte das Glas auf einen Zug und bestellte mir noch eins.

Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich jemanden und ich wusste sofort, was zu tun war. Vorsichtig tippte ich dem Kerl vor mir auf die Schulter. „Hi Viggo! I'm a friend of Cate. How are you?"

Er sah mich ziemlich verwirrt an. „Ahm...fine. How was your name again?"

„Oh I'm sorry, I'm Asti. You played great in the movie!"

„Thanks..."

„Listen, I have friend called Keks who would very pleased to meet you. She is... let's say... a fan!"

Nach einer kleinen Runde Smalltalk folgte er mir zu den anderen. „Keheeeks", flötete ich, „Schau mal wen ich gefunden habe!"

Sie drehte sich zu mir und sah mich entsetzt an. „Du weißt, dass ich Viggo nicht mag. NUR Aragorn!"

Ich lächelte zuckersüß. „Sieh ihm einfach immer in die Augen!"

Sie sah ihn an und wimmerte leise. „Du bist soooo fies!"

„Ich weiß...Ich laber noch a Bissele mit Orlando. Viel Spaß!"

Keks sagte gerade: „Hi Viggo...I'm Keks...", als ich mich zu „Cate", Elijah und Orlando drehte. Ich nippte an meinem Wodka Sekt und grinste in die Runde. „Hi guys! How're you doin'?"

Gala lächelte mich an. „I explained them how we met...you know...as we bumped into each other!" Ja, alles klar. Weil sie als internationaler Filmstar auch so oft im „Schwabenländle" spazieren ging. Klang wenig plausibel.

„You mean in New Yourk at the airport!"

Sie nickte lebhaft. „Exactly!"

Am Wodka nippen!

„Was trinkst du da?", fragte mich Keks plötzlich. Sie und Viggo gesellten sich zu uns.

„Wodka Sekt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Alkohol mit Alkohol verdünnen...typisch Asti!"

Gala war bei meiner Antwort in Lachen ausgebrochen.

„Whassup?", fragte Elijah.

Sie deutete auf mich. „She drinks Vodka champagne... and I thought you were the only one who does this Orlando!"

Ich starrte erst sie an, dann mein Glas, dann Orlando und dann dessen Glas. Er grinste mich an. Das gefiel mir gar nicht. Aber jetzt schön souverän bleiben! Ich hielt ihm mein Glas hin, wir stießen an und nahmen beide einen kräftigen Schluck.

Keks kicherte. „Ihr passt ja fantastisch zu einander!"

„Danke, ich hab schon nen schwulen Elben!"

„Where are your boyfriends?", fragte Elijah uns.

„Äh...far, very far away!", meinte Keks.

Ich trank meinen Wodka aus.

„Willst du noch einen?", fragte Keks mich.

Ich starrte sie fassungslos an. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Keks gemacht?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du mir gerade angeboten, dass DU MIR was zu trinken holen würdest?"

„Bild' dir darauf nichts ein", erklärte sie, „Ich brauch auch einen!"

Ich kicherte. „Dann hol mir auch einen!"

Wenig später: Viggo schüttelte den Kopf. „Asti, Keks, I think you're drunk!"

Lachend wehrten wir ab. „We're just tipsy...that isa diff'rence!", erklärte Keks.

Orlando grinste. „Seriously... how much had you two?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Dunno... four, per'aps five glasses!"

Keks lehrte ihr Glas. „I've five!"

Als ich Orlando so ansah fragte ich mich, ob Legolas es wohl zuließ, dass ich ihm die Haare schnitt und färbte... und wenn nicht: Irgendwann musste er ja schlafen!

„I think, I should take you home...", meinte Gala.

„No way!", meinte Keks. „It's only... 3AM!"

„Time for you little girls to go to bed!", sagte Elijah grinsend.

Ich sah ihn einschätzend an. „Also middir fangichnichan über Körbbergröße su diskutieren!"

Gala und Keks lachten sich den Arsch ab. Plötzlich fiel Keks auf den Boden und blieb lachend hocken.

„For god's sake! You ARE drunk!", sagte Orlando dazu.

„O'ly Keks!", verteidigte ich mich. Oh god! Diese Augen! Nich, dass sie sooo großartig anders waren, als die von Legolas, aber...Wow!

„Astiiiii..."

„Was geht, Keks?"

„Du bist verlobt!"

„Jaund? Du dochauch!"

„Du flirtest!"

„Nöhö!"

„Dohoch!"

„Achwas!"

„Orlando, doya think that Asti flirts withya?"

Während alle anderen in Lachen ausbrachen ging ich in die Knie und grinste meinen Nervkeks an. „Keks, shut the fuck up!"

Sie fing an zu kichern.

Alle lachten. Irgendwie hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass wir die Attraktion des Abends waren. „Why should I flirt with him... I've got Leg..."

„SHUT UP!", kreischte Gala.

Ups! Fast hätte ich uns verraten.

„Asti, you're daft!"

„Thanx Kegs!"

Gala räusperte sich. „Time to go girls!"

„You're kidding!"

„Shut up, Asti!", sagten Keks und Gala gleichzeitig.

„OK..." Ich half Keks auf die Beine. „Komm schon Precious!"

Sie knurrte: „Nenn mich bitte nicht in der englischschbrachigen Öff'ntlichkeit precious."

„Warum? Befürchtest du, dass jemand was über unsere „Beziehung" herausfinden könnte?"

„Aschdi, du biss'n Arsch!"

„Is mir egal. Selber!"

„Uuuuh! Jetzt hassu's mir aber gegeb'n!"

„Bitch!" Kreischend zog sie an meinem Kleid und in meinem derzeitigen Zustand war Gleichgewicht eine etwas unsichere Sache. Ich stolperte an ihr vorbei direkt in die Arme von... nein, leider nicht die von Orlando, ich landete direkt in den Armen von Craig Parker.

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an.

Er grinste zurück.

Dann bekam ich nen Schreikrampf.

Überrascht/entsetzt ließ er mich los und ich landete immer noch schreiend auf dem Boden. Keks lachte sich wieder mal den Arsch ab (Das macht sie seeeehr oft, wenn sie mit mir zusammen ist... ich meine...gut... mich lacht sogar meine eigene Mutter aus.). „Aschdi, du bis echso blöd..."

„Dangge für's Kompliment!"

Ich packte die nächstbeste Hand und zog mich hoch. Dieses Mal war's die richtige!

„Are you OK?", fragte Orlando mich.

Ich nickte und schluckte. „Ja...well...ahm...Hi!"

Er musste grinsen. „Hi yourself!"

Ich grinste zurück.

Gala packte mich am Arm und zog mich von ihm weg. „We should go, ASTI!"

„Was habbich denn gemach?"

Keks fing an zu singen (Zu der Melody von Tom's Diner, falls das jemand kennt) „Er ist schwul hat blonde Haare, blaue Augen und ne Fratze..."

„KEKS! HALT DEINE VERFLUCHTE KLAPPE!"

„Jetz machsu mir abber Angst!"

„Keks, ich..."

„Ihr haltet jetzt beide die Klappe und wir gehen jetzt!"

„Aber..."

„SOFORT!"

„Ok, Gala..."

„Sagt noch brav „Tschüss"!"

Wir gaben den anderen die Hand, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, Orlando nicht um den Hals zu fallen. „Bye girls!", rief er uns hinterher.

„Bye-bye!", schmetterte ich zurück.

Meine Augen hafteten immer noch an ihm, als Keks und Gala mich gewaltsam aus dem Saal zerrten.

Kommentar von Asti: Verzeiht uns unser furchtbares Englisch: Seht über Fehler einfach großzügig hinweg und denkt dran: Wir waren dicht!

Die FF wird noch bis Kapitel 20 gehen und dann gibt's noch einen kleinen Epilog... und dann bald eine Fortsetzung.

Keks


	18. Kapitel 17: Der Spiegel

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 17: Der Spiegel**

**Keks:**

Mit einem „Na, ihr zwei Peinlichen...?", weckte uns Gala am nächsten Morgen.

Dank unserer neuen Artenzugehörigkeit, hatten wir keinen Kater und waren auch nicht übermüdet. Ein wenig... mitgenommen waren wir schon, aber eben nur ein wenig. „Was haben wir denn schlimmes gemacht?", fragte ich noch total verpeilt.

„Ich kann mich nur noch ein wenig erinnern...", brummte Asti neben mir.

„Soll ich euch noch mal alles aufzählen?", fragte Gala grinsend, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will es gar nicht mehr wissen..." Ich konnte mich noch zu gut an das Bild einer kichernden Asti erinnern... Aber wir waren treu geblieben...okay, mir ist es auch nicht allzu schwer gefallen.

„Und, was machen wir heut noch so?", fragte Asti uns.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mh... keine Ahnung...?"

„Okay, dann gehen wir joggen!", schlug Gala vor.

Entsetzt wichen wir zurück. „JOGGEN!"

„Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an...", murmelte sie.

Ich weiß nicht wie sie es geschaffte hat, aber irgendwie hat sie es geschafft uns zu überreden...seufz Das sah nicht besonders... sportlich aus...

Eine halbe Stunde später: „Du...schnauf Keks...schnauf?"

„Was...schnauf?"

„Ich...schnauf brauch...schnaufschnauf ne Pause!"

„Ich...schnauf bin...schnauf ganz deiner Meinung!"

Ein zweistimmiges „Gala!schnauf!", brachte diese endlich zum anhalten.

„Ihr seid nicht besonders fit!"

„FIT!"

„Wir..schnauf hatten ja..schnauf auch keine...schnauf tausendjährige Trainingszeit!"

„Okay... ich geb's auf...", seufzte Gala.

(Kommentar von Asti: Wir sind nicht fett...aber Kondition ist eben doch etwas... schwierig...)

Gala lief allein noch weiter, während Asti und ich uns in das ach-so-goldene Laub. (Sein wir mal ehrlich: der Wald IST NICHT GOLDEN...) Ich lehnte mich keuchend an einen Baumstamm.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile, bis mir etwas einfiel. „Asti?"

„Was?"

„Ich muss ja heiraten!"

„Ach nee... das hat so ne' Verlobung an sich..."

„Ja schon... aber HEIRATEN?"

„Keks.. wie oft haben wir jetzt schon darüber gesprochen...?"

„Oft?"

„SEHR oft..."

„Ich bin ja schon still..."

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Ich hab mich auch nicht so angestellt!"

Ich sah sie an. „Das kommt noch..." (Merkt euch diesen Satz für später...)

„Das glaub ich nicht...oder? Ach was..."

In diesem Augenblick kam Gala zu uns zurück und ließ sich zu uns ins Gras fallen. „Und", fragte sie uns, „Was geht!"

„Wir nicht!", sagten wir gleichzeitig.

„Is ja gut... wir gehen ja nicht mehr joggen!"

Wir unterhielten uns so über dies und das, bis wir plötzlich auf ein sehr heikles Thema kamen: das Ende von Herr der Ringe!

„Ich will net, dass der arme Gollum stirbt!", murrte ich. „Der tut einem doch voll Leid, er kann doch gar nix für seine scheiß Lage..."

„Ich finds scheiße, dass so viele Menschen und sonstige Wesen (Pferde...) bei der Schlacht sterben!"

„Wollt ihr das etwa ändern?", fragte Gala sarkastisch.

Asti und ich sahen uns an. „Warum eigentlich nicht!"

„Das geht doch nicht...", meinte Gala.

„Warum?", fragte Asti.

Gala zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Weiß auch nicht..."

„Dann können wir es also umändern?", fragte ich begeistert.

„Keks, jetzt sei doch mal vernünftig..."

„Ich will nicht so viele Leute abkratzen lassen!", meinte Asti.

„Das wär je theoretisch so, als ob wir sie auf dem Gewissen hätten... also theoretisch..."

Gala sah uns an, mit ihrem „Er-ist-in-den-Schatten-gestürzt"-Blick und nickte dann. „Stimmt..."

„Dann können wir also!", fragte ich.

Sie seufzte. „Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr dabei draufgehen könnt?"

Wir sahen uns an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Egal."

„Okay.. wie ihr wollt!"

„Was heißt das jetzt?"

„Morgen könnt ihr mit dem Adler nach Mordor fliegen.", erklärte sie.

„Toll, da wollte ich schon immer mal hin!", meinte Asti mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Sollen wir dir eine Karte schreiben, Gala?"

„Passt schon..."

„Hoffentlich werde ich braun...", meinte Asti.

Ich kicherte. „Wohl eher schwarz..."

„Der Adler wird euch dann direkt zu Frodo und Sam bringen und ihr müsst dann noch ungefähr eine Stunde zum Schicksalsberg laufen..."

„Da werden aber meine Schuhe dreckig!", empörte ich mich.

„Du meinst... MEINE Schuhe...", sagte Asti.

„Mensch Maden, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!"

„Jaja...", murmelte ich.

„Ich geb euch dann noch Waffen mit...", sagte Gala.

„Aber ich kann doch gar nicht mit dem Bogen umgehen und ich mein, Keks mit dem Schwert..."

„HEY!", sagte ich beleidigt. Sooo schlimm war ich doch gar nicht...

„Nein, nicht SOLCHE Waffen...", sagte Gala.

„Was für welche denn dann?"

„Ihr dürft sie erst am schwarzen Tor hervorholen, ja?"

„Och mann... das ist ja Kacke..."

„Keks!"

„Ja... is ja gut..."

„Und was machen wir heute noch?", fragte Asti gelangweilt.

Gala grinste. „Wollt ihr in meinen Spiegel sehen?"

„Was werden wir sehen?", fragten Asti und ich gleichzeitig.

„Das werdet ihr dann sehen...", murmelte Gala. Sie stand auf und führte uns durch Lórien.

Gespannt folgten wir ihr und befanden uns bald in ihrem Garten. Dort stand einsam und verlassen ein Steinsockel.

„Hä? Was is das denn?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Der Spiegel.", meinte Gala trocken.

„Oh." Wir traten näher und beugten uns über die leere Schüssel.

„Da sieht man aber viel...", meinte Asti ironisch.

„Da muss ja auch noch Wasser rein..."

„Oh."

Gala nahm eine Karaffe voll Wasser und goss es in die Schale.

Asti und ich sahen uns an. „Wer zuerst?"

„Du kannst ruhig vor mir...", meinte ich und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Asti schüttelte den Kopf und ging näher an den Spiegel. Ich hörte wie sie etwas murmelte, es klang so wie: „Von wegen Emanze..."

**Asti:**

Ich beugte mich vor und betrachtete das stille Wasser. Zuerst sah ich nur das Spiegelbild des Himmels, dann kräuselte sich die Oberfläche leicht und wurde schwarz. Ich senkte meinen Kopf tiefer an das Becken um vielleicht besser sehen zu können.

„Anschauen reicht!", rief Gala, „Du musst nicht ins Wasser rein schlupfen!"

„OK!", murmelte ich und stellte mich normal hin.

Da wurde das Bild im Spiegel heller und ich erkannte ein Schiff. Auf diesem Schiff erkannte ich Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir und Elladan und Elrohir.

„Was siehst du?", fragte Keks neugierig.

„Halt die Klappe!", flüsterte Gala.

Das Bild verschwamm und ich sah einen Wald und eine riesige Halle. Dann kam so etwas ähnliches wie ein Zoom in ein Zimmer und ich sah Legolas, Keks und mich. Keks stand am Rand und sah uns verwirrt an. Legolas schien mich zu beruhigen und ich sah total verblasen aus. Wieder wechselte das Bild und ich sah eine weite Landschaft, die mir bekannt vorkam. Plötzlich erkannte ich Bruchtal. Das Bild ging in die Vogelperspektive und wanderte in den Wald. Wieder Keks und ich. Aber dieses Mal alleine. Wieder wurde der Spiegel trübe und als nächstes erschien eine Art Stadt und dann eine Art Kneipe und ich sah mich, wie ich mich an irgendjemand klammerte.

„Hm. Wer bisch'n du?", fragte ich verwundert, als der Irgendjemand gerade den Kopf drehte.

Ich wurde stumm. Das Bild verschwamm und der Spiegel wurde wieder klar. Entsetzt taumelte ich zurück.

Gala grinste mich an. „Ich weiß, was du gesehen hast..."

„Ich weiß, dass du weißt, was ich gesehen habe."

„Was hast du denn gesehen?", fragte Keks neugierig. „Willst du darüber reden?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu schlucken, aber mein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet.

„Sag schon!", drängte Keks ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet", flüsterte ich.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht", meinte Gala.

„Jetzt komm schon!"

„Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann weiß das wohl keiner..."

Sie nickte. „Aber dieser Weg scheint dir vorbestimmt zu sein"

„Was für ein Weg denn?" Keks zappelte unruhig hin und her.

„Ich komm also nicht drum rum?"

„Nein, weniger!"

„Um WAS DENN?"

Ich ließ mich auf eine Steinstufe fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Was mach ich den jetzt?"

„WENN DU MIR NICHT GLEICH SAGTST, WAS DU GESEHEN HAST, DANN BRING – ICH – DICH – UM!"

„Wäre vermutlich sogar besser für alle Beteiligten..."

„JETZT SAG SCHON, ASTI!"

„Elladan."

„Wie, Elladan?" Keks kniete vor mir runter und starrte mich fragend an.

„Elladan...mit mir, Okay?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Warum das denn?"

Gala zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man weiß es nicht."

„Man will es auch nicht wissen", fügte ich bitter hinzu. Diese „Vision" hatte mir gar nicht gefallen.

„Vielleicht... werdet ihr ja Freunde!", tröstete Keksi (Kommentar von Keks: ICH BIN KEIN KEKSI!) mich.

Ich starrte sie an. „Hey...Wir sprechen hier von Elladan...und mir."

Sie versuchte mitleidig zu schauen.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?", wiederholte ich fast kreischend.

„Ouh...DAS klang verzweifelt!", sagte Gala. Sie setzte sich neben mich und legte den Arm um meine Schultern. „Soooo schlimm ist Elladan auch nicht... Ich mein... er ist mein Enkel!"

„DAS tröstet mich!", sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Warum nicht?"

„Er ist ja ganz nett und so, aber... aber..."

Keks setzte sich auf meine andere Seite. „Lass mich raten: Er ist nicht Legolas!"

Ich nickte und starrte geradeaus. „Das ist eigentlich sein größter Fehler."

Keks kicherte auf einmal. „Ich würde es ja verstehen, wenn du Legolas für Aragorn verlassen würdest – was ich doch nicht hoffe – aber für Elladan..."

„HEY!", beschwerte sich Gala. „Das ist immer noch mein Enkel!"

„'Tschuldigung!", kicherte Keks, „Aber männliche Elben wirken immer so... schwul!"

„Aragorn ist auch ein Elb." „Ich nehm alles wieder zurück!"

Gala und ich nickten gleichzeitig. „Recht so!"

Wir waren ja schließlich auch beide mit Voll-Elben liiert. „Jetzt soll Keks reinschauen!"

Sie wich erschrocken zurück. „Jetzt will ich aber nicht mehr!"

„Schisser!"

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass ich mich dann mit irgendjemand ekligem seh!"

„Elladan ist nicht eklig!", verteidigte Gala ihren Nachkommen. „Außerdem: Wie groß sind die Chancen, dass du jemals mit Haldir oder Gimli zusammen kommst?"

Sie wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. „Nicht sehr groß, aber ich dachte da jetzt auch eher an Legolas oder Elrohir oder so was in der Art!"

„HEY!", schrien Gala und ich zusammen. Das ging zu weit. Wir stürzten uns auf sie und kitzelten sie durch und ich setzte mich, als wir sie auf den Bauch gedreht hatten auf ihren Rücken.

„Nimm das zurück!"

„NIEMALS!"

Gala fing an ihr gegen die Nase zu schnippen. „Nimm. Es. Zurück."

„NEIN!"

Ich fing an, auf ihre Schultern einzuhämmern. „Aragorn ist eklig!"

„Uh... das war fies!"

„Außerdem braucht er dringend mal ne Dusche!", unterstützte Gala mich.

„Hört auf!"

„Mögen ihm alle Barthaare ausfallen!"

„ARGH!"

„Und sein Schwert..."

„Ich geb auf!", kreischte Keks, „Ich geb ja auf, aber bitte seid still!"

Wir ließen von ihr ab und sie setzte sich hin um ihre beschnippte Nase zu reiben. „Ihr seid doof!"

„Jetzt halt die Klappe und schau in den verdammten Spiegel!"

„Nein!"

„Jetzt mach schon!"

„Hab aber keine Lust."

Gala verschränkte die Arme. „Na sieh mal einer an: Der Keks kriegt Angst."

„Armer kleiner Keks!", säuselte ich, „Tut der bitterböse Spiegel dir was Schlimmes? Oooooh! Aduziduziduuu!"

Sie ballte die Fäuste und starrte uns wütend an. „Na Schön! Wenn das euch irgendein Kick gibt, schau ich eben in den blöden Spiegel!" Und damit stapfte sie zum Spiegel.

**Keks:**

Okay, schauen wir halt in den dummen Spiegel... Ich ging langsam und zögerlich auf den Spiegel zu und lugte vorsichtig in den Spiegel... nichts zu sehen. Erleichtert wollte ich aufatmen, als ich ein Bild sah...

Weder von Elrohir, noch Legolas, Haldir oder sonst wem... nein, von Asti... toll. Die stand fertig vor mir und sagte irgendwas zu mir, aber es ist ja leider ein stummer Spiegel und ich kann auch nicht von Lippen ablesen. Das Bild wechselte, zu Aragorn.. endlich! Aber nein, er musste ja zu Tode betrübt schauen, dieser Spiegel ist so was von gemein!

Ich blinzelte und sah Asti und mich in Bruchtal, glaub ich zumindest... halt so komische Häuser und Elrond und... Elrohir. Dann sah ich meine Mutter, irgendwie passte sie nicht so ganz dazu, aber bitte, wenn dieser Spiegel mir mein Zuhause zeigt... Wir protestieren ja nicht...

Noch ein neues Bild: Arwen. Super, Arwen, sie stand neben mir und redete auf mich ein, während Asti daneben gelangweilt Kaugummi kaute, was hatte das bitteschön zu bedeuten! Dann blieb der Spiegel dunkel. Nix mehr...

„Hallo?", fragte ich. Nix. „Kein Empfang..."

Gala und Asti fingen hinter mir an zu kichern. „Anscheinend hast du ihn erschreckt, mit deinem Anblick...", meinte Asti.

Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als noch ein Bild erschien. Wieder Aragorn (der Spiegel hatte heute einen guten Tag...), diesmal mit einer Krone... (HA!) dann sah ich mich daneben... ua... das war doch wohl nicht... nein, dieser Spiegel ist echt ! Ich will doch gar nicht heiraten! Nein! Ich bin doch noch so jung! Aber dieser Spiegel war erbarmungslos... ich sah mich und ich LÄCHELTE GLÜCKLICH! (Macht der Spiegel etwa fett?) Hochzeit gut, alles gut? Ich bin beruhigt... wobei... Das Bild verschwand und man sah wieder die normale Schüssel mit Wasser... Ich trat zurück und schmollte. „Der Spiegel kann mich nicht leiden!"

„Wieso?", fragte Asti neugierig.

„ER HAT MIR MEINE HOCH ZEIT GEZEIGT!"

„Super..."

„SUPER!"

„Ja, schon... wenn du daran denkst WAS ICH GESEHEN HAB!"

„Du hast Recht... total..", meinte ich ironisch und grinste sie an.

Gala beobachtete uns. „Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal rein schauen... Was meint ihr?"

„Ja!"

„Okay..." Sie trat argwöhnisch an die Schüssel und schaute kritisch ins Wasser. Sie wartete und wartete. Doch nix passierte... „Manno!", schniefte sie. „Das ist nicht fair!"

Asti und ich kicherten, ihre Versuche waren doch echt zu... niedlich! Sie schaute mit einem Schmollmund ins Wasser... „Jetzt zeig mir doch endlich was! Du Spiegel!"

„Jetzt sind wir ja schon zu zweit...", sagte ich leise.

„Zu dritt! Ich mag den Spiegel auch nicht!", knurrte Asti und warf dem besagten Spiegel einen bösen Blick zu.

Nach einer halben Stunde gab Gala sich geschlagen und wir kehrten in ihr Haus zurück... am Schluss war sie sogar auf allen Vieren vor dem Spiegel hin und her gekrochen und hatte irgendeine Bitte geflüstert, bis Asti ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich glaub nicht, dass du heute noch was zu sehen kriegst..."

„Nimms nicht so schwer!", meinte ich aufmunternd.

Seufzend ging sie mit uns zurück.

Als wir bei ihr ankamen und wir alle eingetreten waren ließ Gala die Tür ins Schloss fallen und rutschte mit dem Rücken langsam daran herunter. „Mein Leben ist langweilig!", motzte sie.

Ich räusperte mich leise. „Weißt du noch deine ersten Worte die du zu mir gesagt hast, Gala? Du hast gemeint, ich würde mich wie ein trotziges Kind benehmen!"

Sie schniefte leise. „Trotzdem!"

„Sagte die Elbenherrscherin, Hüterin von Nenya und internationaler Filmstar...", meinte Asti sarkastisch.

Gala grinste schief und erhob sich dann. „Ihr habt Recht... Machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend... Wollt ihr einen Film sehen?"

Asti und ich sahen uns grinsend an. „Herr der Ringe!"

„Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Ihr seid ja richtige Freaks!", seufzte Gala.

„Aber.. aber ich vermiss doch meinen Lasi-hasi so arg...", murrte Asti.

„Okay... wir schauen uns halt zum 67 456 Mal Herr der Ringe an!"

Ich grinste sie an. „Die Ewigkeit ist lange, Gala..."


	19. Kapitel 18: SHREEEEK!

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 18: SHREEEEK!**

**Asti:**

Am nächsten Tag weckte uns Gala recht spät, sie hatte uns ausschlafen lassen.

Als wir uns angezogen und gefrühstückt hatten, stellte sie sich sehr ernst vor uns. „Okay Mädels! Seid ihr bereit? Euch steht eine harte Mission bevor. Vielleicht werdet ihr dabei sterben. Vielleicht werdet ihr verstümmelt oder noch schlimmer: entstellt! Aber die endlose Mühe und die Todesqualen werden sich auszahlen! Wenn ihr die Mission erfüllt werdet ihr auf ewig Heldinnen sein!"

„Aufmunternde Rede Gala..."

„Hättest du nicht einfach nur „Tschüss" sagen können?"

„Ihr wisst schon, dass das eine verdammt ernste Angelegenheit ist..."

„Yep!"

„Keks, du bist NIE ernst!"

„Yep!"

Wir gingen aus der Wohnung und draußen wartete schon ein Adler auf uns. Sie gab uns ein ziemlich schweres Paket mit und verabschiedete sich von uns. „Macht das auf, wenn ihr in Gefahr seid."

Wir nickten gehorsam.

Der Adler breitete die Flügel aus und hob ab.

Gala schrie uns noch „Passt auf euch auf!" hinterher.

„Was denken ihre Untertanen denn jetzt von ihr...", kicherte Keks.

„Gala war schon immer krank."

„Ja ja... Gala die Geile!"

Wir flogen ne ganze Weile und bald sahen wir am Horizont schwarze Berge.

„Hey Adler!"

„SHREEEK!"

„Können wir nen kleinen Abstecher zu unseren Schatzis machen?"

„SHREEEEK!"

„War das ein ja?"

„SHREEEEK!"

Der Vogel drehte langsam in Richtung Süden oder so ähnlich ab.

„DA IST MINAS TIRITH!"

„Ja Keks..."

„IST DAS GEIL!"

„Keks...!"

„ICH MEINE...WOW!"

„SHREEEK!"

„Halt du dich da raus!"

Wir flogen über die weiße Stadt und weiter den Anduin entlang (Ich bin stolz auf meine geografischen Kenntnisse!). Wir flogen etwas weiter und schon bald kamen einige Schiffe in unsere Sicht. Das kam mir irgendwie...bekannt vor! Ach... stimmt... der Spiegel.

„Aber nicht auf dem Deck landen!", meinte Keks.

„Warum?"

„Glaubst du im Ernst, die würden uns wieder gehen lassen?"

„Ok... nicht landen."

„SHREEEEK!"

„Ok, du darfst landen, aber nicht auf dem Deck."

Wir landeten auf der Bugspitze. Der Adler war sehr leise...bis auf seine sinnlosen Kommentare.

Aber Legolas und Aragorn waren Elben. Sofort kamen sie angerannt.

„Asti!"

„Keks!"

„Legolas."

„Aragorn."

So, nachdem wir uns jetzt alle vorgestellt hatten, konnten wir ja über ernsteres reden. „Hi!"

„Wie war Lothlórien?"

Keks gab ihnen nen Daumen. „Wunderbar!"

Sie kamen auf uns zu. „SHREEEEK!" Sofort wichen sie einige Schritte zurück.

„Was geht mit dem Adler?", fragte Legolas, worauf Keks in Lachen ausbrach.

„Asti ist kein guter Umgang für dich, Zwergkaninchen."

„Sorry, aber wir müssen gleich weiter."

„Wohin?", fragte Aragorn sofort.

„...Mmmhrdr", nuschelte Keks.

„Wohin?", wiederholte Legolas Aragorn's Worte.

„Mordor."

„WAS?" ...sogar zweistimmig!

„Wir haben noch was zu erledigen."

„Was?"

„Ach, nur den Ring der Macht zerstören..." Warum klang das aus Keks' Mund so... sarkastisch?

„Seid ihr total wahnsinnig?", wollte Legolas wissen.

Wir sahen uns an, wir sahen sie an.

Legolas räusperte sich, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah in eine andere Richtung.

„Ok... die Frage war überflüssig", sagte Aragorn.

Ich klammerte mich von hinten an meinen Nervkeks. „Ich pass schon auf den Keks auf!"

„Das beruhigt mich, Asti...", sagte Keks.

„Mich nicht", sagte Aragorn.

„Würde's mich auch nicht..."

„Danke Lasi-Hasi..."

„LASI-HASI!" Keks fing an zu brüllen. „LASI-HASI DAS ZWERGKANINCHEN!"

„Keks..."

„Nicht schon wieder..."

„Ok Aragorn ..."

Legolas seufzte. „Asti, ich bin dafür, dass wir uns ein Zwergkaninchen zulegen."

„Glaubst du, wir sind schon so weit?"

Aragorn kam wieder auf den Adler zu. „SHR..." Da zog er sein Schwert und der Adler war still. Er kam geradewegs auf uns zu und Keks hielt es wohl nicht länger aus. Sie sprang von dem Vogel, fiel ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn. Mein „Keks, tu das nicht!" kam zu spät.

Demonstrativ blieb ich auf dem Vogel sitzen. Legolas ging grinsend an dem unansprechbaren Pärchen vorbei und stellte sich direkt neben den Adler. „Willst du nicht runterkommen?"

„Nein, ich bleibe stark!"

„Was!"

„Keks ist einfach zu schwach, um sich gegen ihre Gefühle behaupten zu können."

„Was laberst du da?"

„Ich bin ja schon still..."

„Du willst dich gar nicht von mir verabschieden?"

„Tschüss."

„War das schon alles?"

„Ja."

Er seufzte schwer und legte die Hand auf meine. „Tschüss."

Ooooch je... der sah so traurig aus... „Scheiß drauf!" Ich packte ihn am Hinterkopf, lehnte mich vor und gab ihm einen filmreifen Abschiedskuss. Er hielt meinen Kopf fest, als ich mich wieder aufrichten wollte. Aber ich setzte mich diesesmal (ausnahmsweise) durch und setzte mich wieder aufrecht hin. Er lächelte mich an und musste auf einmal lachen.

„Was ist denn jetzt los... war der Kuss so scheiße?"

Er schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf. „Ich hab gerade gedacht: Irgendwas ist anders, und jetzt bin ich drauf gekommen."

„Nämlich..."

„Du bist größer als ich."

„Danke..."

„So krieg ich wenigstens keine Halsschmerzen."

„Glaub ja nicht, wir besorgen uns so einen Adler, nur damit dein Hals geschont ist, du Weichei."

„Hey..."

„Endlich hat sie's eingesehen..."

„Halt die Klappe Keks!"

Aragorn sorgte netterweise dafür.

„Wir müssen so langsam wieder los..."

„SHR..."

„HALT DEN SCHNABEL!"

„Uuuh, Legolas... Das war ja... stark!", kicherte Keks.

„Saustark!", bekräftigte ich sie.

Legolas legte mir die Hand in den Nacken und zog mich etwas runter. Ganz nahe vor meinem Gesicht flüsterte er: „Halt die Klappe!" Dann küsste er mich noch einmal.

Ich drückte ihn aber weg. Wenn das so weiter ging wären wir wohl am nächsten Tag noch auf dem Schiff gesessen.

„Keks..."

Sie gab Aragorn noch einen Kuss und wollte sich dann umdrehen. „Ähm... Aragorn?"

„Ja?"

„Könntest du mich bitte loslassen?"

„Nein?"

„Auf gut bayrisch: I hob's ja glai gsogt!"

„Asti... Jetzt lass mich los!"

„Nein."

„Komm schon!"

„Nein."

„SHREEEEK!"

„Ist ja schon gut..." Er ließ sie endlich los und sie kam zum Adler. Sie kletterte vor mich.

„Legolas?"

„Ja?"

„Lass bitte meine Hand los."

„Warum?"

„...weiß auch nicht...Ich könnt se ja noch brauchen..."

Er seufzte und ließ sie los.

„Danke Legolas."

Aragorn sah sehnsüchtig zu Keks. „Ich liebe dich."

Sie blieb schmollend stumm. „Was soll das jetzt?"

„Strafe muss sein!"

Ich kicherte leise. Legolas sah mich mit einem Hundeblick an.

(Kommentar von Keks: Ich hab einen neuen Spitznamen für den Lasi-hasi: Chihuahua! Asti findets auch lustig.)

„Keine Sorge", tröstete ich ihn, „Ich sag dir's: Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Asti!"

„Halt die Klappe, Keks!" Dreistimmig. „Manno..."

Da kam mir eine Idee. „Ich hab noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich, Hasi, damit du mich nicht vergisst..."

„Danke... aber bitte nenn mich nicht Hasi."

Ich gab's ihm und wir flogen wieder auf Drängen des Adlers („SHREEEEK!") los.

Damit ihr's wisst: Was nach unserem Abflug passierte:

Legolas ging lächelnd zu Aragorn. „Wir haben die verrücktesten Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt."

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen... ich meine... Keks..."

„Du tust mir Leid."

„Hey... Asti ist auch nicht besser!"

„Stimmt."

„Was hat sie dir eigentlich gegeben?"

„Dreimal darfst du raten." Aragorn zuckte die Schultern und Legolas zog grinsend eine Flasche Asti hervor.

**Keks:**

Wir saßen tödlich gelangweilt auf dem Rücken dieses Adlers und schwiegen. Schweigen ist ja sooo langweilig... okay, in diesem Zustand ist reden auch langweilig... Die bösen, bösen Berge kamen immer näher und bald waren wir über ihnen. Sehr... malerisch... Eine ganze Weile flogen wir durch... schwarze Wolken, bis uns der Adler in der Nähe des Schicksalsberges absetzte. Missmutig stiegen wir von seinem Rücken und sagten ihm auf Wiedersehn. („Verpiss dich, du Adler!" „SHREEEK!")

Dann begann unsere... Reise. Wir wanderten durch Wüste und Dreck und irgendwie, war alles schwarz. So richtig dunkles Schwarz... toll.

„Asti, hast du eine Idee, was Gala uns mitgegeben hat?"

„Nö, keine Ahnung..."

„Lassen wir uns überraschen..."

Schweigend liefen wir weiter, durch dieses... Schwarze.

Plötzlich sahen wir zwei ausgehungerte Gestalten am Boden dahin kriechen. „Sind das Frodo und Sam?", fragte ich Asti etwas unsicher, besser gesagt, etwas verwirrt... so wie die zwei aussahen...

„Das lässt sich ganz einfach rausfinden...", murmelte Asti und schrie plötzlich laut: „He, du dummer fetter Hobbit!"

Die beiden blieben wie angewurzelt stehen (liegen).

„Ich glaub sie sind es...", sagte ich grinsend.

Die beiden drehten sich ganz langsam um und tatsächlich sie waren es!

Den beiden fielen fast die Augen aus. „Asti?" „Keks?"

„Das ist immer noch mein wundervoller Name...", murmelte ich und wir gingen grinsend zu den beiden mitgenommenen... Dingern... äh... Hobbits.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Sam verwirrt.

„Wir sind mit Mordor-Airline hergebracht worden, war ganz toll... Der Flug war echt spottbillig, aber der Pilot..."

„Aha...", sagte Frodo.

„Jedenfalls begleiten wir euch jetzt zum Schicksalsberg!", sagte ich.

„Gut... wie ihr meint..."

Zu viert liefen ( und krochen) wir den Pfad Richtung Berg.

„Gibt es irgendwas neues?", fragte Frodo.

„Genau, wie geht es den anderen Gefährten?", fragte Sam.

„Also...", begann ich und holte tief Luft.

„Boromir ist verletzt worden, ist dann mit Arwen durchgebrannt, Legolas hat sich verlobt, Aragorn... auch... Merry und Pippin.. nee, wie war das jetzt?", hilfesuchend drehte ich mich zu Asti um.

„Mh... also ich glaub Pippin ist in Gondor und Merry... mittlerweile auch..."

„Also geht es allen gut.", meinte Frodo beruhigt.

„Yep!", stimmte ich zu.

„Mit wem haben Legolas und Aragorn sich denn verlobt?"

Asti und ich sahen uns verzweifelt an und schwiegen.

„Nun sagt es uns schon..."

„Also..."

„Ja?"

„Mit..."

„Ja?"

„Äh..."

Sam sah uns entsetzt an und kicherte dann. „Nein!"

Schuldbewusst senkten wir die Köpfe. „Ist halt so passiert...", verteidigte ich mich.

„Einfach so?", hakte Frodo nach.

„Ja?", versuchte Asti es.

„Ich glaub ich brauch keine näheren Details...", murmelte Sam.

„Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung...", schmollte ich.

Danach schwiegen wir und der Pfad wurde immer steiler und anstrengender.

„Ich hab keinen Bock mehr!", meinte Asti.

„Denkst du ich?", fragte ich schnaufend.

Frodo sah richtig erschöpft aus, dieser Ring war anscheinend verdammt schwer.

„Bald is es vorbei!", munterte Asti ihn auf.

„Ja...", antwortete er nur leise und sah an uns vorbei. Oh nein, der Ring hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen... (oh... das tut uns aber Leid... böser Ring!)

„Wir sind da...", sagte Sam und ich sah auf: ein kleiner Eingang führte ins Innere des Berges.

"Jetzt wird's spannend!", meinte ich grinsend und folgte Asti durch... den Eingang.


	20. Kapitel 19: Die Vernichtung des Ringes u...

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 19: Die Vernichtung des Ringes und eine Hochzeit**

**Keks:**

Frodo ging langsam (Trommelwirbel) über so einen schmalen Felsvorsprung. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, der Ring lag in seiner rechten Hand. „Nein! Es ist meiner! Ich werde ihn nicht vernichten!"

Asti seufzte neben mir auf. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", meinte sie und grapschte nach dem Ring.

„Hey!", empörte sich Frodo, doch Sam hielt ihn fest.

Ich trat neben Asti. „Ich auch! Ich auch! Ich auch!"

„Okay... zusammen!", meinte Asti und wir hielten den Ring jeweils zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Bei drei!", schlug ich vor und Asti nickte. „Okay...", sagte sie und atmete tief durch, „1, 2,... 3!"

Wir hielten beide den Ring fest.

Langsam sahen wir uns an. „Lass doch los!", sagten wir beide gleichzeitig und grinsten uns dann an. „Gut, nochmal..." „1,2,... 3!"

Wir hielten ihn immer noch in der Hand. „Wir haben ein Problem!"

„Yep!", stimmte ich zu.

„Gut. Nochmal?"

„Okay..."

„1,2,..3!"

Wir hielten ihn immer noch in der Hand. „Hm... warum ist es so schwer, diesen verfluchten Ring in diesen verfluchten Vulkan zu schmeißen?"

„Es ist eben der EINE RING!"

Wir sahen uns an und überlegten, bis Asti plötzlich etwas einfiel. „Wenn wir den Ring nicht da runter schmeißen, dann kommt Gollum und beißt uns die Finger ab..."

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", mit einem lauten Schrei ließen wir ihn gleichzeitig fallen.

Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand er in der glühenden Lava. Wir lugten über den Felsen und starrten ihm nach, dann sahen wir uns wieder an. (Schon wieder!)

„So!", sagte Asti. „Jetzt is er weg... Was machen wir jetzt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung... Wie wärs mit einer Party?"

„Gute Idee!"

Wir gingen langsam über den Felsvorsprung zurück und trafen draußen auf Frodo, Sam und... Gollum. „Schatz?", fragte er und eine Träne kullerte über seine... Wange?

„Is weg..", erklärte ich.

Asti wollte gerade etwas MEINEN, als ein ADLER kam. „SHREEEK!"

„Kennen wir den nicht irgendwo her?", fragte ich mit säuerlicher Miene.

„Ich glaub schon...", MEINTE Asti.

(Kommentar von Asti: SHREEEK!)

„Ich würd sagen, der nimmt uns mit zum Schwarzen Tor und holt dann die zwei Hobbits und... äh... Gollum."

Seine Antwort? „SHREEEEEK!"

Wir stiegen auf seinen Rücken und waren zwei Minuten später in der Nähe vom Schwarzen Tor.

„So, jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen was Gala uns da mitgegeben hat!", sagte ich und holte eines der zwei riesen Päckchen hervor.

Kommentar von Keks: Asti MEINTE, ich würde immer schreiben, dass sie etwas MEINT!

**Asti:**

„Würdest du MEINEN, wir sind in Gefahr?"

Wir drehten uns um: Da standen Tausende und Abertausende von Orks und so was... Ähnliches...Hässliches... (Ich weiß Keks: Dein süüüüßer Lurtz!).

„Yep!"

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung." Wir packten aus und...

„Gala!", fragte Keks ungläubig. „Wo hat sie denn die geklaut!"

Wir hielten zwei... nun ja... klingt jetzt komisch aber... Maschinengewehre in den Händen. Wir grinsten uns an, luden gleichzeitig mit diesem bekannten Geräusch die Gewehre und Keks fiel mal wieder nichts besseres ein als: „Let's rock, baby!"

Ich grinste und dann ballerten wir drauf los. Wir dezimierten diese Orks auf Null. Stolz standen wir wenig später in der stinkenden, schwarzen Masse toter Orks. „Hasta la vista, baby."

Keks kicherte. „Komm, du Astinator!"

Wir schmissen die leeren Gewehre weg (Wozu Gala die wohl hatte...?) und wir schlichen in Richtung Schwarzes Tor. Da öffnete sich dieses wie von Geisterhand (das schriebt man immer, wenn man nicht weiß, wie's funktioniert...).

Davor stand die Vorhut der Armee Gondors: Gandalf, Pippin (oder Merry), Gimli, Aragorn und Legolas. Die starrten uns ziemlich doof an.

„Hi!", riefen wir ausgelassen.

„Asti?"

„Keks?"

„Hier bei der Arbeit!"

„Wie habt ihr das geschafft?"

„Mit uns ist eben nicht zu spaßen!"

Legolas und Aragorn sprangen von ihren Pferden und kamen auf uns zugerannt, als plötzlich: „SHREEEEK!"

Legolas stand direkt vor mir und hatte gerade meine Hände nehmen wollen. Entnervt sah er zum Himmel. „Ich bring ihn um!"

Der Vogel landete vor uns. Frodo und Sam kamen herunter gekrabbelt (gefallen) und Gollum schlich sich ebenfalls auf den Boden.

„Frodo!"

„Sam!"

„Muss man das eigentlich jedes Mal machen?"

Gandalf begrüßte Frodo freudig. „Frodo! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ihr seid die neuen Helden Mittelerdes!"

Wir räusperten uns „dezent".

Sam seufzte... die ruhmgeile Sau. „Also eigentlich haben Asti und Keks den Ring... in den Vulkan geworfen."

Alle starrten uns an.

Aragorn grinste. „Solange das mit Ringen besser läuft als mit Asti-Korken..."

„Arsch."

„Arschnase."

Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. „WAS?"

„Arschnase", wiederholte er freundlicher Weise.

„Du..." - sie überlegte krampfhaft – „SPIEGEL!"

„Uh", meinte ich, „DAS war hart..."

„Was?"

„Nicht so wichtig."

Wir wollten ihnen schließlich nicht sagen, was wir in dem Spiegel gesehen hatten. Vor allem ICH NICHT! Legolas packte mich an der Seite, hob mich hoch und wirbelte mich herum. „Meine Asti hat den Einen Ring vernichtet!"

„MIT KEKS!"

„Ja Keks...", murmelte ich.

Kommentar von Asti: Ich muss jetzt auf einer lange, dunkle, steile Waldstraße nach Hause fahren. Außerdem hat Keks vermutlich wieder irgendwas fieses in ihrem kranken Hirn ausgearbeitet. Ich bin schon ne arme Sau. Wünscht mir Glück!

Kommentar von Keks: Nein, diesmal habe ich keine gemeinen Ideen, ich habe nämlich ein mega Problem: erst die Krönung oder erst die Hochzeit? Ich meine, ich will doch noch nicht heiraten, aber ich bin größenwahnsinnig und will ne Krone (wenn auch nur ne kleine) und die bekomm ich bloß wenn ich vorher heirate...bibber Nun ja, ich hab es Asti versprochen, dass ich heirate... also Augen zu und durch...

**Keks:**

Aragorn küsste mich und umarmte mich dann immer wieder. Nach dem zehnten Mal wurde es mir dann zu viel. „Jetzt ist aber langsam mal genug! Was ist bloß los mit dir?"

Er grinste mich an. „Da der Ring jetzt vernichtet wurde, können wir endlich heiraten!" Er strahlte mich glücklich an, während ich am liebsten schreiend davon gelaufen wäre.

„Toll.", meinte ich ohne jegliche Euphorie.

Asti grinste mich an. „Dann sollten wir uns schnellstens auf den Rückweg nach Minas Tirith machen, nicht wahr, Keks!"

Ich nickte und verzog hinter Aragorn mein Gesicht. Brego kam angetrabt und Aragorn hob mich hoch. „Ach Keks! Ich bin ja so glücklich!"

Ich nickte stumm. Schicksal, was tust du mir an? Ich schwieg den Weg nach Minas Tirith über und dachte über alles nach. Ein innerer Monolog, liebe Frau Maier! (Frau Maier ist meine „über alles geliebte" Deutschlehrerin.)

Asti saß pfeifend vor Legolas auf Arod und grinste mich immer wieder an.

Ich spießte sie mit meinen Blicken förmlich auf.

Einige Stunden später erreichten wir dann die weiße Stadt. Super, wirklich toll... Die Leute jubelten uns zu und ich musste unwillkürlich an die Herr der Ringe Premiere denken. Wir ritten zum Palast, wo Faramir und Éowyn uns freudig begrüßten.

„Herrin Keks, wie schön euch gesund zu sehen!", sagte Éowyn und umarmte mich. Herrin Keks? Uah! Das war ja fast noch schlimmer als Squeaky's und Nieni's „Keksi"...

„Und Herrin Asti! Ich hörte ihr zwei seid die Vernichter des Einen Ringes?"

Asti wurde ebenfalls stürmisch umarmt und ich meinte ein gemurmeltes „Passt scho!" zu hören. Ich war total müde und eine Dienerin brachte mich zu einem Zimmer, Legolas und Asti folgten mir und bekamen neben mir ein Zimmer zu gewiesen.

Als die Dienerin verschwunden wahr zerrte ich Asti am Arm in mein Zimmer. Legolas folgte murrend, doch ich hielt ihn zurück. „Halt, Chihuahua! Das ist jetzt ein Frauengespräch! Du kannst Aragorn sagen, dass er heut Nacht allein schläft!"

Verwundert sah er mich an, verschwand dann aber.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Asti sofort, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Ich kann nicht heiraten!", jammerte ich.

Sie seufzte. „Keks... Hatten wir nicht schon so viele gute Gründe dafür!"

Ich nickte. „Aber... aber, ich mein... ich bin doch noch so jung..."

„KEKS!"

„Was?"

„Das ist kein Grund."

„Ich weiß."

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Glaubst du, dass du dich je von Aragorn trennen wirst?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst du, ich versteh zwar nicht warum, aber du scheinst ihn zu lieben!"

„Okay...", sagte ich leise.

„Es ist bloß eine Hochzeit, Keks!", seufzte Asti genervt.

„Kannst du meine Trauzeugin sein?", bat ich sie.

Überrascht sah sie mich an. „Von mir aus..."

Es klopfte und Legolas trat mit Aragorn ein.

„Hatte ich nicht eindeutige Befehle gegeben?", schmollte ich. „Hört den gar niemand mehr auf mich!"

„Böse, böse Welt, tut der armen kleinen Keksi so doll weh!", kicherte Asti.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Aragorn und musterte mich besorgt.

„Nichts.", nuschelte ich und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Nichts? Warum, zum Teufel, bist du dann so schweigsam, schaust mich nicht an und verbietest mir in dein Zimmer zu kommen?"

„Nur so?"

„Das ist kein guter Start für eure Ehe.", kommentierte Asti das Ganze.

„Asti!", jammerte ich.

„Bitte sprich es nicht nochmal aus!"

„Was denn?", fragte sie scheinheilig. „Ehe? Hochzeit? Heiraten?"

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. „Du bist echt gemein!"

„Ich weiß und ich bin stolz darauf!", sagte sie grinsend.

„Der Keks hat Schiss...", murmelte Legolas grinsend.

Aragorn musterte mich scharf, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich versteh das nicht: du gehst freiwillig nach Mordor, aber du hast Angst vorm heiraten!"

„Ja?"

„Oh Keks! Du bist echt unglaublich..." Er küsste mich.

„War das jetzt ein Kompliment?"

„Also, ich würde sagen..."

„Halt die Klappe, Asti!", sagten Aragorn und ich gleichzeitig.

„... dies ist ein guter Start für eure Ehe..."

„Wenn du es sagst... Asti, die Hellseherin!", kicherte ich.

Am nächsten Tag wurden Boten mit den Einladungen zur Hochzeit verschickt. Unruhig schritt ich auf der Stadtmauer hin und her. Ich war alleine. Aragorn musste König spielen und Asti war mit Legolas in der Stadt unterwegs.

„Es gibt gute Gründe!", murmelte ich immer wieder. „Sehr gute Gründe, sogar!"

„Wofür?", fragte mich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah Gala die an der Mauer lehnte. „Für's heiraten...", erklärte ich.

Sie seufzte. „Immer noch so entschlussfreudig?"

„Was machst du hier überhaupt so schnell?"

Sie grinste. „Adler können fliegen..."

„Okay, schon kapiert."

„Wo ist Asti?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entweder ist sie noch mit Legolas in der Stadt oder die beiden haben sich ein abgelegenes Plätzchen gesucht!", erklärte ich grinsend.

„Arsch!", ertönte es da hinter mir und wenig später stand Asti neben mir. „Hast du eigentlich schon ein Hochzeitskleid, Keks?"

Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Du findest es wohl toll mich immer wieder an die HOCHZEIT zu erinnern, was!"

Sie nickte grinsend. „Aber du hast noch keins, oder?"

„Nö? Brauch ich eins, ich will lieber in meinen Jeans gehen!", sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Hosen! Vergiss es!", sagte Gala streng und zerrte mich mit sich. Ich war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert und Asti sah mir grinsend nach. „Lass mich nicht allein, Asti Cinzano!", jammerte ich. „Du hast ein Versprechen abgegeben, lass mich also nicht allein..."

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und folgte uns.

Gala schleifte mich in eine kleine Schneiderei, die noch relativ gut erhalten war. Der Mann sah uns fragend an. „Was wünscht ihr? Womit kann ich euch dienen?"

„Die zukünftige Königin braucht ein Brautkleid!", erklärte Gala lächelnd.

„Bitte Gala!", flehte ich.

„Nein, Keks, du brauchst ein Kleid!", bestimmte jetzt auch Asti.

Der Verkäufer blickte etwas irritiert auf meine Jeans und suchte dann einige Kleider und verschiedene Stoffe hervor.

Etliche Stunden später waren wir dann endlich fertig und der Mann versprach sich sofort an die Arbeit zu machen. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als wir aus dem Laden traten, bis Gala meinte, ich könne mir eigentlich gleich noch ein Kleid machen lassen, für die Krönung.

Entsetzt wich ich zurück. „Ich kann Aragorn doch nicht ruinieren!", erklärte ich. „Und außerdem... äh.. außerdem... hab ich noch genügend Kleider für die Krönung..."

„Reiß dich zusammen, precious!", sagte Asti grinsend.

„Oh, nein! Nicht mit mir!", erklärte ich ihnen und flüchtete vor ihnen.

Fünf Tage später war es dann (leider?) so weit. Ich stand in meinem Zimmer und hatte ein Brautkleid an. Nervös zupfte ich an dem Stoff herum und sah unsicher in den Spiegel. „Ich sehe furchtbar aus!", beklagte ich mich ungefähr zum hundersten Mal bei Asti und Gala.

Diese seufzten gleichzeitig und verdrehten die Augen. „KEKS!"

„Das Kleid macht mich fett!"

„NEIN! UND JETZT HÖR ENDLICH AUF!"

„Aber...", versuchte ich, doch Gala schnitt mir das Wort ab. „Kein aber, du heiratest jetzt!"

Unsicher sah ich ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und folgte den beiden dann nach draußen zum Thronsaal. „Meint ihr wirklich?", fragte ich nach einer Weile unglücklich.

„Keks, beantworte mir eine Frage:", sagte Asti genervt. „Willst du eigentlich heiraten?"

„Mh... ja ich glaube...", murmelte ich.

„Und warum stellst du dich dann so an?"

„Ich hab Angst!", jammerte ich.

„Vor was denn?"

„Vorm heiraten!"

Wir erreichten die Tür zum Saal, ich blieb stehen. „Ich kann da nicht rein!"

„Du musst!", sagte Gala bestimmend.

„Das ist kein Grund!", rechtfertigte ich mich, was zu einem zweistimmigen Seufzen führte.

„Aragorn wartet da drinnen auf dich!", sagte Asti grinsend. „Du willst ihn doch nicht enttäuschen..."

„Das ist ein sehr guter Grund!", stimmte ich ihr zu und öffnete die Tür. Im Saal war es totenstill, alle starrten mich an. Hastig wich ich zurück und schloss die Tür wieder.

„KEKS!", beklagte sich Gala. „Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich mit dir tun soll... Ich geh jetzt rein und beruhig erstmal Aragorn..." Sie verschwand im Saal und ließ mich mit Asti zurück.

„Die haben mich alle angestarrt!", sagte ich verzweifelt.

„Jetzt beweg endlich deinen Arsch!", maulte sie und öffnete die Tür. Dann nahm sie meinen Arm und schob mich in den Saal. Wieder starrten mich die ganzen Leute an, doch Asti hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor die Tür gestellt.

Unsicher sah ich mich um. „Wo ist Aragorn?", flüsterte ich dann hysterisch in Asti's Ohr.

„Da vorne... Komm!" Sie schob mich mehr oder weniger den Gang entlang nach vorne. Da stand Aragorn in festlichen Kleidern und grinste mich an. „Er hat sich sogar für dich die Haare gewaschen!", meinte Asti und kicherte.

„Asti du Arsch!", schrie ich laut und verpasste ihr vor allen einen Tritt.

Ungläubig sah die versammelte Gesellschaft mich an, während Aragorn bloß mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Ich warf Asti einen tödlichen Blick zu und marschierte dann nach vorne. Vor Aragorn stand Celeborn, der anscheinend die Trauung vollziehen sollte.

Er räusperte sich laut und begann seine Rede. „Wie haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die Ehe von Aragorn (ich hasse den Namen Elessar) und Keks zu beschließen... Willst du Aragorn, Arathorn's Sohn die dir anvertraute Keks zu deinem Weib..."

„Frau!", warfen Asti und ich gleichzeitig ein.

„...äh.. zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten? Bis das ... ähm... Bis das nichts euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will!", antwortete Aragorn und grinste mich an.

„Und du Keks, willst du den dir anvertrauten Aragorn, Arathorn's Sohn, Isildurs Erbe und Elendils Nachfahre zu deinem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Lieben is okay, aber ehren... so ein Gott ist er ja auch wieder nicht. Wobei es...", fing ich an.

„Keks!", sagte Asti neben mir. „Sag einfach ja..."

„Na gut.. Ja."

Celeborn nickte uns zu. „Damit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und..."

„Frau!", riefen Asti und ich wiedereinmal gleichzeitig.

„... Ihr dürft die Braut jetzt küssen."

Aragorn küsste mich und die Menge jubelte.

Verblüfft sah ich mich um. „Warum jubeln die denn jetzt alle?"

„Sie freuen sich, dass ihr zukünftiger König geheiratet hat...", erklärte Gala grinsend.

„Ach so... ja klar."

Eine Menge Gratulanten kamen zu uns, unter anderem auch Elrond, Arwen, Éowyn, Éomer, Faramir, Frodo... alle halt. Außerdem wurde Éomer von so nem Typ gekrönt, denn Theoden ist ja (oh welch ein Wunder) in der Schlacht gefallen. (Gruß an Carlith... Weg mit dem alten Knacker!g) Ich war damit gestraft den ganzen Abend in einem mega langen Kleid rum zu latschen. Nach etlichen Tänzen mit tausend verschiedenen Männern setzte ich mich neben Asti auf eine Bank und unterhielt mich mit ihr.

Sie grinste mich an. „Keks! Du bist verheiratet!"

Wir lachten beide und schon bald gesellte sich Gala zu uns. „Na ihr Maden, was geht?", fragte sie.

„Wir...", sagte ich, als mir etwas einfiel. „Oh.. Ich habe gar keinen Junggesellinnenabend gefeiert!"

„Aragorn holt das gerade nach...", sagte Gala trocken und deutete auf Aragorn, der mit Legolas, Gimli und Haldir in einer Ecke stand und ein Weinglas in der Hand hielt.

„Er trinkt ein Glas Wein, Gala!", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na gut.. aber er hat seine Freunde um sich versammelt!"

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich auf Arwen gelenkt, die zielstrebig auf unseren Tisch zu kam. Lächelnd setzte sie sich neben Asti und diese warf ihr einen säuerlichen Blick zu.

„Herrin Keks...", begann Arwen. „Hier in unserer Welt gibt es einige Rituale und eines davon ist..." - sie stockte - „...dass in der Nacht nach der Hochzeit... der Mann... und die Frau sich..." - sie schluckte – „sich... lieben..."

Ich nickte, dass kannten wir ja auch von unserer Welt.

„Ja...?", fragte Asti, als Arwen danach schwieg.

„Das wollte ich euch nur sagen... ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben..."

Verwirrt sah ich sie an. „Angst?"

Sie nickte verlegen. Gala und Asti bekamen einen Lachkrampf. „Ich habe doch gar keine Angst... Warum auch?", fragte ich sie.

„Ihr habt... Erfahrung?", fragte sie stockend.

Asti konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten vor lachen.

Gala räusperte sich. „Sie wird schon wissen was sie tut, Arwen."

Ich musste jetzt auch kichernd, als ich Arwen's Gesichtsausdruck daraufhin sah.

Gala lenkte rasch von Thema ab. „Und, wie geht es Boromir?"

Arwen nickte. „Ganz gut, er ist fast gesund..." Es schein ihr peinlich zu sein, noch bei uns zu bleiben und schon bald entfernte sie sich wieder.

„Das war gut!", meinte ich kichernd, als Arwen außer Hörweite war.

„Das war besser als Sex!", sagte Asti lachend.

Erstaunt zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich?"

Sie schmollte. „Nein, natürlich nicht..."

Gala schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ihr zwei seid echt..."

„Geil?", fragte ich.

„Cool?", fragte Asti.

„Nein... eher krank."

„Danke...", schmollte Asti.

„Eure Lover scheinen sich ja gut zu amüsieren...", stellte Gala auf einmal fest.

**Asti:**

Und mir fiel natürlich sofort auf warum: Die waren stern-hagel-voll! „Oh nein...", seufzte ich und stand auf. Ich schlenderte langsam zu ihnen rüber. „Hey ihr vier!", sagte ich heiter.

Legolas zog mich an sich und legte mir dann den Arm um die Schulter. „Na Aschdi?"

„Legolas?"

„Ja?"

„Bist du... betrunken?"

„Nein?"

„Du BIST betrunken!"

Er fing an zu lachen. „DU bist da gleich mal schdill!"

„Warum?"

„Sollich mal ausählen, wieoft du schon betrunnken warst, seid wiruns kennen?"

„Du kannst doch garnichmehr rechnen!", lachte Aragorn.

Legolas schmollte und schien dann eine Idee zu haben. Er rieb sein Gesicht an meinem Hals. „Hassu eigendlich noch Aschdi in unserem Simmer?"

„Atme ich noch?"

„Ja?"

„Hol mal!"

„Meinst du nicht, du hast jetzt genug getrunken?"

Er schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf.

„ICH kann dich aber nicht hochtragen, wenn du nicht mehr laufen kannst!"

Haldir grinste. „Das könnte ich übernehmen..."

„NEIN!", warfen Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und ich gleichzeitig ein.

„Schade eigentlich...", murmelte er. „Jetzt holschon!"

Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an, ging dann aber doch, weil ich gerade Lust auf ein Gläschen Sekt hatte. Ich ging hoch in unser Zimmer, krustelte eine Flasche Asti aus meinem Rucksack und machte mich wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

Als ich runter kam, waren die vier weg. Also setzte ich mich zu Gala und Keks. „Und? Was geht?"

Gala nickte zur Tür. „Eure Lover sind raus um mal frische Luft zu schnappen."

Keks sah sich gelangweilt um.

Da kam gerade Elrond auf uns zu. „Asti! Keks! Wir haben uns wahrlich lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Hi Elrond!" Er starrte Keks fragend an. Und er zog so verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch, wie er das immer macht. „Nun ja... Ihr habt euch wirklich bewährt! Ich hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass zwei Mäd..." - Gala machte eine verneinende Handbewegung - „...FRAUEN solch ein Abenteuer überstehen würden. Und ich hätte niemals gedacht... dass du einmal die Frau von Aragorn wirst..."

Keks grinste. „Und warum nicht?"

Er räusperte sich. „Also...Du bist so... anders."

„Schon klar."

Er fing an leise zu lachen. „Die Vorstellung, dass jemand wie ihr einen Elben heiratet ist zu komisch..."

Gala kicherte. „Also a) ist Aragorn seit Neustem ein Elb und b)... Asti ist mit Legolas verlobt."

Er starrte sie entsetzt an. „Aragorn ist ein ...WAS!"

„Elb."

„Hm... Wie geht denn..."

„Frag nicht!"

Dann drehte er sich zu mir. „DU bist mit Legolas verlobt?"

Ich sah grübelnd zur Decke. „Ja?"

„Weißt du eigentlich...", da wurde er unterbrochen. Eine Wache kam an unseren Tisch. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt und ziemlich ernst. „Herr Elrond, Herrin Asti, der König hat angeordnet, euch sofort heraus zu ordern."

„Warum das denn?", wollte ich wissen.

Er sah betreten zum Boden. „Es gibt da ein kleines Problem mit Legolas und Elladan..."

Elrond sprang sofort auf und empörte sich auf Elbisch. Dann fragte er aufgeregt: „Was sollten die beiden für Probleme bereiten? Sie haben schon in Kindertagen mit einander gespielt..."

Ich sah zu Keks. „Ups..."

Dann stand ich auf und machte mich gemächlich auf den Weg nach draußen. Elrond folgte mir verwirrt. Draußen bot sich mir ein Bild, bei dem ich nicht wusste, ob ich lachen oder heulen sollte: Legolas und Elladan standen sich starr gegenüber, beide die Fäuste so fest geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. If looks could kill...

Um die beiden hatte sich ein Kreis Schaulustiger gebildet. In der ersten Reihe standen Aragorn, Gimli und Haldir. Und Elrohir. Ich konnte leider nicht verstehen, was sie sich da an die Köpfe warfen, weil sie wohl beide ein paar Gläser zu viel hatten und sich auf lallendem Elbisch unterhielten. Das klang echt krass... Aber ich konnte einige Male meinen Namen hören. Elrond sah abwechselnd Elladan, Legolas und mich mit dem gleichen verwirrten Blick an. Als er sich dann auch noch auf Elbisch einmischte wurde's mir zu viel. „JETZT REICHT'S MIR ABER!"

Es wurde totenstill. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tiiiiief durch. „Legolas, sei doch mal so nett und erklär' mir, was hier los ist. Aber bitte auf einer Sprache, die ich auch versteh..."

Er sah mich betreten an. „Er" – er zeigte auf Elladan – „hat gemeint, wennichdich auch nur einesekunde aus den Augen lass', sehich dich niewieder!"

Elrond starrte Elladan wütend an. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, hier so ein Theater zu machen! Asti ist Legolas' VERLOBTE! Auch wenn..."

„Siewill ihn eigentlich garnich!"

Jetzt mischten sich auch noch andere ein. Aragorn trat auf ihn zu. „Woher willst ausgerechnet DU das wissen?"

Er grinste mich an. „Sonst hätt' siemich jawohl nich geküsst!"

Legolas wurde leichenblass. „Sie hat... Du hast ihn..." Nein... eigentlich nicht! Hm... da gefiel mir doch irgendwas gaaar nicht daran. „Ähm... Elladan?"

„Was?"

Ich ging schön langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich will ja nicht's sagen aber... ich habe dich nie geküsst!"

„Und was war das dann damals? Als Keks Elrohir..."

„WAS WAR MIT KEKS UND ELROHIR?", schrie Aragorn wütend.

„Gar nichts!", meinte ich, was allerdings irgendwie unterging.

Elrond schüttelte erbost den Kopf. „Mein Söhne sind eine wahre Schande..."

Legolas sah mich wütend an. „Hast du ihn geküsst?"

„Nein."

„Warum behauptet er es dann?"

Der Tumult um uns war atemberaubend: Elrond schrie Elladan an, Elladan schrie Aragorn an, er solle doch Elrohir in Ruhe lassen, der wiederum von Aragorn angeschrien wurde, Elrohir schrie abwechselnd Elladan und Aragorn an und der „garstige Haldir" (Gruß an Arviel) hüpfte zwischen den Leuten hin und her und quiekte so etwas wie: „Müsst ihr euch denn immer streiten?"

Da kam Gala's Auftritt. Es wurde dunkel um uns und da stand sie in grellem Licht vor uns und ihre Stimme schmetterte über den Platz: „JETZT HALTET DIE KLAPPE!"

Keks stand kichernd neben ihr. „Stark...!"

Gala nickte uns zu. „Lasst Asti und Keks das jetzt aufklären. Die sind ausnahmsweise wenigstens noch zurechnungsfähig!"

„Hey...", jammerte Keks, als sie zu mir kam.

Ich atmete wieder tief durch. „Also... erstens: Elladan, Elrohir, wir haben nie einen von euch geküsst. Never, Jamais, Nunca! Verstanden?"

„Aber..."

Keks trat einen Schritt vor und unterbrach Elrohir, bevor der irgendetwas sagen konnte. „IHR habt UNS geküsst!"

Legolas und Aragorn sahen uns mit reserviertem Blick an. „Und wann hattet ihr vor, uns das zu sagen?"

„Ups..." Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das war echt nich schön! Die haben uns hinterrücks überfallen und...und... und dann haben sie damit gedroht euch umzubringen."

Elrond starrte uns entsetzt an. „Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass meine, MEINE Söhne den König von Gondor und den Thronerben von Düsterwald umbringen wollten?"

„Yep."

„Gut gefolgert, Watson!"

„Was?"

„Schon Ok..."

Legolas atmete tief durch. „Asti... er hat dich geküsst?"

„Erstaunlich gut artikuliert, Zwergkaninchen!"

„Halt die Klappe, Keks! Also... ja... so könnte man das sagen."

„Und du hättest mir das nie gesagt?"

„In 3000 Jahren hätt ich vielleicht mit mir reden lassen..."

Aragorn legte die Arme um Keks. „Bin ich froh, dass wir verheiratet sind..."

Keks wimmerte leise. „Ja... ganz toll!"

Legolas sah mich immer noch strafend an.

Ich hob die Hand mit der Sektflasche. „Asti?"

Er fing an zu lachen. „Immer gern!" Aber anstatt nach der Flasche zu greifen küsste er mich. Ich mein, ok, nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte oder so...

Später saßen wir alle wieder recht gut gelaunt am Tisch. Elrond betrachtete Legolas und mich (Ich saß auf seinem Schoß) grinsend. „Ich kann das gar nicht fassen, dass Ihr heiraten wollt."

„Werdet!", korrigierte Legolas.

„Ja aber...", fing Elrond an und wurde unterbrochen.

Arwen kam angedackelt. „Stimmt es, was man hört? Aragorn ist durch ein Zauber ein Elb geworden?"

Aragorn sah sie an und grinste. „Yep."

„Und was für einer!", fügte Keks hinzu.

Arwen schmollte beleidigt. „Und bei mir war das sooooo ein Problem!"

Elrond schüttelte nur den Kopf (das tat er an dem Abend irgendwie oft...).

Kleiner Hinweis für das nächste Kapitel: Elrond will Asti irgendetwas sagen, doch er wird jedesmal unterbrochen...

Das war das vorletzte „Was geht?"-Kapitel, doch die Fortsetzung folgt so bald...g


	21. Kapitel 20: Die Krönung

**Was geht?**

**Kapitel 20: Die Krönung**

**Asti:**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich relativ spät auf. Ich hatte noch den leichten Sektgeschmack im Mund, den ich so gut kannte. Was war eigentlich noch gewesen? Ach ja: Mit Legolas noch auf Aragorn und Keks (einige Male) angestoßen. Er lag neben mir und schlief noch. Ich betrachtete ihn und musste kichern. Wenn er besoffen war, war das irgendwie lustig (Lehnt sich zu mir rüber, betrachtet mich erstaunt: „Du hast ja fast graue Augen!" ... ach nee! „Hättich fast nich gesehen. Hab immer gedachtu hättst blaue..." „Legolas... sie sind blau-grau..."). Aber ich fand, dass es für ihn jetzt Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Ich setzte mich quer über seinen Bauch und Küsste ihn.

Lächelnd blinzelte er mich an. „Guten Morgen."

„Morgen. Du kannst ja wieder reden!"

Dafür kitzelte er mich, wofür ich ihn kitzelte, wofür er mich mit seinem Kissen schlug, wofür ich ihn mit meinem Kissen schlug, was wir weiter taten, wonach wir wieder neben einander im Bett lagen. Gleichzeitig drehten wir den Kopf und sahen uns an. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund mussten wir beide irgendwie anfangen zu lachen.

Jedenfalls schaffte ich es endlich aus dem Bett zu krabbeln und holte mir erst mal meinen Kamm.

„Was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich versuche meine Frisur zu retten."

„Aha..."

„Sonst meint noch jeder, du hättest ein Vogelnest bei dir."

Ich bekam es wirklich einigermaßen gut hin und dann gingen wir zusammen raus. Runter in den Speisesaal, wo Keks und Aragorn am Tisch saßen.

„Und?", fragte ich grinsend, „schöne Hochzeitsnacht gehabt?"

**Keks:**

„Kein Kommentar!", sagte ich grinsend und schielte zu Aragorn, der mich nur kopfschüttelnd angrinste.

„Mh...", murmelte Asti nachdenklich.

„Ich werd dich auch fragen, wenn es bei dir soweit ist...", sagte ich grinsend.

Sie setzte sich neben mich und aß irgendwas... (gibt da ja kein Nutella oder Cornflakes, diese IGNORANTEN!)

„Krieg ich eigentlich auch ne Krone?", fragte ich total beiläufig.

Asti grinste mich an, sie wusste ja wie größenwahnsinnig ich war...

Aragorn schaute mich erstaunt an. „Sag bloß du hast mich geheiratet weil du ne Krone willst!"

„Nein, ich hätte dich auch geheiratet, wenn du eine Meerschweinchenzucht in Rohan aufgemacht hättest..."

„Was?"

Asti kringelte sich schon fast vor lachen.

„Was sind Meerschweinchen?", fragte Legolas.

„So kleine seltsame Tiere mit fetten Ärschen...", erklärte Asti.

„Sind das Vögel?", fragte Aragorn interessiert.

„Nein, weniger. Die Männchen haben..."

„Keks!", unterbrach mich Asti, sie kannte mich ja schon länger und wusste, was ich so sagte.

„... total fette Eier!", beendete ich meinen Satz kichernd.

„Also doch Vögel?", fragte Legolas verwirrt.

„Nein!"

„Sind es Hühner oder von welchen Eiern redet ihr?"

„Tja... hat sich erledigt..."

„Ich will es jetzt aber wissen!"

„Nein!", sagten Asti und ich gleichzeitig.

(Wir haben grad unser Abendessen geholt: Nutellatoast mit Weißwein...)

„Jetzt sagt!"

„Vergesst es..."

„Du hast lauter Geheimnisse vor mir...", schmollte Aragorn.

„Was denn?", fragte ich.

„Dein Name..."

„Oh.." Ich seufzte. Ich meine, wir waren verheiratet und er kannte noch nicht einmal meinen Namen und ich kannte all seine fünf(?)... „Also gut..." - ich seufzte – „ich sag ihn dir..."

Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm leise meinen Namen ins Ohr. Verwirrt starrte er mich an. „Häh?"

„Zwing mich nicht dazu es nochmal zu sagen...", bat ich.

„Bitte! Ich habs nicht verstanden..."

Ich runzelte die Stirn (like Hugo oder besser gesagt Elrond) „Das wundert mich nicht... bei meinem Namen..." (wahre HDR-Fans verstehen mich jetzt...) Ich wiederholte zögernd meinen Namen.

„Du heißt wirklich so...?"

„Ja...", gab ich traurig zu.

„Oh... Okay... Keks ist gut."

„Find ich auch..."

Am Nachmittag wurde ich gekrönt.

So, und jetzt noch mal ausführlich: (Ich darf nicht: „Noch im letzten Tageslicht..." schreiben, Asti ist sooo fies!) Am Nachmittag wurden wir dann vor dem Volk (MEINEM Volk!) gekrönt.

Aragorn saß auf seinem Thron, als ich den Saal kam.

Ich stellte mich neben ihn und fragte ihn leise: „Darf ich auf deinen Schoß?"

„Keks!"

„Aber ich will auch auf den Thron!"

„Keks!"

„Na gut...", ich schmollte. Beleidigt verschränkte ich die Arme und stand dann auf um zu MEINEM Volk zu sprechen: „Hi I'm Keks, I'm your new queen. I married this stupid Wilkinson-man and I love you all!"

Asti und Gala schüttelten sich aus vor Lachen, während Aragorn mich fragend ansah. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Sag ich nicht, so!"

„Aha..."

Plötzlich setzte die Musik ein und Frodo stolperte mit einer großen wunderschönen Krone die einfach geil aussah zu... Aragorn. Gandalf trat neben ihn und setzte ihm die Krone auf den Kopf. Aragorn bedankte sich und hielt eine langweilige Rede von wegen alles wird gut und so...

Dann kam Gala mit einer Mini-Krone zu mir und grinste mich an.

Ich bemühte mich nicht zu schmollen.

Asti setzte mir kichernd die Krone auf. Und sah mich dann an, als Gala sich räusperte. „Asti... anders rum..."

„Oh..." Sie drehte die Krone richtig hin und flüsterte mir dann ein „Süß!" ins Ohr.

Jetzt schmollte ich wirklich.

Danach gab es ein kleines Fest und alle beglückwünschten uns. Ich war jetzt Königin, nicht schlecht. „Kann ich jetzt den Wachen Befehle erteilen?", fragte ich Aragorn neugierig.

Er sah mich misstrauisch an. „Wenn du willst..."

„Gerne, das will ich ausprobieren..."

Ich stand auf und deutete auf zwei Wachen. „Also ihr zwei geht jetzt mal da nach vorne."

Sie taten es und ich jubelte. „Is ja super! Endgeil!"

Die beiden starrten mich verwirrt an. „Und jetzt legt euch auf den Boden!"

Mittlerweile hatten sich die meisten Gäste um die beiden versammelt und sahen ihnen bei ihrem Treiben zu. Die Sache machte richtig Spaß, ich ließ sie auf dem Boden kriechen, mit dem Kopf nicken, auf einem Bein stehen und wollte sie gerade dazu bringen sich auf dem Teppich rum zu wälzen, als mir etwas besseres einfiel. Ich deutete auf Asti und winkte die zwei Soldaten zu mir. „Verhaftet sie!" (hihig Vielen Dank an Azrael...knuddel)

„Keks!", empörte sich Asti. „Das kannst du nicht tun!"

Die zwei Soldaten packten sie an den Armen, als Aragorn eingriff. „Nein, lasst sie frei!"

„Nö! Ab in den Kerker mit ihr!"

„Keks!"

„Was denn Aragorn? Jetzt macht schon!"

Die beiden sahen unschlüssig von Aragorn zu mir und wieder zurück. „Nein, jetzt lasst Asti frei!"

„Keks, ich hasse dich!", sagte Asti sauer.

Ich grinste. „Ich weiß..."

„Lasst sie los!", verlangte jetzt auch Legolas.

Leider, leider, leider ließen die beiden die wütende und um sich schlagende Asti los.

Aragorn seufzte. „Keks, ich glaube du verstehst den Sinn des Befehle geben's nicht..."

„Wieso? Ich gebe Befehle und sie tun es!"

Er seufzte. „Ich geb's auf..."

„Ich regiere dein Haus mit harter Hand, darling!"

„Keks!", sagte Asti genervt.

„Arsch!"

„Halt!", mischte Legolas sich ein. „Bevor ihr euer Lieblingsspiel beginnt solltet ihr vielleicht rausgehen oder ihr lasst es einfach..."

„Na gut...", sagte Asti.

„Genau, du bist jetzt eine Königin Keks, du solltest dich auch möglichst so benehmen, oder zumindest so gut es geht..."

Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf meinen Platz um mich mit Gala zu unterhalten und zeigte ihr unter anderem immer wieder stolz meine Krone. Asti kam zu uns und ich zeigte den beiden gerade zum ungefähr hundersten Mal meine tolle Krone, als Legolas zu uns kam.

„Wollt ihr euch eigentlich nicht mal verabschieden?", fragte Legolas.

„Was?", fragten Asti und ich gleichzeitig und geschockt.

„Ich dachte, ich schnapp mir jetzt mal Asti und geh nach Düsterwald und so..."

„Nein!", sagten wir wieder gleichzeitig.

„Ich kann Asti doch nicht allein heiraten lassen!", sagte ich bestimmend.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du nach Düsterwald gehst?", fragte Aragorn argwöhnisch.

„Ich!", sagte ich.

„Und ich auch!", meinte Asti.

„Du willst mich verlassen?"

„Nein, du kommst mit!"

„Keks, das geht nicht!"

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich jetzt König bin!"

„Scheiß drauf! Die haben jahrelang ohne König ausgehalten, also kommt es auf die paar Wochen auch nicht mehr an!"

„Keks, das ist nicht so einfach!"

„Doch, du kannst doch nen Vertreter bestimmen!"

„Und wen?" Ich sah mich um. G

ala wich zurück. „Nein, vergiss es!"

Mein Blick traf Faramir und Éowyn. „Faramir!"

„Was?", fragten Faramir und Aragorn gleichzeitig.

„Jetzt kommt schon! Ihr werdet das ja wohl hinkriegen!", sagte ich gelangweilt.

Aragorn kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das sieht nicht intelligent aus...", murmelte ich.

**Asti:**

Aragorn sah sich Faramir noch mal genau an. „Was sagst du dazu?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du damit einverstanden bist..."

Aragorn seufzte und nickten dann. „Was „Mann" nicht alles für nen Keks tut."

Sie sprang ihm freudig um den Hals. „Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke..."

„Keks, es reicht!"

„Ok..."

Aragorn verkündete noch kurz SEINEM (Ja Keks, SEINEM Volk) den Entschluss und dann packten Legolas und ich unsere Sachen.

Wir standen bereits draußen vor dem Palast, als Elrond noch einmal zu uns kam. „Asti, ich wollte dir gestern eigentlich noch sagen, dass..."

„Hey, wir sind fertig! Können wir endlich gehen!"

Entnervt drehte ich mich um. „Keks, lass Elrond jetzt bitte ausreden!" (Ein Satz, von dem ich wohl nie gedacht hätte, dass ich ihn jemals sagen würde...) S

ie schmollte beleidigt... Die Ehe tat ihr nicht gut. (Kommentar von Keks: Die Ehe bekommt mir sogar sehr gut!)

Elrond räusperte sich. „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war..."

„Ich hab Brego schon gesattelt!"

„ARAGORN HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

„Also..."

„Ich will aber auf Amicelli reiten!"

„Keks..."

„Ich wollte sagen, dass..."

„Lebt der noch?"

„HEY!"

„Also eigentlich..."

„Ich will aber bei dir mitreiten!"

„Gut Keks!"

„Nachdem ihr eure schwerwiegenden Eheprobleme aus der Welt geschafft habt, kann Elrond jetzt bitte was sagen?"

Sie waren still. Endlich!

„Ich wollte sagen, dass Legolas' Vater mit dieser Verbindung vermutlich nicht ganz zufrieden sein wird."...

So, jetzt wisst ihr was Elrond die ganze Zeit sagen wollte...kicher Ich sag nur eins: unsere Fortsetzung „Was geht jetzt?" wird einfach verdammt lustig... schon allein wegen Thranduil...kicher

Eine Frage am Schluss noch: Kann man sich von 200ml Weißwein besaufen!

Keks


	22. Epilog: Was geht jetzt?

**Was geht?**

**Epilog: Was geht jetzt?**

**Asti:**

Oh... Das war nicht gut. Ich sah zu Legolas, der betreten wegsah. Elrond führte seine These weiter aus.

„Thranduil ist sehr... wählerisch, was die weibliche Gesellschaft von Legolas angeht..."

„Ach... echt..."

Legolas sah mürrisch auf. „Er wird dich akzeptieren müssen, weil ich dich so oder so heirate!"

Wie süß...

Keks schmollte Aragorn an. „Warum hast du das nie zu mir gesagt?"

„Weil mein Vater tot ist..."

„Oh...'Tschuldigung."

Elrond sah Legolas fragend an. „Du weißt, was er dir androht, wenn er mit ihr nicht zufrieden ist."

„Er wird mich enterben und ausstoßen, ich werde aus allen elbischen Städten verbannt und darf nie wieder Kontakt zu meiner Sippe suchen", leierte er hinunter.

„Das hab ich jetzt schon ziemlich oft gehört."

Ach wirklich! „Wie oft denn genau?"

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Ja."

„...einige Male."

„Und die wie vielte Verlobte bin ich?"

„Die erste."

„Na dann..."

Elrond sah mich tröstend an. „Aber du bist schon so verrückt, dass ihr fast Seelenverwandte sein könntet."

„Danke..."

„Legolas' Vater ist verrückt?", erkundigte sich Keks.

„Was das angeht schon."

Legolas sah Aragorn an. „Bitte bestatte mich ehrenvoll..."

„Kein Problem."

Ich ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Wenn... wenn... wenn er dir auch nur einen Meter zu nahe kommt... dann... dann... dann hol ich aber mein Feuerzeug raus!"

Keks starrte mich an. „Und dann zündest du ihm die Haare an, oder was?"

„Zum Beispiel."

Legolas seufzte. „Soll er mich doch verstoßen..."

Keks grinste. „Dann kommt ihr halt zu uns! Das wird geil, Asti: Wir können bis spät in die Nacht HDR anschauen..."

„Keks."

„Ich bin ja schon ruhig!"

Aragorn seufzte. „Reiten wir einfach los."

Legolas sah mich an. „Wir können immer noch in den Westen segeln..."

„Ich mag keine Schiffe..."

„Na gut, dann halt nicht!"

„Wie wär's, wenn wir in meine Welt gehen?"

Keks fing an zu kichern. „Aber ich will bitte dabei sein, wenn du ihn deiner Mutter vorstellst!"

„Schlechte Idee!", beschloss ich. Nachdenklich kletterte ich mit Legolas auf's Pferd. Er hielt mich tröstend fest. „In manchen Sachen sind mein Vater und ich uns sehr ähnlich. Er wird dich sicher mögen."

Genau in diesem Augenblick ertönte ein schrilles Wiehern, Brego schoss, aufgescheucht durch einen Vogel, an uns vorbei und man hörte laut und deutlich Keks' Stimme: „WAS GEHT JETZT?"

to be continiued...

Fertig! So! Fortsetzung kommt bald, wenn sie einer haben will...kicher Nu ja... eine kleine Vorschau solltet ihr ja schon haben, finde ich zumindest. Also sperrt die Augen auf:

Was geht jetzt?

Asti bekommt die Krise, als sie heiraten soll und eine dramatische (g... okay, lustige...) Flucht vor Aragorn und Legolas beginnt. Außerdem erfährt man mehr über Gala's Vergangenheit (und Jesus...). Was vielleicht noch wichtig ist: die FF wird diesmal aus noch mehr Perspektiven geschrieben, z.B. auch: Thranduil, Gala, Elladan (na, ahnt ihr was!)...


End file.
